The Blood of the Dragon
by Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon
Summary: Sequel to LotTC. A new evil threatens what Ryan and Kimiko hold dear. In a world where evil is hunting them, they must depend on each other to survive. But things begin to destroy their relationship. Will they be able to pull through no matter what?
1. Young Love

Ladies and Gentlemen, Here we go with my second LotTC story! Thank you so much for your R&R during the last story! The first chapter is basically a recap of what has happened and what is going on at the moment. For people who haven't read my first story, I recommend you do, but I have tried to sum it up in this chapter.

I hope I get reviews from all my regulars, Hanbags, DeafLizgon, Kosmic, etc, etc…

Oh, I going to warn you now, then again later, this is rated M because of a certain chapter later on in the story, I'm not say what it is, you have to read and find out!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**01: Young Love**

"_Dear Diary…_

_Life at the temple has been going up and down over the past few weeks ever since the arrival of a special someone. Omi is still his normal self, still trying to be the best and still getting slang wrong. Clay Bailey, still the gentleman cowboy, the only thing that has changed about him is the number of ten gallon hats he has. Raimundo Pedsora is still being a pain in the ass with all his pranks and his usual cocky self. Last but not least, Ryan Young…Son of Chase Young, and probably the most lethal and dangerous weapon this world has ever seen…He is also the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He is kind, caring and…Well, let's just say he knows how to make me happy…_"

* * *

Kimiko sighed as she closed her diary and lent back in her chair. She looked up at her room wall which she kept a large collection of photos. There were photos of her, photos of her family, her friends and the places that they have been to. But over the past week, they slowly began to disappear and were replaced with pictures of her and Ryan. She sighed again as she put her diary away and got out her laptop. She linked up to the web and loaded her email. She only had one email from her best friend in the whole world, Kelko. 

E-Mail 1

From: Kelko019

"_Hey Kimiko! Haven't heard much from you recently, me and the other girls are dying of curiosity about Ryan. All we've heard from you is that he is "dreamy"; WE WANT TO SEE YOU'RE DREAM MAN! We all miss you badly!_

_Kelko,_

_P.S. Oh! I forgot to mention! Hanbags said there is a big party soon; you have got to come back for it! Bring Ryan too so we can all finally meet him!_"

Kimiko smiled as she click on the reply button,

Reply to E-Mail 1

To: Kelko019

"_Hey Kelko! Sorry I haven't replied back in a while, I have been rather busy…_"

Kimiko sighed as she lent back in her chair again and thought about what has happened in the past few weeks. She remembered the arrival of Ryan at the temple; this was followed by the events that resulted in Kimiko falling in love with him. That was followed by Chase Young's plans which interfered with their love, which resulted in Ryan going crazy and destroying half the temple. Ryan then decided that it was no longer safe for him to stay around the temple, so after a tearful farewell, Ryan left the temple. Moments later Kimiko was captured by Chase and used as bait to get Ryan to meet him in his lair, where Ryan surrendered himself to the Heylin side in return that Kimiko and the others could leave his lair alive. Kimiko looked sadly out of the window as she remembered how her heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. She shuddered as she remembered how she was so depressed that she tried to kill herself. After recovering from her suicide wounds, she then decided to work towards trying to return Ryan to the Xiaolin side. After much pain, hardship and nearly losing her life to Ryan, she managed to break the spell that bound Ryan to Chase and escaped his lair by the skin of their teeth. They both then continued to live their lives peacefully at the temple together. She grinned to herself as she remembered how happy she was when he returned to her as she went back to her email.

"_Anyway, my new boyfriend Ryan is the best man a girl could ask for…He is sweet, kind and so gorgeous…If you don't believe me, check out this photo!_"

Kimiko opened her picture folder on her laptop and began to browse through the photos, trying to decide which photo to send to Kelko.

* * *

"Kimiko?" called a voice from the corridor, "You around here?" 

"In here Ryan" said Kimiko. She turned towards her door as Ryan walked into her room. He clothes were slightly messed up, dust stained his shirt and he was slightly wet with sweat.

"So? How did it go?" said Kimiko as she turned back to her laptop.

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he fell back onto Kimiko's bed, "For an old guy, he sure knows how to fight…"

"Master Fung wiped the floor with you, huh?" smirked Kimiko as she turned right around and looked at Ryan lying in an exhausted heap on her bed.

"Hey! He took me by surprise!" complained Ryan as he sat up. Kimiko giggled as she turned back to her laptop.

"So?" said Ryan as he got up from her bed and lent on the back of her chair, "Who is it this time?"

"Kelko" said Kimiko as she selected one of the photos of Ryan and Kimiko together by the temple fountain, "She's still bugging me about you"

"Hey Kimiko! Haven't heard much from you recently, me and the other girls are dying of curiosity about Ryan" said Ryan as he read Kelko's email, "All we've heard from you is that he is "dreamy"…dreamy, huh?"

"Well…" sighed Kimiko as she blushed slightly "I may have said a few things about you…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" said Ryan as he moved his head closer to the screen, "What's the next bit about?"

"Uh oh!" said Kimiko as she quickly grabbed her mouse and tried to close down the email, but she was stopped by Ryan.

"Let me see it!" said Ryan as he fought over the control of the mouse.

"No!" squealed Kimiko as she tried her best to stop him, but it was no use, her arms were no match for his Heylin blood-infused muscles. She squealed as Ryan held both of her arms behind her back and used his other free hand to open the email. Kimiko face went completely red as Ryan read the email and grinned at her.

"Dream man, huh?" said Ryan "Exactly what did you tell her?"

Kimiko managed to poke him in the stomach with her elbows, making him release her arms. She turned around and pushed Ryan away, making him fall over backwards on to her bed.

"Uh…" sighed Ryan "Seems like training had worn me out…"

"Too much for you, huh?" said Kimiko as she got up from her chair.

"Hey! There is nothing that the ultimate warrior can't handle!" said Ryan.

"Well see…" said Kimiko as she climbed on top of him, giggling as she giving him a seductive smile.

"Oh…Okay" said Ryan as her arms went around him, "I think I have enough energy in me for a bit of fun…"

Kimiko giggled again as Ryan hugged her tightly and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

"Ahem!" coughed a voice from the doorway, making Ryan and Kimiko jump. They both broke out of the kiss and looked towards the doorway, still holding each other. 

"I wanted to talk to you both" said Master Fung as he stood in the doorway, "But it seems you two are…busy"

"Ahh! Master Fung!" gasped Ryan as he and Kimiko separated, both of them was blushing redder than their red robes.

"So…" said Kimiko, avoiding eye contact with Master Fung, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"I want to talk about you two" said Master Fung "Now, I am very happy for you that you two share a special bond between each other"

Kimiko smiled as she looked over at Ryan, whose face was still slightly red.

"However…" said Master Fung "There are certain things I don't want you two doing…"

"What things don't you want us…Oh!" said Ryan as he realised what he was talking about. He stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hmm…" sighed Ryan "So much for tonight's plans then…"

"Ryan!" said Kimiko as she playfully punched his arm. Ryan grinned as he looked at her, making her blush as she looked down at the floor.

"Anyway, I don't want you together at night" said Master Fung "In the future; you will sleep in your own rooms"

"Very well, Master Fung" sighed Ryan "I'm tired anyway, so I'm going to bed now…"

"Good night young monks" said Master Fung as he backed away from the door.

"Night Master Fung" said Ryan "Night Kimiko, looks like I will have to settle for a goodnight kiss…If Master Fung would allow it?"

Master Fung smiled as he turned and walked off, leaving Ryan and Kimiko to share one last kiss.

* * *

That was what was going on the Xiaolin side; next chapter is what is going on with the Heylin side. See you whenever! R&R! 


	2. Evil in Disarray

Yay! My FanFic friends are back to R&R my next masterpiece, which I think is the best story I have written yet! (Sorry if I seem a bit big-headed…) Anyway let's meet my posse…

**Kosmic:** Hey, what's up UXD?

**Hanbags:** Yay! A sequel! (Hugs UXD)

**DeafLizgon: **Me, Khu and Lobo are looking forward to the story, Yamato still down cuz Ryan's back with Kimiko (Yamato glares at UXD)

**SpringFairy12:** Yay! I'm part of UXD's posse! (Hugs UXD)

(Ze-smai and Kaida don't say anything, they are still doing sequel dance)

**Firekid44: **Hey UXD, Great to be here!

**Miniku:** Hey UXD, how's it going?

**UXD:** Great to see all of you guys and gals again, I've been read through what I have written so far, and I can safely say that this is my best yet! This story will be bigger (More chapters than LotTC) and better! More Wu! More action! More enemies! More danger! More love! You get the picture, just reading it gets me all excited! So without further ado, let's continue with…

_**The Blood of the Dragon **_

_Things are not always so easy…_

_Things are not always what they seem…_(I'm just rambling)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**02: Evil in Disarray**

_**At Chase's lair…**_

"Please will you tell me your plans" groaned Wuya as she paced up and down the room.

"No" said Chase as he sat the table, drinking a bowl of his Low Mang Lone soup and reading a copy of Evil Geniuses Monthly.

"Why not?" yelled Wuya as she banged her fist on the table. Chase sighed as he put the magazine on the table and looked up at her.

"I have told out once, I have told you a thousand times…" said Chase "Your qualities that make you a good evil partner, also make you highly untrustworthy"

Wuya growled as Chase went back to his soup.

"But, can't you just tell me?" she said.

"No"

"Please…"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"PLEASE!"

Chase slammed his fist on the table, making the whole room shake. Wuya stumbled backwards as Chase looked over at her, staring at her with cold, piercing eyes.

"Wuya! If you don't stop bothering me…" growled Chase "I will be forced to render you into a pile of smoking ash!"

Wuya shuddered as Chase got up from his seat. She cowered as he approached her.

"Okay! Okay!" stuttered Wuya "I'm sorry! I will stop bugging you!"

Chase sighed as she turned way and walked off towards the door. She was about to close the door behind her when Chase spoke up.

"Okay…" sighed Chase "If you want to help, you can fetch Katnappè for me"

"Oh no…" groaned Wuya as she rested her head on the door.

"What's wrong now?" sighed Chase

"Ever since Ryan had left" said Wuya "She had locked herself in her room, crying over him…"

"So?" said Chase.

"So?" said Wuya "Don't you know how dangerous a woman in that condition is like?"

"No" said Chase "And if you don't go get her, you will see how dangerous I'm when I lose my temper!"

"Very well…" sighed Wuya as she left the room.

* * *

Wuya grumbled to herself as she stormed down the corridor, she eventually arrived at Katnappè's room where Vlad was standing by the door. 

"Well?" said Wuya "How is she?"

Vlad said nothing as he raised his arms, they were covered in scratches.

"She still very upset about traitor Ryan…" said Vlad "I'd be careful if I was you…"

Wuya peeked into the room, it was a complete mess. The furniture were ripped to pieces, shard of glass littered the floor where Katnappè had thrown picture frames across the room and in the centre of the room was a bed that looked like a whole army of cats had shredded it to pieces. And right in the centre of the bed was Katnappè, who was crying her eyes out over Ryan.

"Err… Katnappè?" said Wuya as she cautiously moved into her room. Without looking up, Katnappè threw a picture frame at her. Wuya ducked behind the door, narrowly avoiding the picture frame.

"Leave me alone…" sobbed Katnappè. Wuya looked down at the picture frame that she threw at her. The photo that was in it was slightly shredded because of the glass, and the paper showed marks of tears dripping on it. Wuya lifted it up off the ground and looked at it; it was a picture of Ryan and Katnappè. Ryan was wearing his black Heylin robes and had black and red hair, so the photo was taken while Ryan was on the Heylin side. He was sitting there, staring at the camera with an unhappy look on his face. Katnappè on the other hand had her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders and a delighted look on her face.

"Hmm…" thought Wuya as she let the photo fall to the ground. She slowly and cautiously walked towards the crying wreck that was Katnappè.

"Katnappè, Chase wants to see you" said Wuya as she prepared to dodge anything that she may throw at her.

"Meh…" sobbed Katnappè as she rolled over, turning her back to Wuya.

"Katnappè?" said Wuya. Katnappè rolled over again and topped over the side of the bed. Wuya sighed as she walked around the bed; Katnappè was now lying on the floor, facedown with tears spreading across the floor as she began to sob harder.

"Please…" she cried "Just go…"

"But Chase had ordered you to come" said Wuya.

"Just go away…" sobbed Katnappè "Or I'll…I'll…I'll…"

"_Oh boy…_" thought Wuya as she slapped her forehead, "_Here we go…_"

"I'll…I'll…I'll…" sobbed Katnappè as her eyes reached bursting point. Without warning she burst into an ear splitting howl, tears were flying everywhere.

"WHY?" howled Katnappè as she turned towards Wuya, who was covering her ears with her hands, "WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?"

She shot at Wuya and hugged her, making her fall over.

"Hey! Katnappè!" yelled Wuya as Katnappè began to dig her claws into her legs as she bawled her eyes out, "Control yourself!"

"But why, Wuya! Why!" screamed Katnappè "Why did he leave me for that bitch, Kimiko? That fucking little slut! That filthy son of a…"

"Whoa there!" said Wuya "Ease up with the swearing!"

Katnappè buried her head into Wuya's robes, drenching her with tears.

"Ugh…" groaned Wuya "I don't have time for this…"

She grabbed Katnappè by the scruff of her neck and pulled her off. She then dropped her on the floor and stormed out of the room, leaving Katnappè in a pile on the floor. Wuya slammed the door shut and walked off down the corridor.

"Now what?" grumbled Wuya "Chase is expecting me to bring someone to him…"

"Hey, Wuya!" called an annoying voice from behind her, "How's it going?"

"Oh no…" groaned Wuya "Chase is going to burn me, Katnappè had ruined my dress and now…"

She sighed as she turned around,

"Now Spicer has turned up…"

* * *

"What do you want Spicer?" groaned Wuya as Jack walked up to her. 

"Err…I was just in the neighbourhood" said Jack "And I thought I'd pop in for a visit…"

"Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?" said Wuya as she walked off down the corridor.

"Not until eleven o'clock" said Jack as he followed Wuya. Wuya groaned as she kept walking on, ignoring him.

She walked into Chase's room, where he was still reading Evil Geniuses Monthly. He gave Wuya a cold stare as she walked up to him; his stare became darker as he noticed Jack come in beside her.

"Wuya, first you fail to get Katnappè" said Chase "Then you dare to walk in here with that worm!"

"Err…Hey Chase…" said Jack as he stepped out from behind Wuya, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" sighed Chase as he threw the magazine on the table.

"Well I was wondering…" said Jack as he walked towards the table. He looked down and noticed the magazine.

"Hey! You got the latest issue!" said Jack as he picked it up and opened it, "Aww…I'm not even in the top fifty evil geniuses of all time…"

"Jack! What do you want?" growled Chase.

"Oh! There's an evil genius convention in a few days!" said Jack. Chase raised his hand and sent a ball of black fire at the magazine, turning it to ashes.

"Ahh!" cried Jack as he dropped the burning magazine. He looked at Chase, who was glaring at him.

"Oh yeah!" said Jack "Err…I've been having trouble getting Wu…Can I join you for a bit?"

"Err…" thought Chase "How about…No"

"Please!" said Jack as he went onto his knees. Chase groaned as he looked at Jack on the floor.

"Okay…" sighed Chase "Anything to get rid of you…"

"Yay!" squealed Jack "Thank you!"

"Whatever…" groaned Chase "Soon, some new Shen Gong Wu will activate, I want you to get them for me"

"Yay!" squealed Jack as he ran out of the room "I'll have a chance to use my new invention!"

"Why did you let him?" groaned Wuya as she watched him run off, "What is he succeeds?"

"What? Jack? Success?" laughed Chase "The monks will wipe the floor with him! Then we don't have to worry about him…for awhile"

Wuya groaned as she walked out from his room,

"Ryan's left us, Katnappè's in tears, Chase isn't sharing his plan and Jack's in charge of our next Wu hunt…Evil has fallen apart over the last few weeks…"

* * *

R&R everyone! See you whenever, Monday maybe… 


	3. Shen Gong Wu Hullabaloo

Hey everyone, Thanks you if you R&R! Do you remember on Chapter 8 of LotTC, I asked for ideas on Video games?

**Hanbags:** No

**DeafLizgon:** No

**Kosmic:** No

**SpringFairy12:** Yes…Err, I mean no

**UXD:** Well this is the chapter that it was for; here were the people who won…Err…where's that bit of paper?

**Ze-smai:** Here it is! The winners were…DeafLizgon and VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL!

**UXD:** Thank you Ze-smai…Anyway, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**03: Shen Gong Wu Hullabaloo**

_**Next Day at the Temple…**_

"Come on Ryan!" cheered Clay "You can do it!"

"I can do it!" said Ryan as sweat rolled down his head, "I can do it!

"He won't do it…" sighed Raimundo.

"Shut up Rai!" growled Ryan "I can do it!"

"Hurry Ryan!" said Omi as he bounced up and down behind him, "You're running out of time!"

"I know!" said Ryan "I can do it!"

"_5…_"

"Come on!" said Ryan.

"_4…_"

"All most there!"

"_3…_"

"I can do this…"

"_2…_"

"I can do this!"

"_1…_"

"I CAN DO THIS!"

"_GAME OVER!_"

"AHH!" roared Ryan as he slammed the control pad on the ground, "Damn it!"

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled Raimundo "You lose!"

Ryan glared at Raimundo as he picked up the control pad and pretended to aimed it at Raimundo.

"Your skills are most thump!" said Omi as the high score screen appeared on the screen. Ryan, Clay and Raimundo looked at Omi with a confused look.

"You mean whack, Omi" said Raimundo "His skills are whack"

"Anyway" said Ryan as he pointed to the screen, "I've beaten you score Omi!"

"What?" gasped Omi as he shot towards the screen, "This can not be!"

"So…" grinned Ryan "Whose thump now?"

"Whatever…" sighed Raimundo as he picked up the control pad "The point is that both of you suck at Need for Speed"

"Oh really?" said Ryan as he looked through Kimiko's collection of video games, "Who couldn't complete the last boss on Final Fantasy X-2?"

"Whoa there, partners!" said Clay "Let's not start another fight here"

"Good idea, Clay!" said Ryan "Raimundo! Me verses you on any game of your choice!"

"You're on!" said Raimundo as he pulled out a second controller. Ryan got out a random game and put it in the console. He was about to switch it on when Master Fung walked into the room.

"Ten o'clock, monks!" called Master Fung "Time to start today's lessons"

Ryan and Raimundo groaned as he walked towards them.

"Stop playing your video game and come to the greenhouse" said Master Fung as he turned and walked towards the greenhouse.

* * *

They all entered the Greenhouse, where Kimiko was already tending her orchids. 

"Hey guys" said Kimiko as she looked up at them.

"Hey Kimiko…" mumbled Ryan as he walked past her. Kimiko groaned as she slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Don't tell me…" she sighed "They've been at it again over my video games…"

"Yep" said Clay as he looked over at Ryan and Raimundo, who had their backs turned to each other.

"Come on" said Master Fung "Less talk, more orchid tending"

"No!" gasped Omi "This can not be!"

They all turned towards Omi who was measuring the height of his orchid.

"Omi?" said Ryan "What's up?"

"My orchid has only grown about one centimetre over night!" gasped Omi. They all groaned as Master Fung walked over to Omi's orchid to examine it.

"Hmm…" said Master Fung as he felt its leaves, "It seems to be healthy…"

"But it hasn't grown as much!" said Omi

"Patience young one" said Master Fung "Good things come to those who wait"

Ryan chucked as he lent over towards Kimiko and whispered in her ear, "There he goes again with the proverbs…"

"Ryan?" said Master Fung looking up at Ryan.

"Yes Master Fung?" said Ryan, moving quickly away from Kimiko.

"Is there a problem with my proverbs?" said Master Fung as he walked over towards Ryan.

"No! No!" said Ryan blushing slightly, "I enjoy them!"

"If you enjoy them" said Master Fung "Why don't you enlighten us with one?"

Ryan sighed as he looked over at Raimundo, who was mouthing the word "Busted!" at him. Ryan went into deep thought, and after awhile, he looked up with a grin on his face.

"Here's one for you" said Ryan "Never trust a person who, when left in a room with a tea cosy, tries it on"

Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. They were laughing so hard that they had to hold onto the table to stop them falling over, but Kimiko missed the table completely and had to grab onto Ryan's robes to stop herself hitting the floor.

"Well Master Fung?" said Ryan as he stood Kimiko back on her feet, "Is that a proverb?"

"Hmm…" thought Master Fung "I think so…"

"Master Fung?" said Omi "What is a tea cosy?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay managed to stop laughing, and they went back to their orchids. 

"Okay…" said Ryan as he balanced the small watering can on his finger and watered his orchid, "That's the watering done…Hmm, I seem to be low on earth"

He turned towards Clay.

"Clay!" called Ryan "Dirt please!"

"Coming right up, partner!" called Clay. Ryan turned back to his orchid, he gasped as he looked down at his workspace. Something had shot across the table, scattering all the gardening tools all over the table.

"What the hell?" said Ryan as he examined a trail of dirt that led across the table.

"Here's your dirt Ryan…" said Clay as he walked up behind Ryan with a pot full of dirt; he stopped when he saw the mess on Ryan's table, "Whoa…What happened here?"

"I don't know" said Ryan something just shot across my table. They jumped as the flower pot that held Ryan's orchid began to shake violently.

"What in tar nations was that?" gasped Clay as he and Ryan moved closer towards the pot.

"What are you two doing?" said Raimundo as he walked over to where Ryan and Clay were looking at the pot.

"Something's up with my orchid" said Ryan as he looked closer at the pot and saw that there was a large hole in the dirt where something had dug into the dirt.

"Something's in my orchid!" said Ryan as he examined the hole.

"Is there a problem?" said Master Fung as he, Omi and Kimiko came over to see what all the noise was about.

"There is something in the dirt, under the orchid" said Ryan as he pointed to the hole.

"If is moving, I don't want to see it…" said Kimiko.

The pot shook again, making them all jump.

"Okay…" said Ryan "This is creeping me out…"

He slowly moved towards the pot and bent over it, looking into the hole. Suddenly, a long, thin worm shot out of the pot, sending dirt and bits of plant everywhere.

"ARRR! ROOO! WAAAA!" screamed the worm.

"What the hell?" gasped Raimundo as everyone jumped backwards. The worm stood there in the pot, waving its stubby arms and yelling gibberish.

"Hold on?" said Kimiko as she walked towards the worm, "Dojo?"

She picked up a watering can and poured it over the worm. The dirt washed off it, revealing the green scales of Dojo.

"What the?" gasped Clay "Dojo?"

"WAAAAH! WOOO LOO LOO! MEEEING!" yelled Dojo as he slivered onto the table, thrashing his body about.

"Dojo!" yelled Ryan as he picked up the little green dragon and slapped him, "Snap out of it!"

Dojo stood there in Ryan's arms with a blank expression on his face.

"Err…Dojo?" said Kimiko "You okay?"

"WU!" yelled Dojo again, making everyone jump again, "There's a Shen Gong Wu pile up!"

"A pile up?" said Omi

"Yeah!" said Dojo "A whole bunch of Wu had just gone active!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Omi "Let's go!"

They all ran outside, Dojo then super sized and began to sniff the air.

"Sniff…Sniff…" sniffed Dojo "The first on has popped! The Elvin Boots!"

They all jumped on him and they took off into the air.

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons are off on another Wu hunt! R&R everyone! 


	4. The Elvin Boots

Hey everyone! Thank you for R&R! Here we go with a new chapter and a new Wu! Who will walk away with the Elvin Boots? Only one way to find out…GONG YI TAMPI!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**04: The Elvin Boots**

_**Skies above Australia…**_

"G'day mates!" said Dojo as they flew over the sandy deserts of Australia, "Welcome to the land down under!"

"Whoa…" said Clay "Check out the view!"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Too much sand…"

"Well whatever..." sighed Kimiko "What have we got Dojo?"

"The Elvin Boots!" called Dojo.

"The Elvin Boots…" said Omi as he opened the Shen Gong Wu scroll, "Magic footwear that allows you to walk on water, thin ice and other weak platforms without falling through them"

"What?" gasped Kimiko "Did you say footwear?"

She shot towards Omi, which was a bit stupid because she was sitting at the back and Omi was at the front. After barging her way past Ryan, Raimundo and Clay, she yanked the scroll from Omi's hands.

"We have got to get this!" squealed Kimiko excitedly as she examined the picture of the boots.

"Err…Kimiko?" said Raimundo.

"Ryan! You have got to get the boots for me!" squealed Kimiko again.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo again. Kimiko looked up and saw that Ryan wasn't there.

"Where's Ryan?" said Kimiko as she looked up and down Dojo's body.

"You knocked him off when you jumped forward" said Clay as he pointed down to the ground. Kimiko looked down and saw Ryan with his feet sticking out of the sand.

"Oh my god!" gasped Kimiko "Dojo! Put us down!"

Dojo landed and Kimiko shot towards Ryan and begun to pull him out.

"Ryan! I'm so sorry!" said Kimiko as she brushed the sand off Ryan.

"No worries" said Ryan as he got up, "I was going to get down one way or another"

"So" said Dojo "Let's start looking! It should be around her somewhere"

"Okay guys!" said Kimiko "Let's start by splitting up!"

"Hey!" said Raimundo "Who put you in charge?"

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo and gave him a cold stare.

"If we don't split up, Jack will get to them first!" she said.

"Shoes…" said Ryan, Clay and Raimundo in unison.

"No! It's not because I want the shoes!" yelled Kimiko, making them jump, "We need to stop the Wu from falling into Spicer's hands!"

"Yeah, whatever…" sighed Raimundo. Kimiko gave him another dark stare.

"Make yourself useful!" said Kimiko as she threw him the Eye of Dashi and pointed off into the distance, "Go check over there!"

"What?" complained Raimundo "Don't I get a…"

Kimiko gave Raimundo a "If we lose the Elvin Boots, I will burn your ass into the ground" look, making Raimundo turn on his heel and walk quickly off in the direction she was pointing.

"Anyone else have any problems?" said Kimiko as she looked over at the others. Ryan, Omi and Clay took a step back away from her.

"Good" said Kimiko "Now then! Let's spread out!"

She passed Clay the Jet Bootsu and Omi the Orb of Tornami; they then turned around and shot off in opposite directions.

"What do I get?" said Ryan as he walked towards Kimiko.

"You get the Thorn of Thunder Bolt" said Kimiko "Sorry, but I forgot to pick up the Sword of the Tempest"

Ryan sighed as Kimiko handed him the Thorn of Thunder Bolt, he turned around and began to walk off, when Kimiko called to him again.

"Ryan!" she called as she ran after him, "I've got something else for you!"

"What?" said Ryan as he turned back. Kimiko put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. She smiled as she looked up at Ryan's speechless face.

"There will be more if you get me the boots" said Kimiko giving him her seductive smile.

"Get "you" the boots?" said Ryan raising an eyebrow.

"Ah…I mean, if you get US the boots!" stuttered Kimiko. Ryan smiled as she blushed.

"I know what you mean…" sighed Ryan.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Hours later, they all met up back at meeting point.

"Any luck?" groaned Kimiko as she sat on the ground.

"No…" groaned Ryan as he took off a shoe and emptied a bucket load of sand on the ground.

"I got nothing on my end…" groaned Clay. The three of them fell onto the ground and looked up into the sky, the burning sun shone down on them, slowly cooking them.

"It's too hot…" groaned Ryan "Pass me the water Clay…"

"I can't…" groaned Clay "I'm more exhausted than…Ugh…It's too hot to even think…"

"I'll get it them…" groaned Ryan as he got to his feet and reached into Clay's bag. He pulled out a bottle of water and began to drink it, when from nowhere a boomerang hit Ryan on the head.

"Oww!" yelled Ryan "What the hell?"

"Sorry Ryan!" called Omi as he came running towards them.

"Did you find the boots?" said Kimiko as she got up.

"No" said Omi as he picked up the boomerang, "But I found this magical stick! Look! When ever I throw it, it comes back!"

Kimiko groaned as slapped her forehead, "At this rate we will never find the boots…"

"Hey guys!" called Raimundo "You better come take a look at this"

The all moved towards Raimundo, who was crouching behind a rock.

"What's up Rai?" said Clay as they stood near him.

"Get down and look" said Raimundo.

"What?" said Kimiko as they all crouched behind the rock.

"Shh!" said Raimundo as he pointed towards a group of tall rocks in the distance. From behind one of the rocks, a Jack-X walked out, scanning the ground with a large metal detector sticking out of his arm.

"Jack…" sighed Omi.

"Shh!" said Raimundo "They will hear us!"

"They?" said Ryan.

"As you can see…" said a voice from behind the rocks, "Jack-X.2 has all the latest functions essential for finding Wu!"

"Whatever…" sighed another voice "Just find the boots before the monks find us…"

"One of them is Jack" said Raimundo "But I don't know who the other guy is"

"Elvin Boots have been located!" said the Jack-X.2 "Beginning excavation!"

The metal detector retracted into the Jack-X.2's arm and was replaced by a huge drill. It drove the drill into the ground and began to dig.

"Damn it!" groaned Kimiko "They've found it first"

"Not if I can help it…" said Omi as he ran off towards them and climbed up one of the rocks.

"Elvin boots have been located!" said Jack-X.2. It reached down into the hole and pulled out a pair of cream coloured, winged boots.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Jack "Jack Spicer is number one!"

"Yes!" said Jack-X.2 "Jack Spicer is the greatest! He is so…BZZZZZIT!"

There was a loud buzzing noise followed the sound of metal falling to the ground as Omi leapt on top of Jack-X.2, crushing it flat.

"Ah ha!" laughed Omi "The Elvin boots shall not be so easily removed out from under our ears!"

Everyone gave Omi a blank stare.

"Omi…" groaned Raimundo as he slapped his forehead, "There wasn't a single word in that sentence that made sense…"

"Whatever…" said Omi "The point is that the Elvin boots are coming with us!"

"I don't think so!" said Jack.

"Go on Jack…" sighed Ryan as he lent against a rock, "Give it your best shot…"

"Okay!" said Jack "Time to show you my new weapon!"

He pushed a button on his watch…nothing happened. He pushed it again…still nothing happened.

"Oh no!" cried Kimiko in a sarcastic tone making the others chuckle, "This silence of nothing is killing us!"

The ground suddenly began to rumble violently, making them all jump. The pile of sand that Jack was standing on began to rise into the air. They all looked up as the sand flowed off, revealing a huge metal robot.

"Big…" stuttered Omi as he pointed at the giant robot as it rose out of the sand, "Big…Very big…"

"Xiaolin Losers!" called Jack over the metal giant's speaker, "Say hello to my greatest invention…Jack-M3! Well? What do you think?"

They all gawped at the robot, completely speechless.

"Well…" said Ryan "It's quite impressive…But I bet you given it a stupid name…"

"The M3 stands for "Mighty Metal Monstrosity"! Pretty cool huh?" said Jack.

"Yeah…" sighed Raimundo as he looked up at the robot.

"But enough talking!" said Jack "Jack-M3! Initiate Anti-Xiaolin attack sequence nine! Crush them!"

* * *

Big robot alert! Has Jack finally built something that can defeat the Dragons? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to R&R! 


	5. Mighty Metal Monstrosity

Hello again! Here we go with another chapter! Thank you everyone for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**05: Mighty Metal Monstrosity**

The Jack-M3 raised its giant foot and moved it above them, casting a huge shadow over them.

"Who wants Xiaolin pancakes?" said Jack.

"Split!" yelled Raimundo. They all dived in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding the giant foot as it slammed the ground.

"Dragon X Kumai Formation!" yelled Omi. Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko leapt into their dragon formation.

"Charge!" yelled Omi. Clay shot towards Jack-M3, Omi and Kimiko leapt up towards its arms and Raimundo flew up into the air, followed by Ryan.

"Jet Bootsu!" yelled Clay as he leapt onto the legs of the robot and began to run up its metal legs.

"Star Hanabi! Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she ran up the left arm, blasting the metal with fire balls.

"Orb of Tornarmi! Water!" yelled Omi as he blasted the arm with water. Meanwhile, Ryan and Raimundo flew around Jack-M3's head.

"Eye of Dashi!" yelled Raimundo.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" yelled Ryan. They both began to pelt Jack-M3's head with bolts of lightning.

"Yawn…" yawned Jack "You guys call that attacks? Watch this!"

Jack-M3 raised its arms and shook them, making Kimiko and Omi fall off. It them stomped its feet, making Clay fall from its legs. It then began to wave its arms in the air, trying to knock Ryan and Raimundo out of the air. Kimiko landed with a thud on the ground and looked up, lying a few feet in front of her were the Elvin boots.

"The boots!" cheered Kimiko "I've got the boots!"

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Jack. A gun appeared from Jack-M3's chest and aimed it at Kimiko. It fired a grappling claw at her, grabbing the boots and began to pull the boots away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Kimiko as she began to pull the boots back in a game of tug-of-war. Omi and Clay dashed towards Kimiko to help her.

"Game over, losers!" yelled Jack. The metal plates on Jack-M3 left shoulder opened up, revealing an assortment of missiles. With an ear splitting bang, they launched out of its shoulders and flew down towards them. They exploded in front of them, making them all fly backwards. Jack laughed his evil laugh as the claw pulled the Elvin boots into the Jack-M3.

"Ryan!" called Raimundo as he looked down at the others as they lay on the ground, "He mustn't get away with the Wu!"

"I'm on it!" replied Ryan. They both flew close together and shot towards Jack-M3.

"Three down…" said Jack as he saw Ryan and Raimundo fly at him, "Two to go!"

This time, the metal plates on Jack-M3 right shoulder opened up, revealing more missiles. One by one they shot at Ryan and Raimundo, who flew in all directions to avoid them. One of the explosions from the missiles managed to hit Raimundo, making him lose his focus. As a result he lost his control over the wind and fell out of the sky; he landed on a hill of sand and tumbled down.

* * *

"Ouch…" said Ryan as he looked down at Raimundo as he landed at the bottom of the hill, with his head in the sand. 

"Ryan!" called Kimiko as she looked up at him, "Look out!"

"What?" called Ryan as he continued to fly towards Jack-M3, "What's going…"

There was the sound of a person hitting glass as Ryan crashed into the windshield of Jack-M3. Ryan groaned as his arms and legs were stretched out across the window with his face pushed up against the glass. He looked in and saw Jack sitting in the cockpit looking up at him. But standing behind him, half hidden in the shadows, was none other than Chase Young. A small grin moved across Chase's face as he looked at Ryan.

"Eww…" said Chase "There's a bug on the windshield…"

Ryan managed to pull his face off the window.

"Hey dad!" said Ryan "How's it going?"

Chase glared at him as he walked towards the window, so his face was right against Ryan's, but was separated by the glass.

"Don't call me that!" growled Chase.

"Don't worry about it, Chase" said Jack "I've got it…"

He moved his hand across the control panel and pushes a button; one of Jack-M3's arms reached up and pulled Ryan off of the window. It then aimed him at the ground and flicked him, so he hit the ground right next to Raimundo, who was still stuck in the sand.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Jack "You guys are no match for Jack-M3! So long losers! I'm off to get the next Wu!"

There was a loud rumbling as Jack-M3 rose into the air like a rocket. It flew off into the horizon, leaving a trail of black smoke.

* * *

"Oww…" groaned Omi as he got to his feet, rubbing his head, "What happened?" 

"We were served a full course ass whooping…" groaned Ryan as he pulled his head out of the sand, "With a side ordering of "Taking the Elvin Boots away from us""

"Since when has Jack become so powerful?" said Raimundo as he shook the sand out of his hair and ears.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's with Chase again" said Ryan. They all gasped and looked at him.

"Chase?" gasped Clay "Didn't we beat him?"

"He's back with a new body" said Ryan "Anyway, we've got bigger things to worry about! What about the other Wu?"

"Oh yeah!" said Kimiko "Where's Dojo?"

They looked around the desert; the little green dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Dojo!" called Omi "Where are you?"

"Here Dojo!" called Raimundo as he whistled, "Here boy!"

There was suddenly a sound of a telephone ring coming from where they first landed in the area. They all looked towards the spot with clueless faces.

"We're in the middle of nowhere" said Ryan "Who, what, where and why is there a phone here?"

They all approached the area where the ringing was coming from and found Dojo lying on the ground.

"RINNNNNNNNNNNG!" rang Dojo as he lay motionless on the ground.

"The hell?" said Raimundo as they all looked at Dojo.

"RINNNNNNNNNNNG!" rang Dojo again.

"Must be the next Shen Gong Wu…" sighed Kimiko "You know what he's like when they become active, he probably thinks he's a phone…"

Ryan bent over and picked Dojo up.

"Dojo? What's the next Wu?" said Ryan.

"RINNNNNNNNNNNG!" rang Dojo again. Ryan looked over at the others, who were giving him that look which told Ryan that they knew what he had to do.

"What!" groaned Ryan "Do I have to?"

They all nodded in unison, making Ryan groan again as he raised Dojo to his ear.

"Hello…" sighed Ryan.

"_Is this Ryan?_" said the telephone/Dojo.

"Speaking…" sighed Ryan again.

"_This is Dojo! The next Wu has revealed itself!_" said the telephone/Dojo "_It's the Emblem of the Hedgehog!_"

"The Emblem of the Hedgehog?" said Ryan.

"_Yeah!_" said telephone/Dojo "_Let's go!_"

"Dojo?" said Ryan "Why are you acting like a phone?"

"_No I'm not!_" said telephone/Dojo.

"Yeah you are…" sighed Ryan.

"_Oh! Can't talk anymore_!" said telephone/Dojo "_I'm going through a tunnel!_"

"Dojo!" groaned Ryan "Stop being such an idiot!"

"_I'm breaking up!_" said telephone/Dojo. Ryan groaned as he raised Dojo in the air and threw him on the ground.

"Hey!" complained Dojo as he looked up from the floor, "What was that for?"

"Can we just go already!" groaned Raimundo "Ryan, stop talking to Dojo! Dojo, stop being a phone and take us to the next Wu!"

* * *

Off they go for the next Wu, can they get the next one? R&R everyone! 


	6. The Dragon Tamer

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Its annoying that I had to rate this story M, because most people don't read the M stories, I don't get a high hit rating. But I get more reviews, than I normally got from LotTC.

Anyway, on the plus side, Ryan isn't evil anymore, so he's back!

**Ryan:** Yay me!

**Jiggy:** Yay me as well!

**UXD:** Oh god! Where did you come from?

**Jiggy:** As you and Hanbags are such good friends, I thought I join Ryan here as well!

(UXD rolls eyes at Jiggy as Hanbags, DeafLizgon, Kosmic, Miniku, SpringFairy12, Shel-shel, V-G-G, Ze-smai and Firekid44 comes in to read chapter 5)

**Hanbags and DeafLizgon:** Yay! Ryan's back!

(Ryan blushes as Hanbags and DeafLizgon hugs him)

**Ryan:** Ah shucks…Let's just get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**06: The Dragon Tamer**

_**Skies above Alaska…**_

"Are we there yet?" groaned Omi as Dojo flew over the icy land of Alaska.

"Just keep quiet!" groaned Dojo "I'm flying as fast as I can!"

"So what Wu are we looking for her?" said Clay.

"The Emblem of the Hedgehog" said Ryan as he pulled out the Wu scroll, "It's a bit like the Mantis Flip Coin, it lets you roll into a ball like a hedgehog, and it lets you roll quite fast too like a pinball"

"Where is it then?" said Raimundo.

"It's just beyond these woods" said Dojo. Kimiko looked around, the forests stretched of miles.

"Well…" sighed Kimiko "At least Jack isn't here yet…"

She spoke too soon, a missile shot out of the woods, just missing Dojo by inches.

"Whoa!" cried Dojo "We're under attack! We're under attack!"

They all looked below them, and saw Jack-M3 stomping through the forest, leaving a trail of destruction behind it.

"Here's Jacky!" called Jack as he manoeuvred Jack-M3 through the forest.

"Dojo!" yelled Raimundo "Step on it!"

Dojo shot through the sky, avoiding as many missiles as he could.

"How many missiles does he have?" said Ryan as he held on to Dojo as he darted left and right.

"Don't worry!" said Dojo "We're nearly at the Wu!"

* * *

"Come on!" yelled Jack as he hit the Jack-M3 controls, "Why do these missiles keep missing?" 

"Just concentrate on getting the Wu" said Chase.

"Ah ha!" said Jack "I've got the ultimate weapon to use against them!"

He flicked a switch on the control panel, which made a crosshair come down and aim itself at Dojo.

"Eat on this homing missile!" yelled Jack as he punched the launch button. There was a huge bang as a missile shot out of Jack-M3 and shot towards Dojo.

"Incoming!" yelled Ryan as he saw the missile shot towards them. Dojo swerved to the left to avoid the missile, but the missile moved to the left after him.

"Uh oh…" said Kimiko "Looks like a homing…"

"Dojo!" yelled Raimundo "You need to out run it!"

Dojo shot through the sky at speeds that he has never travelled before, but no mater how fast he went, the missile eventually caught up with him. As Dojo was travelling very fast, the explosion of the missile didn't hurt them, but it did shake them up a bit, which resulted in Ryan and Kimiko falling off him. Kimiko managed to grab onto Dojo again, but Ryan couldn't. However, Kimiko managed to grab onto Ryan's leg, so Kimiko was hanging down from Dojo by one hand, and Ryan was hanging from Kimiko's other hand, upside down and waving his arms around franticly.

"Ryan!" called Omi "Hold on!"

"Okay Omi!" yelled Ryan in a sarcastic tone, "I'll try and hold on with my ankles!"

"Both of you just shut up!" yelled Kimiko "I'm losing my grip!"

Another missile exploded near them, making Ryan's leg slip from her grip.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "I can't hold on!"

Ryan looked up at her; he saw that her hand was slowing slipping down Dojo's smooth scales.

Ryan looked down at the treetops as they sped over them at breakneck speeds.

"Kimiko!" called Ryan as he looked up at her, "Let go of me!"

"What?" gasped Kimiko looking down at him, "You will die from this height!"

"Don't worry about me!" said Ryan "I can fly!"

Kimiko bit her bottom lip, her hands were slipping and if she didn't let him go, she could fall as well, and she can't fly. She looked up at Raimundo and Clay who were trying their best to pull her up without falling off themselves. She closed her eyes and began to loosen her grip on his leg; Ryan's leg slowly began to slip down her hand. Suddenly, a third missile exploded nearby, Kimiko's hands lost their grip on Dojo. She fell, but in the last second she was caught by Raimundo and Clay. She sighed a sigh of relief as she looked up at them.

"Thanks guys" said Kimiko as she climbed back up on Dojo, "You saved me"

"If only we could say the same for Ryan…" sighed Clay. He pointed down towards the trees, where Ryan was falling towards the trees.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko.

"Don't worry! Just get the Wu!" yelled Ryan as he held out his hands and began to power up his chi, "Win…"

There was a loud crash as Ryan hit the treetops, and with the scattering of leaves and twigs, he disappeared beneath the treetop.

"No!" cried Kimiko as she dashed towards the end of Dojo's tail, "Ryan!"

"No Kimiko!" said Raimundo as he grabbed Kimiko, who was about to jump off, "He will be fine! But we need to get the Wu!"

A small whimper escaped her mouth as she saw the hole that Ryan made in the treetop get smaller as they flew further away.

* * *

"Whoa! Ah! Ooh! Ouch! Wah! Yeow!" cried Ryan as he bounced of the branches of the tree like a pinball. Each twig he hit was added to the ball of twigs and leaves that he was pulling down with him. He eventually reached the bottom of the tree, where his foot got trapped in a forked twig, holding him a few feet above the ground. 

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he looked around, "Since when do trees grow downwards…"

He looked up at his feet, and realised that he was hanging upside down. The numerous blows to the head that he got as he fell down the tree must have messed with his brain.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan as he rummaged through his clothes, "Where did I put the Thorn of Thunderbolt?"

He reached inside his shirt and out fell the Jet Bootsu, each shoe hit him in the face as they fell to the ground, just out of his reach.

"Aww crap…" groaned Ryan as he remembered that he swapped the Thorn of Thunderbolt for Clay's Jet Bootsu when they were travelling over the Pacific. He looked up at the twig; it was splinted near his foot. He moved his free leg so his heel was resting on the splintered part of the wood, and with a swift flick of his leg, he began to kick the branch. The branch began to creak as the fork began to release Ryan's foot. Ryan grinned as he looked at the branch.

"Ryan Young…" sighed Ryan "You're a genius…"

A sudden loud snap made Ryan look down; he suddenly remembered that his head was closer to the ground than his feet.

"Aww crap!" panicked Ryan. Before Ryan could even prepare himself for the fall, the twig snapped, dumping Ryan head first onto the frozen ground. Ryan let out a big groan as he lay on the ground, his arms were all scratched and bruised because of all the twigs he fell through, his feet were aching because they were wedged between two braches and his head was throbbing with more pain then the rest of his body put together. Something began to ring in Ryan's pocket, he groaned as he moved his scratched arm into his pocket and pulled out a phone that Kimiko gave him as a present. He opened it up and raised it to his head.

"Hello…" groaned Ryan.

"_Ryan? Is that you?_" said an anxious voice, "_Are you okay?_"

"Kimiko?" groaned Ryan "I'm fine…"

"_Oh thank god!_" said Kimiko as she sighed a sigh of relief, "_You're okay!_"

"Where are you?" said Ryan as he got to his feet.

"_I think were about a few miles north_" said Kimiko "_But hurry because Jack is…Beep! Beep! Beep!_"

"Damn!" said Ryan as he closed his phone, "Lost the signal"

Ryan looked around, there were thousands trees that went off as far as the eye could see.

"Now then…" said Ryan "Which way's north?"

"I can help…" said a voice behind him. Ryan turned around; standing behind him was a man whose body was covered in a big, dark green clock with a hood. He was about the same size as Ryan and his face was covered with a mask that looked like a skull of a dragon.

"Who are you?" said Ryan. He saw the man grin under his mask.

"They call me…a Dragon Tamer…"

* * *

The Dragon Tamer…Who or what is he? R&R everyone! 

**Hanbags:** I'm so excited about my part in the story! When are they?

**UXD:** Chill, they will be here soon

(Hanbags squeals happily as she hugs UXD)

**DeafLizgon:** What about me?

**UXD:** The same time as Hanbags

(DeafLizgon squeals happily as she hugs UXD)

**Ryan:** First Hanbags, then DeafLizgon?

**Jiggy:** Love Triangle!

(Hanbags and DeafLizgon glare at Ryan and Jiggy)

**Khu:** (Sighs) I will handle them…

(Jiggy and Ryan run off laughing, followed by Khu, Hanbags, DeafLizgon and UXD. Kosmic then walks on)

**Kosmic:** What? Did I miss something?


	7. The Emblem of the Hedgehog

Hello again, Thank you for R&R! Next chapter time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**07: The Emblem of the Hedgehog**

"You're a Dragon Tamer?" said Ryan as he gawped at him.

Uh huh" said the Dragon Tamer.

"You mean you are one of the legendary Dragon Tames, the ancient order where only the strongest warriors may join?" said Ryan as his eyes went all starry.

"Yep" said the Dragon Tamer.

"Whoa…" said Ryan as he moved towards him, "It's an honour to meet you"

"The name's Logan" said the Dragon Tamer as he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ryan"

"How…How do you know my name?" gasped Ryan.

"I guessed" said Logan as he grinned at him from under his mask. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, but then shrugged his shoulders and shook his hand

"Good to meet you, young dragon" said Logan.

"Excuse me?" said Ryan as he gave him a confused look, "Did you call me a dragon?"

"Yes" said Logan "You're a Xiaolin Dragon are you not?"

"No, I'm not one of the Xiaolin dragons" said Ryan "But I do work with them"

Logan looked at Ryan as he walked around him, examining him.

"You can't fool me" said Logan "You're a dragon, your eyes give you away"

"What?" said Ryan raising an eyebrow, "I'm a dragon? Seriously?"

"Yep" said Logan as he looked at Ryan again, "Didn't you know?"

"Err…No" said Ryan.

"Oh well…" sighed Logan as he turned away from Ryan and walked off.

"Hey! Wait Logan!" called Ryan "Can you help me?"

Logan stopped and pointed off into the distance.

"The Emblem of the Hedgehog is in that direction, towards the oil pipelines. Your friends, the Xiaolin Dragons, are there, along with Jack Spicer and Chase Young"

Ryan turned towards where he was pointing and saw the Jack-M3 in the distance.

"How? How did you know?" said Ryan as he gave him another clueless face.

"I guessed again" said Logan.

"Err…Thanks Logan" said Ryan as he began to walk off towards them. There was the sudden blasting noise, sounding like a jet plane flying over him.

"What the hell?" gasped Ryan as he turned around; Logan was nowhere to be seen. Ryan looked around for any sign of him, his foot prints seemed go off towards a small clearing, and then they just ended. Before Ryan could even think about what just happened, there was an explosion behind him.

"Oh! The Emblem!" gasped Ryan as he turned around and ran off towards the oil pipelines.

* * *

"WHOA!" cried Kimiko as she dived for cover behind a rock. A missile landed nearby, sending up a load of dirt into the air. She peeked out around the rock, Jack was laughing as he launched more missiles at the others. 

"This isn't working!" yelled Raimundo "We can't even get close!"

Kimiko looked over to the central oil tank; right on top of it was the glowing emblem, about the size of someone's fist and covered in jagged spikes.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" called Clay as he dashed behind a pile of pipes to avoid another missile, "If one of those missiles hit the oil, the whole place will end up like my uncle BBQ burnt steaks!"

"Come on guys!" said Omi "We can win if we just work together!"

Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo looked at Omi with wide eyes.

"Are you joking?" said Raimundo "Don't you remember what happened in Australia?"

"We have a better chance than a hen laying square eggs!" said Clay.

"Well we will win!" said Omi "Even if I have to work together on my own!"

Omi leapt out from behind his cover and charged towards Jack-M3.

"Leopard attack!" yelled Omi as he leapt towards the giant metal robot, flailing his arms as he hit it with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Jack as he watched Omi move up and down Jack-M3, "Looks like the monks are no longer any threat!"

Chase sighed as he watched Jack do a small victory dance in his seat.

"Can you just get the wu?" sighed Chase "Don't let your victory go to your thick head"

"Ah, stuff it Chase" said Jack "Your just jealous that you've never successful beaten the dragons!"

There was a bang as Omi jumped up to the cockpit window and began banging on it with his fists.

"Hey Omi!" yelled Jack as he reached for one of the buttons on the control panel, "Don't damage the window! I'm not insured!"

There was another bang as Jack launched another homing missile at Omi.

"Whoa!" yelled Omi as he jumped down from Jack-M3 and dashed off towards another piece of cover. He dived forward; the missile just skimmed his feet as it shot past him and headed straight towards the central oil tank.

"Uh oh…" said Kimiko as she watched the missile shoot straight at the tank and with a huge crunch of metal, the missile crashed into the tank.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Jack in unison. Chase on the other hand, sighed as he put his fingers in his ears.

"Once again Jack…" sighed Chase "You've made a complete idiot of yourself…"

* * *

They all waited for the missile to explode, igniting the million gallons of flammable oil that would send them to kingdom come. Seconds pass, and the missile still hadn't exploded. Kimiko opened one eye and peeked around the corner, the missile was still sticking out of the tank. 

"Hey guys" said Kimiko as she turned back to the others who were still crouched on the ground, "Its all clear"

"Are we dead yet?" said Omi as he and the others looked up.

"Nah, the missile was a dud" said Kimiko as she looked up at Jack-M3, she could see Jack was still curled up in a ball, waiting for the big bang.

"Hey!" said Raimundo as he looked up at the Emblem, "Let's use this chance to get the Emblem!"

He jumped out from behind their cover and dashed towards the main tank.

"Heh" laughed Raimundo "Nothing to it!"

He was just approached the tank when his feet slipped out from below him, he skidded across the ground and crashed into the tank. He looked down and saw that the floor and his feet were covered in black slippery oil. He then looked up at the missile that was sticking out of the tank, oil was pouring out of the hole, covering the tank and the surrounding area with oil, making movement impossible.

"Ha!" laughed Jack as he jumped out of the Jack-M3, "You can't walk on the oil! Me on the other hand…"

He grinned as he raised his feet and pointed at them, and in loud voice he said, "Elvin Boots!"

Jack walked across the oil, each step he took; his feet didn't slip a bit.

"Not only do they stop me falling through weak platforms" said Jack as he climbed up the tank, watching Raimundo struggling with standing on his feet let alone walking, "They also give me good traction on slippery surfaces! You lose sucker!"

He reached the top of the tank and walked towards the emblem. He was about to reached out and grab hold of it, when someone called out from the trees.

"Hey guys! I see you've started the party without me!"

They all looked up towards the trees and saw someone speed towards them.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as the person got closer to them. It was Ryan, he was charging through the forest, using the Jet Bootsu as a pair of jet powered skates to give him extra speed. He shot down the hill, leapt into the air and landed on one of the pipelines.

"I thought I shot you out of the air?" yelled Jack as he waved his fist at him.

"Well, what can I say?" said Ryan as dashed along the pipe and jumped onto the tank, "I die hard!"

They both shot towards the Emblem and grabbed it at the same time. As usual, the Emblem began to glow with a golden light.

"Ryan Young!" yelled Jack as he pointed a finger at him, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Who is Logan, the Dragon Tamer? Is he good or evil? Who will win the showdown? Will Jiggy ever stop bothering me? (**Jiggy:** No!) See you next chapter! R&R! 


	8. Radical Pipeline

Hey everyone! You have all been talking about Logan haven't you, most of you have had varied replies…

**Hanbags:** I think he's good!

**Yamato:** I think he's a threat!

**Kosmic:** I agree with Yamato on some level, he is a threat, but not to Yamato

**Yamato:** You mean a threat to Ryan? Cool…

**Miniku:** I hope he's good

**Ze-smai:** I find him creepy…

**Shel-Shel:** I like him, he seems mysterious… (Sighs)

**UXD:** Okay…But who is he? (The questions weird coming from me cuz I know who he is) Is he a good guy? Does he work for Chase? Or is he work alone? Find out whenever…But now, on with the showdown!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**08: Radical Pipeline**

"Name your game, Spicer!" said Ryan. Jack looked at all the pipes around him.

"Pipe balancing!" said Jack "First to fall off loses!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pipe balancing? Is that the best you can come up with?" said Ryan. Jack gave an annoyed look.

"Well what else can we do with a load of pipes?" said Jack. Ryan looked around; he noticed that the pipes were linked in a big ring. He grinned as he looked back at Jack.

"Pipe sliding!" said Ryan "Last to the end loses!"

Can we just get on with it?" sighed Jack "I wager the Elvin Boots"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "This showdown will need footwear, so I wager the Jet Bootsu"

"Okay then!" said Jack "Let's do this so I can wipe the floor with you!"

"**Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

There was a blinding flash as the floor fell away from them, so they were standing on pipes that were suspended above a bottomless pit. The pipes began to warp and bend as they moved; creating a rollercoaster ride of sharp drops, corkscrews and loops. Ryan and Jack looked down from the starting line; the pipe that they were supposed to grind on went straight into a sharp drop. Another flash gave Ryan his Xiaolin Armour. It wasn't his black armour that was given to him by Chase, it was the blue armour that the other dragons had, but it still had Ryan's lucky red bandana around his head. 

"Uh oh…" stuttered Jack as he looked over the edge.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Ryan as he looked over the edge, "I've been looking forwards to do some pipe sliding!"

He looked over at where the others were, Clay, Dojo and Omi watching him from the spectator's platform. He chuckled as he saw Raimundo trying to get the oil off his shoes. He looked around for Kimiko, she was nowhere to be seen, and he also noticed that Chase was nowhere to be seen too.

"Hey guys!" called Ryan "Where's Kimiko and Chase"

"Behind you…" said a voice behind him. Ryan and Jack turned around and saw Kimiko and Chase standing behind them.

"W…W…What are you guys doing here?" stuttered Jack as he managed to pull his eyes away from the bottomless pit.

"I don't know" said Kimiko "We just appeared here"

"Oh well…" sighed Ryan as he shrugged his shoulders, "While you're here, can you hold my shoes?"

He bent over and removed his shoes; he handed them to Kimiko and put on the Jet Bootsu.

"I…I…I don't think this is a good idea!" stuttered Jack as he looked back down the bottomless pit.

"You're spineless insect, Jack…" sighed Chase as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Ready when you are Jack!" said Ryan as he stretched his legs and walked towards the edge of the platform they were on.

"Err…" stuttered Jack "O…O…Okay…"

"Good luck Ryan" said Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No worries!" said Ryan as he looked down at the pipe.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

* * *

"WOO HOO!" cheered Ryan as he leapt onto the pipe and slid down it, sparks flying from his boots. 

"C…C…Can we do this over?" stuttered Jack as he looked over the edge. Chase gave an annoyed grunt as he placed his foot on Jack's back and pushed him down the pipe.

"ARRRRRRR!" cried Jack as he landed on the pipe and slid down it. Just like Ryan, sparks were coming from his boots, but unlike Ryan, his arms were flailing about. Ryan shot down the pipe and went into the first corkscrew with ease; he then looked back and watched Jack go through the corkscrew, but with not so much grace as Ryan.

"Go Ryan!" cheered Omi. There was a loud whoosh as Ryan shot past them at light speed.

"Look at him go!" said Clay.

"What? What?" gasped Raimundo as he looked up, "Aww, I missed it…"

Jack came flying past, but he made more of a high pitched wail noise than a whooshing noise.

"Heh heh heh…" chucked Raimundo as he watched Jack go off into the distance, "What a baby…"

Jack managed to balance himself on the pipe so he didn't wobble so much, but Ryan was still ahead if him.

"Hmm…" thought Jack "Time to cheat"

He pushed a button on his watch and activated his Heli-Bot; the blades began to whirl around, giving him a speed boost.

"Left…" sighed Ryan to himself as he leapt sideward to a pipe that was left to the pipe he was sliding on, narrowly avoiding the hole in the pipe.

"Right…" sighed Ryan to himself again as he back flipped back on to the first pipe. There was a sudden sound of helicopter blades as Jack shot past him.

"Hey!" yelled Ryan "No fair!"

Ryan crouched down low, making him pick up speed. He eventually caught up with Jack. They were neck and neck, Jack had his Heli-Bot pushing him forward and Ryan was crouching down. The pipes suddenly split, Ryan shot off towards the right and Jack shot off to the left. Ryan tried to look at Jack, but he went into a whole bunch of loops and corkscrews, and looking for someone while spinning in all directions very difficult. The two pipes eventually met up again and Jack and Ryan were still neck and neck. Ryan looked over at Jack, who was slightly green.

* * *

"What wrong Jack?" said Ryan as he looked at Jack, who had just been through the same number of loops and corkscrews, "Too much for you?" 

"You're just like you dad…" growled Jack "You think you're the best"

"The Young family are the best!" said Ryan "Let me prove that by winning the showdown! Wind!"

A sudden blast of wind hit Ryan from behind, pushing him forward.

"Not if I can help it!" said Jack as he switched his Heli-Bot into turbo mode, making him go faster as well.

"Go Ryan!" cheered Kimiko as she saw Ryan slide smoothly through a loop. Chase, who was standing behind her, sighed as he saw Jack go through the same loop and almost fell off.

"This is mind-numbingly boring…" sighed Chase as he walked towards the edge of the platform and looked down. Near the base of the platform was the Jack-M3, Chase grinned as he leapt down onto its head.

"I think it's time to make this showdown more interesting…"

* * *

"Come on Jack!" called Ryan "I thought you said you finally beat us?" 

Jack growled as he tried his best to speed up, but he couldn't catch up.

"Ha!" laughed Ryan "This showdown is in the bag!"

There was the whistling noise of missiles filled the air.

"Heh…" chucked Ryan as he looked at the missiles, "They're even launching fireworks to celebrate…Huh?"

The missiles flew trough the air above him and hit the pipes up ahead. Metal rubble rained from the sky as Ryan approached the hole in front of him.

"Uh oh…" gasped Ryan as he skidded to a halt, just missing the hole. He looked over the edge and looked down, there was nothing as far as the eye could see. Oil from the pipe was spurting out, almost bridging the gap between the pipes.

"Oh great!" groaned Ryan "How can I get across now? I can't walk across liquid oil…"

"You can't!" called a voice from behind him, "I can though! Elvin Boots!"

Jack Spicer shot past Ryan and slid across the oil as if it was solid.

"So long loser!" taunted Jack "The Wu is mine!"

"Duh!" sighed Ryan as he slapped his forehead, "The Wu! Jet Bootsu!"

Ryan took off from the platform and shot across the gap. He landed on the other side, but Jack was already speeding towards the Emblem of the Hedgehog. Jack did a quick spin as he faced backwards towards Ryan.

"Ha! You lose sucker!" called Jack as he slid down the pipe backwards, "I'm getting used to this sliding thing…"

"Err…Jack?" said Ryan "You better look where you're going…"

"Why?" said Jack "So you can…"

There was a loud clang as Jack crashed into a pipe that crossed over the pipe he was sliding on.

"Oh yeah!" sighed Ryan as he slid past Jack as he laid there, "Watch out for that pipe!"

Ryan shot down the last of the pipe and crossed the finish line. There was a blinding flash again as the pipes returned to normal and the ground reappeared beneath them.

* * *

**Hanbags:** Yay! Ryan won! 

**UXD:** Victory dance!

(Everyone does Victory dance)

**UXD:** Okay everyone…

**Kosmic:** See you next chapter!

**UXD:** Hey! I was going to say that! Don't…

**DeafLizgon:** Don't forget to R&R!

**UXD:** Stop it! Those are my lines!

**Yamato:** Dog pile on UXD!

(Everyone jumps on UXD)

**UXD:** Oww! Get off me!

(No one moves off UXD, most of them are giggling)

**UXD:** Uhh…It's not too bad. Yes, there are people on top of me, but then again, most of them are girls…I think I've gone too far now, end transmission!


	9. Dragons meet Tamer

Hello everyone! Thanks for R&R! Here we go with another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**09: Dragons meet Tamer**

"You did it again Ryan!" cheered Clay as he patted Ryan on the back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"You must teach me the art of this "Pipe Sliding"!" said Omi "So I can add it to my list of all the moves that I know!"

"Hey guys?" said Ryan "Can you cut down on the praise a bit?"

"Ryan!" said Raimundo "Pass me the Emblem! I want to spin like a pinball!"

"Knock yourself out!" said Ryan as he passed Raimundo the Emblem. He then looked over at Kimiko.

"Here you go Kimiko" said Ryan as he held out the Elvin Boots, "I think these are for you"

Kimiko let out a high pitch squeal as she snatched the boots from Ryan's hands and hugged them to her chest.

"Thank you Ryan!" squealed Kimiko as she kissed him, "These will go great with my collection!"

"Well…" sighed Ryan as Kimiko hugged him, "I do my best…"

Kimiko giggled excitedly as she put them on.

"Finally…" said Kimiko "The Elvin Boots are mine!"

"You mean ours?" said Omi raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said" said Kimiko as she strutted around as if she was on a catwalk, "These boots will go perfectly with my wardrobe…"

"You wear a wardrobe?" said Omi "That must be most heavy!"

Raimundo, Clay and Ryan burst into laughter as Kimiko gave Omi a disgruntled look.

"Come on guys!" said Dojo as he super sized, "We need to get a move on if we are to get to the next Wu!"

"What's next?" said Raimundo as he and the others climbed on board.

"The Dragon Hide Boots!" said Dojo as he took off, "They can protect you feet from harm, so you can walk through lava, acid and other dangerous things without hurting yourself!"

Kimiko squealed again as she charged through the others again, almost knocking Ryan off again.

"You mean there are more boots?" said Kimiko as she climbed onto Dojo's head, "Oh my god! This must be my lucky day!"

The others chuckled as Dojo flew off into the clouds, except Omi, who didn't quite understand what was so funny.

* * *

_**A few hours later, above the Himalayas…**_

"Oh, pull the other one Ryan!" said Clay.

"I'm serious!" said Ryan "I met a Dragon Tamer in the forest!"

"Yeah right…" said Raimundo.

"No one has seen a Dragon Tamer for over 1000 years" said Dojo "They all went the way of the Dodo…All gone!"

Ryan sighed as he slumped his shoulders.

"I did see one…" he mumbled under his breath. Kimiko rested her head on his shoulders, hugging him.

"I believe you Ryan…" said Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he kissed her.

"Cheers Kimiko" said Ryan "At least someone believes me…"

There was a sudden whooshing noise, just like the sound that Ryan heard as Logan disappeared.

"What was that?" said Raimundo as they all looked around, "Sounds like a jet plane…"

Suddenly, a yellowy green streak shot up in front of Dojo, making him stop in midair.

"Whoa!" cried Dojo "What the hell was that?"

The yellow object shot through the air and curved around towards them.

"Is that…a dragon?" said Omi as he climbed onto Dojo's head to get a better view. It was a dragon, it looked like Dojo, but it had yellowy green scales instead of green and blond hair instead of Dojo's red hair. It pulled up beside Dojo; on its back was a man whose body was covered in a big, dark green clock with a hood and a mask that looked like a skull of a dragon.

"Hey Xiaolin Dragons!" said the man "What's shaking?"

"Logan!" said Ryan.

"Hey Ryan!" said Logan "Good to see you again"

"Guys" said Ryan "This is Logan, he's the Dragon Tamer I was talking about"

The dragon pulled up closer to Dojo, so Logan was within arms reach to the others.

"It's good to finally meet the Xiaolin Dragons" said Logan "Logan's the name, Dragon Taming's my game"

The others looked at him, their jaws here hanging from their faces. Ryan grinned as he looked at their expressions.

"Told you so…" chuckled Ryan.

* * *

"Howdy partner!" said Clay as he shook Logan's hand, "The name's Clay" 

"Ahh…" said Logan as he gripped his hand, "A good strong grip and full of raw power…Just like the Dragon of Earth"

"Hello Logan!" said Omi as he moved down Dojo to get as close to Logan as he could, "I am Omi and it is a pleasure to meet a Dragon Tamer!"

"You're the Dragon of Water, aren't you?" said Logan as he shook Omi hand.

"Can you tell by my strength and power that water possesses?" said Omi.

"No, it's because you head looks like a water balloon…" said Logan. Raimundo burst into laughter as Omi frowned at Logan.

"Nice one, Logan!" laughed Raimundo "That was brilliant!"

"Thanks Dragon of Wind" said Logan. He then turned towards Kimiko.

"Hello? What do we have here?" said Logan.

"Logan, this is Kimiko" said Ryan "She's my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you Logan" said Kimiko as she held out her hand. Ryan saw Logan grin under his mask as he raised her hand to his face and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dragon of Fire" said Logan. Kimiko blushed as she moved her hand away from him. Ryan gave Logan as sort of annoyed look as Raimundo turned towards him.

"Who's jealous now?" smirked Raimundo. Ryan rolled his eyes as he looked up at Dojo.

"So Dojo?" said Ryan "How's that for meeting a Dragon Tamer?"

Dojo ignored him; he was more interested in the yellow dragon that Logan was riding on. The yellow dragon smiled as it looked at Dojo.

"Long time, no see Dojo" said the dragon.

"Colza Choo!" stuttered Dojo "It's so…good to…see you! Wow! You look…phenomenal!"

"1500 years…" sighed Colza as she blushed, "And you're still can't talk me without stuttering, Dojo Kanojo Cho…"

Ryan and Raimundo grinned at each other and then looked at Dojo.

"Dojo and Colza, sitting in a tree…" chucked Ryan and Raimundo under their breath. Dojo shook his body violently, making Ryan and Raimundo shut up.

"So…" stuttered Dojo "What you…been up to?"

"Not much, keeping away for my no-good brother, Chucky…" sighed Colza.

"You are Chucky's sister?" said Omi.

"Yep" said Colza "Anyway, I recently became Logan's Dragon partner and we're now currently looking for the Dragon Hide Boots!"

"What a coincidence!" said Omi "We are looking for them too, why don't you join us?"

"Sure" said Logan "So let's stop talking and get moving!"

* * *

The eventually arrived at the location of the Dragon Hide Boots, some ancient ruins high up in the mountains. Dojo and Colza landed and they all jumped off. 

"Brrrr!" shivered Clay "It colder than a snowman in the mouth of December"

"It's going to get colder as we go up the mountain" said Logan.

"So where's the Wu?" said Kimiko as she looked at Dojo. Dojo grinned as he looked over at Colza.

"Watch this Colza; let me show you that my skills haven't weakened in the past 1500 years!"

He began look around as he rubbed the sides of his head, sniffing the air.

"Okay…" said Dojo "Ah ha…Hmm…Got it!"

"So where are they then?" said Raimundo, who was getting inpatient.

"Okay!" said Dojo "They are west…ish"

"Westish?" said Colza "Is that the best you can do?"

Logan laughed as he walked towards Colza.

"Colza, show them how a real dragon find Wu" said Logan as he picked up Colza and held her in the air.

"My pleasure Logan!" said Colza as she looked around, rubbing the sides of her head and sniffing the air.

"Okay…" said Colza "Ah ha…Hmm…Got it!"

"Can we just get going?" said Raimundo whose patience was wearing thin.

"Okay…" said Colza "It is about 2 miles, 20° clockwise from west…Under a rock"

Dojo looked at her, his jaw was agape.

"Come on then" said Omi "Let's go!"

Omi, Clay and Raimundo headed off up the mountain, leaving Ryan, Kimiko, Dojo, Logan and Colza at the landing site.

"Let's get going" said Kimiko "It will be nightfall soon"

"Please, ladies first…" said Logan. Kimiko blushed again as she walked past him, he then looked back at Ryan and Dojo.

"Come on you two" said Colza "We're not getting anywhere standing here"

Ryan and Dojo gave them disgruntled grunts as they walked off after the others.

"Show-offs…" sighed both of them in unison as they went after them.

* * *

Everyone! Check out my profile! I have news on Xiaolin Showdown…Don't forget to R&R! 


	10. The Dragon Hide Boots

**UDX:** Hello again everyone! Thanks for R&R! My and Ryan were lucky enough to have a day away from Jiggy thanks to Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K and CC!

**Ryan:** Yep! CC kept Jiggy…Shall we say…"Busy"

**UXD:** Yeah…Anywho, on with the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**10: The Dragon Hide Boots**

"Are we there yet?" yawned Dojo as he woke up on Clay's hat. Everyone groaned as he said that.

"Dojo…" groaned Raimundo "That is the 20th time you've said that…And for the 20th time we don't know!"

"I thought you knew where the Wu is?" said Ryan. Dojo sighed as he looked up from Clay's hat. Colza giggled as she watched him.

"Don't worry Dojo" said Colza as she jumped off Logan's head, "We're here!"

She slivered over to a large rock and reached under it, after a moment of fumbling about, she pulled out a pair of dark, scaly boots. The soles were lined with rows of dragon teeth and the dark green scales that made up the rest of the boots seemed to glow with an eerie light.

"Oooo…" said Omi "Shiny!"

"There you go Kimiko" said Ryan "There's today's second pair of shoes"

Kimiko stepped up to Colza and took the boots.

"Hmm…" thought Kimiko "Nah…Dark green went out of fashion last week, I think I will stick with the Elvin Boots"

"That's okay" said Logan as he snatched the boots from Kimiko, "I wasn't planning on giving them to you anyway…"

They all looked at Logan with shocked faces.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" said Ryan "Why do you get the boots?"

Logan looked at him.

"I have my reasons…" said Logan as Colza climbed up on Logan's shoulders as he walked away from them.

"Not if we can help it!" said Raimundo "The boots are coming with us!"

"No" said Logan "They're coming with me…"

"You're all wrong!" called a voice behind them, "The boots are coming with me!"

They all turned around, right there in front of them was none other than Jack Spicer and Chase Young in the Jack-M3.

* * *

"Who's that?" said Logan as he and Colza looked up at the giant robot. 

"Don't worry about him" said Kimiko "He's just the local idiot"

"Hey!" yelled Jack "I'll show you who the idiot is!"

There was a loud bang as Jack launched a whole bunch of missiles at them. Clay, Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Ryan and Dojo all dived out off the way, leaving Logan and Colza alone. The first missile hit the ground right near Logan and Colza, sending up tonnes of earth.

"Oh my god!" gasped Ryan as he watched the rest of the missiles hit the ground near Logan, sending up more earth.

"Don't worry…I'm sure he's fine…" said Omi.

"I wasn't taking about Logan" said Ryan "I was talking about the boots!"

The smoke began to clear, revealing Logan and Colza. They were still standing there in one piece, as if the missiles hand no effect on them.

"Heh…" laughed Logan "You missed…"

He looked up at Colza, who looked back down at Logan.

"Colza, show them how a Dragon gets it done!" said Logan as Colza jumped off his head. Colza grinned as she super sized and took off, flying straight towards Jack-M3.

"Ha!" laughed Jack as he watched Colza shoot towards him, "This tank here is Dragon-proof…"

There was a loud crashing noise as Colza shot straight through Jack-M3, sending scrap metal flying.

"What the?" cried Jack as Jack-M3 wobbled. Colza swerved up towards Jack-M3's head, she roared as she raised her razor sharp claws, and with a swift swipe of her arm, she cut right through Jack-M3, removing the entire front plate of Jack-M3 armour.

"Uh oh!" cried Jack "The main fuel tank shied has been destroyed!"

Colza roared as she flew up above Jack-M3 and opened her mouth, and with a deep breath she spewed out a huge ball of fire. It hit the fuel tank, causing the whole robot burst into flame.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan "Look at her go!"

"Yeah…" sighed Dojo "Isn't she the greatest…"

Good work Colza!" said Logan as she flew down to him. Logan climbed on board her and she took off.

"Hey!" yelled Raimundo "He's getting away!"

Omi and Clay dived towards him, but missed him as Colza rose up into the air.

"Wind!" yelled Raimundo and Ryan as they flew up into that air. They both went after Logan as Colza began to gain altitude.

"Boogies at 6 o'clock!" said Colza.

"Take them out!" said Logan. Colza waved her tail like a whip, and with a sharp crack, she struck Raimundo, causing him to fall out of the sky. Ryan managed to swerve around her tail, only to meet up with Logan and his fist. There was a loud crash as Raimundo hit the floor; then another one as Ryan landed on top of him.

"Get off me!" yelled Raimundo as he pushed Ryan off him. Ryan looked up at Logan and Colza as they flew off.

"Damn it!" groaned Ryan "They got away!"

Colza flew over the burning remains of Jack-M3, there was a sudden bang as something broke out of Jack-M3 and shot up at Logan. It landed on the back of Colza, and at the speed of light it shot at Logan and struck him right in the face. If it wasn't for the mask that Logan was wearing, it could have done fatal damage. There was a third loud crash as Logan hit the ground, sending the Dragon Hide Boots rolling along the floor.

"Whoa!" said Omi "That looked most painful!"

"Who did that?" said Ryan "That person moved so fast!"

"I haven't seen anyone move like that since you were on the Heylin side" said Raimundo as he looked at Ryan.

"Heylin side?" said Ryan "Does that mean it was…"

The person who hit Logan jumped off Colza's back and landed a few feet way from the boots.

"Chase!" gasped Kimiko as they all took a step away from him. Chase grinned as he looked at them. He then looked down at Logan as he got back to his feet.

"What the hell are you playing at?" yelled Logan as he looked up at Chase. Chase grinned at him as Logan glared at him.

"Sorry Logan…" chucked Chase "I thought you were Ryan…"

"I'm guessing you two have met before?" said Ryan.

"Yes…" said Logan as he and Chase glared at each other, "We have, Ryan"

Chase raised his eyebrow as he looked over at Ryan.

"I see you have met my son…" said Chase as he looked back at Logan. Logan gasped as he looked at Chase.

"You mean that's THE Ryan Young?" said Logan.

"Omi?" said Ryan as he looked down at Omi, "While my old man and Dragon Mask are talking, why don't we get the boots?"

Omi grinned as he looked up at Ryan.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Omi.

"Apart from you being the greatest Xiaolin Warrior…" said Ryan "I'm thinking about Dragon X Kumai Formation…"

"We're on it!" said Omi as he turned towards the others, "Dragon X Kumai Formation!"

They all nodded in agreement and they all leaped into their formation.

"Dragon X Kumai Formation!" yelled Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Kimiko together. Raimundo and Clay grabbed Kimiko and swung her into Omi, sending him flying at Ryan. As soon as Omi hit Ryan, Ryan yelled "Emblem of the Hedgehog!"

They both stuck together, forming a ball as they sped towards Chase and Logan. There was a loud crash as Ryan and Omi collided with Chase and Logan. Raimundo chucked to himself as he looked at Ryan, Omi, Chase and Logan lying in a heap on the floor.

"Omi…" groaned Ryan "I think that move needs work…"

"I think you are right…" groaned Omi. They both looked in front of them, lying right in front of their faces was the Dragon Hide Boots.

"Too easy…" sighed Ryan as he and Omi reached out and grabbed the boots, they were about to get up when another pair of hands grabbed the boots. They both looked up and saw it was Chase and Logan.

"Ryan, Chase and Omi!" said Logan "I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami!"

* * *

Showdown time! Who will win? R&R everyone! 


	11. A Dragon Tamer’s True Power

**UXD:** Thank you everyone for R&R! Thanks to CC, we're not being bothered by Jiggy!

**Hanbags:** Yay!

**DeafLizgon:** Thank god…

(Everyone sits down and puts their feet up)

**UXD:** While we chill out, let's read the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**11: A Dragon Tamer's True Power**

"Okay, we accept you challenge" said Ryan as he got to his feet and reached in to his pocket, "I wager the Jet Bootsu!"

"I wager the Orb of Tornarmi!" said Omi as he got to his feet. Chase gave a disgruntled grunt, probably meaning that he had better things to do than compete in a showdown.

"I wager the Revering Mirror…" sighed Chase as he pulled out the mirror.

"Then I wager the Star Hanabi" said Logan as he held it above his head.

"Huh?" gasped Ryan "Kimiko? Why did you give him the star?"

He looked over at her and saw she was franticly rummaging through her clothes.

"I didn't!" gasped Kimiko as she continued to check through her pockets, "I had the star a moment a go!"

Ryan glared at Logan as he grinned back at Ryan.

"You stole it from her!" growled Ryan.

"So what?" said Logan "The point is, I have the star now and I've wagered it"

"Can we just get on with it?" sighed Chase.

"Okay…" growled Ryan "Name your game Logan"

"Sparring" said Logan "Last standing wins"

"**Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

There was a blinding flash as the ground rose up under them. The earth crumbed way, revealing more ancient ruins. Stone pillars rose out of the ground and floated in the air, surrounding the platform that Ryan, Omi, Chase and Logan were standing on. Another flash of light and Ryan and Omi's armour appeared on them. Chase was still in his usual clothes and so was Logan. 

"Logan, do you ever take off that mask?" said Ryan as he looked at Logan. Logan chucked as he looked back at them.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

"Monkey strike!" yelled Omi as he shot at Logan, arms flailing. Logan took a step to the left, causing Omi to fly right past him. Omi landed and skidded across the ground.

"Leopard Attack!" yelled Omi as he shot at Logan again. Logan ducked and Omi shot over him and went into Ryan.

"Oops…" said Omi as he climbed off Ryan, "Sorry about that…"

"No worries Omi" said Ryan as he got up, "You need to use strategy, you can't just charge at him"

"Okay! We will pincer attack him!" said Omi. Ryan nodded in agreement as they both charged at Logan from opposite directions. Logan chucked again as he leapt into the air, causing Ryan and Omi to crash into each other.

"Uh…" groaned Ryan "So much for that plan…"

Logan walked up to then and picked up Omi, and with a swift flick of his arm, threw him into one of the pillars that were floating around the platform.

"Oooo…" said Ryan "That's got to hurt…"

He got to his feet, only to have Logan pick him up and throw him into the pillar next to the pillar that Omi crashed into.

"You guys call yourselves Dragons?" said Logan as he watched Ryan and Omi slide down the pillars.

"Heh heh heh…" chucked Chase, who had been sitting at the sidelines, watching the fight. Logan then turned to Chase.

"I don't know what you're laughing about" said Logan "You're next!"

* * *

Chase grinned as he walked towards Logan. 

"You ready for this?" said Chase their eyes lock.

"Ready when you are" said Logan. They both stood there, staring at each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move.

"This is going to take awhile…" sighed Logan as they continued to look at each other.

"You're right…" sighed Chase.

"Tell you what" said Logan "If you think your so high and mighty, why don't you attack me first?"

"Very well…" sighed Chase. He moved towards Logan and leapt into the air.

"Monkey strike!" yelled Chase as he dived into Logan. Logan sighed as Chase shot at him.

"Too predicable…" sighed Logan as he back flipped over Chase, "Repulse the Monkey!"

Logan sent Chase up into the air, as Chase came tumbling down; Logan pulled out the Star Hanabi and blasted him off the platform. There was another crash as Chase hit the pillar next to the one that Ryan had crashed into.

"Game, Set and Match…" said Logan as he flicked the star into the air a caught it in his other hand. There was a bright flash as the area returned to its original self. There was a thud as Ryan, Omi and Chase hit the floor.

"Ugh…Damn it…" groaned Ryan "My back…"

Chase said nothing as he got to his feet and walked away.

"Logan, next time we meet" said Chase looked at him, "Don't expect me to go soft on you"

"Don't worry about it" said Logan "I can beat you anyway…"

"Ryan, as you are no longer on the Heylin side, you can't obtain your true strength," said Chase as he looked at Ryan, who was still on the ground, "However, keep improving your skills, you're going to need them…"

There was a bright flash as Chase disappeared into thin air.

"Ryan! Omi!" called Clay as the others ran up to them, "Are you okay?"

"No…" groaned Omi as Raimundo pulled him to his feet, "I am most ashamed that I lost…"

"What about you Ryan?" said Kimiko as she pulled him to his feet.

"No" groaned Ryan as he felt something warm dribble across his top lip, he ran his tongue across it, he tasted blood.

"He busted my nose!" growled Ryan has he held his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Aww, poor Ryan" sighed Kimiko as she rested her head on him. Ryan turned towards Logan, who was climbing onto Colza.

"Good fight Ryan" said Logan as Colza began to rise into the air, "You got skills"

Ryan growled as he watched him go higher.

"Hey kid!" called Logan "Catch!"

He threw something down towards Ryan, who caught it, he gasped as he saw what it was, the Star Hanabi, the Orb of Tornarmi and the Jet Bootsu.

"What?" gasped Ryan "You're just giving back our Wu?"

"I don't need them! I only needed the boots!" called Logan as Colza shot off into the distance, "See you around, Ryan!"

"Bye Dojo!" called Colza. Ryan sighed as he put the Wu in his pocket and turned towards the others.

"Well, best two out of three isn't too bad" said Ryan. They all nodded in agreement.

"Come on" said Dojo "Let's get going"

"Okay" said Kimiko as they climbed on to Dojo's back, "Today hasn't been too bad, I got new shoes!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile …**_

"Good work today Colza" said Logan as Colza flew through the air.

"Thanks Logan" said Colza "It was good to see Dojo after all these years"

"I must admit, Dojo is not what I expected…" said Logan "I was expecting to see more from the dragon who was the partner to the world's most famous Dragon Tamer, Grand Master Dashi"

"Ahh, Dashi…" sighed Colza "He was a great man…What about the Xiaolin Dragons?"

Logan snorted when Colza stopped talking.

"The Dragons?" said Logan "They are not Dragons, Xiaolin Dragon is just a title given to the chosen, but that other boy with the Heylin blood, Ryan, he is a real dragon"

"How is he different from the others?" said Colza. A grin grew across Logan's face.

"His body reeks of dragon D.N.A" said Logan, "The Xiaolin Dragons are humans with the powers of dragons, but Ryan is a dragon in the body of a human"

"Huh?" said Colza as she looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"That that boy will become a powerful life form when he grows up…" said Logan "It's a shame that his powers are wasted at that temple…"

"Well whatever…" sighed Colza "Where to next?"

"We return to Altitude Limit and wait for my masters next orders" said Logan.

"Okay" said Colza as she continued on her flight path.

* * *

Just who is Logan? (Ha ha! I know, you don't!) Anywho, thanks for reading, don't forget to review! 


	12. Dragonise

**UXD:** Hey everyone! How's it going?

**Ryan:** Gan acaknifa!

(Everyone looks at Ryan clueless)

**UXD:** Ryan, stop showing off…

(Ryan turns to Hanbags)

**Ryan:** Gan Hanbags, Giv el Jiggy's ruza vezg CC ziefx?

**UXD:** Mr Show-off asked how the date between Jiggy and CC went

**Hanbags:** Err…Okay…

**Kosmic:** The hell is he speaking?

**UXD:** Read on to find out…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**12: Dragonise**

_**Back at the temple…**_

"I'm exhausted…" groaned Ryan as he collapsed in a chair.

"Me too…" groaned Kimiko as she fell onto Ryan's lap.

"Oof!" gasped Ryan as Kimiko sat right on his stomach. They were closely followed by the others who all sat down on the chairs that were in the room.

"Three Shen gong wu in one day…" groaned Raimundo "I haven't been so exhausted in all my life…"

"Good evening, young monks" said Master Fung as he walked into the room, "How did the Wu hunt go?"

"It went well" said Kimiko, showing him the Elvin Boots that were still on her feet, "We got the Elvin Boots and the Emblem of the Hedgehog but we lost the Dragon Hide Boots to some dragon guy"

"Good work" said Master Fung "Oh, and Ryan? A magazine arrived for you today"

He threw Ryan a magazine, Ryan was expecting Kimiko to catch it, but she ducked instead, so the magazine hit Ryan in the face.

"Hey" said Ryan as he opened the magazine up, "The new issue of Evil Geniuses Monthly!"

Omi gasped as Ryan continued to flick through it.

"Ah ha!" yelled Omi "That magazine is only read by evil people! You're becoming evil again!"

"No" said Ryan looking over the top of the magazine, "This magazine keeps track of the dark side; this keeps us up-to-date on what's going on in the underworld…Heh, Jack's been knocked out of the 50 top evil genius…"

Kimiko sighed as she poked Ryan in the stomach.

"Hey, what was that for?" said Ryan, looking at her.

"No reason…" sighed Kimiko as she rested her head on his chest, "But I do think you should read proper books…"

Ryan sighed as he went back to his magazine.

* * *

"Hey hey!" said Raimundo as he looked up from his seat, "Look who's coming in from the west…ish!" 

They all looked up and saw Dojo sliver into the room.

"No, he's not coming in from the west…ish" giggled Kimiko "He is about 2 meters, 20° clockwise from west"

They all burst out laughing; Dojo gave them a disgruntled grunt.

"Yeah yeah, very funny…" grumbled Dojo as he slivered past them, "I'm going to bed now"

"You sure you can find your bed?" said Ryan, making Kimiko and Raimundo laugh again.

"Ryan, stop teasing Dojo" said Master Fung. They all managed to stop laughing.

"Sorry Master Fung" sighed Ryan as he turned to Dojo, "Night gecko…"

"Gecko? Grrr…" growled Dojo as he slivered off, "Ryan el lotg uf ereiz…"

"Hey!" yelled Ryan as he looked up, "I'm not an idiot!"

Everyone looked at him, but Dojo had a shock look on his face.

"In fact Dojo, Nio'ka u tivukrsn sezzsa rkuxif!" said Ryan as he went back to his magazine. Master Fung and Dojo gasped as they stared at Ryan.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "What the hell were you speaking?"

"What?" said Ryan looking at her.

"That language you were speaking?" said Clay as he, Omi, and Raimundo moved closer to Ryan.

"What?" said Ryan as he looked at the others with a slightly spooked look on his face.

"That's amazing!" said Master Fung "I didn't know you spoke Dragonise?"

"Well…" sighed Ryan as he blushed slightly, "I don't like to brag…"

"Dragonise?" said Omi "What is this most interesting language?"

"It's the ancient language of dragons" said Dojo "Only a few humans have ever learnt it"

"Ryan! Ryan!" yelled Omi excitedly, "If I'm going to be the best, you have to teach me this new language!"

"Sorry Omi" said Ryan as he went back to his magazine, "I don't know enough to teach you properly"

Master Fung checked his watch.

"10:00 monks, bedtime" said Master Fung as he walked off.

"Okay" yawned Ryan as he stood up, tipping Kimiko off his lap, "I worn out…"

The others nodded with agreement as they got up and headed to the dormitory, leaving Kimiko and Ryan alone.

"Heh…" chucked Ryan as he helped Kimiko to her feet, "Me being able to talk to dragons…I'm like that boy from the wizard books who could talk to snakes, what's his name, Larry Trotter?"

"Don't you mean Harry Potter?" said Kimiko.

"Nah, I think his name is definitely Larry Trotter" said Ryan. Kimiko sighed as she slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Seriously Ryan" sighed Kimiko "You need to start reading books instead of magazines…"

"What?" said Ryan giving her a clueless look. Kimiko giggled as she hugged him.

"Never mind…" sighed Kimiko as she kissed him, "Just go to bed and stop using your brain before you hurt yourself"

Ryan chucked as Kimiko rested her head on his chest.

"Ah Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "That's what I like about you…"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at him, his brown eyes flickered in the low lights that were being cast by the candles around the room. He smiled as he looked into her eyes; her sapphire eyes glistened by the light of the moon that shone through the window.

"I love you so much…" sighed Ryan as he rested his head gently on hers. Kimiko hugged him tighter as he pulled her close. They then walked hand in hand to the dormitory.

* * *

"So what Dragonise do you know?" said Kimiko as they walked through the temple grounds. 

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Okay, there's "Gassi, dn fuda el Ryan Young" which means "Hello, my name is Ryan Young""

"Okay, what else?" said Kimiko.

"Err…Oh, here's an important one, "Vgetg vun zi zga wuzgkiid?""

"What's that mean?" said Kimiko.

"Which way to the bathroom?" said Ryan grinning at her. Kimiko giggled as they turned into the dormitory.

"Are you going to tell me one more before bedtime?" said Kimiko as she stood outside her room. Ryan thought from a moment, after a while, a grin appeared on his face, he moved towards Kimiko and pulled her into a hug.

"Zgaka'l u vidwuz lzotq ef dn tgedfan" said Ryan as he smiled at her. Kimiko smiled back.

"That was beautiful" said Kimiko "What did it mean?"

"There's a wombat stuck in my chimney" said Ryan. Kimiko burst into a fit of giggles as she put her head on Ryan's chest.

"I know" chucked Ryan "It's not the most romantic sentence ever…"

Kimiko sighed as she stayed in Ryan's arms.

"Come on, we better get some sleep" said Ryan.

"How about one more?" said Kimiko, who was still hugging him, "Please?"

"Okay" said Ryan "E sica nio"

"What does that mean?" said Kimiko. Ryan said nothing as he kissed her and rested his forehead on hers so they were eye to eye.

"I love you" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as they kissed again, her hands moved onto his chest as she massaged them gently. She sighed in mid-kiss as felt Ryan's hands move onto her waist sending that feeling in her spine again that she loved. She broke out of the kiss and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"E sica nio too Ryan" said Kimiko as Ryan gently moved his hands across her hips.

* * *

"Shall we go to bed now?" said Ryan as he ran a hand through her long black hair. 

"Okay" said Kimiko, but she wouldn't let go of him. Ryan tried to move into his room, but he dragged Kimiko in with him.

"You sleeping with me tonight?" said Ryan.

"I want to" pouted Kimiko as she sat down on his bed, "But Master Fung said we can't"

"It's a shame" said Ryan as he put his arms around her, "I miss you when we're not together"

"Aww…" sighed Kimiko as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Stop with the corny sayings"

Ryan smiled as they stayed there for awhile in each others arms.

"Goodnight Ryan" said Kimiko as she stood up, "Sleep well"

"I can't sleep well" pouted Ryan in an immature voice that made Kimiko giggle, "Not without you"

She smiled as she walked out of his room, giving him a quick glance as she closed his curtain. Ryan changed into his pyjamas and fell into his bed. Within a split second of touching his bed, he was out like a light.

"Oh! Ryan?" said Kimiko as she poked her head through his curtain, "Have you seen my…"

"Zzzzz…." snored Ryan loudly. Kimiko sighed as she looked at his motionless body.

"So much for not being able to sleep without me…" sighed Kimiko as she walked out of his room, "What a lazy person…"

Ryan yawned as he turned over.

"Okay…" sighed Kimiko "So he's gorgeous too…and sexy…"

She grinned to herself as she went into her room, changed into her pyjamas and got into bed.

* * *

Yes, I have invented a language that Dragons speak; it plays a big part in the story later on in the story. Here are the translations to what you saw in this chapter that weren't translated… 

_Nio'ka u tivukrsn sezzsa rkuxif - You're a cowardly little dragon_

Don't forget to K&K (R&R), Laa nio vgafacak! Wna! (See you whenever! Bye!)


	13. Tiger Instincts

Wow…I hit the one hundred review mark already…Anywho, on with the next chapter! N-Joy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**13: Tiger Instincts**

_**Next Morning…**_

"Wakey Wakey!" called Dojo as he slivered into the dormitory.

"Good morning Dojo" said Omi as he strolled out of his room, "How are you this fine day?"

"Good Omi" said Dojo as he moved to Clay's room, "Time to get up cowpoke!"

"I'm up, I'm up" yawned Clay from behind the curtain. Dojo them moved to Raimundo's room, he took a deep breath and yelled, "RAIMUNDO! WAKE UP!"

"Urr…" groaned Raimundo "The person you're trying to wake up is still asleep…"

Dojo groaned as he slapped his hand on his head.

"Please leave a message after the snore and I'll get back to you…" yawned Raimundo "Zzzzz…"

"Raimundo!" yelled Kimiko as she walked out of her room, "Get your ass out of bed!"

"Okay! Okay!" yawned Raimundo as he crawled out of bed.

"Four Xiaolin Dragons up…" said Dojo as he moved over to Ryan's room, "One son of an evil genius to go…Ryan?"

"Zzzzz…" snored Ryan as he turned over trying to block out Dojo.

"Oh boy…" sighed Dojo "Looks like we have ourselves another Raimundo here…"

"Dojo?" said Omi as he pulled out the Orb of Tornami, "May I?"

"Go on then" said Dojo as he opened his curtain. Raimundo walked out of his room and saw Omi go into Ryan's room.

"What's Omi doing?" said Raimundo.

"Waking up Ryan with the Orb of Tornami" said Dojo.

"What? Are you serious?" gasped Raimundo as his eyes lit up, "This I got to see!"

Raimundo dashed into Ryan's room just as Kimiko came back into the dormitory.

"What's going on?" said Kimiko as she looked down at Dojo, who was still standing outside Ryan's room.

"Rai and Omi are going to wake up Ryan with the Orb of Tornami" said Dojo.

"Oh…Okay" said Kimiko as she went into her room. She suddenly gasped as she realised something. She shot out of her room and dived at Dojo.

"No!" cried Kimiko "They mustn't get him wet when he's sleeping!"

"What?" said Dojo "What could happen?"

"Orb of Tornami!" yelled Omi. There was the sound of gushing water, then the sound of water hitting Ryan. Before Kimiko could open the curtain to warn them, there was the sound of 10,000 volts crackling through the air, followed by the sound of Raimundo and Omi screaming in pain. She sighed as he opened the curtain and looked in, Raimundo and Omi where on the ground twitching, but Ryan was still asleep, even though he was all wet.

"I thought I warned you?" said Kimiko as she climbed over them. Raimundo and Omi groaned as they got to their feet and staggered out of the room.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she bent over Ryan, trying to avoid the pools of water that were still charged with electricity, "Time to get up"

"Mmm…" mumbled Ryan as he rolled over, "Not now Kimiko…"

"Your going to sleep in wet clothes?" said Kimiko. Ryan opened his eyes and looked down, his body was soaking wet.

"What the hell happened here?" yelled Ryan as he stood up and began to wring out his clothes.

"Raimundo and Omi…" sighed Kimiko as she helped Ryan dry himself out.

"I thought you warned them?" said Ryan.

"Omi once, Raimundo three times" said Kimiko. Dojo suddenly poked his head through the curtains.

"Come on you two" said Dojo "Hurry up, you got training soon"

* * *

Ryan stumbled across the training ground, his hands flailing in front of him. He eventually bumped into Raimundo, who was also flailing his arms in front of him. 

"Hey! Who's that?" said Ryan as hands went over Raimundo.

"It's me, Rai!" said Raimundo as his hands went over Ryan, "Get your hands off me!"

"Sorry!" said Ryan as he moved backwards, nearly tripping over Kimiko and Omi, who were also flailing her arms around.

"Ahh!" squealed Kimiko "Who's there?"

"Don't worry, it's me Kimiko!" said Ryan. Dojo and Master Fung sighed as they watched them walk blindly around the training grounds.

"How come when you put blindfolds on people, they walk around aimlessly?" said Dojo.

"Ahem!" coughed Master Fung, making Ryan, Raimundo and Kimiko look in his direction, "It's time to start your training"

"What's with the blindfolds?" said Ryan.

"More tiger instincts training I think" said Clay as he sorted out his blindfold.

"Err…Master Fung?" said Omi "My tiger instincts are already in its top form"

"Is it Omi?" said Master Fung as he put a hand on is head and pushed him hard, causing him to fall over.

"As I was saying…" said Master Fung as Omi got back to his feet, "You must rely on your instincts when there is nothing else to rely on"

"Yeah, okay" said Ryan "Let's get started"

Master Fung walked towards them and handed them Wu.

"Using the Wu and instincts" said Master Fung "Combine the Wu to practise your elements"

Ryan sighed as he went into a meditative state; locating Kimiko with a blindfold on was easy because he could detect her with their Chi bond, but the others were harder. He could feel slight chi energy from the others, but he couldn't tell which chi belonged to whom.

"Oh well, Here goes nothing…" sighed Ryan as he held his Wu in the air, "Emblem of the Hedgehog!"

* * *

Ryan suddenly felt his body being pulled into a tight ball and began to roll on the spot, sending dust into the air. Slowly but surely, he began to pick up speed. 

"_Whoa!_" thought Ryan "_Getting dizzy! Uh oh…_"

He gasped as he began to spin faster than he anticipated, and any second now, he would shoot off in any random direction at speeds that could kill someone. He could no longer keep himself spinning and in on spot for long, and he shot off at top speed.

"_Whoa!_" thought Kimiko when she felt a large ball of Ryan's Chi speeding towards her, "_Here he comes!_"

She leapt into the air, so Ryan would roll under her, and aimed the Star Hanabi below her.

"Star Hanabi! Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she showered the area below her with fire, creating a wall of flames. Ryan sped through the wall, taking half the flames with him. Ryan was now a spinning ball of fire as he shot to his next target, Clay.

"Fist of Temigong! Earth!" yelled Clay as he struck the earth, causing a chunk of earth to rise out of the ground making a ramp that Ryan shot up, sending him flying through the air.

"Sword of the Storm! Wind!" yelled Raimundo as he summoned a blast of wind that blew Ryan towards Omi, who was standing there with the Orb of Tornami. Ryan shot towards Omi, fire spewing from his spinning body like a meteorite.

"Orb of Tornami! Water!" yelled Omi as sprayed Ryan with water, dousing his fire so he was now just a spinning ball of Ryan.

"Well done Dragons" said Master Fung as Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Kimiko removed their blindfolds, "Your element skills and instincts are good, you have worked well! As a reward, we will finish early so you can have the rest of the morning off"

They all grinned at each other, knowing that they had done a good job.

"Now then, any questions?" said Master Fung. Kimiko looked over to the right to where Ryan was.

"Err…I think Ryan has one" said Kimiko as she took a few steps back.

"HOWTHEHELLDOYOUSTOPTHIS?" yelled Ryan as he sped past them, still rolling at top speed. Master Fung groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Just let go of the Emblem!" called Dojo. There was a flash of gold as the emblem fell out of the spinning mass as it began to slow down until Ryan was lying on the floor.

"Yo Ryan?" said Raimundo as he and Kimiko stood over him, "You okay?"

Ryan got to his feet and stumbled about as he removed his blindfold.

"Whoa…" groaned Ryan as he fell over backwards, but was caught by Kimiko, "So…Dizzy…"

"Ryan, we got the morning off!" said Kimiko as she put Ryan back on his feet.

"Oh…Okay…" groaned Ryan as he walked forward a few steps and fell against the wall.

* * *

R&R everyone! I am so close to finishing writing this story! I think there are about 69 chapters (Over 10 more chapters than my first story!) and soon I will be writing "**_The Legend of the Thunder Child III_**"… 


	14. More Young Love

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Sorry if you have sent me emails or reviews and I haven't replied, something is wrong with they emailing system on FanFic (or mine at least) and I haven't received any emails. I don't know when I'll start to receive emails or whether I will ever see the emails you sent, but I hope I get your emails soon…

On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**14: More Young Love**

The morning went well for the monks, Ryan and Kimiko spent the morning under the large oak tree, playing two player on Goo Zombies 5. Raimundo challenged Omi to a soccer match, and always up for a challenge, he said yes. Clay on the other hand, continued to add to his collection of wooden cows.

"Yes…Come on…" said Ryan as he threw the hat at the zombies, "I'm going to win! All most there…"

"_Kimiko wins!_"

"Aww…" groaned Ryan "Not again…"

Kimiko giggled as she watched Ryan sulk again.

"That's what you get if you play with the best!" said Kimiko. Ryan sighed as he lent back against the tree.

"It's not fair anyway…" pouted Ryan "I'm only 7 months old and I've only played these games since I joined the temple, you on the other hand have been playing them since you were born 17 years ago!"

"Aww…" said Kimiko in a baby voice as she hugged him, "Poor widdle Ryan…"

"Stop it…" said Ryan, blushing as he picked up the game console, "Want another round?"

"Nah" said Kimiko as she lent back on Ryan, "Let's just chill…"

"Okay" sighed Ryan as he put his hands behind his head, "I've got nothing better to do…"

* * *

They both sat there, enjoying the coolness of the oak trees shade in the warm morning sun. 

"Hey love pigeons!" called Omi as he and Raimundo walked past them.

"Birds, Omi" sighed Kimiko as she looked up at them, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Lunch time" said Raimundo "Are you two coming?"

"Nah" said Kimiko "I'm not hungry"

Raimundo and Omi walked off as Kimiko turned to Ryan.

"Ryan? Are you hungry?" said Kimiko.

"Huh? Wha?" said Ryan as he woke up, "Lunch?"

"Were you asleep?" said Kimiko as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I find you very comfortable" said Ryan as he stretched his arms. Kimiko smiled as she got to her feet.

"You find me comfortable?" said Kimiko as she looked down at him, "How?"

Ryan grinned up at her.

"You got five minutes?" said Ryan. Kimiko raised her eyebrow again as she giggled to herself.

"Ryan, you remember what Master Fung said" said Kimiko as she began playing with her hair.

"Yep, I don't want you together…At night" said Ryan as he got to his feet, "As you can see, it is daylight and everyone's in the kitchen, which is conveniently located on the other side of the temple away from the dormitory"

"Yeah…" said Kimiko as she tried to avoid eye contact, "But…"

Ryan looked at her, giving her the seductive smile treatment.

"But?" said Ryan, the combination of his smile and the tone of his voice made her feel quite nervous.

"Err…But…" stuttered Kimiko as she went red. Ryan decided to see if he could go further.

"But?" said Ryan as he walked closer to her.

"B…B…But…" stuttered Kimiko. She began to sweat, she knew what he wanted, and his charm was seriously turning her on.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut?" said Ryan as he raised an eyebrow. Kimiko couldn't take it, her whole body was trembling.

"But I…I…I…" stuttered Kimiko "I…I'm…I'm so hot for you right now!"

Kimiko shot at Ryan, pinning him to the oak tree behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Before Ryan could even think, Kimiko pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Told you" said Ryan, once they had broken out of the kiss, "I have my ways…"

* * *

Kimiko smiled as she hugged him tight, but something inside her made her move her whole body up against him. She looked up at him and gave him her seductive smile, which she knew was more effective than his smile. Ryan looked down at her when he felt her body against his. 

"What do you want?" said Ryan as he noticed her seductive look.

"You got five minutes?" said Kimiko.

"Heh…Ryan Young know how to get the girl" sighed Ryan "Err…Why are we still here?"

"Oh, Okay!" said Kimiko as she grabbed Ryan by the wrist and pulled him across the grounds. Kimiko dragged him so fast that he had to use his wind element to help keep his balance.

"Hello Ryan and Kimiko" said Master Fung "What's seems to be the…"

"Hi Master! Bye Master!" said Kimiko.

"Can't talk! Kimiko and me are…Whoa!" said Ryan as he sped past him and was pulled around the corner.

"Where are they going?" said Raimundo as he walked past him. Master Fung shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…" said Master Fung as he scratched his head, "Kimiko had a sort of hungered look on her face though…"

* * *

"Whoa!" said Ryan as Kimiko pulled him into her room, "Slow down Kimiko!" 

"Why?" said Kimiko as she spun him onto her bed, Ryan tripped up as he skidded across the floor.

"Err…You're going a bit…Ooof!" Ryan gasped as Kimiko leapt onto him and kissed him.

"What's wrong?" said Kimiko as she ran a hand through his hair, "Don't you like it?"

Ryan smiled as Kimiko rested her head on him.

"Never mind…" sighed Ryan as he put his hands around her. They kissed again, this time it was both of them, instead of just Kimiko herself. She literally melted in hands as he ran his hands over her back. She replied by running her hands over his chest. Her hands moved into his robes and across his skin. She raised his shirt over his head, just looking at his chest sent thrills through her body.

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko "Show me what the ultimate warrior can do…"

"You got it…" said Ryan "Get ready for it…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey Dojo?" said Raimundo as he walked into the scroll room "You okay?"

"No…" sighed Dojo "Ever since those three Wu went active, I feel…strange…Like something is supposed to happen"

"Your memory gone fuzzy, huh?" said Raimundo.

"Curse this 1500 year old brain!" yelled Dojo as he slapped his head.

"So what's the thing you're trying to remember?" said Raimundo as he looked through the scrolls that Dojo were looking through.

"It had something to do with the three new wu…and the current Chinese year, what is it this year?"

"Dog, I think" said Raimundo as he left the room, leaving Dojo to continue looking through the scrolls.

"Three wu…Year of the Dog…Damn it!" groaned Dojo "What was it that Dashi said about what was going to happen over the next week?"

He pulled out a scroll that looked like it hadn't been seen for a thousand years.

"Hello?" said Dojo as his eyes lit up, "I haven't seen this for ages!"

He laid the scroll out on the table and went through its ancient handwriting.

"This is it! This is what I'm looking for!" said Dojo as he read the scroll "When a load of Wu has become active during the year of the dog, the next week is officially declared…"

Dojo gasped as he read the scroll over and over again, he couldn't believe what was written.

"Oh my god…" gasped Dojo "It's here already…WOO HOO!"

* * *

"Kimiko!" said Omi as he burst into Kimiko's room, "Dojo has good news!" 

"Ah! Omi!" gasped Ryan as he looked up at from Kimiko's bed, "What's going on?"

Omi raised an eyebrow as he looked up and down Kimiko's bed; Ryan was lying across the bed at a strange angle with his shirt off and his back to Omi. Kimiko however, wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Ryan?" said Omi "Why are you in Kimiko's bed? Where's Kimiko? And why are you not wearing you robes?"

"Err…" stuttered Ryan "I'm relaxing in her bed…I don't know where she is…And I'm not wearing my shirt because it's hot today…."

He fixed a fake smile on his face, knowing that there was a good chance that Omi would buy it.

"Oh…Okay!" said Omi "Hurry up and find Kimiko and meet us in the scroll room!"

Omi ran off, leaving Ryan in Kimiko's room.

"Damn you Omi…" groaned Ryan as he lent back in Kimiko's bed, "Someone's always ruining the mood…"

Kimiko suddenly poked her head up from behind Ryan.

"Do you think he knew I was here?" said Kimiko as looked at Ryan. Ryan smiled as her ran a hand through her hair.

"Nah, don't worry" said Ryan "He's not so smart"

"Oh well…" sighed Kimiko as she climbed over Ryan, "It was fun while it lasted…"

"Come on" said Ryan as they shared one last kiss, "Let's go see what Dojo has found…"

* * *

Please R&R! What is the special news that Dojo has found? Find out whenever… 


	15. Wu Stagnant Period

Hello, Thank you if you did R&R, this stupid problem with the email is ruining everything. People don't get notified about my updates and I don't get review straight to my emails…ARRR!

On a side note, the seasons 3 finale of Xiaolin Showdown(Time after Time (1&2)) will be in the U.S.A next Saturday and Saturday after that. So it is not all bad news.

But I can't get emails from FanFic! ARRRR!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**15: Wu Stagnant Period**

"What is with all the hollering?" said Clay as he, Omi and Raimundo walked into the scroll room, where Master Fung was watching Dojo running around at top speed.

"Dojo will tell us when he calms down" said Master Fung "And when Ryan and Kimiko turn up"

Ryan and Kimiko came around the corner and walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" said Ryan "What's going on?"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow at them as they walked in.

"Err…" said Kimiko "Is there a problem?"

"You may want to look in a mirror, little missy" whispered Clay. She pulled out her pocket mirror and looked at it. She gasped as she realised that one side of her hair was normal, the other side was messed up. Her monk robes were also messed up because they sort of rushed out to get to the scroll room.

"What have you two been up to?" said Raimundo as he smirked at them.

"Not now Rai…" said Ryan as he saw Kimiko blush, "What's the news Dojo?"

"SHEN GONG WU STAGNANT PERIOD IS FINALLY HERE!" cheered Dojo "I've been waiting for years for this!"

"Wu?" said Omi.

"Stagnant?" said Clay.

"I'm guessing it is some sort of special period of time?" said Ryan as he looked down at Dojo.

"It is special!" cheered Dojo "No Wu means no work for me!"

"No Wu?" said Kimiko "Master Fung, what's he talking about?"

"Shen Gong Wu Stagnant Period is upon us" said Master Fung "A week where no Wu become active and the other Wu will deactivate, we use this time to give the Xiaolin Dragons a break from Wu hunting"

"You mean like a holiday?" said Ryan, Dojo cheered as he said that.

"Yes! It's a holiday!" cheered Dojo, making the others cheer.

"Woo Hoo!" cheered Clay "This is just what we need!"

"A holiday!" squealed Kimiko "I could go back to Tokyo and see my friends again!"

"That can be arranged" said Master Fung "You can all have time back with your families"

"What about Jack?" said Raimundo "What if he knows we're gone?"

"Nah, he's got that evil genius's convention coming up" said Ryan "It said in that magazine"

"Do not worry about the Wu, Master Fung!" said Omi "I will protect them from evil!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere" said Ryan "Looks like I'm sticking with Omi"

"Then it's settled! Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko, you will go to Brazil, Texas and Tokyo respectively" said Master Fung "Ryan and Omi will stay here"

* * *

"Three days back in the Brazil…" sighed Raimundo as all of them walked through the temple, "Just what I needed" 

"I'm more excited than a dog in a butchers shop!" said Clay.

"This is going to be great!" said Kimiko excitedly as she walked into her room, "I'm might be able to make it to that party…"

"Hey Kimiko?" said Ryan as he poked his head in her room, "Need help packing?"

"Sure" said Kimiko as she pointed to her bags, "Start with those bags there"

"Okay" said Ryan as he opened her wardrobe and began to empty it into her bags, "Master Fung said that you have to go by plane because Dojo's going to Hawaii on his own"

"No problem" said Kimiko "I'll give dad a call, he'll sort it out"

She sighed as she looked at Ryan, who went back to packing her bags.

"You okay?" said Kimiko. Ryan looked up at her.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" said Ryan.

"It's just, you're staying here…" said Kimiko.

"I'll be fine" said Ryan "You deserve this holiday"

Kimiko smiled as Ryan closed the last bag and walked over to her.

"I mean…I am going to miss you" said Ryan as he put his arms around her.

"Aww…" sighed Kimiko as she put her arms around him and rested her head on him, "I'll miss you too"

Ryan smiled as he looked around her room; he saw that there were six bags already packed.

"Err…You done packing?" said Ryan.

"Nah, I've got more to pack" said Kimiko as she broke out of the hug and pulled out more bags.

"I'm guessing the phrase "Too much baggage" doesn't apply to you?" said Ryan. Kimiko frowned as he smirked back at her.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Are you okay, Kimiko?" said Omi as they all sat around the table at dinner time, "You do not seem to be yourself"

"Hmm…" sighed Kimiko as she ate her food and looked at the empty seat that was Ryan's. He was working overtime again on his chores.

"Cheer up Kimiko!" said Raimundo "You got your holiday tomorrow"

"Yeah…But I can't help but think about Ryan and Omi" said Kimiko.

"I am fine!" said Omi "I do not need a break because guarding the temple is a full time job!"

"Plus Ryan can't go to his family" said Clay as he looked up from his food.

"Duh" said Raimundo "Ryan plus Chase equals bloodbath!"

Kimiko sighed again as she got down from the table and walked off towards the Wu vault.

* * *

Kimiko looked into the vault where Ryan was doing repair work on the enlarged Sliver Manta Ray. 

"Hey Kimiko" said Ryan as he looked out through the cockpit window, "Dinner over?"

Kimiko nodded as she climbed into the cockpit.

"Missed dinner again…" groaned Ryan "Damn these difficult chores…"

Kimiko sighed as she sat back in one of the Silver Manta Ray seats. Ryan looked up at her.

"Trip to Tokyo sorted out?" said Ryan.

"Yep" said Kimiko "I leave in tomorrow for some relaxation"

"Ahh, lovely" sighed Ryan "Enjoy yourself there, but don't forget about me!"

Kimiko sighed deeply as she sank in her seat.

"You okay?" said Ryan as he looked up at her.

"I don't know…" sighed Kimiko "I can't stop thinking of you and the holiday…"

Ryan sighed as he put his tools down and sat next to her.

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he held her hand in his, "I'm flattered that you care for me, but I'm fine! Go and have fun on your holiday!"

Kimiko smiled as she moved onto his lap. She sighed as she felt his head against hers, his cheek gently rubbing against hers, she suddenly had an idea.

"Ryan? Why don't you come with me?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him. Ryan looked down at her and opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He gently moved Kimiko off his lap and got up. He climbed down from the Silver Manta Ray and walked across the vault.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she watched him pace the floor.  
"Do you want me to come?" said Ryan as he looked up at her.

"Yes" said Kimiko as she jumped down from the cockpit, "I do, it will be fun, but it will be more fun if we're together"

Ryan smiled again as he hugged her.

"Yes" said Ryan "It would be fun"

"So? Will you go?" said Kimiko as she gave him the puppy eye treatment, "Please?"

"Yeah alright" sighed Ryan. Kimiko giggled with happiness as she squeezed Ryan.

"Yay! You can finally meet my friends and family!" said Kimiko excitedly. Ryan felt something in his stomach drop as she said that.

"That's…great!" said Ryan as he put on an uneasy smile.

"Ryan? Kimiko? Are you in here?" said Master Fung as she walked into the vault.

"Master Fung!" said Kimiko excitedly, "Ryan has decided to come with me to Japan! Is that okay?"

Master Fung thought for a moment.

"Is it okay with your father, Kimiko?" said Master Fung. Kimiko grinned as she turned to Ryan.

"I'm sure he will be cool with it" said Kimiko.

"Then Ryan can go" said Master Fung. Kimiko squealed with delight again as she ran out of the vault.

"Got to go tell dad to order another plane ticket, and tell my friends!" called Kimiko as she charged to her room at full speed, "Can't wait Ryan! So excited!"

"You going to be okay with just Omi?" said Ryan. Master Fung smiled and nodded as he left the vault, leaving Ryan alone. Ryan sighed as he turned to the Sliver Manta Ray and thought about what was going to happen on their holiday.

"Meeting Kimiko's parents…" sighed Ryan as he put the Silver Manta Ray away, thoughts of his family entered his head, "I wonder how they feel about their daughter dating the son of an evil genius…"

* * *

Ryan, the son of a great evil, is meeting Kimiko's parents, sort of a "Meet the Parents" moment, huh? R&R if you can, I'm not getting the regulars that I normally get because of the email problem! ARRRRRRRRRRR&R 


	16. Xiaolin Holiday

Finally the email thing is over…Thank you for R&R! Time for another chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**16: Xiaolin Holiday**

**_Next day…_**

The warm morning sun shone down on the temple as Ryan lay asleep in bed.

"Zzzzz…" snored Ryan as he dreamed, "Zzzzz…Mmm…Donuts…Zzzzz"

Something sneaked into his room as he dozed in the morning sun that shone through his window. Ryan lazily opened one eye and looked around, no one was there. He dozed off again, not knowing that someone was getting closer to him. Suddenly, it pounced on him.

"Ryan! Wake up!" squealed Kimiko as she jumped on him, "Today's the day we go on our holiday!"

"WHOA!" gasped Ryan as Kimiko continued to jump on him, trying to wake him up, "Okay Kimiko! I'm up! I'm up!"

Kimiko squealed with delight as she hugged Ryan, and then dashed out of his room to get ready. Ryan groaned as he fell back into his bed, ever since he agreed to go with her, she had been over excited with everything they did together. It was beginning to take its toll on Ryan, who couldn't keep up with her.

* * *

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" cheered Kimiko as she pushed the last of her luggage into the courtyard. 

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he walked into the courtyard and saw his girlfriend's huge pile of luggage, "We're only going away for a few days, we're not moving!"

"Don't worry" said Kimiko "I've just packed the necessities"

Ryan sighed as he sat on his luggage, he only had one bag because he didn't have many things of his own, and he normally travelled light. Kimiko smiled as she moved over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, do you know that in a few hours, me and you are going to be together in Tokyo?" said Kimiko. Ryan smiled as she put his arm around her.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan.

"Together…Alone" whispered Kimiko as she rested her head on his shoulder, "With no one to bother us…"

"Err…" said Ryan "We don't have Master Fung and the others to bother us, but what about your parents?"

Kimiko looked up at him.

"Is that why you've been all nervous?" said Kimiko.

"Well…Yeah" said Ryan.

"Don't worry" said Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek, "My parents will like you, just like I like you"

Ryan smiled as they kissed and looked into each others eyes. They kissed again, but with more passion that time. Their tongues slid into each other mouths as they dived deeper into the moment.

"Hey guys!" said Dojo as he slivered out with his bags under his arms and a pair of sunglasses on, "You ready?"

Ryan and Kimiko sighed as they looked at the little green dragon. Once again, the moment had been ruined by someone else.

"We're ready Dojo" said Kimiko "We're just waiting for Master Fung to drop us off at the airport! You going to Hawaii?"

"Yep!" said Dojo as he super sized himself, "I've waited forever for this holiday!"

"Enjoy yourself!" said Ryan as Dojo put his bags on his back.

"Thanks Ryan!" said Dojo as he fly up into the air, "You too Kimiko! Enjoy Tokyo!"

"Bye Dojo!" called Kimiko. Dojo smiled as he looked back at them as they waved goodbye.

"Bye, you love birds!" called Dojo "Ryan, go easy on her!"

Kimiko giggled as Ryan rested his hand on his forehead and groaned. He was about to say something, when the Sliver Manta Ray landed in the courtyard.

"Come on, you two!" said Raimundo as he opened the cockpit, "The Manta Ray will deactivate soon if you don't hurry!"

Ryan got his bag into the Manta Ray in less than a second. Kimiko's on the other hand took Ryan, Clay, Raimundo and Omi ten minuets. It was difficult because they couldn't use any Wu; the Silver Manta Ray was the last Wu that was still active.

"Good work!" said Kimiko as she examined her nails as Ryan put the last of the bags in the Manta Ray. Ryan sighed as they all looked at her.

"What?" said Kimiko as she noticed everyone looking at her, "You can't expect me to do all heavy lifting?"

* * *

_**At the Airport…**_

They arrived at the airport, where Clay, Raimundo and Ryan had one baggage cart together and Kimiko took up two whole carts. After fighting the crowds to get through baggage check-in, security and an hour waiting in the departure lounge, they finally got a chance to sit-down.

"_Flight C19 to Texas_" said the voice over the intercom, "_Will be leaving in five minutes at Gate 5_"

"That's my horse out of here" said Clay as he got to his feet, "See you buckaroos in a few days"

He shook hands with Ryan and Raimundo and got a goodbye hug from Kimiko, he then walked off into a group of people who you could obviously tell they were from Texas.

"_Flight R18 to Rio_" said the voice over the intercom again, "_Will be leaving in seven minutes at Gate 2_"

"That's me" said Raimundo as he got to his feet. He and Ryan high-fived and got a hug from Kimiko.

"Ryan, I'll be back in a mo" said Kimiko as she walked off, probably to look in the numerous shops that littered the departure lounge.

"So Ryan" said Raimundo as Ryan walked him to his gate, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know" sighed Ryan "I'm just going to meet her parents and try and make a good impression on them"

"Well, good luck with that" said Raimundo "You're going to need it"

"Thanks Raimundo" said Ryan "You're a good friend"

"Ahh, stop it" said Raimundo "You know I hate this mushy friendship stuff"

They stood there in front of his gate, watching people walk onto the plane.

"So…" said Raimundo as a smirk grew across his face, "First time you and Kimiko will be alone together, got any "special" plans?"

Ryan looked at Raimundo and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you implying?" said Ryan as he narrowed his eyes at him. Raimundo grinned and said nothing as he walked off towards his flight. Before he boarded the plane, he looked back at Ryan. Ryan grinned back at him.

"Go on! Enjoy yourself!" called Ryan as he waved goodbye.

* * *

"Has Rai gone?" said Kimiko as she came back from the shops. 

"Yep" said Ryan as he sat down next to her, "Just us now"

"_Flight K17 to Tokyo_" said the voice over the intercom, "_Will be leaving in four minutes at Gate 4_"

"That's us!" squealed Kimiko excitedly, "Let's go! Let's go!"

She grabbed Ryan by the wrist and pulled him to gate 4, where they flashed their tickets and soon they were soaring over the China landscape towards Japan.

"Are we there yet?" said Ryan as he stoked Kimiko's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Ryan!" groaned Kimiko as she looked up at him, "Shut up, we will get there in an hour"

* * *

_**An hour later…**_

They landed at Tokyo airport; they managed to find Ryan's bag and all of Kimiko's bags within an hour. They got through the airport and out through the front door.

"Now what?" said Ryan as they he looked around the busy airport. Kimiko sighed as she checked her watch.

"I don't know" said Kimiko "We were supposed to meet someone"

"Excuse me?" said a man as he walked up to them, "Miss Tohomiko?"

"Yes?" said Kimiko.

"Welcome back home, Miss Tohomiko" said the man "Your father has sent me to pick you up"

"Hey Ryan" said Kimiko "We got our lift"

Ryan walked towards her. As soon as the man saw Ryan, he gave him a sort of puzzled look.

"Err…Is he your friend?" said the man.

"Yes" said Kimiko as she put her hand around his shoulder and pulled him close, "This is Ryan"

"Okay…" said the man "Anyway, your limo awaits"

"Limo?" said Ryan as he and Kimiko pushed their bags trolleys towards a big, black, shiny limo.

"Oooo…Nice" said Ryan as they loaded their bags into the back.

"My dad spares no expense when it comes to his special little girl…" sighed Kimiko as she got in.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan as he got in with her, "This may be quite enjoyable…"

* * *

Coming soon…The biggest double act since…well, since forever! A joint project between me and Hanbags, a story starring Ryan, Jiggy, me, Hambags and CC! Not to give too much away…It's going to have romance in it (RaiKim…). We are still planning the story and it will be awhile before we have a first chapter. Anywhat, R&R my story! See you whenever! 


	17. Tokyo AGoGo!

Hello again! Sorry, I've been busy! Thank you for R&R and thank FanFic for sorting out the emails. On with the story, I've read through it and find out something, there are a few chapters where not much bad stuff happens, it is more or less love related stuff between Ryan and Kimiko. But this chapter will give you a taste of what will happen during their holiday…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**17: Tokyo-A-Go-Go!**

"Ahh…" sighed Ryan as he lent back in his seat, "This is the life, why would you ever leave this life of luxury?"

Kimiko giggled as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah…" sighed Kimiko "I lived the high life, but duty called and I had to save the world as a Xiaolin Dragon"

"Well, even with all the richness of you family and the hardship of being a Xiaolin Dragon" said Ryan as he put his arm around her and pulled her close, "You still came out as beautiful and gorgeous as ever"

"Stop it" giggled Kimiko as she blushed and playfully punched him, "You don't need to sweet talk me, I'm all yours anyway"

Ryan smiled as they kissed. She broke out of the kiss and rested her head on his chest; she heard his heartbeat speed up as she felt his arms move around her.

"Oh! A mini bar! Sweet…" said Ryan.

"Driver?" called Kimiko "Where are we going?"

The driver turned around and looked back at them.

"We're heading to Miss Tohomiko's house first" said the driver, "Then your father requested to see you at the Tohomiko Electronic Skyscraper"

"That's great!" said Kimiko as he turned to Ryan, who was drinking a drink that he found in the mini bar, "Ryan, you can finally meet my dad!"

Ryan choked on the drink a bit as she said that.

"Err…Yeah" said Ryan "I…Err…can't wait"

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Well" said the driver "Were we are, Château Tohomiko!"

"Yay!" said Kimiko as she moved to her door and put her face against the window, "I'm home again!"

"Well then" said Ryan as he got up and looked out the window, "Let's see where you…Whoa!"

Ryan gasped as he rubbed his eyes; he opened the sunroof and poked his head out to get a better view. In front of him was the largest house he has ever seen. Rolling lawns, three story mansion, a swimming pool and the largest front drive this side of the planet.

"So?" said Kimiko as she poked her head up next to Ryan's, how still had his mouth open, "What do you think?"

Ryan was so surprised; all he could say was,

"Zgel hsuta el li tiis…"

"What was that?" said Kimiko, raising an eyebrow, "More Dragonise?"

"Err…Yeah" said Ryan as he came out of his trance, "I was just saying how cool your place is"

Kimiko smiled as she hugged Ryan.

"Raimundo, Omi and Clay had the same reaction when they first saw it" said Kimiko as she climbed down and got out of the car.

* * *

They carried their bags up to the house; it looked even bigger up close. Ryan gasped again as he walked into the main hall. 

"Well?" said Kimiko as she put her bags at the base of the stairs, "Good huh?"

"It's big…" said Ryan as he admired the shear beauty of the main hall.

"I know that voice" said a voice from the top of the stairs. Kimiko smiled as a woman walked down the stairs. She had long black hair and blue eyes like Kimiko; in fact he looked very similar to her.

"Mum!" said Kimiko as she hugged him, "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Kimiko, my darling!" said Mrs Tohomiko. She looked up and saw Ryan standing there, looking at her.

"Hello" said Mrs Tohomiko as she walked towards Ryan, "Who are you?"

"Ryan, this is my mum" said Kimiko "Mum, this is Ryan"

"Nice to meet you" said Mrs Tohomiko as she shook Ryan's hand, "She has told me a bit about you"

"It's nice to meet you too" said Ryan.

"Hey, Miss Tohomiko?" called the driver, "You ready to go to see your father?"

"Okay, we will be out in moment" called Kimiko. She turned to her mother.

"Sorry about this mum" said Kimiko "But dad wants to see me"

"Okay dear" said Mrs Tohomiko "It was so nice to see you again"

"Me too" said Kimiko as she hugged her again and walked out to the limo.

"It was good to meet you too Ryan" said Mrs Tohomiko.

"Yeah, see you later" said Ryan as he went after Kimiko.

* * *

"She seemed nice" said Ryan as they were driving through Tokyo, on their way to the Tohomiko Skyscraper. 

"Yeah, she is" said Kimiko "Anyway, looking forward to seeing my dad?"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "I'm not sure, I'm excited about meeting a big video game tycoon, but then again, he's your father…"

"Just chill" said Kimiko as she began to massage his shoulders, "My father will like you, now…just relax"

Ryan sighed as Kimiko ran her fingers over his shoulders, giving him one of her back massages.

"Mmm…" sighed Ryan as he smiled at her, "I love your magic fingers…"

"Oh no…" groaned the driver "Bad traffic, sorry Miss Kimiko, we're going to be late"

"No problem" said Kimiko as she looked out of the window. There was a large beautiful park, and beyond it was the skyscraper.

"Just drop us off here and we walk through the park" said Kimiko. They both got out the limo and headed along the path towards the skyscraper. The wind blew gently across the grass as they walked hand in hand through the park.

"This place is still as beautiful as I last saw it…" sighed Kimiko as she looked across the flower beds that covered the grounds like a carpet.

"I've seen more beauty…" said Ryan.

"What? Where?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him, she noticed that he was smiling at her and realised that the more beauty he was talking about was her.

"Oh, Ryan" sighed Kimiko "That is so corny…But I like it"

They continued through the park, towards the skyscraper that loomed over them. They just turned out of the park when something caught Ryan's eye. It was a girl; she had blond hair that flowed below her shoulder and dark enchanting eyes.

"_Whoa…_" thought Ryan "_Who's that?_"

She smiled at him as she walked passed Ryan, but she frowned as she noticed that Kimiko was with him.

"_Where have I seen her before?_" thought Ryan as he watched her disappear into the crowd.

"Hey Ryan?" said Kimiko as she turned to him, noticing he was staring off into the crowd, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing" said Ryan "Come on, let's get going"

* * *

"Oh…My sweet Ryan Young…" sighed the girl as she walked through the streets of Tokyo, "How I've longed to see you again, I dream of the day that you will return to me…" 

She turned into an alleyway, where there were two guards standing in front of a doorway.

"Stop!" said one of the men, "Who goes there?"

The girl smiled as she held out a letter and showed it to the guards.

"Hmm…" thought the guard as he read through it, "Okay, you can go in"

They stepped to the side so the girl could go in. She walked through the dimly lit corridor and knocked on a door.

"Who's there?" said a gruff voice from the other side of the door. She opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room.

"I have new orders from your client" said the girl as she put the letter on the desk. A hand reached out from the shadows and picked up the letter.

"Hmm…" said the man from behind the desk, "So Ryan and Kimiko are in the country, excellent…Have you got the money?"

The girl smiled as she put a briefcase on the desk and opened it, revealing a ton of money.

"100,000,000 Yen in cash" said the girl "We just need your word of approval, Panda Bubba"

There was an evil laugh as the man got up from the desk and moved into the light, revealing the large form of Panda Bubba. He grinned at the girl.

"Tell Mr Young that we have a deal!"

* * *

Something I've noticed, no one ever uses different currencies in their FanFics…Anyway who wax the girl with blond hair? What is Panda Bubba doing back in Japan? And what does he have planned for Ryan and Kimiko? Find out soon… 

I've finished writing "The Blood of the Dragon", I'm now planning the next TWO stories and a story with Hanbags! WOO! Don't forget to R&R!


	18. Meet the Parents

Sorry about the lack of updating, Doc problems…SERIES 4 ALERT! I have found a website PROVING SERIES 4! WOO HOO! I have also begun my first chapter of my third story! Anywhen, let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**18: Meet the Parents**

"Welcome to Tohomiko Electronics" said a voice as Kimiko and Ryan approached the front door, "Security scanning will begin shortly"

The walked in through the doors and onto the conveyer belt that went through a huge security X-ray scanner.

"Good morning Miss Tohomiko!" called one of the guards as Kimiko went through the scanner, "Nice to see you back again!"

"Yeah, it's nice to be back" said Kimiko as she waved back to them. She went through the scanner without causing too much of a stir, but Ryan's scan on the other hand, caused a few heads to turn.

"Excuse me sir" said one of the guards as he approached Ryan and Kimiko as they got off the end of the conveyer bent ant the other end.

"Who? Me?" said Ryan.

"Don't worry about him" said Kimiko "Ryan's with me"

"That's okay" said the guard "Could you just step this way"

Ryan moved over to the side where the guard ran a small scanning instrument over him.

"Okay, all's clear" said the guard as he put the scanner away, "Sorry for the inconvenience"

"What was that about?" said Ryan as he and Kimiko walked off together. She shrugged her shoulders as they headed to the elevators.

"What was that about?" said one of the guards as the guard that scanned Ryan walked towards them.

"I don't know" said the guard "Something strange happened when he went through the scanner, let me show you"

He pushed a button on the scanner and a picture of Kimiko and Ryan's X-ray scan came up.

"Look at Miss Tohomiko's scan" said the first guard "Look at her hands, feet and skull"

"What? I don't see anything wrong" said the second guard.

"I know" said the first guard "But then look at him"

The second man gasped as he looked at Ryan's hand and feet bones and his skull.

"Oh my god!" gasped the second guard "The bones in his hands and feet…They are completely different, they don't look human"

"Look at his skull" said the first guard as he zoomed in on Ryan's head.

"Oh my god!" gasped the second guard again, "His teeth…His head…That isn't the skull of a human…"

"I know" said the first guard "His head seems to have the bone structure of a different animal, it looks dragon like…"

"What's going on here?" said a third guard.

"Nothing!" said the guards in unison as they went back to their posts.

* * *

"What floor?" said Ryan as both of them went into the elevator. 

"Top floor, level 50" said Kimiko as she pushed the button, causing the door to close.

"Elevator, Going…Up!" said Ryan as the elevator began to pick up speed.

3…4…5…

Ryan began to sweat, he had already meet Kimiko's mother and she seemed to like him. But in a few minutes, he would be meeting her father.

16…17…18…

He looked over at Kimiko; she was humming happily to herself as she watched the number above the door.

29…30…31…

Ryan began to sweat harder; he had faced the most evil man in the world, fought and beaten him without raising a sweat. But he is now meeting a man who is Kimiko's father, and he was sweating buckets.

42…43…44…

"Ryan? Are you okay?" said Kimiko, who noticed Ryan was becoming uncomfortable.

"Y…Yeah" stuttered Ryan as he looked at her "I'm fine!"

"Hey…" said Kimiko as she took his hand in hers, "Chill, my dad is going to like you, just like I fell in love with you"

"I know…" sighed Ryan as he looked at her and gave her a small smile, "I just want you dad to like me, if he doesn't, I don't think we could stay together any longer"

47…48…49…

"Oh well…" sighed Ryan "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

The elevator went ding as the door opened and they walked out onto floor 50. They walked towards a large pair of doors which had the words, "Toshiro Tohomiko, CEO of Tohomiko Electronics". Kimiko pushed the door open and they both walked in. Ryan gasped as he walked through the office, never has he seen so many strange mechanical gizmos in his life. He looked up at where Toshiro was sitting; he had his back to them as he talked to someone on the phone. 

"Yes? Uh huh…Yes, we can do that…" said Toshiro as he lent back in his chair, "Yes, sure! We have started production on it"

"Ahem" coughed Kimiko as she and Ryan reached his desk.

"Oh! Hold on!" said Toshiro, without turning around to face them, "Yes…Sorry, but I've got to go, call me back later"

He put the phone down and turned towards them.

"Now them…" said Toshiro "What can I do for…"

He saw Kimiko's smiling face beaming at him, which made him break out into a joyful cheer.

"Kimiko! My darling daughter!" said Toshiro as he stood up and opened his arm. Kimiko charged at top speed and jumped into his arms.

"Dad!" squealed Kimiko as she hugged him, "It is so good to see you!"

"I have missed you so much!" said Toshiro "You look as beautiful as ever"

"Stop it dad!" said Kimiko "Not in front of my…friend"

"_Friend?_" thought Ryan as she brought her father around the table towards him.

"Ah, yes!" said Toshiro "You friend, I'm looking forward to meet her…"

"Her?" said Ryan as Kimiko rolled her eyes. Toshiro looked up and saw Ryan standing there. His expression on his face went from happiness to a more uneasy look.

"Err…Dad…" said Kimiko in a slightly nervous tone, "This is my…friend, Ryan"

* * *

"Err…Hello…" said Ryan as he held out his hand. Toshiro looked at his hand before he shook it. 

"It is nice to meet you, Ryan" said Toshiro. A phone on his desk began to ring as they broke out of their hand shake. While Toshiro answered it, Ryan pulled Kimiko away from the desk and into a corner.

"Friend? Her?" said Ryan as Kimiko found her feet was more interesting to look at, "What the hell was that about?"

"Well…" stuttered Kimiko "There were a few things I haven't told my father"

"Let me guess…" groaned Ryan as he put his hand on his forehead, "You told you dad that you will be bringing a friend?"

"Err…Yeah" said Kimiko.

"Oh, that's fine!" said Ryan "You forgot to put the letters B, O and Y in front of the word friend though, and now your dad thought I was one of your normal friends!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" said Kimiko "There was a chance he wouldn't let you come if he knew who you were, so I said you were a friend"

Ryan sighed as he lent against the wall.

"Okay, let's play this real smooth" said Ryan "If I can make a good impression we can get off Scott-free!"

"Kimiko?" said Toshiro as he walked towards them, "That was one of you friends, they are waiting for you in the lobby"

"Oh!" said Kimiko as her face lit up, "I better go see them! I haven't seen them for ages!"

She walked over towards the door, when Ryan and Toshiro looked at her with the same worried look.

"_No Kimiko, don't leave me alone with him!_" thought Toshiro, by pure coincidence Ryan was thinking the exact same thing. She looked back and saw that they were against her leaving.

"I know!" said Kimiko as she grinned back at them, "Why don't you two get to know each other?"

Toshiro and Ryan looked at each other; both of them had looks on their faces telling her that they were not sure about each other.

"Umm…Okay…" said Toshiro as he gave Ryan a fake smile. Ryan gave him the same smile as Kimiko left the room.

"Ahh…" sighed Kimiko as she walked towards the elevator, "While Ryan is making a good impression with my dad; I'm going to catch up with my friends!"

* * *

R&R everyone! Hanbags and DeafLizgon? Prepare yourselves for the next chapter… 

(Hanbags and DeafLizgon giggle with excitement)


	19. Friends Reunited

Me and Hanbags story is up! It's called "The Shadow Wedding", its Hanbags story with additional ideas by moi! Anywhy, thank you for R&R, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**19: Friends Reunited**

3…2…1…

The elevator went ding again as the doors opened, Kimiko walked out on to the lobby floor, where three girls were waiting for her.

"Oh my god!" gasped Kimiko as the three of them noticed her walking towards her.

"Kimiko!" squealed the first girl who was wearing exactly the same fashion as Kimiko.

"Kelko!" squealed Kimiko as they both hugged, both of them still squealing for joy.

"Good to see you again Kimiko" said the second girl, she wasn't wearing the same fashion as Kimiko or Kelko, but her clothes did look like they were apart of the fashion.

"Hannah!" squealed Kimiko as she hugged her, almost knocking her over, "Good to see you too!"

"Ahem" coughed the third girl. Kimiko smiled as she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Yes, I didn't forget you as well Lizz" said Kimiko "It's good to see all of you!"

"So?" said Lizz "How have you been?"

"Have you done anything cool lately?" said Hannah.

"Hey come on guys!" said Kelko "She has only been here for a few hours, let her breath"

"Okay Kimiko" sighed Hannah "Sorry…"

"Anyway you shouldn't be asking those sorts of questions" said Kelko "You should be asking about her new boyfriend, Ryan!"

"Uh oh…" mumbled Kimiko as the three of them lent close to her. They all started to bombard her with more questions.

"Did you bring him?"

"Is he staying with you?"

"Is he cute?"

"Have you kissed yet?"

"When can we see him?"

"Whao!" said Kimiko "Slow down! He's upstairs, getting to know my dad! You can see him later!"

The girls sighed as they all turned towards the front door.

"So what have we got planned?" said Kimiko as they stepped out onto the Tokyo street.

"Your favourite thing…" said Kelko. A grin spread across Kimiko's face as she looked at her.

"You don't mean…" stuttered Kimiko.

"Yep!" said Hannah.

"SHOPPING!" cheered all of them together as they all headed off down town, with Kimiko in the lead.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So let me get this straight…" said Toshiro "She said she was bringing a friend, but you're really her boyfriend?"

"Yeah…That's about it" said Ryan.

"Hmm…" sighed Toshiro as he sat down in his chair, "I would have thought she would have had a little more faith in me, I mean it's not like I would have been angry about this…"

Ryan said nothing; he sat down in the chair that was opposite Toshiro's desk.

"Well…" sighed Toshiro "Look's like she wants us to get to know each other…"

"Look's like it…" sighed Ryan.

"So…" said Toshiro as he got up and walked towards Ryan, "Let's try this again, I'm Toshiro Tohomiko"

He smiled as he held out his hand; Ryan smiled back as he got up from his chair.

"I'm Ryan" said Ryan "Ryan Young"

"Well, it's nice to you Ryan" said Toshiro.

"Same here" said Ryan.

"So, how long have you two been together?" said Toshiro.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Almost a month I think"

"That's…nice" said Toshiro.

"Yeah…" said Ryan. He found an opportunity to make a good impression, complementing the father on his daughter was bound to get Toshiro to like him.

"She's a great girl" said Ryan as a grin appeared on his face, "You must have done a good job raising her"

Toshiro smiled at him.

"Thank you Ryan" said Toshiro "You seem like a nice person"

"_Jackpot…_" thought Ryan "_Good impression has been made, I am in!_"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ahh!" squealed Kimiko as she saw the numerous shops that were all over the place, "Clothes! Shoes! Ahh! I'm in heaven!"

"You ready for this?" said Kelko. Kimiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit card.

"I got enough Yen to empty this city of all its clothes!" squealed Kimiko "Let's go!"

They spent the day looking through each and every shop; they tried on thousands of different types of clothes and they tried on every pair of shoes they could get their hands on.

"Look at this dress!" said Kimiko as she fished through the clothes rack and pulled out a red dress.

"Ooooo…" said Kelko, Hannah and Lizz as their eyes went as wide as saucers as soon as they saw the dress.

"Kimiko! That is gorgeous!" said Kelko "Try it on! Try it on!"

Kimiko disappeared into the changing rooms, and a few minuets later, she walked out. Her friends gasped as they saw her walk out.

"Kimiko…" said Hannah, "You look so beautiful in that…"

"Stop it…" said Kimiko as she blushed, "You guys…"

"You've got to buy that!" said Lizz "You can wear it to the party!"

"Party?" said Kimiko "What party?"

"The party I told you about before you came here from the temple" said Kelko.

"Oh! That party!" said Kimiko "Yeah! I'll wear this dress to it!"

"Do we finally get to meet Ryan there?" said Hannah.

"Err…Yeah" said Kimiko as she went back into the changing rooms. She came back out in her normal clothes and they paid for the dress.

"We sorry about this Kimiko" said Lizz as they walked out of the shop, checking her watch, "But me and Hannah have to go now"

"Okay" said Kimiko as she hugged them, "It was great to see you guys again"

"Bye!" called Hannah as they walked off, leaving Kelko and Kimiko alone.

Kimiko's phone began to ring; they both began to rummage through Kimiko's shopping as they tried to find her phone.

"Which one did I put it in?" said Kimiko as she stuck her head in one of the bags.

"Here it is!" said Kelko as she threw Kimiko her phone.

"Hello?" said Kimiko.

"_Hey Kimiko!_" said Ryan on the other end, "_How's it going?_"

"Ryan!" said Kimiko "How you getting on with my dad?"

"_Uh…Okay_" said Ryan "_A part from you running off and leaving us alone…_"

"Yeah…Sorry about that" said Kimiko "Anyway, I've been having a great time shopping with Kelko, Hannah and Lizz"

"_Oh…Okay_" said Ryan "_What have you been up to?_"

"Me and the girls were just catching up with everything" said Kimiko "Anyway, what's going on with you?"

"_Me and your dad are just spending the day to get to know each other_" said Ryan "_We're going to pick you up later on, okay?_"

"Okay, Bye Ryan! Love you!" said Kimiko as she hung up. She turned to Kelko.

"What should we do now?" said Kimiko.

"I don't know?" said Kelko "Ice-cream?"

* * *

"Ahh…" sighed Kimiko as she ate her ice-cream, "So good…I haven't had ice-cream for ages…" 

"You haven't shopped for ages either" said Kelko as she ate hers, "You went kind of nut with the shopping"

She looked down at her feet, were numerous bags of clothes and shoes, all of them bought by Kimiko.

"So…" said Kelko "Why don't you tell me about Ryan, he seems nice"

"You can find out about him when you meet him tomorrow night at the party" said Kimiko.

"Aww…I want to know now!" pouted Kelko "All I know is that one photo you sent me and your emails"

"Okay…" sighed Kimiko "His name is Ryan Young and he walked into my life about than a month ago…"

"Aww…" said Kelko "I bet it was love at first sight wasn't it?"

Kimiko sighed as she blushed and went back to her ice-cream.

"Hold on…" said Kelko "Ryan Young? As in Chase Young, the evil geezer with the dark powers?"

"Uh oh…" sighed Kimiko.

"Is he related to him?" gasped Kelko.

"Well…Err…Sort of…Yeah" said Kimiko "Yes he is, Chase is Ryan's father…"

Kelko's jaw dropped as she stared at her.

"Oh my god!" gasped Kelko "If you ever marry him, Chase would be your father in law!"

"Shh!" said Kimiko as she looked around, making sure she was attracting attention, "You mustn't tell anyone!"

"But this is huge!" gasped Kelko "He is the son of your enemy! I got to tell the others!"

"No!" said Kimiko as she grabbed her arm, "Don't tell them! I really want you to like him, and I don't want them to think that way about him, please?"

Kelko sighed as she looked at her friend with an uneasy look, she saw the worry in her eye and realised she was serious.

"Oh Okay…" sighed Kelko "I'll try and keep quiet…"

"Thanks Kelko…" said Kimiko as she sighed with relief and sat back in her seat, "You're a true friend"

* * *

Thank's for Reading! Review everyone! I'm outta here! See you next chapter! 

(UXD walks off, there is a sound of a door opening, then closing)


	20. “Happy” Families

Hey everyone, sorry for the three days of no shows. I've been busy doing stuff. Now I'm back with chapter 20 of my story! For all you people in the USA, I hoped you enjoyed the first part of the series finale last Friday! I can't wait for series 4! Also that I have come up with more stories that may come out after these stories, another trilogy after this trilogy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**20: "Happy" Families**

Kimiko sighed as she lent back in her chair as she finished her ice-cream.

"Yum!" said Kelko "They make good ice-creams…"

Kimiko checked her watch; it was nearly time for her to meet her father and Ryan.

"Sorry Kelko" said Kimiko as she gathered her shopping, "I got to go"

"Okay" said Kelko as she got to her feet, "See you at the party"

"Okay, it was great to see you again" said Kimiko as she hugged her goodbye, "See you then"

Kelko waved as she turned around and walked off.

"Make sure you wear that dress!" called Kelko "Oh! And bring Ryan!"

"Okay Kelko!" called Kimiko "See ya!"

Kimiko managed to get all her bags under her arms as she walked off towards the park where she arranged to meet Ryan and her dad. She smiled as she saw her dad's limo pull up in front of her.

"Kimiko!" said Toshiro as he got out of the limo and hugged her, "What have you been up to?"

"Shopping" said Kimiko as she pushed her shopping into the limo, "How did you get on with Ryan?"

"Oh, we got on fine" said Toshiro "He seems a nice young lad"

Kimiko smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank you for getting on with him, dad" said Kimiko. Toshiro smiled as he helped her into the car.

"Hey, where is Ryan?" said Kimiko as Toshiro got into the car with her. Her shopping began to shake and Ryan's head popped up from beneath them.

"Hey Kimiko" said Ryan.

"Oh! Ryan, I'm sorry" said Kimiko as she pulled bags off him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine" said Ryan "Me and your dad had the best time, he has video games that haven't even been heard of yet!"

Kimiko smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so happy that you two get along" sighed Kimiko as she hugged Ryan.

* * *

They arrived back at Château Tohomiko. Ryan and Kimiko were in high spirits as they walked hand in hand to the front door. As they walked in they were greeted by Kimiko's mum. 

"Hello Kimiko!" said Mrs Tohomiko "How's my little darling?"

"Please mum!" giggled Kimiko as she hugged her, "Not in front of my boyfriend"

She smiled as she looked up at Ryan, who was helping Toshiro with Kimiko's shopping.

"Someone's been shopping again…" sighed Mrs Tohomiko.

"What?" said Kimiko "I like shopping…"

"What did you buy?" said Ryan as he poked his head in one of the bags. Kimiko quickly snatched the bag away from him, realising it was the bag that had her dress in it.

"Ah ah ah!" said Kimiko as she waved a finger at him, "What's in this bag is a surprise!"

"Oh…Okay" said Ryan.

"Why don't you boys take her shopping and your bags upstairs" said Mrs Tohomiko "And me and Kimiko will sort out dinner"

"Okay" said Toshiro "Come on Ryan"

Ryan and Toshiro headed up the stairs with all of Kimiko's shopping. They headed down the corridor towards her room.

"Okay" said Toshiro as he stopped outside a door, "This is your room"

Ryan poked his head in, he gasped as he saw the room. It had a very comfortable bed in it with an on suite bathroom; it looked like a room in a five star hotel.

"Wow…" gasped Ryan "Very nice…"

They continued down the corridor and reached a door marked "Kimiko's Room". Toshiro was first through the door, Ryan on the other hand, stopped when he went through. He couldn't believe what he could see, Kimiko's room was amazing. It was more or less like Ryan's room, but she had a bed that looked five times more comfortable than Ryan's and what looked like the worlds largest cupboard, filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. It was even bigger than her clothes collection at the temple.

"Wow…" said Ryan "Impressive…"

They began to put her bags down and sort through them, splitting shoes from clothes.

"So Ryan…" said Toshiro as he finished his group of bags, "How close would you say you are with my daughter?"

"Err…" said Ryan "Quite close…"

"Quite close, huh?" said Toshiro "Have you…done anything…with her?"

Ryan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" said Ryan. He suddenly realised what he meant.

"Oh! That!" said Ryan "Oh, no! I have done anything like that…_yet_…"

"Pardon?" said Toshiro.

"Nothing…" said Ryan as he went back to sorting Kimiko's clothes and shoes.

"Good…" said Toshiro "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's my responsibility as her father to tell you this…"

"Okay" said Ryan as he turned to him, "What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this…" said Toshiro "But I would appreciate it if you would…Err…"

"Yes?" said Ryan.

"I would like it if you don't…" said Toshiro as he thought hard; trying to work out what he was trying to say.

"If I don't sleep with Kimiko or do anything to her that I might regret for the duration of the holiday?" said Ryan.

"Err…Yes" said Toshiro "You got it in one"

Ryan sighed as he smiled at him.

"Very well then, Mr Tohomiko" said Ryan "I will respect you wishes and I will try to keep my hands off her"

Toshiro smiled as they both walked out of the room.

"Thank you Ryan" said Toshiro "I appreciate it"

"_Damn it!_" thought Ryan "_First Master Fung, now Torshiro…I am I allowed to have any fun with her?_"

"Hey" said Ryan as he sniffed the air, "I smell food…Dinners ready!"

* * *

"Hey Ryan!" called Kimiko from the bottom of the stairs, "Foods ready!" 

"Great! I'm starving!" called Ryan as he and Toshiro came down the stairs and walked into the dinning room.

"Wow…" said Ryan when he saw the food that was laid on the table, "Your mum is good cook…"

They sat down at the table and began to eat, Ryan hasn't eaten this well since he has been with Chase.

"So Ryan" said Mrs Tohomiko as she ate her food, "Where are you from?"

Ryan thought for a moment, he never really questioned his family's past, probably because he didn't like to be reminded of his Heylin blood lineage.

"Err…" said Ryan "I think my family originated from China"

"Oh, that's nice" said Mrs Tohomiko, she then turned to Kimiko, "So Kimiko, how was life at the temple been?"

"It's been okay" said Kimiko "It's still been the same old things, chores, training and collecting Shen Gong Wu…"

Ryan nodded in agreement as he went back to his food.

"But we do have the occasional fun when we fight evil" said Kimiko "Jack Spicer…"

Ryan looked at her as she began to list the people they fought.

"Wuya…"

Ryan began do sweat as he gave her the cutthroat signal, it was crucial that her parents didn't hear the name of the next villain see was going to say.

"And Chase Young"

"Oh no…" groaned Ryan as he put his head on the table. Kimiko looked at him when she heard him groan.

"What's wrong Ryan?" said Kimiko. He sat up and lent towards her ear.

"It's your father" whispered Ryan "He knows my surname!"

Kimiko's cheery face vanished as he said that, they looked over at Toshiro, who looked like he was trying to make two ends meet.

"Strange…" said Toshiro "Ryan? Your surname is Young, is it?"

"Err…Yeah" said Ryan. Kimiko and Ryan swallowed hard when Toshiro looked over at them.

"It's a bit of a coincidence that you share the same name" said Toshiro.

"Err…Yeah…" said Ryan as he rolled his eyes, "It is…"

Toshiro looked at Ryan and Kimiko, both of them looked quite nervous, he raised an eyebrow as he realised that they were hiding something.

"Kimiko?" said Toshiro "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" said Kimiko as she looked down at her food, "There's nothing wrong!"

Toshiro thought for a moment, and then gasped as he realised what they could have been nervous about.

"Ryan?" said Toshiro sternly, "Are you related to the person who is trying to kill my daughter?"

Kimiko sighed deeply as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. She then looked up at Ryan.

"Sorry…" whispered Kimiko "He was going to find out sooner…"

Ryan said nothing as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes dad…" sighed Kimiko "Ryan is the son of the man who is trying to kill me…"

* * *

Uh oh...R&R! 


	21. The Young Family Shadow

Hello everyone! Here we go with another chapter! (I've said this so many times!) Thank you everyone for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**21: The Young Family Shadow**

The rest of the meal was very quite. Occasionally, Ryan or Toshiro would look up at each other. Kimiko sat there with a gloomy look on her face, she knew that Ryan and Toshiro tried so hard to get each other to like each other, and now that his dad knew who Ryan's family was, all that work would have gone up in smoke. Luckily, it was late in the day so after dinner everyone disappeared into their rooms. Kimiko groaned as she fell onto her bed, so far everything went fine until her dad finding out about Ryan. She changed into her pyjamas and put on her dressing gown, she thought she would visit Ryan and talk this over, Ryan had a habit of being able to tell her how this will be alright in the end, and she really wanted to be with him right now. She walked down the hallway towards Ryan's room, she was just passing her parent's room when she heard them talking, she would of continued if she hadn't heard someone in there mention Ryan's name. She put her ear to the door and listened to the conversation.

"I don't know what you are still moaning about" said Mrs Tohomiko "Kimiko had chosen him, isn't that enough?"

"I know…" sighed Toshiro "But it's strange that she would pick a man from the family who is trying to kill her"

"He might not be like that" said Mrs Tohomiko "You said it yourself, he is a charming and very polite boy"

"But I can't shake the feeling that at one time, he may have wanted Kimiko dead" said Toshiro. Kimiko sighed as she slumped down to the ground, it reminded her of the time when Ryan did wanted her dead. Kimiko felt like she was going to cry, how could her father be so cold towards him, just because he came from a family with a blood stained history?

"He isn't like Chase…" mumbled Kimiko as she wiped her eyes to stop herself from crying, "He's good…"

"Please be nice to him…" said Mrs Tohomiko "For Kimiko's sake…"

"Oh…Okay…" sighed Toshiro "I'll be nice…But I still don't trust him…"

* * *

Kimiko got to her feet and walked towards Ryan's room. She knocked on his door and waited for a response. 

"Hello?" said Ryan.

"It me" said Kimiko quietly.

"Oh, come in" said Ryan. She opened the door and walked in; Ryan had also changed into his pyjamas and was just about to get into bed.

"Hey Kimiko" said Ryan as he looked up at her, he saw that she had a look on her face that she was about to cry, "You okay?"

"No…" sobbed Kimiko as she sat down on his bed, "I just wanted them to like you…But now they know who you are…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, he head fell down and tears began to fall from her eyes. Ryan sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he put an arm around her, "It's going to be alright…"

"I love them Ryan…" cried Kimiko as she rested her head on his chest, "But I love you too…I don't know what to do…"

"It will be okay" said Ryan "Do you remember why you decided to help me get back from the Heylin side and why you brought me with you here?"

"Because…" sobbed Kimiko as she looked up at him, "I love you…"

"Exactly" said Ryan as he dried her eyes, "So if your parents can't see that, maybe they don't understand us, but soon they will…"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at his smiling face.

"Thank you Ryan…" sighed Kimiko "You always make it seem better…"

"That's what I'm here for" said Ryan "I can't stand to see you upset"

She sighed as she moved onto Ryan's lap and rested her head on his neck.

"Err…Kimiko?" said Ryan.

"No…" sighed Kimiko "Don't ruin it…I just want to stay in your arms…"

"Sorry Kimiko…" said Ryan "But I think we should get some sleep now…"

"Oh…Okay…" sighed Kimiko. They kissed each other; her arms went around his neck as she poured more and more passion into the kiss. She fell back onto his bed, pulling him down with her; she tightened her arms so she pulled him closer. She reached up his shirt and ran a hand across his chest. As soon as Ryan felt her hands move across his chest, he immediately moved away from her and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "I told your father that I would try and keep my hands off you…"

"What?" said Kimiko "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want him to think he can trust me…" said Ryan "I really want this to work…for you"

Kimiko smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank you…" sighed Kimiko "You're trying so hard to make this work; I love you so much…"

"You're welcome" said Ryan as they kissed again. Kimiko got off Ryan's bed and walked off towards the door.

"Goodnight" said Kimiko as she looked back at him from the doorway.

"Goodnight Kimiko" said Ryan. Kimiko closed his door, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts.

"_Damn my Heylin bloodline!_" thought Ryan as he lied down in his bed, "_It's always causing problems…_"

* * *

_**Following Morning…**_

Kimiko groaned as her alarm clock went off; she had decided to get up early so she could see Ryan before her dad saw him first. She slipped into her dressing gown and headed down the hallway towards Ryan's room.

"Morning dear" said Mrs Tohomiko as she walked out of her room.

"Morning mum" said Kimiko as she walked past her, "How's dad?"

"I don't know…" sighed Mrs Tohomiko as she shrugged her shoulders, "He's still a bit shocked about…You know…"

"Yeah…" sighed Kimiko "We were the same when we found out…"

She knocked on Ryan's door, no answer.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she poked her head around the door, Ryan's bed was empty. She walked into the room when she noticed the window was open. She looked out onto the balcony and saw Ryan meditating in the morning sun. She quietly approached him as he used his wind chi to support his body in the air. She was about to speak, when he raised his hand to silence her.

"Ykid tkursa zi xkuca, va yuta dufn tgussafxal; zgel el ifsn ifa iy zgad..." muttered Ryan, without turning around to face her, "Old Dragonise proverb"

"You okay?" said Kimiko as she moved near him, she walked into the column of air that was keeping Ryan off the floor.

"Sort of…" sighed Ryan as he looked at her, "How are you?"

"I'm okay…" sighed Kimiko as she put her arms around him; she felt his body crackle with static as he charged up his chi.

"What's going to happen today then?" said Ryan as he went back to his meditation.

"Nothing much" said Kimiko "We got that party tonight…"

"Oh, okay…" said Ryan "We can go to…What party?"

His chi became unbalanced as he turned towards her; this got rid of the column of wind, dumping Ryan on the floor.

"Kelko has invited us to a party" said Kimiko as she lent over Ryan, "And we're going to it tonight"

Ryan got to his feet and followed her back into his room. Kimiko was about to open the door, when Ryan put a hand on the door to stop her.

"Don't I get any say in this?" said Ryan as Kimiko turned to him. She giggled as she put her arms around him.

"Nope" said Kimiko as she kissed him, "This is for your own good, you haven't met any normal people, only dragons, evil geniuses and weirdo's like Jack"

Ryan sighed as Kimiko moved him away from the door.

"I think it would be nice if you meet some normal people of your age, like my friends" said Kimiko.

"Oh…Okay…" sighed Ryan as he hugged her back, "I'll do it…"

"Yay!" giggled Kimiko "I win!"

"Not for long…" said Ryan as he scooped her up in his arms and pinned her against the door, Kimiko giggled again as Ryan moved down to her neck and began kissing it.

"Okay! Okay!" giggled Kimiko as she pushed Ryan off her, "You win"

Ryan grinned as he lent near her ear and whispered softly.

"I will always win" whispered Ryan "That's because I know how you like it…"

Kimiko giggled again as she felt his hands around her waist.

"Remember…" giggled Kimiko "Hands off"

She made it harder for Ryan to resist her by making sure she moved her body, especially her butt, hypnotically as she walked out of the room, she winked at him as she disappeared through the door.

"Ahh…Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "What a girl…"

* * *

See you next chapter! Don't forget to R&R! 


	22. A Dark Plot

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Guess whose going to be 18 in NINE days? Go on! Guess! While you're guessing, read this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**22: A Dark Plot**

_**Later that day…**_

Ryan and Toshiro spent the day trying their best to avoid each other. When they did meet, they were sort of friendly, but Toshiro still seemed to be uneasy about Ryan's bloodline. It was getting late and the party was starting within an hour and Kimiko was still getting ready. Ryan had put on his more formal clothes and was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He stood there on one side of the stairs and watched Toshiro, who was looking at him from the other side of the stairs.

"I wish those two would be friendlier…" sighed Kimiko as she got out her red dress that she bought especially for this night.

"You just need to give them time…" said Mrs Tohomiko as she sorted out Kimiko's make-up, "Your father is starting to accept the fact that he is a Young"

"I just hope that this night goes well…" said Kimiko as she slipped into the dress, "Good, a perfect fit"

"It will go well" said Mrs Tohomiko as she moved Kimiko into a chair and began to help her apply make-up, "Tonight's your night; you and Ryan are going to have fun"

"Thanks mum" said Kimiko. After a few minutes, Mrs Tohomiko took a step back and looked at her daughter.

"Oh…" sighed Mrs Tohomiko wiped a tear from her eye, "My little girl's so beautiful…I'm so happy for you"

Kimiko thought she was going to cry with happiness as she looked in the mirror at herself, her mum was right; she has never looked so beautiful in her whole life and she had never felt so excited about anything in her life.

"Okay mum" said Kimiko as she got to her feet and walked towards the door, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck dear!" called Mrs Tohomiko as she left the room. She sighed as she sat on her bed.

"My little girl's in love…" sighed Mrs Tohomiko as she put her head in her hands and cried softly, "She growing up so fast…"

* * *

"Ryan?" called Kimiko as she came down the stairs. Ryan and Toshiro looked up and gasped as they saw her. 

"Oh my god!" gasped Toshiro as he looked at the beautiful girl that was his daughter, "Kimiko…You look…phenomenal!"

"Thanks dad" said Kimiko as she looked over at Ryan, how had his jaw hanging from his face. Kimiko began to blush as Ryan's stare looked like it would never stop. He smiled as he held her hand in his and helped her down the last few steps.

"Wow…" gasped Ryan as his eye gazed up and down his ravishing girlfriend's body, "Kimiko, You look so beautiful, I'm falling in love with you all over again…You look more beautiful than the day I first met you…"

Kimiko smiled as she hugged him.

"Oh Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'm not that beautiful"

"Don't be so modest" said Ryan as he moved his head close to her ear and whispered gently, "You are the most beautiful girl ever…Not to mention being smart, cute…and so sexy…"

Kimiko giggled slightly as she felt Ryan's arms tighten around her. Ryan smiled as he kissed her, but is sort of vanished as he looked up at Toshiro, who was still overwhelmed by his daughters beauty, looked at him with a semi-happy look.

"We should go if we want to get there on time" said Ryan as Kimiko moved towards her father.

"Okay Ryan" said Kimiko as she hugged her father, "Bye dad"

"Bye dear" said Toshiro as Kimiko walked off towards the front door, "Don't stay out too late!"

"I won't!" called Kimiko as she pulled Ryan outside by the wrist. There was another black limo waiting for them, Kimiko was first to get in, Ryan was about to get in, when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan…" said Toshiro "Before you go…"

Ryan turned around to face him. Toshiro sighed as he looked into the limo at Kimiko, who was looking out of the window, humming a happy tune to herself.

"Take care of my daughter…" said Toshiro as he held out his hand. Ryan smiled as he shook his hand.

"I will Toshiro" said Ryan as he got into the limo, "I will…"

* * *

_**Downtown Tokyo…**_

Tokyo was completely different at night, neon lights shone from almost every building in the area. The skyscrapers shone with lights which made the sky look like it was filled with stars.

"I love Tokyo at night…" sighed Kimiko as she gazed dreamily out of the limo window. Ryan nodded in agreement as he looked out as well. The limo pulled up on the sidewalk.

"Okay Miss Tohomiko" said the driver "You know where to go?"

"Yes, thank you" said Kimiko as she got out of the limo, "Come on Ryan, we have a bit of a walk"

"Okay" said Ryan as he got out after her, he looked around and saw that numerous people were looking at them.

"Err…" stuttered Ryan "What's up with the staring?"

"Didn't you know?" said Kimiko "I'm the daughter of one of riches men in the country, I'm a bit of a celebrity"

They continued down the street towards the party, still getting looks from people as they passed by. Ryan sighed to himself; he enjoyed this extra attention, he felt like he was famous himself. But just as they turned a corner, Ryan saw the girl with the blond hair that he saw yesterday. Just like Kimiko, she was all dressed up as well; in fact she was wearing clothes and make-up that would rival Kimiko's. She smiled as she walked past him; Ryan turned around and watched her walk away. But just as she disappeared, she winked at him.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "That girl that walked past us, do you know her?"

Kimiko looked at him, then behind her.

"Girl?" said Kimiko "What girl?"

"Never mind…" sighed Ryan "I thought I recognised her from somewhere…"

He shrugged his shoulders as he and Kimiko found the party and walked inside.

* * *

"He he he…" chuckled the girl as she watched them enter the building from the roof, "She's wearing red, that's good, the blood won't show up so much…" 

Three other men who were standing behind her approached her.

"We're ready" said one of the men. The girl smiled as she turned to them.

"Excellent…" said the girl "Did you bring it?"

The man grinned as he put a briefcase on the ground and opened it. The girl's grin got bigger as she examined the object that was in it.

"This is the latest technology" said one of the men, "5mm rounds, and armour piercing tips, sniper view and laser sight…silent, but deadly"

The grin on her face kept getting bigger as she ran a finger over the smooth, cold metal. She closed the case and looked up at the men.

"Okay, let's go over the plan again" said the girl "Step one: You infiltrate the party and head to the vantage point. Step two: You wait until Ryan and Kimiko are on the dance floor and with in clear view of the vantage point. Step three: When I give the signal…"

She ran a finger across her neck as she made a gargling noise in the back of her throat.

"Step four: Kimiko will be dead with a bullet in her head and I will keep Ryan occupied and cover for your escape!"

The men nodded in agreement as they picked up the briefcase, and disappeared into the building through the roof. The girl smiled as she jumped down from the roof and headed for the front door.

"Soon…Kimiko will be dead…" said the girl, "And Ryan, distraught over losing his slut girlfriend will look for comfort in my arms…And I will have him back! This plan is so…Purrrrrrfect!"

* * *

Duh duh DUHHHHHHH! Did you guess? R&R! 


	23. A Slow Dance

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Everything seems to be all weird, I can't login normally and I had to find the addresses of each website to sort out my story. Anywho, on with my story…One week till my B-Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**23: A Slow Dance**

Kimiko and Ryan entered the building where the party was being held, they could hear people talking in the hall near them.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she turned towards him, "Before we go in there, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" said Ryan.

"These people haven't seen what we've seen" said Kimiko "So no showing off with our elements"

"Okay, no worries" said Ryan. They entered the hall where the party was being held. It was full of people talking, dancing and having fun.

"Hey" said Ryan "Some party, huh?"

"Yeah" said Kimiko as she looked around. She saw her friends in the corner, chatting to each other. A smile grew across her face; she couldn't wait to see their faces when she walks towards them with Ryan.

"Ryan, look over there" said Kimiko as she pointed towards her friends, "There's Kelko and the others"

"You go first" said Ryan "Lay the grounds for me, I'll follow you"

Kimiko disappeared into the crowd as she headed towards her friends.

"Hey guys!" said Kimiko as she walked up to them, "How's it going?"

"Kimiko!" said Hannah as she looked over at Kimiko, "You wore the dress!"

"Yep" said Kimiko "I wore the dress, and I brought someone too…"

"Is Ryan here?" said Kelko excitedly as she looked around the hall; Kimiko sighed as she watched Kelko spin around on the spot as she looked for Ryan.

"Yes, I have brought him" said Kimiko.

"So?" said Lizz "Where is he?"

Kimiko turned around, she saw Ryan weave in and out of the people who were in the hall, but he eventually got to them. Kimiko grinned as she watched their faces change as Ryan walked up to him.

"Hey" said Ryan "What's up?"

"Everyone" said Kimiko "This is Ryan"

* * *

"Whoa…Ryan" said Kelko "It's great to finally meet you" 

"Ryan, this is Kelko" said Kimiko as she pointed to Kelko and moved onto Hannah, "Next to her is Hannah"

"Nice to meet you" said Hannah.

"Me too" said Ryan.

"Last but not least, Lizz" said Kimiko, Lizz smiled as she looked at Ryan.

"So you're the Ryan Young who has stolen Kimiko's heart" said Lizz.

"Err…Yeah" said Ryan "I'm the Ryan that Kimiko has been talking about…"

They all stood there in an awkward silence, wondering what to say next.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "Why don't you get us some drinks?"

"Okay" said Ryan as he turned and walked off towards the bar.

"So?" said Kimiko as she turned back to her friends, "What do you think?"

"Well…" said Kelko "He is…Err…I think…"

"How come you get the good ones…" interrupted Hannah. Kelko sighed as she looked at Hannah.

"She's right" pouted Kelko "While you were here, you had no interest in the guys here, then you move to China and you get Ryan"

"Heh…" laughed Kimiko "With the amount of jealousy in your voice I'm guessing you like him?"

"Yeah" said Kelko "He seems alright"

Kimiko smiled as she turned to Lizz, who has been quietly looking over at Ryan.

"What do you think, Lizz?" said Kimiko. Lizz sighed as she turned towards Kimiko.

"He doesn't seem the type to be evil…" said Lizz.

"Well, he was and…What?" said Kimiko. She saw Kelko slowly try to creep way.

"Kelko" growled Kimiko as she realised what had happened, "Can I see you for a moment?"

* * *

"You told them, didn't you?" said Kimiko, once she and Kelko were out of earshot of the others. 

"I'm sorry" sighed Kelko "I couldn't help it; you know what I'm like…"

"Great…" groaned Kimiko "Who knows?"

"Hannah and Lizz" said Kelko. Kimiko sighed as she put her hands on her forehead.

"This is just great, I just wanted him to make friends" said Kimiko "But now you all know about his bloodline…"

"It's not that bad" said Kelko "I like him and by the looks on Hannah and Lizz's face, I think they like him"

"Just don't mention it anymore people, okay?" said Kimiko. Kelko nodded as she walked back towards the others, leaving Kimiko alone to think about the current situation.

"There's always a problem" grumbled Kimiko as she lent against the wall.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he brought Kimiko their drinks, "You okay?"

Kimiko sighed as she took her drink from Ryan and took a big swig from it.

"No" sighed Kimiko "Now my friends know about your blood line"

"Well…That's everyone in your circle of friends and family" said Ryan "No one else can find out now"

Kimiko sighed as she looked up at Ryan; so far things have got off to a bumpy start. They both looked up when they heard a song come on; it was a slow song. Numerous people began to move onto the dance floor. Ryan smiled as he looked back at Kimiko.

"I know how I can prove to them I'm not "evil"…" said Ryan as he held out his hand, "May I?"

Kimiko smiled as she took Ryan's hand, he led her to the centre of the dance floor, where Ryan put his arms around her. Once again, Kimiko felt herself becoming lost into his warm arms. She sighed as her head rested on his chest as he swayed her gently to the smooth melody of the song. His hands moved across her back and onto her hips, which sent a tingling sensation down her spine that made her smile. All this brought back fond memories of when they first went out, the way he held her, and the way his eyes stared lovingly into hers and the smoothness and softness of his lips upon hers.

* * *

"Aww…" sighed Hannah as they all watched Ryan and Kimiko from the edge of the dance floor, "They look so cute together…" 

"I can't believe he is related to Chase" said Lizz "He's like the complete opposite"

"Lucky girl…" sighed Kelko as she lent back against the wall, "She was right, he is dreamy…"

The girls sighed as they watched Ryan and Kimiko. Kelko looked up and saw that another girl was also watching them.

"Hey guys?" said Kelko "That girl over there, the one with the blond hair, she seems to like Ryan as well because she has made numerous faces towards him, who is she?"

"I don't know" said Lizz "She hasn't been around here for long, I think she moved into the area about a week ago"

"Hold on…" said Hannah as she thought hard, "I think I heard her name earlier…I think she is called Ashley…"

"Ashley?" said Kelko "Never heard of her"

"Apparently she is a big cat lover…" sighed Hannah.

* * *

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she looked up at him, "I'm beginning to remember why I fell for you…" 

Ryan said nothing, he tighter his arms around her so he pulled her closer. She smiled at him, her heart began beating wildly as she gazed deeper into his eyes. And slowly, their heads began to move closer to each other.

"I love you Ryan…" murmured Kimiko as she closed her eyes, her hands moved up around his head.

"I love you too…" said Ryan. But just as their lips were about to touch, something caught Ryan's eye. Someone had moved out from the shadows, a man in a dark green cloak with a dragon skull mask. Ryan gasped as he realised who it was.

"Gassi Ryan" said Logan as he moved along the wall, towards a doorway, somehow being undetected by everyone else in the hall. No one else on the dance floor seemed to hear him, only Ryan was able to hear him, probably because he was speaking Dragonise.

"Logan?" gasped Ryan as he looked up at him.

"Siiq ioz wagefr nio, Ryan …" said Logan calmly as he turned around and vanished into the doorway.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" said Kimiko as she opened her eyes and looked up at Ryan.

"Look out behind you? What does that mean?" said Ryan. He turned around with Kimiko still in his arms, and saw that high up on the balcony were three men and one of them had a large metal object pointing towards them. Ryan gasped as he realised he and Kimiko were standing on the wrong end of a sniper rifle, the nozzle aimed towards them.

"Shit…" gasped Ryan. He had only seconds to act…

…Bang!

* * *

**UXD:** Uh oh…R&R! 

**Yamato:** If it hits Ryan, he will die, if it hits Kimiko, Ryan will go mental over her death, I win either way! MUHA HA HA HA!

(UXD and DeafLizgon take a step back)

**UXD:** DeafLizgon…Very slowly…Move towards the exit…

(DeafLizgon nods in agreement as she moves ahead of UXD, Hanbags walks into the room)

**Hanbags:** Hey guys? What's going…

(UXD put a hand over her mouth and pushes her out the door)

**UXD:** Trust me; you don't want to go in there…

**Miniku:** Hey, What…

**UXD:** Don't ask…


	24. Assassination Attempt

ARRRRRRRR! Ahem…Excuse me for that, I'm in a mixed up mood…I have good news and bad (Irrelevant) news…

Bad news is…My system is all weird, it won't let me login normally, I have to log on using submit review, then I have to find the pages using history…ARRRR IT'S SO ANNOYING!

Good news is…I FOUND SCREEN SHOTS AND A MOVIE ON THE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN VIDEO GAME! Check my profile, under "Things I like: Video Games" for more info…

On with the story, where were we? Oh yes…BANG!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**24: Assassination Attempt**

Ryan reacted in a split second; he knew that that bullet had either his or Kimiko's name on it. Without thinking, he trusted his arms at Kimiko, pushing her out of the way of the bullet. He was lucky the bullet was currently aimed at her, because the bullet whizzed past Ryan and hit the floor, sending up bits of splintered dance floor. Seconds later, all hell was let lose, people began screaming as they scrambled about in a blind panic. There was a second bang as a bullet whizzed past Ryan again, this one was so close to hitting him, he could feel the draft of the bullet on his face. He quickly dashed backwards and skidded behind a pillar where he was safe from fire there. He looked over at Kimiko and sighed with relief when he saw her hiding behind another pillar.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" cried Lizz as she tugged at Kimiko's dress.

"What about Ryan?" cried Kimiko as she looked over at him, his pillar was within clear shot of the assassin, and if he moved out from his cover, he could be easily shot.

* * *

"Get out of here, Kimiko!" called Ryan as he looked out from the pillar, "I'll cover for you!" 

"No! I won't leave without you!" cried Kimiko as Hannah and Lizz tried to stop her from running out onto the dance floor towards him. There was a pinging noise as a bullet ricocheted of the pillar that Kimiko was behind, making her squeal as she jumped back. Ryan watched as Kimiko hugged the pillar, hiding from the bullets.

"Ryan!" called Kelko "Get yourself out of there! We will take care of Kimiko!"

Ryan sighed as he looked up at the balcony; the men were still there, one of them still aiming the gun at them.

"No way!" called Ryan "Someone has put a hit on us, and I'm going to find out who!" He knew what he had to do, but Kimiko had said he shouldn't do it. There were too many people about, looking in their general direction. Ryan bit his lip as he peaked out from behind the pillar; the assassin was currently aiming the gun towards Kimiko. He took his chances and dashed out from behind the pillar and dived towards the balcony. Before the assassin could aim the gun at him, Ryan had slid under the balcony on his back; he aimed his arms towards the roof. But before he did anything, a single thought went through his mind.

"_These people haven't seen what we've seen, so no showing off with our elements!_"

"Thunder Ball! Lightning!" yelled Ryan, ignoring the thought. A bolt of lighting shot out of his arms and blasted the balcony with the full power of his Chi.

* * *

The whole balcony collapsed, tipping the three men on the ground. Ryan got to his feet as he walked towards the three men. The one who had the gun stood up and aimed it towards Ryan. But before he could pull the trigger, Ryan had punched him hard in the face, sending him flying into the wall. 

"No gun can stop me" said Ryan as he cracked his knuckles; he turned around as he heard the other two men stand up from the rubble of the balcony.

"Ah, I could do with a good ass kicking" said Ryan as he turned towards them. One of the men charged at him, Ryan retaliated by grabbing his arm and swung him around. He flung him into the air and as he came down, Ryan leapt into the air at him.

"Aero Spin Kick!" yelled Ryan as he spun kicked him into the wall near the first man. Ryan then turned towards the last man.

"You fight like a true warrior" said the man as he moved into his attack position. Ryan grinned as he looked at him.

"So does someone else…" said Ryan. The man was about to attack, when someone's foot hit him right in the face.

"Nice one Kimiko" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she stepped over the man and walked over towards Ryan.

"This isn't over yet…" groaned the man as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. He pulled out the pin and threw it to Ryan and Kimiko's feet. There was a sudden explosion as white smoke filled the room. Ryan and Kimiko coughed as the smoke began to clear, they looked towards where the men were and saw that they were gone.

* * *

"You okay?" said Kimiko as she put her arms around Ryan and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine" said Ryan as he took a deep breath, "You?"

"I'm okay" said Kimiko "But I was really scared back there…I could have died, you saved me again"

"Ryan…" gasped Kelko "What was all that back there?"

"That back flip and that thunder bolt attack" said Hannah "That so cool!"

They all heard the sound of the police turn up.

"Kimiko" said Ryan "Let's split before there is more trouble"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as Ryan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the backdoor where Logan had disappeared from. They were able to get out of the building without attracting anyone's attention. They watched the commotion from the park as the police ran in and other people ran out into the street.

* * *

Kimiko's head drooped as they both headed home through the park. 

"So much for tonight…" sighed Kimiko "Everything on this holiday has been one nightmare after another…"

"No it hasn't" said Ryan "The whole idea of this holiday is to have fun, and I've still had fun"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thank you" said Kimiko as she put her arms around him, "You've really tried hard to make this work…"

Ryan smiled back as he put his arms around her.

"You know what?" said Ryan "We still haven't finished our dance together…"

Kimiko looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? But there's no music? Or even a dance floor?" said Kimiko. Ryan chucked as he put one hand around her back.

"So?" said Ryan "I don't need all that to dance, all I need is a big enough space to dance in…"

He held her hand and twirled her around, he then pulled her close and lowered her down low to the ground.

"And a girl who will dance with me" said Ryan as he gazed into her eyes. There was no way on heaven or earth that Kimiko could resist him now.

"Shall we?" said Ryan "We have the whole park to ourselves"

Kimiko smiled as Ryan raised her back to her feet.

"Let's do it" said Kimiko. Ryan twirled her around again as they began to dance. They both waltzed through the park, listening only to the sounds of their footsteps and their breath. The moon cast a cool blue light over them as they danced all the way to the centre of the park, where Ryan finished the dance by pulling Kimiko right up against him. Time seemed to freeze as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she nestled into his warm embrace, "This is the most romantic night ever…"

Ryan said nothing; he just tightened his grip around her. If he could, he would never let her go. Kimiko took a deep sigh as she nuzzled his chest with her head, a smile spread across her face as a thought suddenly entered her mind, but it was more of an impulse that made her tighten her grip on him.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko as she smiled up at him, "_There is only one thing that will make this the greatest day of my life…_"

Ryan looked down at her and saw her smile, which made him smile. They then walked through the park hand in hand as they headed home, not knowing that they were being watched from the bushes by a girl with blond hair.

"Damn you Kimiko…" growled the girl as she wiped tears from her eyes, "Ryan is mine! Someday…I will kill you!"

* * *

Cat woman's madder than ever now…What do you think Kimiko is thinking when she said that "_There is only one thing that will make this the greatest day of my life…_"? What is it? Are they going to do it? 

R&R everyone! Check out the Xiaolin Showdown Video game! See you tomorrow!

…

(One last thing before I go…This story was rated M for a reason…)


	25. Even More Young Love

This is the chapter…The "M" chapter…Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**

**25: Even More Young Love**

Kimiko opened the door to her house and both of them walked in. Both of them were in a high level of ecstasy as they walked hand in hand through the hall.

"Come on…" sighed Ryan as Kimiko lent on him as they approached the stairs, "It's late, and we should get some sleep…"

Kimiko sighed as she moved towards the stairs, but all this love and passion made her feel slightly giddy and she kept losing her balance, making it impossible for her to go upstairs.

"I can't" giggled Kimiko as she sat on the stairs, "Looks like we're staying down here"

"Oh no you don't" said Ryan "We're going upstairs, even if I have to carry you"

Kimiko squealed happily as Ryan scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, bridle style. He summoned his wind chi, which lifted Ryan off the stairs and carried both of them through the air, getting them upstairs faster.

"Okay" said Kimiko as Ryan hovered above the floor, "You can put me down now"

"Not yet" said Ryan as he turned towards Kimiko's room, "We're not there yet…"

They both hovered down the hallway and into her room, Ryan gently lowered Kimiko to the ground, where she slowly moved towards a chair and collapsed into it. Ryan moved over to her bed and sat on the end. Kimiko sighed as she went over what happened only a few hours ago, she could have died tonight if it wasn't for Ryan.

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she turned her head towards him, "Thank you for saving my life tonight"

Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"No worries, it was nothing" said Ryan "Don't worry about it"

"No really Ryan" said Kimiko as she sat up in her chair, "I owe you big time"

"Please Kimiko, you being alive is a big enough reward already" said Ryan. Kimiko sighed as she got up from her chair and moved towards Ryan.

"No, I'm going to repay you" said Kimiko "And I'm going to do it in the best way I know how…"

* * *

She sat on his lap and kissed him, her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. She stayed there, drinking up as much love from him as possible. She eventually broke out of the kiss and nuzzled her head on his neck. 

"Thanks Kimiko" said Ryan as he put his arms around her, "But I should get back to my room…"

Kimiko pouted as Ryan tried to gently move her off his lap. She suddenly knew what would change his mind and make him stay with her; she grinned as she climbed off his lap and stood in front of him.

"What?" said Kimiko with a sly grin on her face, "And say no to this?"

She reached behind her back and began to unfasten her dress; Ryan felt his body freeze as he watched her let her dress slowly slide down her slender figure, revealing her body.

"Do you like what you see?" said Kimiko as she grinned at Ryan's expression on his face.

"Hell yeah…" said Ryan, not a muscle on his face moved, only his lips moved, he didn't even blink. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, but he couldn't help looking down her body, he felt like his eyes were burning up as he looked at her underwear which clung to her body tightly. Kimiko smiled as she pressed her whole body up against him, making him fall back onto her bed.

"It's your turn now…" said Kimiko as she put her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. One look at Ryan with no shirt on just made her go crazy. She kissed him as she ran her hands over his chest. She sighed as she felt Ryan's hands move across her back, sending the tingling sensation that she loved down her spine. Ryan's hands eventually reached her bra strap.

"Go ahead…" whispered Kimiko in his ear, "Take it off…"

Ryan wasted no time in unhooking it and Kimiko slipped it off. She smiled as she ran a hand over his chest again and felt his pulse rocket. They kissed again as both of them ran their hands over each other. A quiet moan escaped the back of her throat as she felt his hands move onto her chest, squeezing her gently. As his fingers traced the sensitive tips, she felt surges of pleasure that she had never felt before flow through her body. Kimiko's body began to lose control; her hands began to move further south, moving her fingers around his belt.

"Whoa, Kimiko…" said Ryan as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Where are you going?"

Kimiko smiled seductively at him as she raised herself off him with her arms.

"I'm repaying you for saving me" said Kimiko. She slid down his body, undid his belt and removed his trousers.

"Kimiko" said Ryan as Kimiko moved back up towards his head, "Are you sure about this?"

"Ryan, I have never felt so sure about something in my whole life" said Kimiko as she sat up beside him, running a hand down his chest, "I want to do this, and you're the one I want to do this with"

She ran a hand across his boxers; she could tell that Ryan wanted to do this as well. He inhaled sharply as she slipped her fingers into his boxers and began to massaged him, she smiled as Ryan laid his head back on the bed and sigh deeply, as if he was extremely relaxed. She slowly removed his boxers, still massaging him, just looking at him laying there naked in front of her aroused her near to insanity. All of a sudden, she lost complete control of her body, unleashing her wild side.

"Ryan…Please…Make love to me…" whispered Kimiko as she started to breath faster, she moved Ryan's hands onto her underwear, "Don't wait…Take me now"

Ryan removed her underwear and softly moved her so she was lying on her back. They both kissed again as Ryan tenderly widened her legs to make room for him, he slowly moved on top of her and every so gently, he pushed himself into her.

* * *

"Ahh!" gasped Kimiko as Ryan entered her, making her whole body flinch. 

"Kimiko? You okay?" said Ryan as he looked at her, she was breathing heavily as she looked back up at him.

"I'm fine…" gasped Kimiko. Ryan sighed as he put his arms around her.

"I don't want to do this if it hurts you…" said Ryan.

"No" said Kimiko "I'm fine, please continue…"

Ryan continued, Kimiko gasped again as she gripped the side of the bed and bit her lower lip. Each thrust made her moan in pain slightly, but something inside stopped her from telling Ryan to stop. After awhile, the pain began to melt away into pleasure; a smile grew across her face as Ryan moved back and forth. She moaned as she felt him move down to her neck and began to suck and kiss it, each movement of his tongue and lips seemed to heighten the pleasure.

"Ahh…Yes!" moaned Kimiko "There!"

She put her hands around Ryan's head and pulled him to her lips. She felt her body lose control again as Ryan kissed her with passion and lust that she has never felt before.

"Oh! Yes!" moaned Kimiko as her mind fell into bliss, "Ah! So…good…Do it…faster!"

Ryan began to move faster, making Kimiko breath uncontrollably as she felt her head temporarily lost its sanity. She cried out as Ryan thrust himself deeper, each breath she took was more like a moan of pleasure.

"Ahh! R…Ryan!" moaned Kimiko loudly as he kissed her again. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she felt like her lungs would burst if she didn't scream at the top of her voice. The scream partially escaped her mouth as quite a loud moan as she felt something warm spurt inside her. They both moaned as they felt the same warm feeling spread inside their bodies. Ryan looked down at her; she looked like all this pleasure was too much for her. She was pushing her body against him, trying to reach the climax of her orgasm. She gasped as she fell back onto the bed, she was barely breathing with all this pleasure flowing through her body. So Ryan decided pulled out and rolled over onto the bed, they both groaned as they felt the feeling drain from their bodies. They both laid there, both of them were exhausted as they stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Ryan…" panted Kimiko as she looked over at him, "That was…amazing…" 

"No…" panted Ryan as he looked back and smiled, "You were amazing…You've never made me feel so good…"

Kimiko smiled as Ryan put his arms around her and pulled her close again, holding her. She felt like she was going to burst with happiness, no one in the world as ever made her feel so special.

"Now we're even" said Kimiko as she snuggled into his warm embrace. Ryan smiled as he looked over at the clock, it was nearly morning and both of them had been up all night.

"I can't believe we go back to the temple tomorrow…" sighed Kimiko "Just when things were becoming more fun…"

"I can't believe we only have a few more hours before we have to get up" said Ryan.

"Aww…" pouted Kimiko "Why do all the best things like this always end…"

"Well…" said Ryan as he looked back at the clock, "We still have a few more hours…"

"Huh?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him, "You mean?"

Ryan grinned as he ran a hand through her hair.

"You want to do it again?" said Ryan as he raised his eyebrows.

"Nah" giggled Kimiko as she traced his chest with a finger, "That all you're getting…for now…"

Ryan chucked as he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled as she looked up at him and gazed into his eyes.

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she rested her head on his chest, her eyes were growing heavy, "I want you to sleep here with me tonight, I want you to be with me every night"

"Don't you worry, I will" said Ryan. They both shared one last kiss, before they laid down their heads and fell asleep, still in each others arms.

* * *

And we all know what happens after sex…don't we? R&R… 


	26. Evil Begins To Waken

Thanks for R&R I was surprised that people actually had something to say after that chapter…Anyway, here we go with the next Chapter! N-Joy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**26: Evil Begins To Waken**

_**Downtown Tokyo…**_

Panda Bubba paced his office as three of his men stood there.

"So?" said Panda Bubba as he looked up at them, "What happened?"

"Well…" said one of the men, "It didn't go quite according to plan…"

"Did you accomplish the mission?" said Panda Bubba as he lent over his desk. The men looked at each other with uneasy faces.

"Did you accomplish the mission?" yelled Panda Bubba as he slammed his fist on the table.

"No they didn't" said a voice from the doorway. They all looked towards the doorway and saw the girl with blond hair.

"What?" said Panda Bubba. The girl gave the three men a dark glare as she walked towards him.

"Not only did they fail to kill Kimiko" said the girl "They tried to kill Ryan too!"

There was a loud crash as Panda Bubba slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn it!" growled Panda Bubba "What is Mr Young going to say about this?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself" said the girl as she pointed towards the door. They all looked up, and standing in the door way was none other than Chase Young.

"Hello Panda Bubba" said Chase as he walked towards Panda Bubba's desk.

"Mr Young" said Panda Bubba "How…nice to meet you…"

"Did you kill Kimiko?" said Chase. Panda Bubba said nothing as he sat back in his chair.

"Well?" said Chase "Did you?"

"No, we didn't" said Panda Bubba. Chase sighed as he looked at the men that were sent to kill Kimiko.

"You disappoint me" said Chase "I heard you were the one to come to for a thing like this…"

He began to walk towards Panda Bubba; his eyes seemed to pierce him.

"You can't even do a simple job…" said Chase "You need to sort yourself out…"

"You forget who I am" said Panda Bubba as he glared at Chase, "I am the most powerful man in all of China town"

He signalled to the men, who immediately moved towards Chase. They charged at him, but in a split second, Chase effortlessly beat the stuffing out of them. He raised the last man in the air and threw him into the others, causing them all to fall into a pile on the floor.

"You forget who I am" said Chase as he walked towards Panda Bubba, "I am the soon to be ruler of the world"

There was a flash as Chase assumed his dragon form and walked towards Panda Bubba, who had cowered behind his desk. He growled at him, making him crawl back to the wall.

"You're lucky that I have a plan B" growled Dragon Chase "But this time, I don't want you to fail!"

"Yes! Okay!" stuttered Panda Bubba "I will continue with plan B and I will accomplish it!"

There was another flash as Chase when back into his human form. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

"Here is plan B" said Chase as he put it on the desk, "Don't fail me this time"

"Yes, okay" said Panda Bubba as he picked up the letter. Chase turned and walked out of the room, followed by the girl with blond hair.

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch is still alive!" growled the girl as she and Chase walked through the empty streets of Tokyo. 

"Katnappè…" groaned Chase "Will you stop talking about it? It's getting on my nerves!"

"But Ryan is mine!" growled Katnappè "He was on our side first!"

"Don't worry" said Chase as a smile grew across his face, "He will be back with us soon…"

"Hey Chase" said a voice from above them, "What's going down in Tokyo tonight?"

They both looked up and saw on the rooftops was a man with a dark green cloak and a dragon skull mask.

"Logan…" growled Chase "I'm not in the mood, leave now or I will grind you into the earth!"

"Oooo! Big words coming from a man who I could wipe the floor with any day of the week!" said Logan as he jumped down from the roof. Chase growled as Logan walked towards him.

"Ah…" said Logan as he noticed Katnappè next to him, "Who's the cutie you're with? A girlfriend?"

Chase growled as Katnappè blushed slightly. Logan grinned as he aproched her.

"Hey sexy" said Logan as his eyes scanned her body, "What's a girl with a sweet ass like yours doing with a chump like him?"

Chase growled as Katnappè frowned at Logan.

"Get stuffed!" growled Katnappè "Ryan's my only man"

Logan chuckled as he turned his head way.

"Well I better not tell you what him and Kimiko are up to now…" said Logan as he turned back to Chase, "Anywho, what's shaking?"

"Nothing that concerns you…" said Chase as he continued to walk down the street, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my good friend Ryan…" said Logan "I see his "Dragon Toxicosis" is coming on schedule"

Chase turned around and looked at him, he was about to say something, when he noticed Katnappè next to him.

"Hmm…" said Chase as he thought for moment, a small smirk appeared on his face, "How do you know about Ryan's Dragon Toxicosis?"

Logan grinned as he looked at Chase.

"I'm a Dragon Tamer" said Logan "I can tell when a human is infected with the virus…"

"Virus?" gasped Katnappè "Ryan is infected with a virus?"

"Well…" said Chase as he reached into his pocket, "Yes, he is infected and no, he isn't"

"What?" said Katnappè "That makes no sense?"

Chase grinned as he pulled out the Crystal of Demonica; the red stone in the middle was glowing with a red light, and in the stone was the faint image of Ryan.

"Soon…" said Chase "Ryan will wake up, and he will get a nasty surprise…"

"Yawn!" sighed Logan "You talk too much Chase"

Chase was beginning to get extremely angry with Logan's irritating comments. He could feel his anger building up inside him. He lunged at him, but from nowhere, something shot in front of Logan, lifting him of the ground and high in the air above them. Chase and Katnappè looked up at Logan as he hovered above them on Colza.

"See you around Dragon Butt!" called Logan "You too, Little Miss Kitten!"

Colza swooped behind Katnappè, she yelped as she felt Logan's hand grab her ass.

"Lecherous bastard…" grumbled Katnappè as she watched Logan laugh as Colza few off with him on her back. Chase growled as he continued down the street.

"What are we going to do about him?" said Katnappè.

"When we get Ryan back" growled Chase "I will no longer need Logan…"

* * *

_**A few hours later, at Château Tohomiko…**_

Ryan yawned as he began to wake up. He looked down at Kimiko; they were both naked as she lay there, still fast asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around him and a smile on her face. He looked across her room, their clothes lay strewn across the room. He smiled as he went over what happened last night, they went to the party, they danced together, and they survived an assassination attempt and got to kick someone's ass. They danced together through the park, enjoying each others company as they romantically walked hand in hand home, where they made beautiful love.

"Not bad for a night's work" said Ryan as he grinned to himself. He gently unwrapped Kimiko's arms from around him, quietly slid out of her bed, put on a dressing gown and tiptoed over to her bathroom. Just as he entered the bathroom, he looked back at Kimiko. She sighed as she rolled over and stretched her arms out, she probably looking for Ryan. She gave up looking and dozed off again. Ryan walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was all messed up and he had a sort of tired but satisfied look on his face. He turned on the tap and splashed water onto his face. For some reason, his left shoulder felt incredibly itchy, he scratched it, but nothing seemed to work. He ran a hand over his shoulder.

"Strange…" said Ryan "My shoulder feels very smooth…"

He removed his dressing gown and looked at his shoulder in the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. His left shoulder was covered in smooth, shiny scales.

"What the hell?" gasped Ryan. He put a hand on one of the scales and pulled hard, pain erupted from his arm as he pulled out the scales. Blood began to ooze from where the scale was. He gasped as he realised the scales weren't fused to his skin, it was his skin. His eyes widened when he realised that it wasn't skin…it was Dragon Scales…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review now! 

Here is a special announcement for the one called "xiaolin a go go baby"; you can tell me about your proposed story via email which is now on my profile!

Bye! (TWO DAYS TILL MY B-DAY!)


	27. Back the Temple

Here we go with another chapter! Thanks for R&R...

Hanbags, Kosmic, Firekid, Ze-smai, VGG, Shel-Shel (and friend!) and Xaiolin A Go Go Baby

Commence new chapter reading in 3…2…1…LIFT OFF!

Euston…We have a chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**27: Back the Temple**

"Oh my god…" gasped Ryan as he looked up and down his arm, the yellowy brown scales seemed to shine in the bathroom light, and the skin that surrounded his scales looked like they were slowly becoming scales as well. He ran a hand over the scales; they seemed to be rock hard, he began to panic.

"_What the hell is going on?_" thought Ryan.

"Ryan…" called Kimiko from the bedroom, "Where are you?"

Ryan smiled as he heard her sweet voice fill his ears. He quickly put the dressing gown on and walked towards the bedroom.

"_My arm will have to wait…_" thought Ryan "_I'll ask Dojo when I get back to the temple; he should know what's going on…_"

He walked into the bedroom and saw Kimiko sitting up in bed, looking at him. Her long messy black hair was down and flowed beyond her shoulders. She flicked her head, getting rid of a stray hair that hung in front of her sky blue eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head" said Ryan as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kimiko smiled as she put her arms around him and kissed him.

"How are you?" said Kimiko.

"I'm fine" lied Ryan, ignoring his shoulder for a moment, "You?"

"Not bad" said Kimiko as he rested her head on his chest, "Last night was fun"

"It really was" said Ryan as he thought about what happened last night, "I look forward to doing it with you again…"

Kimiko giggled as she climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.

"You promised my dad you would keep your hands off me" said Kimiko as she put the last of her clothes on and moved back towards Ryan, sitting on his lap, "Naughty, naughty Ryan…"

"Oops…" said Ryan sarcastically as grinned at her, "I forgot…"

She giggled again as she pressed her nose to his. She slid off his lap as Ryan got up, he picked up his clothes that were scattered around the room and put them on. Kimiko sighed as she lent back on her bed and looked out the window.

"I lost my virginity to the son of Chase Young…" sighed Kimiko as she looked back at Ryan, "Sounds kind of weird doesn't it?"

Ryan smiled at he sat down next to her, putting his arms around her.

"I don't think it's weird" said Ryan as he kissed her and moved down her neck, "I lost my virginity to a sex goddess…"

"Ryan…" giggled Kimiko as Ryan gently kissed her neck, "Stop it, I weren't that good…"

"Don't be so modest" said Ryan "You're a right sex kitten when you get going"

Kimiko said nothing as they shared another long kiss; he then got up and walked out her room.

* * *

They didn't have much time to spend together that morning; they had to get ready to leave early for their flight. After packing their bags, they both came down into the main hall where Kimiko's parents were waiting for them. 

"Aww…" sighed Mrs Tohomiko "My little girls going back to the temple"

"Bye mum" said Kimiko as she hugged her, she saw out of the corner of her eye that her mum was crying.

"I'll miss you…" said Kimiko as she tightened her hug.

"Me too…" said Mrs Tohomiko as she wiped her eyes. She waved as she watched Ryan, Kimiko and Toshiro loaded their bags into the limo and drove off into the distance.

* * *

_**At Tokyo Airport…**_

They arrived at the airport; they were greeted by Kelko, Hannah and Lizz.

"Guys!" said Kimiko as she got out of the limo, "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye" said Hannah.

"Thanks guys" said Kimiko as she hugged them all goodbye, "I had so much fun seeing you guys again"

"Come on Kimiko" said Ryan "We haven't got much time"

"Okay" said Kimiko as she turned to her father and hugged him, "Bye dad! It was great to see you again"

"It was great to see you too" said Toshiro as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Kimiko!" said Lizz "Take care!"

Kimiko waved to them as she disappeared into the crowded airport, Ryan was about to follow her, when Toshiro stopped him.

"Ryan…" said Toshiro as he held out his hand, "Look after my daughter, keep her happy"

Ryan smiled as he shook his hand.

"Don't worry Toshiro" said Ryan "I will do everything in my power to make sure she stays happy"

"Oh, and thanks for keeping your hands off her" said Toshiro "I appreciate it"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he avoided eye contact with him, last night wasn't exactly "Hands off".

"Bye Ryan!" called Kelko as Ryan went after Kimiko, "It was nice meeting you!"

Ryan waved as he walked into the airport and found Kimiko. They got through baggage check-in and security and they were now in the airport waiting room. After waiting for a few minutes, their flight was called over the intercom, and they made their way to their gate. But just as Ryan passed a newsstand, something caught his eye; it was today's newspaper headlines.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan as he read the article, "Didn't know that the news would spread so fast…"

He paid for the paper and put it in his bag.

"Hey Ryan" called Kimiko from ahead, "Hurry up!"

Ryan caught up with her and boarded the plan, and soon they were flying towards China.

* * *

_**Outside the China Airport…**_

"Ryan! Kimiko!" called Omi as Ryan and Kimiko walked out of the airport, "You are back!"

"Omi!" said Kimiko as she hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up" said Omi as he pointed over to the Sliver Manta Ray; they saw that Raimundo and Clay were already in the Silver Manta Ray. After getting all of Kimiko's bags into the Silver Manta Ray, which took another ten minutes, they were all flying back to the temple.

"So?" said Omi "What did you do while you were away?"

"Nothing much" said Raimundo "Just been chilling and catching up with my family"

"Me too" said Clay "That holiday was just what I needed, what about you two?"

Ryan grinned as he reached into his bag and pulled out the newspaper he bought in Tokyo.

"Read this" said Ryan as he passed the paper to Raimundo. He gasped as he read the headline.

"Oh my god…" gasped Raimundo "_Assassination attempt on rich tycoon's daughter!_"

"What?" gasped Clay.

"_Last night, a party was cut short because three men tried to murder a young woman_" said Raimundo as he read the article, "_Toshiro Tohomiko's daughter, Kimiko, aged 17, was almost assassinated by a trio of hired hit-men. They snuck into the party, where they hid up on the balcony. When Kimiko moved onto the dance floor, they attempted to shoot her. According to eyewitness, she could have died that night if it wasn't for the brave actions of her boyfriend, Ryan Young, also aged 17_"

"Oh my god!" gasped Clay as he snatched the paper from Raimundo.

"I know" said Ryan "I'm not 17 years, I'm 7 months!"

"Who would do such a thing?" said Omi. They all looked at each other for a moment before they all said in unison, "Chase…"

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

They landed back at the temple and began to unload their bags.

"Young dragons" said Master Fung as he walked out of the temple, "How was your holiday?"

"It was okay" said Raimundo "Ryan and Kimiko on the other hand…"

Ryan and Kimiko rolled their eyes as Master Fung looked towards them. Ryan passed him the newspaper and watched as his expression change as he read it.

"I don't know what to say…" gasped Master Fung as he lowered the paper. He was about to speak again, when someone called to them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

They all looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a dark green dragon weave in and out of the clouds towards them.

"It's Dojo" said Raimundo "Look's like he got a tan…"

"Hey Dojo!" called Kimiko "How was Hawaii?"

"It was fabulous!" sang Dojo as he landed in the courtyard, "I loved every second of it!"

He shrunk down to his normal size and crawled onto Master Fung's shoulder.

"Hey, a newspaper!" said Dojo as he noticed the newspaper in Master Fung's hands, "What's going on in the world?"

After awhile his expression changed as he read the paper.

"Oh my god!" gasped Dojo as he lowered the paper, "There's a half price coupon for donuts!"

They all groaned as they slapped their foreheads. Dojo looked up at them with a confused face.

"What?" said Dojo "Was there something I missed?"

"Anyway, moving on…" sighed Master Fung "I have good news for Ryan"

"Really? What's up?" said Ryan as he looked up at Master Fung.

"While you were away, I took the liberty to preparing something for you" said Master Fung. A smile grew across Ryan's face.

"You mean…I'm ready?" gasped Ryan as he walked towards him, his smile getting bigger.

"Yes Ryan" said Master Fung as he nodded at the excited boy, "It is time to start your Wudai Training"

"Woo Hoo!" cheered Ryan as he leapt into the air, "I'm moving up the Xiaolin ladder!"

"We will begin your training in half an hour" said Master Fung "Move your stuff back into your rooms and join me in the training grounds"

* * *

Ryan is finally going to learn to use Wudai moves, will he succeed in his Wudai training and get his Wudai sash? But what's wrong with his shoulder Ryan? And what about Kimiko? Will she find out about Ryan's shoulder? Or will something bigger happen to her? Lot's of questions...Find out tomorrow for the Birthday special Chapter! R&R y'all! 

_Xiaolin A Go Go! You need to contact me via email so we can discuss your story. I know what V Joe is, I've seen the games but I don't think the cartoon has came out in the UK yet. I don't think you can tell me the whole story through reviews, send it to me via email on my profile, I have written it at the top! And keep R&R my story!_


	28. Wudai Supernova Thunder

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my birthday special!

…What? You were expecting something? It's just another chapter, but it just happens to be my 18th BIRTHDAY! Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**28: Wudai Supernova Thunder**

Ryan, Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Raimundo stood on one side of the training grounds facing Master Fung and Dojo, who were sitting at the far end of the training grounds.

"Not only will Ryan be beginning his Wudai training" said Master Fung "The others will be practicing you Wudai abilities as well"

"Oh! Oh!" said Omi excitedly, "Me first!"

He leapt into the air and from nowhere, a wave of water flowed from his arms.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" yelled Omi as he sent a wave of water surging across the grounds.

"Wudai Star Wind!" yelled Raimundo as he created a huge tornado that sucked all the water into a giant pillar of wind and water.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" yelled Clay as his fists turned to rock. He slammed the ground, creating a huge hole. The tornado stopped spinning, dumping all the water into the hole and creating a pool.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she sent a huge blast of fire at the pool, turning the water into steam. To finish this display of power, they all leapt into their strongest form.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" yelled the four of them together. In that instant, they all became super charged with their elements, tuning their skin black with coloured outlines.

* * *

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan with his jaw hanging from his face, "That was so cool!" 

"Now it is your turn Ryan" said Master Fung "Look deep inside and find you inner power"

Ryan charged up his chi and focused his mind. He closed his eyes as he felt his body lose touch with the outside world.

"_Got to find my inner strength…_" thought Ryan. He opened him eyes and saw he was no longer in the temple grounds, but floating through space. All around him were stars and planets. He floated through the space, watching stars float past him. He eventually came to a star, unlike the others; this one was glowing red and was expanding at quite a fast rate. Then suddenly, the star exploded. The blast engulfed Ryan and wiped out the surrounding stars and planets. When Ryan's vision came back, he saw nothing but the blackness of space; the explosion had destroyed everything around him.

"_That is my power…_" thought Ryan as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt his body return to reality; he opened his eyes and saw that he was back into the temple.

"The power of exploding stars…" said Ryan as he raised his arms into the air, "Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

His hands began to glow with energy, unlike his Apprentice move, Thunder Ball which was blue or his Heylin move, Tachyon Bolt which was green; his hands glowed with yellow energy. He thrust his hands forward, sending a ball of yellow electricity flying through the air. It hovered across the ground and stopped, it floated a few feet above the floor.

"Is that it?" said Ryan "Doesn't seem much…"

The ball suddenly shrunk, then exploded with a loud bang, sending a wave of yellow electricity flying across the training grounds.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan as he feels back, "Explosive…"

"Well done Ryan" said Master Fung "You have completed stage one of your Wudai training"

"Well I do my best…" said Ryan "What's next?"

"You now need to infuse your body with your element" said Master Fung.

"How is Ryan going to do that?" said Omi "Ryan isn't a Dragon, so he can't do the Wudai Orion Formation"

"True" said Master Fung "However, he can perform the Wudai Overdrive instead, it is exactly the same, but it is much harder to perform because Ryan doesn't have the natural powers of the chosen"

"But this is Ryan" said Kimiko "He is the person who was going to conquer the world single-handedly, he is the Ultimate Warrior"

Ryan smiled as he looked over at her.

"Err…Yes Kimiko" said Master Fung "However, it won't be easy Ryan"

"No worries!" said Ryan as he stepped into the centre of the training grounds, "Time to become super charged!"

He focused his mind again and relaxed his body; his chi began to build up beyond levels that he usually had them at. He panicked as he felt his chi become unbalanced in his body; he tried his best to keep his chi spread evenly across his body, but he couldn't get it just right. He felt light as his body began to float in the air, his chi flowing over his body in large amounts.

"Well…Here goes nothing…" said Ryan "Wudai Overdrive!"

He felt his whole body become five times more powerful as his body went black and began to glow with a yellow outline. His body seemed to glow with electricity, he gasped as he saw his hands transform into pure electricity, making his hand look like he had long pointy claws. Then suddenly, his body began to lose control, the chi in his body began to build up beyond dangerous levels. Because he was unused to the power of a super charged Wudai Warrior, he had let himself become too unstable. There was a loud crackling of electricity as all his chi got discharged through the floor. With no chi left, Ryan fell to the floor.

"Ouch…" groaned Ryan as he lay on the floor. Master Fung shook his head as he stood over him.

"Ryan, you need to learn how to balance your chi" said Master Fung "Only then will you get your Wudai Warrior sash"

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Too bad about your Wudai Overdrive" said Omi as they all sat around the table, eating their dinner, "But soon you will be as strong and as talented as me!"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he went back to his food.

"Yeah" said Raimundo "I thought you were good at these sorts of things?"

Ryan sighed as Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I think you did well today" said Kimiko "I thought your Wudai move was really cool"

Ryan smiled as he took her hand in his, after a lengthy pause of looking in each others eyes; they both went back to their food. Suddenly, Kimiko felt something in her stomach; it was a strange, swelling feeling that felt like her stomach was going to burst.

"Uhh…" groaned Kimiko as she rested her head on the table.

"You okay Kimiko?" said Raimundo as he looked at her.

"No…" groaned Kimiko "My stomach feels weird…"

"Hmm…" though Ryan "You have been looking a bit off colour ever since we got back from Tokyo"

Kimiko groaned again as she tried to sit up straight.

"Maybe it was something you ate?" said Clay as he finished his food.

"I don't know…" groaned Kimiko. She began to breathe heavily as she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Tiredness maybe?" said Omi. Kimiko groaned again as she felt her whole body lose strength. Something she had eaten or done was making her feel like she was going to throw up, so she began to think back to what happened to try and work out what caused it.

"_Okay, we had dinner at my place, something I ate maybe…_" thought Kimiko "_We went to the party, danced and kicked butt. Then we danced again through the park, came home and then me and Ryan had…_"

Kimiko gasped as she sat up straight; there was a clattering of cutlery as she dropped her knife and fork onto the floor.

"Could it be…" murmured Kimiko to herself, "No! It can't be!"

"You okay?" said Ryan, noticing that she looked like she had seen a ghost. Kimiko said nothing as she shot up from her chair and ran from the kitchen. She ran into the dormitory and went into her room, closing the curtains behind her. Ryan managed to catch up with her.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan in a rather worried tone, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine!" stuttered Kimiko "I just…wanted to get some…rest…"

"Are you sure?" said Ryan "You seemed kind of spooked back there…"

"I'm fine!" stuttered Kimiko "I just…want to be left alone…"

"Oh…Okay…" said Ryan. Kimiko heard him walk away; as soon as he was gone she collapsed on her bed. She lay there, breathing heavily. Her mind went back to last night, it was the most romantic night she had ever had, he made her feel like a woman. Her only regret was when they had sex, they didn't use protection. Kimiko suddenly felt like her brain had become cut off from its blood supply. She climbed to her feet; her mind began buzzing with every possibility that could prove her wrong. But no matter how hard she thought, nothing could nullify the main fact, they didn't use protection.

"Oh my god…" gasped Kimiko as she fell to her knees, tears began falling from her eyes, "Am I…pregnant?"

* * *

Duh Duh…DUH! R&R everyone! And see you next Monday, I'm off to go get pizza, then spend the weekend doing stuff! Bye! And don't just wish me a happy B-day, R&R too! See you on Monday! 


	29. Relationship under Pressure

UXD: Hello again! I'm back! Thank you for R&R and thanks for the happy birthday congratulations!

**Hanbags, Firekid, Springfairy, Ze-smai, Shel-Shel, Miniku**: Thanks for the Happy Birthday! (Hugs for the girls, hi-fives for boys)

**Kosmic**: Thank you and your muse for the truck load of prezzies! (Hugs for the girls, hi-fives for boys)

**Animeang**: Good to see you again (Hug!)

**_Deaflizgon_**: Hope you enjoyed NY! I missed you! (Hug!)

Yamato: Did you miss me?

UXD: Yes Yamato, I missed you…(Pulled out the Star Hanabi)…But my aim is improving…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

_**

* * *

Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon **_

**29: Relationship under Pressure**

"Hmm…" thought Dojo as he examined Ryan's shoulder with a magnifying glass, "Ah ha…I see…"

"Well?" said Ryan as he watched Dojo ran his hands over his brown scales, "What is it?"

"I have no idea" said Dojo as he lowered the magnifying glass, "I've never seen anything like this in my whole life…"

Ryan sighed as he looked down at his arm. Seeing Kimiko act like she was ill reminded Ryan of his condition, so he got Dojo to examine his arm. He looked at the line between his scales and normal skin; it had moved an inch down his arm within 24 hours, meaning the scales were spreading fast over his body.

"I'll look into it if you'd like" said Dojo "There must be a scroll around her about this sort of thing"

Ryan sighed as he rolled his shirt sleeve back down.

"Although…" said Dojo "I would like to take a sample…"

He shoved his hand up Ryan's sleeve and pulled out one of the scales.

"OWW!" cried Ryan as he grabbed his arm, "Son of a…"

"Oops…" said Dojo as he looked at him, "Sorry…"

* * *

Ryan sighed as he walked through the temple; to try and take his mind off his arm he thought a nice relaxing walk would help clear his mind. The lights from the temple cast warm patches of light on the dark grounds. Fireflies danced around the candles, crickets chirped in the bushes and animals were disappearing into their nests for the night. He walked through the temple gardens, the wind blew gently around him, giving the area a sort of calming atmosphere. He sat on a small bench and looked up into the sky; the stars were slowly beginning to coming out. He sighed deeply as he let his mind wander into the past, when Ryan and Kimiko first spent time together. They spent the evening watching the stars in the sky. 

"Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "What would of I become if I didn't meet you…"

He thought about how important their love was to the world, if she didn't love him, he would still be on the Heylin side. The world could have belonged to Chase if it wasn't for her. A single tear went down his face as he thought how much more important she was to him than the world.

"Silly idiot…" said Ryan to himself as he wiped the tear away, "Being all emotional because I'm all up tight about my arm…"

He was about to close his eyes and meditate, to prepare himself for tomorrow's attempt at the Wudai Overdrive again, when he saw something move out from the shadows. A hooded figure moved out from the temple and made its way across the gardens. Just as it approached Ryan, Ryan leapt backwards behind over the bench, landing behind a flower bed. From behind his cover, Ryan watched the figure walk past him. The figure stopped momentarily, right in front of the flower bed that Ryan was standing behind and looked towards him. Ryan froze as the figure looked in his direction, he had no idea whether the figure could see him or not. The figure eventually looked away and walked off towards the Wu vault. Ryan shook his head as he watched the figure walk away, he could have sworn he saw eyes of a familiar blue colour looking out from the hood. He went after the figure, keeping his distance to remain in the shadows. The figure stepped up to the vault door and put a hand on the handle, Ryan sneaked right up behind the person, and he was so close could hear the person breathing. He shook his head again as he thought he recognised that breathing noise. He waited a few seconds before he followed the person into the vault; he just saw the top of the hood disappeared down into the vault. Ryan followed suite into the vault as he heard the noise of a Wu being selected in one of the many draws below him. There was a sudden muttering of words and the sound of a vortex being opened. Without thinking, Ryan leapt off the stairs and jumped down to the bottom floor of the vault, just to see a purple vortex that was slowly closing in front of him. He charged at the vortex and dived into it, but he missed it completely and hit the wall behind it instead.

"Oww…" groaned Ryan as he moved his nose back to the centre of his face. He sighed as he looked around the vault; there was not a single trace of the person in the area.

* * *

Ryan thought hard as he walked out of the vault, who could have sneaked into the temple without anyone knowing, then make off with the Golden Tiger Claws? 

"_Jack? Nah, he's too much of a klutz to do that…_" thought Ryan "_Chase? No, the eyes and voice had a feminine feel to them…Wuya? Very possible…No, hold on, she has green eyes…_"

"The only person I know…" said Ryan "Who has blue eyes like that is…"

He gasped a he realised who it was, he ran through the temple and into the dormitory. He burst into Kimiko's room, it was empty.

"Guys!" said Ryan as he ran into the main hall where Raimundo, Omi and Clay were hanging around, "Have you seen Kimiko?"

"38…39…Nope…40…" said Raimundo as he counted the number of times he has headed his football in the air, "I…41…haven't…42…seen her…43…"

"Is everything okay?" said Omi as he meditated on his head.

"I don't know…" sighed Ryan "She's disappeared…"

"Don't worry about it partner" said Clay "She probably just gone for a walk…"

Ryan sighed as he lent against a pillar. Kimiko's gone for a walk…Gone? Yes. For a walk? No…

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

A purple vortex opened up in the Wu vault, and out stepped the hooded figure. After putting the Golden Tiger Claws away, the figure made its way out into the temple grounds.

"Master Fung will kill me if he catches me…" said the figure as she removed her hood, allowing her black hair to fall down. She checked her watch, 11:23. Everyone should be asleep by now. She crept through the temple, trying not to wake anyone up. She past the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was slightly messed up and her eyes seemed to give her stressed out feelings away.

"_Oh my god…_" thought Kimiko as she turned her ashamed face away from the mirror and continued towards the dormitory, "_What have I got myself into…_"

She tiptoed into the dormitory, everyone seemed to be asleep. She opened her curtain and entered her room and sighed deeply as she sat on the end of her bed in the dark.

"No one saw me…" sighed Kimiko as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a small white bag, "Please god…Let everything be alright…"

"We need to talk" said a voice from behind her. Kimiko jumped as she spun around, someone was watching her from the other end of her bed. She quickly switched on the light and gasped as she saw who was looking back at her.

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he sat cross-legged on her bed, looking at her shocked face, "What's going on?"

Kimiko began breathing heavily as she clutched the white bag to her chest and walked backwards out of her room. Ryan moved off her bed and walked towards her, only to have her dash down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Kimiko!" called Ryan as he went after her, "Come back!"

He followed her around a corner, only to lose her completely in the darkness of the temple shadows.

"Damn!" said Ryan "Where could she had gone?"

He spent quite some time running through the temple, searching each and every room for her. He was getting nowhere; Kimiko had practically disappeared from the temple. He gave up looking and trudged back to the dormitory. But as he past the bathroom, he heard her voice, it was weak and hoarse.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he lent his ear against the bathroom door, "Are you in there?"

Kimiko said nothing, she just continued breathing heavily. Ryan opened the door and looked in, Kimiko was propped up against the wall, hiding under the sink, her hair was messed up and her face was waterlogged with tears. Her left hand was stretched out, gripping the edge of the sink. She didn't even move as Ryan moved closer, he could see that her whole body was trembling as she stared at a blank space on the wall, clutching something in her right hand. Ryan gasped as he kneeled down and saw what she was holding in her hand, what she was trying to hide from him…it was a pregnancy test.

* * *

Duh Duh DUH! (Again…) Place your votes everyone! Is Kimiko pregnant? If yes, is it a Boy or a Girl? (Your answer may affect what happens in the story) R&R! 


	30. The Pain of a Young Mother

Hello again everyone! Thank you for R&R and thanks for your votes, here they are:

Not Pregnant: 1

Girl: 7

Boy: 2

Some couldn't decide between boy or girl, so I included both. But the girls win by a landslide, this has made a lot of help for deciding who their child is…On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

_**

* * *

Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon **_

**30: The Pain of a Young Mother**

"Kimiko…" gasped Ryan "I had no idea…I'm so sorry…"

Kimiko began to cry as she lowered her head. Ryan sat there, watching her tears drip from her face and splash onto the floor.

"Come here…" said Ryan as he held his arms out, Kimiko continued sobbing as she shuffled forward into his arms. He rubbed her back as she buried her head into his body.

"Are you… really pregnant?" said Ryan as he lent his head gently against hers. She looked up from his shoulder and looked behind her. The pregnancy test was on the floor near where Kimiko was sitting.

"I don't know…" sobbed Kimiko quietly as she put her head back on Ryan, "We will know in a few minutes…"

They both sat there, sitting against the wall and watching the test.

"What's going to happen to us?" said Kimiko as she began whimpering, "What if I'm pregnant?"

Ryan sighed as he tightened his arms around her.

"What will everyone say?" whimpered Kimiko "My friends…My parents…"

"Calm down…" said Ryan as he wiped her tears away, only to have more tears flow out of her eyes.

"No!" whimpered Kimiko as she tried to push her way out of Ryan's arms, "I can't do this! This isn't happening!"

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he pulled her onto his lap and held her, "Calm down, everything will be okay…"

Kimiko sighed as she lent her head on his neck. She burst into more tears as she looked up at him.

"Ryan…You're going to stay with me, right?" whimpered Kimiko "I'm not strong enough…to do this alone…"

Ryan smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"There is nothing that will make me leave you…" said Ryan "We will see this to the end together"

Kimiko managed to put a small smile on her face as she watched her tears roll from her face and on to Ryan's clothes.

"What if I am pregnant…" said Kimiko "What will happen?"

"I don't know…" said Ryan "Do you think it could be a girl?"

Kimiko sighed as she rubbed her head on his chest, she didn't know whether he was joking around or being serious. They both sighed as they looked over at the test.

"Ryan…" whimpered Kimiko "I'm…scared…"

"To tell the truth Kimiko…" said Ryan "I'm a little scared too…But we're going to be together, I'm going to make sure that you'll be safe from anything that could harm you and…our child"

Kimiko smiled again as more tears fell from her face as she hugged him tight. They both stared at the test; the tension was starting to get to them, especial her.

"Oh…" whimpered Kimiko as another wave of tears came from her eyes, "Why did we have to have sex?"

Ryan began to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her as she lay in his arms, crying her eyes out. She stayed there, motionless as Ryan continued to stroke her hair.

"Well…" said Kimiko as she reached out and pulled the test towards her, "Time to see what's going to happen to me…"

Their breathing seemed to stop as they looked at the small bit of paper that will reveal them their fate. They lent forward, straining their eyes as they waited for the paper to change colour. They froze as the paper changed colour before their eyes, and both of them gasped as fell back against the wall. The test was negative, Kimiko was not pregnant.

* * *

"Thank god!" cried Kimiko as she stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily, "Thank god! Thank god! Thank god!" 

"That was way too close…" said Ryan as he sighed with relief, "We were lucky this time…"

They both lay there, staring at the ceiling, not moving.

"Never again…" said Kimiko as she looked over at Ryan, "Never do that to me again…"

"Okay…" said Ryan as he looked back at her, "I will…Huh?"

Ryan sat up as he noticed Kimiko was giving him a sort of angry glare.

"Never, ever, have sex with me ever again!" growled Kimiko as she got to her feet.

"What?" said Ryan as he got to his feet, giving her the same glare, "Now it's my fault? Who was begging to have sex with me in the first place?"

"Well you didn't have to try and get me pregnant!" yelled Kimiko as she walked out of the bathroom.

"It takes two to tango, Kimiko" said Ryan as he lent against the wall, frowning at her, "And watch your temper…It's bad for the baby…"

Kimiko spun around and stare angrily at him, that last line cut right through her heart.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" yelled Kimiko as she slapped him hard across the face and stormed off towards the dormitory.

"Yeah! You just walk off, you…you bitch!" spat Ryan as he looked across the bathroom. He saw the box that the pregnancy test came in and picked it up. He roared as he crushed the box in his fist and threw it across the room, knocking numerous items off a shelf.

"That bitch…How dare she say it's my fault!" growled Ryan as he lent over the sink bowl, thinking up random insults he could yell at her later. But after the fifth insult, Ryan's guilt eventually caught up with him, he bit his bottom lip when he realised what had just happened.

* * *

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he slowly approached her room, "Are you there?" 

"Go away!" spat Kimiko "I never want to see you again, you bastard!"

Ryan put his ear against the curtain, and heard she was crying her eyes out, he guessed she was probably hiding far corner of her room as well.

"Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "I'm sorry…"

The sound of Kimiko's crying stopped as he said that.

"What?" said Kimiko's weak voice.

"I'm sorry I all most got you pregnant…" sighed Ryan "Can you forgive me?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Ryan heard her breathe heavily.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "Please?"

"Go…" whimpered her quiet, weak voice, "Just go…Leave me alone…"

"But…Kimiko…" said Ryan.

"Just piss off!" cried Kimiko as she burst into tears again, "You've done enough damage already!"

Ryan began to breathe heavily as his eyes began to water, he tried to hold the tears back, but they fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kimiko…" said Ryan to himself as he slowly walked back to his room and sat on his bed, "I want you to be my girl…But how can I love you if you no longer love me…"

* * *

_**Next morning…**_

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Come quick!"

Ryan came charging into her room and ran beside her as she lay in her bed.

"Kimiko!" said Ryan as he grabbed her hand, "Are you okay?"

"No!" cried Kimiko as she began to breathe heavily, "I think it's starting!"

"What? Now?" gasped Ryan as he put his arms under her body and tried to pick her up, "We got to get you out of here!"

"No time!" cried Kimiko as pain began to pierce her body, "It's coming!"

She screamed as the pain began to grow in strength. Tears flowed from her eyes as she felt something in her body began to move, sending more pain through her body.

"Come on now Kimiko!" said Ryan as he gripped her hand hard, "You can do it! Now push!"

"AHH! NO!" cried Kimiko as she shot up in bed, cold sweat blinding her. He looked at her body and sighed with relief when she saw that she wasn't nine months pregnant, it was just a nightmare. She sighed deeply as she fell back into her bed, her mind buzzing with what happened last night. She remembered the fight they had, and put a hand over her mouth as she remembered the spiteful things that were said, but when Ryan tried to apologise, she threw it back in his face.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she moved around to his room, "Are you awake?"

No noise came from his room. She sighed sadly; he must be giving her the silence treatment.

"Ryan…About last night…" said Kimiko "I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have blamed it all on you…"

Still, no noise came from his room. Kimiko opened his certain and peeked in, it was empty. She walked out onto the grounds; the sun was just rising on the horizon. She looked towards the sun and saw there was a silhouette of a person sitting up on the temple wall.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she walked towards him; Ryan said nothing as he continued to look out across the China landscape.

"Err…About last night…" said Kimiko as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it" said Ryan quietly, "All that matters is you're okay, let's leave it at that…"

Kimiko sighed as he looked up at him; he was still looking out over the temple wall with a gloomy look on his face.

"Ryan…I'm sorry" said Kimiko. Ryan said nothing; he continued to look out over the hills towards where the sun was rising. She sighed sadly as she climbed up onto the wall and sat next to him. He turned his head away from her slightly, trying to hide his face.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she reached out to touch his hand, which had a glove on it, "I truly am sorry…"

She touched his hand only to have him pull it away from her. Her bottom lip quivered as Ryan turned his head completely away from her.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as tears began to roll down her eyes, "Please…I still love you…"

Ryan said nothing as he lowered his head. Kimiko couldn't face crying in front of him if she was not getting a reply from him, so she jumped down from the wall and ran off towards the dormitory. She cried as she buried her head into her arms as she lent against a wall.

"Ryan, please forgive me…" sobbed Kimiko to herself as she tried to dry her eyes, "Because…I can't live without you…"

* * *

Ryan sighed as he raised his left hand and looked at the glove that was on it. 

"Kimiko…" sighed Ryan to himself as he pulled the glove off, "I can't tell you about this…I don't want you to worry…"

He looked down at his hand, golden brown scales covered his hand, and long sharp claws were sticking out of the end of his fingers. His hand looked like it belonged to a monster.

* * *

Kimiko isn't pregnant; I said the votes may change the story, but not straight way…maybe later in the story…But what about Ryan and Kimiko? Would of the fight separate them forever? Has either one lost their love for the other? R&R… 


	31. No More Love

Thank you for R&R, here we go with another chapter! The situation between Ryan and Kimiko has become unstable, will it last?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**31: No More Love**

Life went on at the temple, Kimiko recovered from the shock of almost being pregnant, but Ryan on the other hand became more and more distant. He was very quite when he turned up to breakfast, then he seemed to disappear. She tried to find him, but each time she found him, he gave her an excuse about wanting to be alone or going on a walk, then he vanishes again into thin air.

"What's up with Ryan?" said Raimundo as he looked over at him, Ryan was sitting on the edge of the training grounds, and his arms were drooped over the side, drawing things in the dirt with his fingers.

"We had a bit of a fight last night" sighed Kimiko sadly as she looked away from him, trying to hide her upset face.

"What happened last night?" said Omi as he got out his Shimo Staff and Kaijin Charm.

"Err…A small problem…" said Kimiko as she tried to think of an excuse, "Nothing to worry about…It was just…shocking that's all"

"Maybe he is down because he doesn't have a Wudai Weapon or an Elemental Wu?" said Omi.

"Well…" said Clay as he got out his Big Bang Meteorang and Longhorn Taurus, "Let's try and cheer him up, he likes watching us using our Wudai skills…"

"Yes!" said Omi "Let us start with our training! Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!"

Omi twirled his staff around, watching it change into different weapons.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" said Raimundo as he swung the blue sword; it split into a pair of nun-chucks, which he swung around, creating a tornado in the air.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Sparrow Arrow!" said Kimiko as she reached into her bag and pulled out some sparrows, she threw them at the tornado, and they began to fly around the tornado, embers flying everywhere.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" said Clay as he threw his boomerang at the tornado, the boomerang split into separate boomerangs, each one hit the Sparrow Arrows, sending firework like fireballs into the air.

"Good work, young dragons" said Master Fung, "You're skills with your weapons and elemental Wu have improved"

Kimiko looked over at Ryan who was now laying face down on the bench.

"What is wrong with him?" said Omi as she looked back at the others, "He seemed fine yesterday, now he's all…weird"

"Ryan?" said Master Fung "It is time for your Wudai excises to begin"

Ryan sighed as he got up from the bench, brushed the dirt off his gloves and walked towards them. Kimiko gave him a smile as he walked past her, but he didn't smile back, he didn't even look at her.

"Are you ready, Ryan?" said Master Fung as the others moved of the training grounds.

"Yeah…Whatever…" sighed Ryan as he raised his arms, "Wudai Overdrive…"

He body began to crackle with yellow energy, his body floated off the floor as his yellow outline appeared on his body. But before Ryan even got to his skin turning black, he lost control of his chi and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ryan, that was a most shameful attempt…" said Omi as the four of them crowed around him. Ryan said nothing as he stared up at the sky.

"You're not really with it today, are you?" said Raimundo "You didn't even groan in pain"

"Didn't I?" sighed Ryan "Oww…"

"Ryan, you need to focus your mind in order to keep control of your chi" said Master Fung as he walked off towards the temple, "That is all for today, you will try again tomorrow"

* * *

"Ryan" said Kimiko as they all left the training grounds, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing…" said Ryan as he walked past her, towards the temple gardens, "I'm fine…"

He was stopped when Kimiko grabbed his arm.

"No Ryan" said Kimiko "You're not fine, you've been different ever since this morning"

Ryan sighed as he looked at her; her eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm sorry…" said Ryan as he pulled his arm free from her grip and walked off, "I can't tell you, I need some time to be alone…"

"No!" said Kimiko as she moved in front of him, blocking his path, "Something is bothering you, please tell me what it is"

Ryan sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"Come on Ryan…" said Kimiko "You can trust me, right?"

"Like you trusted me with the pregnancy?" said Ryan as he walked past her and disappeared into the temple gardens. Kimiko sighed deeply as she looked down at the ground, she didn't show much faith in him when she thought she was pregnant, she tried to kept it hidden for him. A sad sigh escaped her mouth as a thought entered her head, was Ryan beginning to lose faith in her? That thought seemed to slice through her body like a knife, the man she loved was slowly slipping through her fingers.

* * *

For the rest of that day, Kimiko found it hard to concentrate on anything. After lunch, they started their chores and Kimiko got mopping the great hall floor. She did the job with a gloomy look on her face. 

"What is the matter with him?" sighed Kimiko "Why won't he trust me?"

She felt more and more depressed as more thoughts and questions entered her mind.

"Is there something wrong with me? Does he no longer see me as the person who he loves?" sighed Kimiko. She suddenly felt her heart implode as a dark feeling flooded her head.

"Does he even…love me anymore?" said Kimiko. She sighed as she continued with her mopping, but she slowly broke out into tears as the feeling began to spread through her body.

"Kimiko?" said Omi as he and the others came in to the main hall and found Kimiko leaning on the mop crying, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Kimiko said nothing as she continued to weep.

"Hey girl" said Raimundo as she put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Kimiko managed to stop crying as she looked up at them.

"It's Ryan" sobbed Kimiko "I think I'm losing him"

"Hey" said Clay "I'm sure he still loves you"

Kimiko sniffed as she wiped her tears away.

"I not so sure" said Kimiko "He no longer shows it"

She began to cry again as she sat down on the steps, the others sat down next to her as her tears slowly fell to the floor.

"If he doesn't love you" said Omi "Why do you still want to be with him?"

"Because I don't want to lose him…" sobbed Kimiko "I still love him"

"Then what you need to do then" said Clay "Is to confront him and talk"

Kimiko managed to put a small smile on as she looked up at them.

"Thanks guys…" said Kimiko, "That's what I'll do; I'll go talk to him…"

* * *

_**Later…**_

Ryan groaned as he walked into his room. It was his turn to sweep the many floors of the temple, using a broom with a normal hand and a grotesque, mutated claw inside a glove which saw rapidly becoming too small because his hand was growing as well as being covered in scales. He sighed as he pulled the glove off and threw them onto his bed; his mutated hand had now grown larger than his other, un-mutated hand. He ran the hand over his wooden desk, even the lightest touch of his razor sharp claws seemed to cut into the wood. He sighed again as he removed his shirt and looked at his chest, the scales were now slowly moving across his shoulders, chest and up his neck.

"I hope Dojo finds what's wrong with me" said Ryan as he lay on his bed, "Soon there won't be anything left of me…"

He reached over and picked up his phone, he sighed as he looked at the picture on it. He and Kimiko had squeezed themselves together to fit into the small picture, that picture only a few days ago, when Ryan had two normal hands. He then noticed he had a voice message, he opened the voice message menu and listened to it. His face went from calm to shock as he listened to the recorded voice on the other end.

"Oh my god…" gasped Ryan as he put his phone down and grabbed his gloves. After forcing them on his hands; he sprinted off towards the Wu vault.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she saw him run past her into the vault. She followed him into the vault and saw him pull out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Ryan" said Kimiko "We need to talk"

"I'm sorry Kimiko" said Ryan as he came out of the vault, "I can't at the moment"

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she grabbed his arm, "This is important"

"Not now Kimiko" said Ryan as he put the Golden Tiger Claws on his hand, trying to shake Kimiko's hand off, "I've got something extremely urgent to do"

"Ryan, please!" said Kimiko as she shook his arm, her eyes began to water.

"Kimiko! Let go of me!" yelled Ryan as he swung his arm hard, making her fall back, "I haven't got the time! It's vital that I do this!"

She began breathing heavily; she felt her heart split in two as Ryan slashed the air and disappeared into the purple vortex. After standing there in the same spot for a moment, staring at where the vortex was, she slowly began to walk to her room.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo as she walked past the others, "How did it go?"

Kimiko said nothing; she just walked past them with a distraught expression on her face. She turned into her room and fell face first onto her bed. They all looked at her as she lay motionless on her bed. Then without warning, she burst into a loud wail as she sobbed into her pillow.

"Kimiko?" said Omi as they all stood around her, "What's wrong?"

"That's it!" cried Kimiko "Me and Ryan are through! It's all over! I can't believe he would do this to me!"

"What are you saying?" said Clay "What did Ryan do?"

Kimiko looked up at them; her eyes were bloodshot because all the extreme crying she had been doing. Her lips were trembling as another wail erupted from her lungs.

"RYAN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

* * *

R&R everyone! 


	32. Hostile Situation

**UXD:** Thanks for R&R! Ugh…I hate Writer's block…I'm stuck on my third story…And Ryan's been no help at all…

**Ryan:** (Runs past) No thank you! I'm busy at the moment!

**Chloe:** (Runs after Ryan) Ryan honey! Don't you like my short black dress? It's real silk, it feels so soft!

**Jiggy:** (Runs past) ARRR! Go away!

**CC:** (Runs after Jiggy) Jiggy! Come on sweetie! I got strawberry lipstick!

**UXD:** How come they get girls drooling over them? No fair! Let's just get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**32: Hostile Situation**

_**Meanwhile, Downtown Tokyo…**_

Ryan jumped out of the vortex and landed in the park that he and Kimiko shared that romantic evening where they danced together alone. He looked up and in the distance was the Tohomiko Electronic Skyscraper. He looked at his watch as he walked towards the skyscraper, making adjustments for the different time zones between China and Japan, it was now early in the evening and the stars were just coming out. He approached the main entrance of the skyscraper and stood in front of the door, nothing happened. He knocked on the door, but it won't budge. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his lucky red bandana.

"So they want to play the hard way" said Ryan as he tied it to his head, "Fine with me…"

He took a step back and looked up the building; the huge tower loomed above him.

"_Hmm…_" though Ryan "_How to do this?_"

He saw there was an open window, a few stories up. He summoned his element and flew up and into the window. The corridor he was now in was deserted and rather creepy. He walked along the corridor, having no ideas where he was or where he had to go. After walking around aimlessly for a few minutes, two men came around the corner, armed with guns.

"Uh oh…" gasped Ryan, he only had a split second to act, and in a blink of an eye, he dashed towards a door that was slightly open. He didn't close the door fully and peeked out the crack in the door. The men walked past, not noticing Ryan. Ryan gasped as he got a closer look at the guns they were carrying, they were the same type of gun that was used to try and kill him and Kimiko.

"_Hmm…_" thought Ryan "_Could they be the same people?_"

He was about to go back out into the corridor, when he looked around the room he was in and gasped. Three young girls were sitting in the corner, tied up, gagged and blindfolded. The three of them were huddled up together, and but the sound of their breathing, they were scared and confused.

"Kelko?" said Ryan as he walked up to them, "Hannah? Lizz?"

* * *

The three of them looked up and began moving around, making muffled noises.

"Just chill" said Ryan as he bent down and began to untie them, "Don't make any loud noises"

Kelko gasped for air as Ryan removed her gag.

"Ryan…" sighed Kelko as she looked up at him, "Are we ever glad to see you"

"No worries" said Ryan as he removed Hannah and Lizz's gags, "I got a tip-off about what was happening"

"Where are the others?" said Hannah as she got to her feet; "Is Kimiko here?"

"No" said Ryan "I'm here alone"

He turned around and walked towards the door.

"You girls stay here" said Ryan "You will be safe here"

"Whao! Whoa!" said Lizz "You are not going up against them alone!"

"We will come with you!" said Kelko. Ryan gave them an uneasy sigh as he thought for a moment.

"As long as you don't slow me down" said Ryan "And you keep quiet and do as I say"

"Ah, quit your whining…" said Lizz as she shoved Ryan out the way and poked her head out of the door, "Its all clear anyway, let's go!"

Lizz went through the doorway first, followed by Ryan, Kelko and Hannah.

* * *

"Where are we actually going?" said Kelko as they all walked down the gloomy corridors of the Tohomiko Skyscraper.

"I have no idea" said Ryan "I don't know my way around here"

"We need to find a control room" said Hannah as she got out her PDA, "There should be one on this floor"

"So where is it?" said Ryan as he looked around.

"Try the door that says "Control Room" on it" said Kelko as she pointed to a door to their left. Lizz groaned as she tried to open the door.

"Point out the obvious…" sighed Lizz as she shook the door handle, "Damn! Locked!"

"Look's like we need a password…" said Ryan as he examined the lock.

"No we don't" said Lizz as she stood in front of the door, she raised her foot and with a quick spin she kicked the door hard, making it fly open.

"Spinning Cobra Kick…" said Ryan, he grinned at her as they all went through the door and into the control room, "Nice one"

Lizz blushed slightly as closed the door.

"Hmm…" thought Hannah as she examined a large computer that had multiple monitors, "I could access to the mainframe from here…"

"Could you?" said Ryan as he stood behind her. Kelko began to laugh sarcastically as she stood next to Ryan.

"Leave it out Ryan" giggled Kelko "The security system here is impregnable, no one could hack into the system"

"Don't be too sure" said Hannah as she began typing on the keyboard, "My parents designed the system, and I know how they work so I should be able to work out what to do…"

"Yeah, Right…" said Kelko "1000 Yen says that you can't get into the system"

"You're on!" said Hannah as she began to type faster.

* * *

_**Five seconds later…**_

"Done!" said Hannah "We're in the system!"

"Nice one Hannah" said Ryan "You're as good as Kimiko"

"Hand it over" said Hannah as she looked over at Kelko, she grumbled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out 1000 Yen.

"Can we get a visual on what's going on?" said Ryan. Hannah said nothing as she did some more typing, suddenly all the monitors switched on, showing them the views from the many security cameras around the building.

"Excellent!" said Hannah "We have complete control over the security system, we can see everything in the building!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Back at the temple…**_

Kimiko snivelled as she walked out of her room; she had been crying non-stop since Ryan had left. It was now quite late in the evening and she couldn't sleep. She walked to Ryan's room and looked in, hoping to find Ryan, but he was still gone.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko "Why don't you love me anymore?"

She sat down on his bed and sighed deeply as she looked around his room. Her head fell into her hands as she began to cry again, but as she looked down, she saw his phone on the ground. She picked it up and saw that he had a voice message. She thought she may as well listen to it before she tries to kills herself again. She opened it up and listened to the recorded voice on the other end.

"_Hello Ryan_" said a deep, rough voice, "_If it isn't too much trouble, I would like the pleasure of meeting you in person…Oh! Silly me! How rude of me to not introduce myself…My name is Panda Bubba, you won't know me but I do believe you have met my associates at that party where they failed to blow your girlfriend's head off. As I was saying, I would like to meet you; I have heard many great things about you Ryan, and it would be an honour to meet the son of the famous Chase Young…Oh! Make sure you turn up alone; I have your girlfriend's father with a gun to his head. If you don't turn up within four hours, the next outing that you and your girlfriend will have will be to her father's funeral! Bye! And remember, come alone!_"

Kimiko gasped as she dropped the phone, her father was in mortal danger, and Ryan had gone to rescue him. A smile grew across her face; did this mean that Ryan still loved her? To risk his life to protect her family. She was about to become lost in this new warm feeling when she realised, her dad was in mortal danger.

"Oh crap!" gasped Kimiko "We have to help him! Guys! Guys!"

"What?" yawned Raimundo as he; Omi and Clay stuck their heads out of their rooms.

"No time to explain!" said Kimiko as she dragged them all to the Wu vault, "We have to get to Tokyo, and fast!"

* * *

**Jiggy:** Hanbags won $10!

**UXD:** (Slow sarcastic clapping) Well done Jiggy, you have worked out the currency rates between Japan and USA…Whatever, R&R everyone!

(CC jumps out of nowhere on top of Jiggy)

**CC:** Gotch ya! Now come on gorgeous…

(Chloe comes on dragging Ryan behind her)

**Chloe:** I got my man! You know what that means…

**CC & Chloe:** DOUBLE DATE! YAY!

(The boys claw at the ground as the girls drag them off, giggling happily)

**Chloe:** (Whispers to CC) I hope Ryan and Jiggy like lipstick…


	33. Xiaolin Espionage

**UXD:** Hey everyone, thanks for R&R!

(Ryan comes in and sits down)

**UXD:** Hey Ryan, how was your date with Chloe?

**Ryan:** (Shrugs) Meh…It was okay…

**UXD:** (Eyes widen) Really? I thought you would be like Jiggy?

**Ryan:** Nah, the key is to go with the flow and please the girl, if you repel her, it will only make her want you more.

**Shel-Shel:** Hey guys, Chloe said she had a nice time and she wants to go out with you again

**Ryan:** Tell her I'm not here! (Runs out the room)

**UXD:** Okay…On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**33: Xiaolin Espionage**

_**Back in the Tohomiko Skyscraper…**_

"So how did you get mixed up in all this?" said Ryan as he paced the floor, waiting for Hannah to locate where Panda Bubba were keeping the hostages and Kimiko's father.

"We were just hanging around, waiting for our parents to finish work here, when we were over run by those thugs" said Kelko "They took over the building, made everyone hostages and tied us up!"

"Hey! I found the hostages!" said Hannah "They're being held on the factory floor"

"Good work Hannah" said Ryan as he looked at the monitors, the factory floor was full of people who were all tied up and blindfolded.

"No sign of Toshiro though…" said Lizz "He's probably being held in his penthouse office"

"Okay" said Ryan "Let's get going!"

"Not so fast…" said Hannah "All elevators have been disabled, except the one at the back of the factory floor…"

"Okay, we can rescue the hostages on the way" said Kelko. They all nodded in agreement. They were about to leave, when a warning message appeared on the screen.

"Ahh! Crap!" gasped Hannah as she began typing again, "We've been detected! The system is failing!"

"Can you stop it?" said Ryan.

"Give me five seconds…" said Hannah "I got it under control…"

Suddenly the light went out, plunging them into darkness.

"Okay…" sighed Hannah "I don't got it under control…"

"Let's just get out of here…" said Kelko as she fumbled about in the darkness, "I can't see a bloody thing"

She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! It's locked from the inside!" gasped Kelko.

"Security power shutdown" said Hannah "All doors are locked tight unless we can restore power to the building"

"No worries!" said Ryan as he walked behind the computer, "There's a fuse box here…"

There was the sound of crunching metal as Ryan punched his fist into a fuse box.

"Lighting!" yelled Ryan as he sent a blast of electricity into the building. The lights flickered as they came back on, and there was a clicking noise as the door unlocked.

"Good work Ryan" said Lizz.

"Thanks" said Ryan "Let's get going before we get found"

* * *

The four of them crept towards the entrance of the factory floor, there were about twenty people tied up, guarded by five men. 

"Five against four…" said Lizz "Not exactly a fair fight…"

"Oh! Oh!" said Hannah as she bounced up and down excitedly, "Let's let Mr Xiaolin Warrior do it!"

The three girls nodded in agreement as they looked at Ryan. Ryan groaned as put his hand on his forehead.

"Go on Ryan!" said Kelko "Use your…Shen Wong Moo or what ever you call them…"

Ryan reached into his pocket, he only had the Golden Tiger Claws, and he has never used them in combat before.

"Don't worry" said Lizz "We'll cover you!"

Ryan sighed as they all walked onto the factory floor, where they were immediately spotted.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" said one of the men as they moved towards them.

"Release the hostages!" demanded Ryan "Or I'll wipe the floor with your sorry asses!"

The men burst into laughter as they moved around them.

"Girls…Let me handle this…" said Ryan "Robin Eating Worm!"

Ryan shot into the air and hit the first man straight in the face, sending him flying back. A second man shot at him, but Ryan was too quick for him.

"Reverse Piranha Strike!"

The second man spun backwards, Ryan was about to turn around and face the other men, when two of them grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey! What the…OOOF!" gasped Ryan as the third man charged at Ryan, punching him in the stomach as the other two held him. They threw the winded Ryan across the room, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Good work!" said one of the men as he signalled to two of the other thugs, "Tie him up, we will handle the girls…"

Three of the men laughed evilly as they walked towards Kelko, Hannah and Lizz.

"Ready girls?" said Lizz as she looked back at the other two.

"Yep!" said Hannah as she put her PDA away.

"Ready when you are!" said Kelko.

"Okay" said Lizz as she turned to face the men, "Let's do this!"

* * *

Just as the men got to the girls, Kelko charged forward into one of them. 

"Possum Watching Clouds!" yelled Kelko as she dived into his stomach, sending a barrage of punches into his body.

"Moose Playing Trumpet!" yelled Hannah as she leapt above the man she was going for, and with a swift movement of her leg she brought her heel down right on his head. Seeing this chaos, the two men who went to tie Ryan up came running to help the last man who was facing Lizz. She didn't even move as the three of them charged at her.

"Focus my mind…Remove all thoughts…" said Lizz as she closed her eyes, the men where now inches way from her.

"And finally…Prepare to kick butt! Deer Walking Backwards!" yelled Lizz as she shot into the air, high above the men. In a blink of an eye, she shot at the three of them like a missile, hitting them with a fury of kicks, punches and throws. The three girls stood there as they looked across the room, five grown men who had just had the stuffing beaten out of them by a trio of teenagers were lying on the ground.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan as he got up from the floor, "What the hell was that?"

"Lizz's a black belt in Kung Fu" said Kelko as she looked over at her, "She taught us how to fight; she was also the one who taught Kimiko her moves"

Lizz blushed as they all looked at her.

"Stop it…" giggled Lizz "You give me too much credit"

Just when they thought it was safe to continue, the elevator at the back of the room opened, and ten men came walking out.

"Uh oh…" said Hannah "We're dead…"

"No we're not" said Ryan as he walked towards them, "I know what to do now…"

He clapped his hands together as he charged up his chi.

"I may not be a Wudai Warrior…" said Ryan "But I still got Wudai skills! Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

A ball of yellow energy flew out of his hand and shot across the room. It landed in the middle of them and exploded with the force of dynamite, sending the men flying across the room.

* * *

"Untie the hostages and tell them to get out of here" said Ryan as he began to untie the hostages. After each and every person was out of the building, Ryan, Kelko, Hannah and Lizz got in the elevator and went up. 

"What floor are we going to?" said Kelko.

"40" said Hannah "That is as high as this one will go, we have to walk the rest of the way"

"No worries" said Ryan. The elevator stopped at the 40th floor and they all walked out into the corridor.

"Okay…" said Hannah as she checked her PDA, "We go…That way!"

Just as they turned towards the direction Hannah was facing, there was a sound of a gunshot.

"OWW!" yelled Ryan as she felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"You okay?" said Lizz as they all turned to Ryan.

"Yeah…" said Ryan as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm fine, I just feel a bit…Ugh…"

Ryan suddenly stopped talking and collapsed onto the floor.

"Ryan!" cried Kelko as she knelt down beside him, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Zzzzz…." snored Ryan as he rolled over, they gasped as they saw a dart sticking out of the back of his neck.

"Tranquiliser…" said Hannah as she removed the dart, "We're in big trouble guys…Guys?"

She stood up and turned around, only to see Kelko and Lizz being held by two large men, their hands were covering their mouths. Before Hannah could cry out, another man grabbed her, covering her mouth and blocking her cry.

"Heh heh heh…" laughed a deep voice from the shadows "A good attempt girls…But you know you can't win"

The girls struggled to get out of the men's grip, but the men were too strong. Panda Bubba laughed as he walked out of the shadows and watched the girls wriggle in the men's arms.

"What shall we do with Ryan?" said one of the men, "We kill him?"

"Let him sleep…" said Panda Bubba as he gently kicked him, "We wait until he finds Toshiro, take the girls back downstairs and tie them up again"

He laughed again as the men dragged the girls away, he then looked down as the sleeping Ryan.

"Sweet dreams Ryan…" chucked Panda Bubba "Heh heh heh…"

* * *

**DeafLizgon:** I kicked ass! 

**Hanbags:** Me too!

**UXD:** Yes, you both kick ass…Ryan?

(Ryan is hiding behind a curtain; Shel-Shel and Chloe enter room)

**Shel-Shel:** UXD, is your OC ready? Mine is!

(Chloe walks to the curtain and goes behind it, she hugs and kisses Ryan)

**Chloe:** Come on Ry-Ry, we all know you love me over Kimiko

**Ryan:** Err…Well…

**Chloe:** (Giggles) I knew it! Come on Ry-Ry, let's go to the movies and make out!

(Ryan is dragged out the room)

**Yamato:** See you later…Ry-Ry! (Sniggers)

**UXD:** R&R!


	34. Death by Panda

**UXD:** Hello again everybody! Sorry for my lengthy absence, I've been busy. Thank you for R&R! Now for some stuff to say…

This story has now had more reviews than my first story, and it's not even half way! My first story has gone over 10000 hits!

(Ryan walks in with a face covered in lipstick)

**Ryan:** You got a cloth I could borrow?

(UXD pass a cloth to Ryan, he begins to wipe his face)

**UXD:** No point wiping them off, she's only going to give you more…Plus, if you turn into a dragon, Kaida is going to make a move on you too! (_Chole's not going to like that…_)

(Ryan falls face down on the floor and groans)

**UXD:** Let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**34: Death by Panda**

"_Ryan…_" said a soft voice in the darkness. Ryan groaned as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in the skyscraper; he was now lying on a large bed in a very nice looking room. Silk hung from the ceiling, surrounding the bed. The furniture around him was all white, and the light that shone through the window seemed to make everything glow.

"Aww man…" groaned Ryan as he looked around, "Not another dream sequence…I got to wake up!"

He got off the bed and moved towards the window, when he heard the sound of creaking doors. He turned around and saw a pair of doors open, a figure walked in and moved towards Ryan. Ryan's jaw dropped as he saw who it was, it was Kimiko.

"Going somewhere?" said Kimiko as she smiled at Ryan's wide eyes, he said nothing as he stared at her. She had her hair down, which was very rare, it swayed with every step she took. She was wearing a red silk dressing gown which was tightly wrapped around her, showing off her curves on her body. The gown went down her body and ended just below her waist, giving the effect of an extremely short skirt.

"Err…" said Ryan "I think I have time to dream for a bit longer…"

Kimiko giggled as she put her arms around him.

"I knew you wouldn't leave" whispered Kimiko as she lent near his ear, "Because we're going to have some fun…"

A grin grew across Ryan's face.

"What sort of fun?" said Ryan. Kimiko giggled again as she gave Ryan's neck a gentle lick.

"Let me give you a clue…" whispered Kimiko "This gown is the only thing I am wearing, nothing else…"

Ryan felt his insides do a summersault as she pushed her body up against his.

"What do I have to do to get the gown off?" said Ryan as he smiled down at her.

"Well…" said Kimiko as she put her arms around Ryan's neck and moved his head towards hers, "You can start by…WAKING UP!"

Kimiko yelled as she pinched Ryan hard on the back of the neck.

"OWW!" yelled Ryan as he woke up, he was now back on the floor in the skyscraper. His head was all woozy and the back of his neck where Kimiko had pinched him was still aching. He groaned as he reached behind his neck and rubbed the place where the dart that put him to sleep was.

"Damn it…" groaned Ryan as he got to his feet, he saw he was all alone, "Just when things were heating up…"

He looked around the corridor; Hannah, Lizz and Kelko were nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh…" said Ryan "Where did they disappear to?"

Ryan sighed as he walked down the corridor, he found the stairs and began to climb, not know who would be waiting for him or what he was walking into.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, just outside the Skyscraper…**_

The Silver Manta Ray landed in the park opposite the Skyscraper, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay jumped out.

"Come on!" said Kimiko as she sprinted through the park towards the skyscraper, "We need to find Ryan before Panda Bubba does!"

"Good thing we came prepared" said Omi as he put on the Kaijin Charm, "Let's go!"

They all put on their elemental Wu and headed into the skyscraper. They ran through reception and into the factory floor.

"Strange…" said Clay "It's mighty quiet around here…"

"Where is everybody?" said Kimiko. They moved towards the elevator at the back of the room, when they heard a noise. They turned around and saw Kelko, Hannah and Lizz tied up behind some boxes.

"Guys!" said Kimiko as they ran to untie them, "Where's Ryan?"

"We don't know" said Kelko as she got to her feet, "We last saw him, Panda Bubba and his goons put Ryan to sleep on the 40th floor"

"NO!" cried Kimiko "HE'S DEAD?"

"No, not dead" said Hannah "Just put to sleep"

"Oh…" said Kimiko, she sighed with relief as she lent against the wall.

"We must go before Ryan gets in more trouble!" said Omi "Let's us be getting moving to elevator before Panda Bubba causes more difficulty!"

They all looked at the little yellow monk as he ran off to the elevator.

"Err…Let's get to the elevator before Panda Bubba causes more trouble?" said Hannah. They all shrugged their shoulders as they followed Omi to the elevator.

* * *

Ryan managed to get to the 50th floor by using the stairs, he gasped as he climbed the final step. 

"Boy…" panted Ryan "I knew I shouldn't have had those extra pork chops…"

He crept down the hallway, towards the Toshiro's office. He put his ear to the door; he could hear the deep voice of Panda Bubba and the scared voice of Toshiro. He knelt down and looked through the keyhole. He saw Toshiro was sitting in his chair with two of Panda Bubba's men near him; one of them had a gun to his head. Panda Bubba was pacing up and down the room.

"Three hours Toshiro…" said Panda Bubba "Ryan has one hour to get here or…"

He pointed to the man who had the gun, who grinned evilly at him.

"W…W…What do you want?" stuttered Toshiro.

"I want Ryan" said Panda Bubba "Nothing personal…It's just my job"

"Boss!" said one of the men as Toshiro's computer screen began to flash, "We have unwanted company!"

"What?" said Panda Bubba "The only person who should be here is Ryan, who else is here?"

The man began to type on the computer, and an image appeared on the screen.

"It's those three pesky girls again" said the man, "Look's like they got help from the Xiaolin Dragons…"

"What?" roared Panda Bubba "I told Ryan to come alone!"

He walked around to the computer screen and looked at the image. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Kimiko is with them…" said Panda Bubba "Excellent…"

"What do you want with my daughter?" gasped Toshiro as he stood up; he was pushed back down into his chair by the two henchmen.

"I failed to kill her last time" said Panda Bubba "Maybe I could kill her now…"

"NO!" cried Toshiro "I beg you, don't harm my only daughter!"

"Too late…" said Panda Bubba as he chucked to himself, "No one can stop me now!"

"Don't be too sure!" said Ryan as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Ah…Ryan" said Panda Bubba "So glad you could finally make it…"

* * *

"Let Toshiro go" said Ryan "And I promise not to kick your ass too hard" 

"No can do, Ryan" said Panda Bubba "I told you to come alone, but the Dragons are in the building, so…"

He clicked his fingers and the henchman who had the gun put it up against Toshiro's head.

"The others are here on their own accord" said Ryan "I came alone like you said"

"Very well…" sighed Panda Bubba. He waved his hand and the man removed the gun from Toshiro's head.

"So…" said Panda Bubba "You're the son of Chase Young"

"What's it to you?" said Ryan as he cautiously approached him. Panda Bubba chucked as he looked at him.

"Chase wanted me to give you something…" said Panda Bubba.

"What?" said Ryan.

"A bullet" said Panda Bubba reached into his pocket and pulled out gun.

"Die Ryan!" said Panda Bubba as he aimed the gun at him.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she and the others burst into the room.

"Kimiko!" gasped Ryan, Panda Bubba and Toshiro at the same time.

"Dad!" cried Kimiko.

"Panda Bubba!" yelled Raimundo.

"Ryan!" growled Panda Bubba as he looked at Ryan.

"Raimundo!" said Ryan as he looked at Raimundo.

"Ryan!" cried Toshiro.

"Kimiko!" cried Hannah.

"I'm right here, Hannah" sighed Kimiko.

"Oh…" mumbled Hannah as she blushed slightly, "Sorry…"

"Enough of this crap!" yelled Panda Bubba "Meet your fate Ryan!"

He raised the gun at Ryan.

"No!" cried Kimiko "Ryan!"

She shot towards Panda Bubba, who reacted by aiming the gun at her and pulled the trigger.

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan as he dived through the air towards her.

…Bang!

* * *

Duh duh…DUH! (How many times is this now?) 

The last bit with everyone calling everyone's name was from Shrek 2, I was watching it at the time of writing this chapter.

WHO SHOT WHO? Was it Ryan? Or was it Kimiko? R&R!


	35. Dragon Toxicosis

**UXD:** Hello everybody! Thank you for R&R!

**Ryan:** (Reads reviews of last chapter) Why does everyone hate me? Me, Jiggy, Yamato and Joe used to be good friends. Is this because I slept with Kimiko and…did stuff with her?

**UXD:** Most likely, but Yamato just thinks you're backstabbing A-hole.

(Ryan sighs as he sits down on a chair, Chole smiles as she sits on his lap)

**Chole:** Don't worry Ry-Ry, you're more than a friend to me (Kisses Ryan's cheek) you're my precious Ry-Ry who I love to pieces! (Hugs Ryan)

**Ryan:** Oh great…As if things can't get worse…

(Ryan yelps as someone grabs his butt, he jumps from his chair to see Kaida grinning cheekily at him)

**Ryan:** What was that for?

**Kaida:** (Grinning) Just checking if you have a tail yet!

**Ryan:** Does it look like I have a tail?

**Kaida:** (Giggles with a cheeky grin on her face) Oops…My bad…

**UXD:** Can we just get on with the story?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**35: Dragon Toxicosis**

There was a thud as Ryan landed on the floor and slid into the wall. Kimiko felt her body freeze as she watched him roll over onto his front.

"Now guys!" yelled Raimundo as he, Omi and Clay shot at Panda Bubba, "Crest of the Condor! Wudai Star Wind!"

"Kaijin Charm!" yelled Omi "Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Longhorn Taurus!" yelled Clay "Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Sphere of Yun!" yelled Panda Bubba. A shield wrapped around him, protecting him from the blast of wind, water and parts of the ceiling that fell onto him.

"He has the Sphere of Yun!" gasped Kimiko as she looked at him, "Didn't Chase have that?"

"That proves that Panda Bubba is working for Chase!" said Omi.

"Boss!" called one of his men as they ran to a door near Toshiro's desk, "Let's get out of here!"

"This isn't the end, Xiaolin Dragons!" yelled Panda Bubba as he deactivated the shield, threw the Sphere of Yun on the floor and ran after them. Omi and Raimundo followed him through the door to a flight of stairs that led to the roof.

"Mr. Tohomiko!" called Clay as he picked up the Sphere of Yun went after Omi and Raimundo, "Get the girls out of here and make sure they're safe, we'll handle this!"

Toshiro, Kelko, Hannah and Kelko disappeared towards the elevator, leaving Kimiko and Ryan alone in the office. Kimiko took a deep breath as she tried to recover from the shock of what has just happened. She looked over at Ryan; he was still lying on the floor.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she walked over to him, he didn't move. His eyes were open slightly, and his breathing was weak.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko, she began to panic as she knelt beside him and rolled him onto his back. She gasped as she saw there was a hole in his shirt where the bullet had hit him.

* * *

"Kimiko…" groaned Ryan weakly, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Are you…okay?" 

"I'm fine" said Kimiko as she supported his head in her arms. Ryan smiled as he lent back into her arms.

"Good…" coughed Ryan "That's all…that matters…"

"What about you?" said Kimiko as she looked down at him, "You're going to be okay, right?"

Ryan groaned again as his eyes began to close.

"No Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she hugged him to her chest, "Stay with me! Please!"

"I'm sorry…" groaned Ryan.

"No!" cried Kimiko "You can't die! I love you!"

"I…love you…too" groaned Ryan. Kimiko eyes began to water as she looked at him.

"You loved me too?" said Kimiko as tears began to fall from her eyes, "I thought you no longer loved me, you kept avoiding me"

Ryan smiled as he slowly raised a hand to her face.

"Kimiko…I wanted to be with you…I love you deeply…" groaned Ryan as he stroked her face gently, "But something kept me away…I'm sorry, I screwed up…But now it's too late…"

Ryan tried to breath, but his lungs didn't let him. A small sigh escaped his throat as his head fell to the side.

"Ryan?" cried Kimiko as she shook him, Ryan didn't move or say anything, "No…No!"

Tears flowed from her eyes as she hugged Ryan's motionless body to his chest. Raimundo, Omi and Clay came in and stood around her as her tears rained onto Ryan.

"Kimiko…" said Omi as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I am most sorry…"

"NO!" screamed Kimiko as she buried her head into Ryan's chest, her tears soaked into his shirt as she listened to Ryan's heartbeat.

"Hold on…" gasped Kimiko as she looked up at Ryan's face, "He still has a pulse!"

* * *

Ryan's eyelids began to move as he slowly opened his eyes. Kimiko cried out with relief as Ryan began to move. 

"Oh thank god!" cried Kimiko "He's still alive!"

Ryan groaned in pain as he sat up and reached into his shirt, after fumbling about for a bit he pulled out a crumpled bullet and threw it across the room.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she wrapped her arms around him, "You're okay!"

Ryan said nothing as he put his arms around here.

"I thought I lost you…" cried Kimiko as she wiped her tears away, "I thought I lost the man who loved me…"

Ryan smiled as he looked into her eyes and then lent near her ear.

"If you're asking if I need you" whispered Ryan "The answer is forever. If you're asking if I'll leave you, the answer if never. If you're asking what I value, the answer is you. If you're asking if I love you, the answer is I do"

Kimiko burst into more tears as she hugged Ryan tightly, forcing her lips onto his.

* * *

"How the hell did you do it?" said Raimundo as Kimiko helped Ryan to his feet, "That was a gun at point-blank range, and it hit you right in the chest!" 

"Err…" said Ryan "I don't know…"

Ryan groaned as he clutched his chest in pain. Kimiko began to try and remove his shirt.

"Let me see your chest" said Kimiko.

"Okay…" said Ryan, he began to remove his chest when suddenly he realised something, "Ah! No! Don't worry, I'm fine!"

"Ryan, you could be wounded" said Kimiko as she fought against Ryan's arms as he tried to stop her from removing his shirt.

"No! Don't do it!" said Ryan. It was no use; she managed to get under his shirt and lifted it up. Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay gasped at what they saw on his chest. Ryan's dragon scales had now grown across his chest, there was a dent near his heart where the bullet had hit him, and the rock hard scales had seemed to form a bullet-proof vest around his chest.

"What in tar nation?" gasped Clay. Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko just stared at Ryan, "What the hell is that?"

"Well…" sighed Ryan "Look's like you know now…"

"Oh my god…" gasped Kimiko "What is happening to you…"

Ryan sighed as he removed his glove, they all gasped again as Ryan showed them his dragon hand, it had grown even larger now and the razor sharp claws looked even more dragon like.

"This is what kept me away from you…" sighed Ryan.

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

They all stood around Ryan as he lay on the medical room bed. His shirt was off so Master Fung could examine the scales. His left arm was completely covered in rock hard scales, his chest was almost fully covered and the scales were slowly making its way up to his head. His left arm had grown in size; his hand was now three times larger than is normal hand and his arm was now more muscular than normal.

"Master Fung?" said Kimiko "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…" sighed Master Fung "I have never seen this before…"

I know!" called Dojo as he came slivering in with a scroll. He laid the scroll on the table and began to read through it.

"Ryan's condition is called "Dragon Toxicosis"" said Dojo "It is when an animal undergoes a metamorphosis where it becomes a dragon"

"I'm becoming a dragon?" gasped Ryan as he sat up.

"Yep" said Dojo "There's more, but it will take some time to translate it from ancient Chinese to English…"

Ryan groaned as he lent back onto the bed. Kimiko gave a sad sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as Master Fung shooed everyone else out of the room, "Why are you like this…"

Ryan said nothing as he looked up at her; she got on to the bed beside him and put her arms around him, and they both stayed there for the rest of the night in each others arms.

* * *

_**On the cliff top over looking the temple…**_

"Ryan has come along well" said Logan as he spied down on the Temple.

"Yeah" said a voice behind him, "I'm surprised that fool Chase was able to make someone so powerful"

"I know master, I know just how powerful" said Logan as he held out his arm, a large bird with grey feathers with red tips landed on his arm, "But Chase's plans are doomed to fail, he made his first mistake by betraying you, master"

"Heh heh heh…" laughed a voice as a pair of evil, glowing eyes looked at Logan from on top of the bird's head, "You are right, young lad! Once Ryan is reborn as a dragon, the ultimate, world conquering power will be ours and I will crush Chase like the bug he is!"

"I can't wait until that day…" said Logan.

"Yes my lad, but we must be patient for now" said the voice. They both stood there on the cliff top, waiting for the other person to say something.

"So…" said the voice, "What shall we do for dinner?"

"I know!" said Logan as a grin spread across his face, "How about bean soup?"

"Oh ha ha…" laughed the voice in a sarcastic tone, "Very funny…"

* * *

**UXD:** Logan's true master is…R&R everyone! 

**Kaida:** (Excitedly) Has he got a tail yet? Is he a dragon now? He is isn't he? He's a dragon! He's a dragon! (Begins to stare and drool)

**Ryan:** Leave me alone!


	36. False Truth and True Lies

(Ryan comes running into the room, out of breath)

**UXD:** What's up with you?

**Ryan:** (Gasping) CC and…Chole have…setup…a…Xiaolin Fangirl…Club…

(The sound of a thousand screaming girls begin to bang on the door)

**Fangirl #1:** I love you Ryan!

**Fangirl #2:** Marry me Ryan!

**Fangirl #3:** Kiss me Ryan!

**Fangirl #4:** Oh no you don't! He's mine!

**Fangirl #5:** I know where we can go for our honeymoon Ryan!

**Chole:** We know you're in there, Ry-Ry! Come out so I can love you and hold you in front of your adoring fans!

**UXD:** Wow, you're in trouble…

**Ryan:** If you think that's bad, Jiggy has already been caught his Fangirl Club…

**UXD:** Okay…On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon

* * *

**_

**36: False Truth and True Lies**

_**Next day…**_

Kimiko spent most of the day in the medical room with Dojo as they tried every cure and potion they could find, but Ryan's scales were still spreading across his body. His body began to grow in size as the virus began to change his body structure, his muscles began to expand, and sharp claws began to grow from his feet as well as his hands.

"Well…" sighed Dojo "That's all I can do…"

Kimiko sighed sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed and watched Dojo sliver out of the room. She looked at Ryan as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry…"

Ryan looked over at her could tell by the look in her eyes, she had never been so upset.

"No…" said Ryan "You're doing your best"

Kimiko gave him a small smile as he moved her hair from her face and smiled back.

"Go take a walk" said Ryan "You've been here all day, you deserve a break"

Kimiko smiled as she lent over and kissed him. As she walked out of the room, she felt tears form in her eyes as she walked towards the temple gate.

"Ryan…You're going to be okay…" said Kimiko as she wiped the tears away, "It's just the way these things will turn out…"

* * *

Kimiko sighed as she walked through the woods that surrounded the temple. She sat down under a tree and took a deep breath as she tried to meditate and relax. 

"You seemed troubled, young woman" said a voice from the trees. Kimiko looked up and saw an old woman walk up to her.

"Well…Yeah" sighed Kimiko "Things haven't been going too well at the temple…"

"Oh yes…" said the old woman "There has been a chilling wind blowing from the temple, ever since that Heylin boy became a dragon…"

"How…how do you know?" gasped Kimiko as she got to her feet.

"I know many things" said the old woman "Such as what caused his Dragon Toxicosis"

"How is it caused?" said Kimiko as she moved towards her.

"It is the fate of all those born of Heylin blood who betray their masters…" said the old woman, "The virus is mainly triggered by love for non-Heylin blood"

Kimiko gasped, she didn't have Heylin blood and Ryan loved her, did she have something to do with the virus?

"But the worst of the virus" said the woman "Is triggered when the person comes in intimate contact with the purity of a virgin…"

Kimiko froze, she felt like her body was going to give way. Without warning, she dashed off towards the temple.

"Heh heh heh…" chucked the woman as her green eyes glowed with evil, "That's right Kimiko…Run to him…"

"Good work Wuya" said Chase as he stepped out from behind the trees. Wuya grinned as he turned towards him.

"Remind me again why we had to tell her this?" said Wuya as she removed the old woman outfit.

"If Ryan was to die because the Dragon Toxicosis" said Chase "Kimiko would avenge him by coming after us, but now she thinks knows the truth about the illness, that it is her fault!"

Wuya began to grin as Chase continued with his explanation.

"If Ryan were to die, his death will make her go insane, and with her out the way it will be easy to defeat the other three dragons…"

* * *

_**Back at the temple…**_

Kimiko burst into medical room, hoping to find Ryan, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was about to leave the room when she saw strange marks on the floor. They looked like someone had dragged themselves across the ground with sharp claws. She followed the claws marks on the floor; they led her to the dormitory and towards Ryan's room. Her heart began to beat faster as she slowly pulled back the curtain and looked in. In the corner of the room, half hidden by the shadows was Ryan. She gasped as she slowly walked towards him. The scales have grown out of control around his body, both his arms and legs where covered in scales, his lower jaw was larger than his top jaw, so it stuck out a bit. Sharp teeth stuck out from his lips. Most of his hair had vanished, and was replaced by a row of spines that ran down his back. The only part of him that still resembled Ryan was his eyes. He looked up at Kimiko, each deep breath he took sounded like a deep growl.

"Look what I have become…" said Ryan quietly, "A monster…"

Kimiko burst into tears as she fell to her knees and thrust her arms around him, her tears falling onto Ryan's scaly body.

"Ryan! I'm so sorry!" cried Kimiko "If I knew about it, I would never have done it with you!"

"What are you talking about…" said Ryan as he looked down at her.

"I know how you got this…" cried Kimiko as she looked up at him with her teary eyes, "It's because I tainted your Heylin blood by having sex with you!"

She burst into tears again as she buried her head into Ryan's scales. Ryan put a hand under her chin and raised her face.

"Where did you learn that rubbish?" said Ryan as he wiped her tears away. Kimiko went on to tell him about the old woman. Her voice became a whimper as she got to the end. She burst into more tears as she finished. Ryan sighed as he stroked her hair.

"Hey…" said Ryan as he smiled at her, "If this is the price I pay for having sex with you, then it was worth it…"

Kimiko managed to put on a smile as she looked into his eyes; they still had that loving and caring look in them. She sighed as she felt Ryan's arms tighten, making her feel slightly better.

"_Why_?" thought Kimiko as she nuzzled her head on Ryan, "_Why can't we have a normal love life?_"

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

Ryan had trouble sleeping that night, he couldn't stop think about him and Kimiko. Was he really cursed because they had sex? Ryan had heard of the Heylin Curse that fell onto people born of Heylin blood if they fall in love with non-Heylin blood people, but Ryan thought it was just a myth. He yawned as the rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't get himself comfortable. It was difficult to sleep on his back because he had sharp spines on his back and he hated sleeping on his front. He sighed looked over at the clock, it was near midnight and Ryan hadn't had a proper nights sleep for quite awhile. He got out of bed and stood in front of a mirror that was on the wall. He could hardly recognise who was looking back at him. His whole body had grown in size, his spines that went down his back had grown and at the bottom, a tail had begun to grow from the base of his spine. His mouth had grown into a long crocodile like snout to support his new dragon teeth. He looked like Chase's dragon form, but his had a single brown spine that stuck out over his face, just like his hair. His transformation was almost complete.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan as he heard his stomach growl, "Being a dragon makes you hungry…"

He crept through the temple towards the kitchen. He then began searching through the cupboards, pulling out numerous items of food.

"Vegetables…No…Fruit…No" said Ryan "Is there any meat around here?"

Suddenly something filled his nose; it was an entrancing smell that he never smelt before, probably because he now had an enhanced sense of smell. He followed the smell through the temple and ended back at the dormitory.

"Mmm…" thought Ryan "Maybe Clay has some steaks hidden in his room…"

He followed his nose, which did lead him into Clay's room. But the smell didn't lead him to food; it led him to Clay himself. Ryan stared at Clay as he lay snoring in his bed, but for some reason, looking at him made his mouth water. He lick his lips as he stood over him and took a deep sniff of Clay's body, and in a dark voice he growled,

"Dinner is served…"

* * *

**Kaida:** (Fighting her way through the crowd of fangirls) Ryan's finally a dragon! (Sighs, then drools) 

**UXD:** Yeah, R&R everyone, But what's he going to do with Clay? Find out next Chapter…


	37. Return of the Human Hunter

**UXD: **Uh…Everyone…Keep your distance…

**Dragon Ryan: **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**Chole: **Ry-Ry! It's me! Your beloved girlfriend!

**Dragon Ryan:** (Snaps jaws at her) ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**Kaida:** Gosh Ryan, what a big tail you have…

**UXD:** All the better to… (Ryan slams tail on ground, the whole room shakes) Run away! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon _**

**37: Return of the Human Hunter **

Kimiko yawned as she woke up; she had been hearing strange sounds outside her bedroom. There was the slow thumping of footsteps and a deep breathing noise that sounded like a purring cat.

"Hello?" said Kimiko, she squealed quietly as she saw something large move swiftly behind her curtain. She reached onto her desk and into her bag where she pulled out some of her Sparrow Arrows, and cautiously moved towards the curtain. She opened it slowly and peeked out. Here body froze at what she saw; Clay was lying at the end of the corridor. He was still asleep but something was dragging him away. Kimiko went after him, just to see Clay disappeared around the corner and onto the temple grounds. She poked her head around the corner and saw Clay lying in the middle of the temple grounds, whatever dragged him there was nowhere to be seen. She carefully tiptoed out, her hand on her Sparrow Arrows as she approached Clay. The cold night air blew, sending shivers down her spine. She could see or hear no one, but someone was watching her.

* * *

Then from nowhere, something shot into the air above her. Before she had a chance to aim the Sparrow Arrows at it, a large creature had landed on Kimiko, pinning her to the floor. The creature roared as it bared its razor sharp teeth at her. Kimiko screamed as she looked up at the creature, its huge mouth was filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth; each one was dripping with saliva as the creature ran its long tongue over them. 

"What in tar nation!" yelled Clay as he woke up and saw the creature sniffing at the petrified Kimiko and licking its lips. He scrambled to his feet and charged at the creature, but the creature saw him coming and whacked him out the way with his tail.

"Ryan!" screamed Kimiko as the creature lent towards her to take its first bite, "Help me!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!" yelled Clay as he slammed the ground, making a pillar of rock burst out of the ground and pushed the creature off Kimiko.

"What is going on?" said Master Fung as he, Omi and Raimundo came running out of the temple.

"We're under attack!" called Clay as he ran to Kimiko's side. He tried to help her up but she couldn't because she was shaking like a leaf. The dust from where the creature landed began to clear, and the creature began walking towards Kimiko and Clay. Kimiko screamed again as she dived behind Clay.

"You will not be victorious!" yelled Omi as he charged at the creature, "Orb of Tornarmi! Ice!"

A blast of water shot from the blue orb and covered the creature, freezing its body into solid ice.

"Ha!" laughed Omi as he watched the creature growl and snap its jaws at him, "Nice try, but you can't win Chase Young!"

"It's not Chase Young" said Master Fung as he walked towards the creature.

"What?" gasped Raimundo "I thought that was Chase's dragon form?"

Master Fung shook his head sadly as he stood near the creature, just out of its range of its snapping jaws.

"It's just as I feared" said Master Fung as he turned to Dojo, "Dojo! Get the Wu! I'll try and calm Ryan down!"

Kimiko felt her insides implode as she looked at the creature.

"No…" whimpered Kimiko "That's not Ryan…He wouldn't attack me…"

Ryan roared as he broke out of the ice and hit Master Fung hard, sending him flying into a wall. He growled as he looked over towards Kimiko and licked his lips.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" yelled Clay as he stomped on the floor, sending a ring of pillars around Ryan, trapping him. Ryan roared again as he smashed the pillars to dust with his bare hands. He then charged at Kimiko, he ran into Clay and sent him flying into Master Fung. Kimiko screamed as Ryan began to catch up with her.

"Blade of the Nebula!" yelled Raimundo as he swung his nunchucks, wrapping around Ryan's tail. But Ryan was too strong, and Raimundo ended up getting dragged along the ground behind him.

"Shimo Staff!" yelled Omi as he leapt at Ryan. He struck Ryan's back hard, but the shock of hitting Ryan's rock hard scales made the Shimo Staff fly out of Omi's hands. Ryan roared as he grabbed Omi with his tail and threw him into Raimundo, making them both crash into Clay and Master Fung. Ryan then turned his eyes upon Kimiko, she whimpered as she backed towards a wall, she was breathing a mile a minute as she realised the Ryan had cornered her. Ryan licked his lips as he stood over her and roared. She whimpered as she crouched on the ground and curled up into a ball.

"Kimiko!" called Raimundo "Use your Wudai Weapon!"

Kimiko's whole body was trembling as she reached into her bag and pulled out some sparrows. She threw them at him, but Ryan caught them in his mouth and swallowed them. She screamed again as Ryan took a step back and lunged at her, his mouth was opened wide and was large enough to swallow her whole. She closed her eyes as she waited for the end.

* * *

"Sphere of Yun!" yelled Dojo from the opposite side of the grounds. Kimiko opened one eye and gasped, Ryan's teeth were inches from her face, but Ryan was encased within the impenetrable barrier of the Sphere of Yun. 

"Ahh…" sighed Kimiko as she fell to the floor. Ryan roared again as he began swiping his claws at the barrier, trying to break out.

"Kimiko!" said Omi as he and Raimundo ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

Kimiko said nothing as she stared up at the sky. Raimundo picked her up and carried her to Master Fung, who was being pulled out of the wall by Clay.

"Kimiko?" said Master Fung as he ran a hand over her forehead, "Thank Dashi's ghost…She's okay…"

"What's up with Ryan?" said Raimundo as he gently put her down and looked over at Ryan.

"He's more dangerous than an ape in a combine harvester" said Clay.

"The virus has now reached his brain" said Dojo as he handed Master Fung the Sphere of Yun, "He now thinks he's a dragon, and that is the final part of the Dragon Toxicosis…"

Kimiko began to regain conscience, but gasped as she heard Dojo say,

"Ryan is no longer human…"

* * *

Kimiko shrieked as she sat up, making everyone jump. 

"Kimiko, everything is fine" said Clay as he helped her to her feet. She took deep breathes as she looked over at Ryan; he was still slashing his claws at the barrier.

"What's wrong with Ryan?" said Kimiko as she began to panic.

"Calm down Kimiko" said Omi. Kimiko ignored him as she began breath faster.

"What's wrong with him?" cried Kimiko "Why didn't he stop when I called his name?"

"Kimiko" said Master Fung "He no longer knows who you are, to him; you are just a morsel of food"

"No…" gasped Kimiko as she ran towards Ryan, she put her face right up against the barrier, she cried as she banged on the barrier with her fists, "No! Ryan! It's me, Kimiko!"

Ryan roared as he lunged at Kimiko and snapped his jaws at her, making her shriek and jump backwards. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she looked at the beast that was her boyfriend.

"He no longer knows who I am…" said Kimiko in a weak voice as the others stood next to her.

"I'm sorry Kimiko" said Raimundo. Kimiko said nothing as she fell over backwards.

"Kimiko!" gasped Omi "She's dead!"

"No, she's just fainted" said Master Fung as Raimundo picked her up, "There is nothing we can do know for tonight, you should all get some sleep"

"Okay" said Dojo as Omi, Clay and Raimundo walked off to the dormitory, "Good night Master Fung"

"Dojo" said Master Fung "You shall watch over Ryan"

"What?" groaned Dojo "Do I have to?"

Master Fung said nothing as they all walked off towards the temple, leaving Dojo and Ryan alone. Dojo sighed as he lent on the barrier.

"Well…Look's like it's just us dragons now…" said Dojo as he looked up at Ryan. Ryan growled as he lunged at Dojo and snapped his jaws. Dojo shrieked as he dived for cover under a bush. Ryan snorted as he looked at Dojo's tail that stuck out of the bush, trembling like a jelly.

"Liif..." growled Ryan "E vess raciok acaknzgefx ufr acaknifa! Fi ifa tuf lzih da!"

* * *

**Kaida: **Ryan has now made my list! 

**UXD: **What list?

**Kaida: **The list of people I find hot!

**UXD:** Uh…Okay…R&R everyone! See you again soon!

_Translation for Dragonise at the end: "Soon..." growled Ryan "I will devour everything and everyone! No one can stop me!"_


	38. Evil Unleashed

**UXD: **Hey! How's it going? Thanks for R&R!

**Dragon Ryan:** (In his Sphere of Yun cage) ROAAAAAAAR!

**Shel-Shel:** Poor Ryan, and poor Chole, she's been down in the dumps since Ryan went Dragon

**Chole:** (Sitting in the corner, hugging knees to chest) I want my Ry-Ry…

**Kaida:** Cheer up Chole, look at him, he is five muscular, you can't say that isn't sexy! (Both of them look at Ryan, Kaida begins to drool)

**Chole:** Well…He does sort of look sexier…

**Jiggy:** Maybe a kiss from his princess will cure him…Heh heh heh…

(Chole's face lights up, UXD slaps his forehead)

**UXD:** Oh boy…Let's just do the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**38: Evil Unleashed**

A cold wind blew through the temple as the monks tossed and turned in their beds, each of them shared the same dreams of ferocious dragons hunting humans and ripping them apart. Kimiko got the worst dreams, she was literally whimpering in her sleep. Dojo had eventually calmed down and had dozed off under the bush he hid under. Ryan eventually gave up trying to escape and managed to make himself comfortable in the tight spaces of his magic prison. Ryan shivered in his sleep as he felt the temperature drop. He opened one eye and scanned the temple grounds, there was no one about. He yawned as he curled back up and went to sleep again, not noticing a bird with grey feathers with red tips fly into the Wu Vault.

* * *

"Heh heh heh…" laughed a voice from the darkness of the vault, "What kind of idiots would leave such powerful items like the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman unguarded?" 

There was a rumbling of a vault draw as one of them opened, revealing a large black box that shimmered with rainbow colour. There was more rumbling as three more draws opened up. The bird flew through the vault, gathered the three Wu and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and flew back out to where Ryan was sleeping. Ryan yawned again as he looked towards the vault, he saw the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman on the ground in front of him with the bird perched on it, there was someone else there but Ryan couldn't see him because of the darkness.

"It's a shame that a powerful animal should be locked up…" said a dark voice from on top of the box, "We will soon change that…"

Ryan began to growl as the box opened, and the sprit of the Blind Swordsman came out.

"What is your wish, master?" said the Blind Swordsman.

"Release this creature" said the voice. The Swordsman bowed as he raised his sword and struck the barrier, causing it to shatter. Ryan roared as he slowly walked towards where the voice came from.

"Don't try anything on me Ryan" said the voice "You're not as powerful as me yet…"

Ryan growled as he lowered his head and moved backwards.

"If you want something to eat or destroy…" said the voice as it pointed off into the horizon, "Head that way"

Ryan snorted as he moved towards the temple gates. He was about to run off when the voice called him back.

"Hey Ryan" said the voice as he passed something to Ryan, "Take these, they're for the road…"

Ryan looked down at what he was just given, the Fancy Feet and the Wing's of Tinabi, which was two of the three Wu that was just stolen. A grin spread across Ryan's face as he held the Wings in the air.

"Vefx'l iy Zefuwe!" roared Ryan, the Wing's opened up and Ryan flew off into the horizon, leaving a rainbow train in the air behind him.

"Heh heh heh…" laughed the voice "I think I've just unleashed the world's most evil creature…Chase wanted his son to be a dragon, but I've just unleashed him on the world…"

He laughed as he climbed onto the bird and flew off with the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and the third Wu in its talons.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a basement / evil lair…**_

Jack Spicer snored loudly as he rolled over in his bed, dreaming about the day he becomes the supreme emperor of the world. The air in his lair was still, with the odd noise of his computers and robots. There was a sudden clatter of metal as something moved through the shadows of his lair.

"Ahh!" screamed Jack as he shot up in bed, he pulled the bed covers to his chin as he looked around his lair, the light from his nightlight lit up his lair. Jack sighed as he lay back down on his bed.

"Phew…" sighed Jack "I thought it was a clown…"

There was another clattering of metal, Jack began whimpering as he slowly got out of his bed and looked around.

"I'm warning you…" stuttered Jack "Whoever's there… Go away! Leave me alone!"

He squealed as he saw something big move through the shadows from the corner of his eyes. He whimpered as he moved over to his computer, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. He began typing on his computer and ran an intruder scan on his lair. A blue dot appeared on the screen, representing him and a red dot appeared behind him, representing an intruder. Jack squealed as he spun around, there was no one behind him. He began to sweat as he watched the red dot move slowly towards him, but each time he looked back, there was no one there.

"Oh no…" whimpered Jack as he stared at the screen, the red dot had now joined the blue dot, "The intruder is right on top of me…"

He trembled as he slowly raised his head and looked up, hanging from the ceiling with its razor sharp teeth dripping saliva onto Jack's head, was Ryan.

* * *

"AHHHH!" screamed Jack as he ran across his lair, his arms flailing in the air. There was a loud thud as Ryan fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor, he then lunged at Jack with his mouth wide open. 

"Jack-X.3s!" cried Jack as he hid behind his desk, "Attack!"

He waited for the sound of robots charging at Ryan, followed by the sounds of Ryan roaring in pain. He then groaned as he realised that they don't work at night because they have to charge during the night. Ryan roared as he cut through the desk with one swipe of his claws.

"AHHHH!" screamed Jack as he pulled out something from his pocket, "Shadow Slicer!"

He waved the Shadow Slicer in the air, creating a group of Jack Spicers around Ryan. Jack crawled away as he watched Ryan chomp at the holograms one by one, making them disappear. Ryan growled as he slowly approached Jack, his mouth was dripping with saliva.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" screamed Jack as he scurried across the floor. There was a thud as he backed into his fridge, the fridge door opened and a large piece of meat that Jack used to feed Cyclops when he was around fell onto his lap. Ryan stopped as soon as he saw the meat; he stared hungrily at the meat, not moving a muscle. Jack lifted the meat and moved around; Ryan's eyes followed the meat exactly. Jack then decided to take this to a new level.

"Err…Sit?" said Jack as he got to his feet. To his complete surprise, Ryan sat down on the floor. A smile grew on Jack's face as he tossed the meat into Ryan's mouth and got out another piece of meat.

"Lay down" said Jack. Once again, Ryan got onto the floor and looked up at him. Jack giggled to himself as he gave Ryan the meat.

"This is so cool!" said Jack "I have a new evil pet!"

* * *

"Wow…" sighed Jack as he watched Ryan clean out his fridge of all its meat, "He has strength, speed and a very big appetite…I wonder what he is?" 

Jack sat at his desk and activated a bio scan of his new pet. After waiting for a few minuets, the results came through. He gasped as he read the results.

"No way!" gasped Jack "You are a Heylin Dragon, one of the most feared creatures in the world?"

Ryan nodded as he looked at Jack. Jack's grin got bigger as he watched Ryan sniff around his lair for more food.

"This means…With you at my side, there is nothing that will stop me from taking over the world!" squealed Jack as he danced around his lair, "Getting Shen Gong Wu will be easy now!"

Ryan stood up straight as he realised something, he ran off into a dark corner of Jack's lair, then came back with something in his mouth.

"What's that you got?" said Jack as he removed the Fancy Feet and the Wing's of Tinabi from his mouth, "Wu? You're a good boy! Yes you are!"

Ryan began to wag his tail as Jack began to scratch his head. Eventually, Jack began to laugh.

"Soon…" laughed Jack "All world leaders will bow down to me! Along with Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean!"

Jack laughed his trademark laugh, Ryan began to laugh as well and soon they were both laughing at the top of their voices, but they had to stop because Jack got something stuck in his throat.

* * *

**Kaida: **Aww…He's a good boy! Good boy Ryan! 

**UXD: **Yeah…He's a dog…Heylin Dragon's like their food...But what was the third Wu that Hannibal stole? (Yes, we all know who it was…) R&R everyone!


	39. The Sword of the Inferno

Hey guys and girls! Thanks for R&R!

Have you seen the new character filters? You can filter out stories about different characters now! This story and "The Legend of the Thunder Child" (Which by the way, if you haven't read it READ IT NOW!) will be classed under "Kimiko" Do the same with your stories! Class them under characters!

Let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**39: The Sword of the Inferno**

_**Next Morning…**_

Kimiko groaned as she woke up, her dreams last night were filled with horrific images of Ryan hunting her down and devouring her. Once the dream had ended, it repeated over and over again. Each time she saw the dream, it seemed more and more frightening. She groaned again as she got out of her bed and changed into her clothes. She looked out the window, the skies were filled with grey clouds and the cold winds were still blowing, which matched her mood exactly.

"It's my entire fault…" groaned Kimiko as she sat down at her desk and rested her head on it, "Because of me, Ryan is now…a dragon…"

"Kimiko!" called a voice from the corridor, "I found it! I found it!"

Kimiko looked up as Dojo came charging into her room.

"Dojo" groaned Kimiko as she looked back down at her desk, "I'm not in the mood for any of your fun and games…"

Oh well…" sighed Dojo as he slivered back out of her room, "I'll just have to tell someone else the cure for Ryan's Toxicosis…"

Kimiko almost fell out of her seat as she shot up and dived at Dojo.

"You found a cure?" said Kimiko in an excited voice as she held Dojo in her hands. Dojo smiled back at her as he gave her the thumbs up. Kimiko smiled as she thought about what Dojo had said, today Ryan could be put back to normal, and they can continue with their life.

"What with all the hollering?" yawned Clay as he, Omi and Raimundo poked their heads into her room. Kimiko squealed with delight as she hugged them.

"We found a cure!" said Kimiko "We can make Ryan human again!"

"Hey, that is most good news!" said Omi. Kimiko sighed as she sat back down on her chair, all this excitement was a bit too much for her this early in the morning. Her smile got bigger as the thought about Ryan.

"_We could be together again…_" thought Kimiko as she lent on her desk.

"Let's not dilly our dallies!" said Omi "Dojo! Tell us the cure!"

"Okay then" said Dojo "What do we want to do to Ryan?"

"We want to turn him back to his original form" said Kimiko as she got up from her chair.

"Very good" said Dojo "And what do we have that turns things back into their original form?"

They all thought for a moment, before coming to the conclusion at the same time.

"The Rio Reverso!" said all of them at the same time.

"What are we waiting for?" cheered Kimiko as she ran out of the dormitory, "Let's cure my boyfriend!"

* * *

They all burst into the Wu vault and went down the spiral stairs. 

"Here we go…" said Kimiko as she stood in front of the Rio Reverso's draw, she opened the draw and gasped, the Rio Reverso was gone.

"Dojo!" gasped Kimiko "It's gone!"

"What!" gasped Dojo as he peeked into the draw, "It's been stolen!"

"It's not the only one" said Clay as he came up from the vault, "The Fancy Feet, Wing's of Tinabi and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman has been taken too!"

Kimiko groaned as she banged her head on the wall, so close, yet so far.

"No…" groaned Kimiko "With out the Rio Reverso, Ryan will never…"

She gasped as she realised something, and in a blink of an eye, she shot out of the vault and headed to where Ryan was being kept. She shot around the corner and gasped, she was followed by the others who gasped too at what they saw. Shards of magic glass littered the floor, and large footprints led from the glass to the gates, where they ended.

"Oh no…" gasped Dojo "Ryan Young is loose on the world…"

* * *

After a lengthy investigation and watching last nights security tapes from Dojo-bot, they managed to work out what happened. 

"As you have seen" said Master Fung "Someone took the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and used it to release Ryan"

"But who did it?" said Kimiko.

"My guess" said Master Fung "Is Jack, Chase or Hannibal"

"Most likely Chase" said Raimundo "Ryan was his creation after all"

"Whoa!" gasped Dojo as his body began shaking, "Looks like we need to put this on hold!"

"What's up?" said Kimiko "New Wu?"

"Yep!" said Dojo as he pulled out the scroll, "The Sword of the Inferno! Its blade is forged out of pure molten metal which can also become a fiery whip. It's also related to the Sword of the Tempest and Storm…"

"But what about Ryan?" said Omi as Dojo super sized.

"Where there is prey, there will be predators" said Master Fung, they all looked at him with clueless looks.

"I think he means that now that Ryan is a dragon, he will be attracted to Wu" said Dojo "So where there's Wu, we'll find Ryan"

Master Fung nodded as he watched Dojo fly off into the sky.

* * *

_**Mt Vesuvius, Italy…**_

The volcano ahead of them belched out ash, filling the sky with black smoke. Dojo swooped down low and landed on the rocky mountainside.

"Okay" said Dojo as he crawled under Clay's hat, "The sword should be up by the crater, I'd go with you, but my skin is sensitive to volcanic ash…"

They began their slow but steady climb up the volcano, as they got higher; it got harder to breathe as the air began to thicken with ash.

"Rai!" coughed Kimiko "I can't see at thing! Can you clear the air?"

"I'm on it!" coughed Raimundo as he activated his Crest of the Condor, "Just give me a moment…"

He was about to activate his wind chi, when suddenly the ash was blown away from a sudden gust of wind from above them.

"Thanks Rai" said Clay as he brushed the ash from his hat.

"But I didn't do anything" said Raimundo as he looked up. He gasped as he saw a large metal box fall from the sky, almost hitting him and crushing him flat. They all looked up and saw that the gust of wind had come from Jack Spicer's Heli-bot.

"Jack Spicer! Prince of darkness!" said Jack as he landed on the box, "Your end is near!"

"You are not getting this Wu!" said Omi. Jack laughed as he pushed a button on his watch.

"I'm not…" said Jack "But my new secret weapon will!"

"Jack, why do you build these robots when you know that we can crush them easily? It's so pathetic" said Kimiko. There was a loud roar from the box as it slowly opened, which made them jump.

"Who said anything about a robot?" said Jack as something big walked out the box. They all gasped as Ryan walked out into the sun and snarled at them.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko "What are you doing with Jack?"

"I have the ultimate monster to conquer the world with!" said Jack "Just try and stop me now!"

"Don't call my boyfriend a monster!" yelled Kimiko. Jack laughed as he watched her fume with anger.

"So then Ryan" said Jack as he threw him a steak, "Attack the dragons and get the Wu!"

Ryan swallowed the steak whole and then charged at the Dragons, who leapt into battle positions.

"Crest of the Condor!" yelled Raimundo "Wudai Star Wind!"

"Kaijin Charm!" yelled Omi "Shimo Staff!"

"Longhorn Tarus!" yelled Clay "Big Bang Meteorang!"

Ryan stood there as a blast of wind hit him, having no effect on him. Omi shot at Ryan with a huge axe and stuck him hard, but the impact made the Shimo Staff fly out of his hand again. Ryan roared as he picked up Omi and chucked him into Raimundo. There was a loud noise as five boomerangs hit Ryan's back, none of them made a scratch on his scales. Ryan spun around, hitting a large rock with his tail and sending it towards Clay, knocking him to the ground. He then turned to Kimiko, he growled as he slowly walked towards her. She groaned as she reached into her bag.

"Forgive me Ryan…" said Kimiko "Cat's Eye Draco! Sparrow Arrow!"

Ryan snorted as the Sparrows bounced off his scales, he roared as he raised his arms at her.

"Vorue Lohakficu Zgofrak!" roared Ryan as a ball of yellow energy flew at Kimiko. She dived out of the way, narrowly missing the explosion of Ryan's Wudai attack. The volcano began to rumble as lava burst out of the hole that Ryan made in the volcano. Lava flowed down the volcano, creating small islands on the mountainside.

"Kimiko!" called Raimundo as he pointed to the lava flow. A red object was floating in the lava like a piece of driftwood; it bobbed along until it got washed up onto a rock.

"The sword!" yelled Jack "Get it Ryan!"

Ryan leapt into the air and shot towards the Sword of the Inferno. Kimiko jumped across the islands and landed near the sword. She put her hand onto the sword, only to have Ryan's claw land on top of her hand. She squealed as she looked up at him, he growled viciously at her.

"Kimiko…" growled Ryan "E tgussafxa nio zi u Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Ooooh…Showdown between lovers, who will win? R&R everyone! 


	40. Volcanic Panic

Hey guys and girls! Thanks for R&R! This is probably the best showdown I have written so far, but they get better later on in the story…Let's get on it then…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**40: Volcanic Panic**

Kimiko sighed as she looked up at Ryan. She knew she had to challenge him, but deep inside, she could never fight him. She tried to visualise him as the evil dragon before her, but she kept coming back to the man she loved, she eventually gave in.

"Very well…" sighed Kimiko "I accept…What's the wager?"

"E vuxak dn Yuftn Yaaz yik niok Defr Kaurak Tiftg!" growled Ryan. Kimiko looked at him with a clueless face.

"Hey Dojo?" said Clay as he reached into his hat, "Can you translate?"

"Hmm…" said Dojo "I think he said Kimiko's Mind Reader Conch for his Fancy Feet"

"Okay, you're on" said Kimiko, a grin spread across Ryan's face as he growled at her again.

"E usli tuss yik u Lgaf Ne Wo ruka, niok Zifxoa iy Lue Hefx yik dn Vefx'l iy Zefuwe!" growled Ryan.

"It's a Shen Yi Bu dare" said Dojo "Kimiko's Tongue of Sai Ping for his Wing's of Tinabi"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as she looked Ryan in the eye.

"The game is volcanic egg handling!" said Kimiko "First to get three eggs into your nest wins!"

Ryan gave a growl of agreement.

"**Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

There was a bright flash as a huge wave of lava flowed over them; the lava level began to rise, making the island into tiny stepping stones. The island they were on suddenly cracked, revealing six large eggs. Another rumbled made two nests sprout up from under the lava on opposite sides of the battle grounds, one had a picture of Kimiko and one of Ryan. Another flash gave Ryan and Kimiko their Xiaolin armour. Ryan still had his blue armour, but it had changed to fit his oversized dragon body. 

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

Kimiko grabbed one of the eggs and leapt onto the first stepping stones. Lava splashed up near her, making her wobble. She sighed with relief as she regained her balance. She leapt from stone to stone, getting closer and closer to her nest. She stopped to look back at Ryan, who was still on the main island with the eggs. Ryan growled as he picked up an egg and leapt onto a stepping stone, he leapt from stepping stone with as much grace as Kimiko.

"Even as a big dragon" said Clay "Ryan's still as flexible he was when he was human"

Ryan landed on a stepping stone and looked around; the surrounding stepping stones were disappearing into the lava.

"Ha!" laughed Omi "He's trapped!"

Ryan roared as he stuffed the egg in his mouth and swallowed it whole, he then leapt off the stone and dived into the lava. Bubbles rose to the surface that led to Ryan's nest, suddenly Ryan jumped out of the lava and spat the egg out into the nest. The picture of Ryan above the nest turned into a number one, meaning Ryan had scored.

"Woo Hoo!" cheered Jack "Team Spicer forever!"

Ryan roared as he punched the air in triumph. He looked over at Kimiko who just landed at her nest and slam-dunked the egg into her nest.

"Yeah!" cheered Raimundo as he saw her picture turn into a number one, "You go girl!"

* * *

Ryan and Kimiko both jumped back to the centre island and picked up another egg each. Ryan shot off along a new set of stepping stones that had risen out of the lava, but as he jumped from stone to stone, a pillar of lava shot up, tripping Ryan up. There was a splash as the egg landed in the lava and burst into flame. 

"Ha!" laughed Raimundo "Ryan's fried his egg!"

Ryan growled at Raimundo, and then looked at Kimiko who almost had her second egg in. A grin suddenly spread across his face.

"Yuftn Yaaz!" roared Ryan as he put the Fancy Feet on and ran towards Kimiko at light speed; he went so fast he was running on top of the lava.

"Kimiko!" called Omi "Look out!"

Kimiko squealed as she jumped out of the way, throwing her egg into the air. By pure luck it landed on one of the stepping stones. Ryan roared as he dived back under the lava.

"Ryan's good" said Omi "Well; as good as a dragon goes…"

"Hey!" said Dojo as he frowned at Omi, "I'm a dragon!"

"But when Kimiko has the Mind Reader Conch" said Raimundo "She is unstoppable!"

"Mind Reader Conch!" said Kimiko as she put it to her ear, "Try and sneak up on me now!"

"_Nio'ka xiefx zi wokf, Kimiko!_" thought Ryan "_Nio'ka xiefx zi wokf, Kimiko!_"

"What the hell?" gasped Kimiko "I can't understand his thoughts!"

"Use the Tongue of Sai Ping!" called Dojo. Kimiko fumbled in her pockets, but she was too slow. Ryan shot up from the lava and slashed at her with his claws. She fell back, dropping the Mind Reader Conch and the Tongue of Sai Ping. Ryan growled as he stood over her, her clothes were ripped where Ryan had slashed her. Ryan jabbed his claws at her, but Kimiko rolled forward through his legs and leapt onto the stone where her egg was. Before Ryan could turn around, she had thrown it into her nest. The number one above her nest became a number two, Kimiko cheered as she jumped towards her last egg.

"Go Kimiko!" cheered Clay "One more to go!"

* * *

Ryan roared as he went after her, there were two eggs left and Ryan was one egg down. Kimiko smiled to herself as she picked up her last egg. 

"Get this in and I win!" said Kimiko as she saw Ryan pick up the last egg on the island. Ryan roared again as he put the egg under his arm and held up the Wing's of Tinabi.

"Vefx'l iy Zefuwe!" roared Ryan as he shot into the air with a rainbow train behind him. He dropped his egg into his nest, scoring another point. He then looked over at Kimiko, who almost had the egg in her nest. A nasty grin spread across his face.

"Vefx'l iy Zefuwe!" yelled Ryan as he swooped back into the air and shot towards Kimiko. He swooped high in the air above her and dropped down towards her.

"Yes!" said Kimiko as she landed near her nest, "I've won!"

She was about to put the egg in her nest when Ryan landed on top of her nest, bits of shell and egg yoke flew everywhere as Ryan's large feet crushed her eggs. She gasped as she watched her score go from two to zero.

"Oh my god…He cheated…" gasped Jack "He is so cool! Go Ryan!"

Ryan growled as he grabbed the egg that Kimiko was holding and held it above her head, just out of her reach. Kimiko tried to grab it, but Ryan just laughed as she teased her with it. He grabbed her around the chest with one giant claw and pinned her to a pillar of hardened lava. She cried out as Ryan began to push his claw against her, slowly crushing her body against the pillar.

"Kimiko!" called Omi "Hang in there!"

Tears began falling from her eyes as Ryan pushed harder, she looked up at him.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Please stop! I can help you!"

Ryan roared in her face, making her shriek in fear. More tears streamed from her eyes as she felt Ryan's hand tighten around her.

"Please Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Listen to me! I love you!"

Ryan snorted as he removed her from the pillar and threw her to the ground. She cried in pain as she hit the floor with a thud. Ryan leapt from stepping stone to stepping stone as he headed to his nest with the last egg. Kimiko tried to get up, but she fell back to the ground, not because of a broken leg or arm, but because of a broken heart.

"Ryan…" groaned Kimiko as she stared up at the sky, tears rolling down her face, "What have I done to you…"

She whimpered as she heard Ryan put the last egg in his nest. There was a blinding flash as the landscape returned to normal, the lava hardened and levelled out.

* * *

"Kimiko!" said Omi as they ran to her side, "Are you okay!" 

"No…" cried Kimiko "I failed you guys…I failed Ryan…"

Raimundo and Clay helped her to her feet, she sighed sadly as they all looked over at Ryan and Jack. Jack was prancing for joy around Ryan as he held the Mind Reader Conch, Tongue of Sai Ping, Fancy Feet, Wing's of Tinabi and the Sword of the Inferno in his arms.

"Yes!" cheered Jack "Once again! Evil Jack Spicer has beaten you Xiaolin Dragons! Oh Yeah! Shake it down!"

The dragons groaned as they watched Jack do his victory dance and Ryan give a victory roar.

* * *

Hmm…I miss having Ryan as my muse…Maybe I should get a new one…Oh! R&R everyone! 


	41. Lone Dragon

**UXD:** Hey! Thanks for R&R everyone! I apologise for the lack of updating, my Laptop has been ill, so I have done ZERO amounts of work over the weekend, so…How is everyone?

(Evila, Hope, Mea, Nova and Katra are fighting each other to get the muse position, Kosmic is trying to calm them down, Ze-smai is ranting on about muffins and Kaida is trying to ignore her, preparing to hurt Ryan. Chole is pouting about not being with Ryan and Theo and Firekid are watching Ryan chase Joe)

**UXD:** Okay…Let's just get on with it…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**41: Lone Dragon**

"This isn't over yet!" yelled Omi "You still have to contend with us!"

The four of them went into their battle stances as they moved towards Ryan and Jack.

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Jack "Ryan? Show them what else you can do…"

Ryan growled as he put all the Wu down, except the Sword of the Inferno, and walked towards the dragons.

"Let's get him" said Raimundo as he, Clay and Omi walked forward, only to be held back by Kimiko.

"No…" said Kimiko "Let me handle this"

She glared at Jack as she walked towards them.

"Jack!" yelled Kimiko "This is you're last chance! Turn over Ryan and the Rio Reverso or else!"

"I don't have the Rio Reverso" said Jack "And there is no way that I'm letting Ryan go, not after the ass whooping he just gave you!"

Ryan roared as he raised the sword above his head.

"Ryan!" said Kimiko "You must fight the virus!"

Ryan snorted as he walked towards her, the sword still above his head.

"Ryan, please!" cried Kimiko "I can't stand this! Please give me a sign! Anything that shows you still love me!"

Ryan stopped as she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, for one moment she thought she could see her Ryan in those dark dragon eyes that were looking back at her. She gave him as small smile, and her heart almost doubled its speed as she saw Ryan smile back.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "Is that really you?"

Her heart suddenly fell as she saw Ryan's smile become an evil grin. He roared as he raised the sword above his head and aimed it at Kimiko.

"Lvikr iy zga Efyakfi!" roared Ryan as he waved the sword at her, a stream of lava flowed from the sword, turning it into a flaming whip. He roared again as he cracked the whip at her.

"Wudai Fire Shield!" yelled Kimiko, the whip hit her and spilled lava on her. Luckily her fire shield protected her and the lava hardened around her. She hit the lava, making it crumble away. She screamed as she saw Ryan charge at her from behind the lava.

"Third Arm Sash!" yelled Clay as he pulled her away from Ryan as he hit the wall of lava making it shatter into pieces.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Jack as Ryan moved back beside him, "Well done Ryan! You will be rewarded well for your loyalty" 

Ryan snorted again as he bent down and picked up Jack by the ankles and shook him.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Jack as Ryan shook him up and down like a yo-yo; there was a clattering noise as the Shadow Slicer fell from his coat. Ryan gave an evil chuckle as he picked up the Shadow Slicer and the other Wu. He put the Tongue of Sai Ping around his neck and activated it.

"Zifxoa iy Lue Hefx!" said Ryan as the Tongue of Sai Ping began to glow, giving Ryan the ability to speak English, "You're pathetic Jack!"

"Ryan!" said Omi "What is going on?"

"I knew that Jack would lead me to Wu" said Ryan "So I tagged along, pretending to be his pet dog, just to take the Wu from under his nose!"

"Damn it!" yelled Jack "You can't trust anyone! Robots, Dragons, Parrots, Jelly beans, Disembodied heads, I hate all of you…Err, can you put me down?"

Ryan raised Jack to his face and roared in his face, making him squeal his girly scream. He then swung him around and threw him down the mountain.

"Now if you don't mind" said Ryan as he raised the Wing's of Tinabi, "I've got things to do and innocent people to devour"

He rose into the air and flew down the mountain. Kimiko felt her body heat up as she watched him grow small into the distance.

"Dojo!" said Kimiko "Get ready! We're going after him!"

She jumped on Dojo as soon as he super sized and pulled out the Wu that Dojo carried in his ear. As soon as everyone got on, she passed them some Wu and Dojo took off, flying towards where Ryan had gone.

"Ryan, you were the only man who I ever loved…" said Kimiko to herself, "I'm not going to let you go without a fight!"

* * *

Dojo shot over the woods at the bottom of the volcano where Ryan was weaving in and out of the trees. 

"There he is!" said Kimiko "Get as close to him as possible, Dojo!"

Dojo swooped down to Ryan, who growled as he tried to manoeuvre away from them.

"What now partner?" said Clay.

"We need to stop him!" said Kimiko. Raimundo he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Wu.

"Silk Spitter!" yelled Raimundo as he blasted sticky bolts of silk at Ryan, but he swooped around them with ease.

"Kuzusu Atom!" yelled Clay as he aimed the Kuzusu Atom at the trees up ahead, the blast of energy vaporised the bases of trees and made them topple on top of Ryan. Ryan swerved left and right, dodging the tree trunks as they came crashing down. Ryan caught one of the logs in his mouth and crushed it into splinters with one bite.

"Ants in Pants!" yelled Omi as he removed the lid from the Ants in Pants, spilling ants all over Ryan. Ryan let go of the Wing's of Tinabi and the Mind Reader Conch and hit the ground, he rolled forward through the dirt until all the ants were removed from his body. He grabbed the Wing's of Tinabi as he rolled past it and broke out into a sprint; Dojo swooped down low, picked up the Mind Reader Conch and passed it to Omi. Kimiko narrowed her eyes as she gazed at Ryan; she activated her Cat's Eye Draco and climbed up on Dojo's head for better aim.

"I'm sorry Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she reached into her bag and pulled out a large handful of Sparrow Arrows, "But this is for your own good!"

She held the Sparrows above her head; they all burst into flame which grew to twice the size of Kimiko.

"Cat's Eye Draco!" yelled Kimiko as the Sparrows fused into one giant flaming Sparrow, making the ball of flame bigger, "Sparrow Arrow!"

She threw the Sparrow with all her might, and it shot towards Ryan like a meteor. It hit Ryan with so much force that it exploded, sending Ryan and the surrounding twenty meters of forest into a raging fury of a fiery oblivion. Clay, Omi and Raimundo gasped as they looked down at the destruction that Kimiko just unleashed.

* * *

"Kimiko…" gasped Raimundo "What was that?" 

Kimiko sighed as she collapsed back onto Dojo, gasping for air.

"I don't know…" gasped Kimiko "I sort of went a bit mad back there…"

"You sure did partner" said Clay as he looked down, "You fried this place good, there's smoke everywhere!"

Kimiko looked down, smoke was flowing from the flames and Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no…" gasped Kimiko "I hope I was too hard on Ryan, I just wanted him back…I hope he's okay…"

There was a roar as something moved in the inferno, Kimiko gasped as they saw Ryan crawl out from under a pile of burning wood and run off.

"Look Kimiko!" said Omi as he pointed at Ryan, "See? Ryan is fine!"

Kimiko suddenly went from worried back to enraged mode again.

"What!" yelled Kimiko "He's getting away! Dojo! After him!"

"I think Kimiko's still a bit mad" whispered Clay as they all grabbed hold of Dojo as he accelerated towards Ryan. Kimiko gritted her teeth as Dojo flew above them.

"No more miss nice girl!" yelled Kimiko as she climbed back onto Dojo's head, "I'm going to get him myself! Cannon Blaster!"

The Cannon Blaster landed on Dojo's head and opened up; Kimiko climbed into it and aimed herself at Ryan.

"Fire!" yelled Kimiko. There was a loud bang as Kimiko shot at Ryan like a missile, she held out her arms as she got closer to him. Her arms went around his neck, but to her surprise, Ryan vanished into thin air. She cried out as she hit the ground, creating a long trench as her body cut through the ground.

"Kimiko!" cried Raimundo as Dojo landed near her, "Are you okay?"

Kimiko groaned as she crawled out of the hole she just made, her face was all bruised where she hit the ground and blood oozed from numerous wounds on her body.

"Ryan must have used the Shadow Slicer and created a copy to divert us" said Dojo as Raimundo lifted the battered body of Kimiko onto Dojo's back.

"Are you okay Kimiko?" said Omi as they all got back onto Dojo.

"No…" groaned Kimiko "I lost the showdown, I lost my boyfriend…and my hair is ruined…"

"Let's mossy on back to the temple to plan our next move" said Clay "We can't do anything at the moment"

A tear rolled down Kimiko's face as something Clay just said echoed through her mind,

"_We can't do anything… We can't do anything…Ryan…I'm so sorry I did this to you…Please forgive me…_"

* * *

**UXD:** Ladies and Gentlemen…I have chosen a muse; she is a girl and she will replace Ryan until he can do these things again. 

**Evila, Hope, Mea, Nova and Katra:** YES!

**UXD:** This girl is a character from this story…

**Evila, Hope, Mea, Nova and Katra:** Aww...

**UXD:** My new muse is... (Beep! UXD checks watch) Oh! I got to go now! I will tell you who my muse is tomorrow when I next update, so make sure you update! Oh, and FYI, it's not Kimiko! Don't forget to R&R!


	42. The Heylin Connection

**UXD:** Hey! Thanks for R&R everyone! Without further ado, I'd like to introduce Ryan's replacement…Colza Choo!

**Colza: **Yay for me! I help with stuff like reading the reviews, I was chosen cuz I'm super cute!

**UXD:** You were chosen because you we the only one left…

**Colza:** That's your excuse…Let's look at some reviews…

_Ze-Smai:_ I don't like muffins either, I prefer a donut. Kaida, of course Ryan can be evil, he is the son of Chase! But Ryan is a good person; just evil…Did that make sense?

_Hanbags:_ Here's a tip, Keep Jiggy AWAY from the Woozy Shooter and NEAR CC, not the other way round.

_Kosmic:_ Sorry Nova…

_Jenrya282:_ Nice review, can't wait for the next reviewie!

_Miniku:_ Oooh…We don't know what Ryan will do…Well, UXD does…

_Shel-Shel:_ Enjoy the penguins Chloe! I'll keep an eye on Ryan until he is better…If he ever does get better…

_Xiaolin a go go baby_: UXD has already made a Wu that can combine two things together called the Helix Fusion; it may appear in either "The Sword of Omens" or "The War beyond Time", plus what about that story you were going to send me?

_FireKid44:_ Is it me or is Joe beginning to lose it?

There! All done!

**UXD:** Okay…Let's just get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**42: The Heylin Connection**

_**Back at the temple…**_

Kimiko sighed sadly as she sat by the fountain; Ryan had only been away for a day and already she had begun to miss him.

"Kimiko?" said Master Fung as he walked towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" sighed Kimiko as she stared up at the sky. Master Fung sat down next to her.

"I thought that after we got him back from Chase we could continue our lives together" said Kimiko "But now I know that life is not that easy…"

"You must remain strong" said Master Fung "It seems that Ryan is the key to Chase's current plans, and without your devotion to him we would have given up on him and Chase would have defeated us by now"

Kimiko sighed again as she looked into the fountain, her reflection looked back at her with unhappy eyes.

"Ryan still loves you" said Master Fung "His last words that he said to me before he became a dragon were "Look after Kimiko, no matter what happens to me, keep her safe, and make sure she is as happy as she made me""

A tear escaped her eye; it rolled down her face and fell into the fountain, blurring her refection. She sighed as she turned away from Master Fung and dried her eyes. Her mind went back to the past when she and Ryan were together, she groaned as she desperately wanted to be in those memories with Ryan; she would give anything for a moment in his arms again.

"I know what I must do…" said Kimiko as she looked back at Master Fung, "If we could only find the Rio Reverso, I can get my Ryan back…"

"Very good Kimiko" said Master Fung "We must think about who has it"

Kimiko shook her head as she got to her feet; a sudden surge of determination filled her body as an idea filled her head.

"There's no more time to think" said Kimiko as she walked towards the vault, "It's time for action, and I know what to do"

"Good luck Kimiko" said Master Fung "Remember, your eyes will deceive you, but your heart will show you're truth path"

Kimiko looked at him before she turned around the corner; she smiled at him as she disappeared around the corner.

"_That made sort of sense…_" thought Kimiko as she entered the Wu vault.

* * *

_**In Chase's Lair…**_

Chase sat on his throne, his hand stroking one of his cats as he drank a bowl of his soup. He watched Wuya as she practised her Heylin combat moves. Four dummies that looked like the Xiaolin monks popped out of the ground and Wuya destroyed them one by one.

"Hmm…" thought Chase "Not bad for a 1500 year old witch…"

Wuya chucked as she looked up at Chase.

"I do my best to impress" said Wuya as she walked towards him. Chase sighed as he looked down at the cat he was stroking.

"I'm guessing you want some Wu?" said Chase as he took a sip of his soup.

"We missed out on the Sword of the Inferno" said Wuya.

"Wuya…" sighed Chase "You do know that there are more ways to conquer the world than collecting Wu"

"What? Like Ryan?" said Wuya as she sat down near Chase, raising an eyebrow at him. Chase chucked as he took another sip of his soup.

"Don't worry Wuya" said Chase "I can still use Ryan to conquer the world; I just need to wait for the right moment…"

Chase suddenly looked up; he could sense a strange presence in the air.

"Wuya…" said Chase "Please leave, I would like to meditate alone…"

Wuya said nothing as she walked off, followed by Chase's cats, leaving Chase alone in the room.

* * *

Chase looked up as a purple vortex opened up in the room, and a person jumped out and slowly walked towards Chase. 

"Ahh" said Chase as he looked at the person, "How nice to see you…Kimiko Tohomiko"

"Chase…" said Kimiko as she cautiously approached Chase.

"So…" said Chase as he got to his feet, "To what do I hold this honour?"

"I'm here about Ryan" said Kimiko as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I want the Rio Reverso and I want it now!"

A grin spread across his face as he raised his hand, a ball of black fire spewed from his hand and shot towards Kimiko. She reached behind her back and yelled, "Sphere of Yun!"

The black fire bounced of the shield that formed around her. Chase chucked as he walked towards her.

"Even though Ryan is more effective a dragon" said Chase "I didn't plan for you to taint him with your virgin purity and then have him become loose on the world, someone else did, and that person is also the one who has the Rio Reverso"

"Who is it?" said Kimiko.

"Think about it…" said Chase "Who would take the only Wu that would stop Ryan from being a dragon?"

Kimiko thought for a moment.

"Here's a clue" said Chase "Dragon…"

"Logan…" said Kimiko. Chase grinned as he sat down on his throne. Kimiko sighed as she reached into her pocket and got out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Where are you going?" said Chase "Aren't you going to ask where you can find Logan?"

Kimiko looked at him with a suspicious look.

"What do you mean?" said Kimiko. Chase chucked again as he looked up at her.

"Logan can't be tracked or followed" said Chase "You can only find him using special methods…"

"Like what?" said Kimiko.

"Like your Global Mind Reader system" said Chase "Use it to read Logan's mind and find out where he hides"

Kimiko thought for a moment again.

"Why are you telling me this?" said Kimiko as she looked at him, "Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say that I want the best for my son…" said Chase "And also I'd like to get my own back on Logan…"

Kimiko raised the Golden Tiger Claws and slashed the air inside the magical barrier of the Sphere of Yun and disappeared into the vortex. Chase began to chuckle evilly as he watched the Sphere of Yun disappear with the vortex.

"There is so much that they do not know…" chucked Chase "So far, everything has gone according the plan, it's all up to Logan now…"

* * *

_**Back at the temple…**_

Kimiko jumped out of the vortex back at the temple, where she came face to face with Master Fung.

"Did you find out what you must do?" said Master Fung. Kimiko nodded as she got the Eye of Dashi, Mind Reader Conch and the Changing Chopsticks out of the vault.

"Who did you go see?" said Master Fung. She thought for a moment, trying to think up an excuse.

"Err…I went to see an old friend of Ryan" said Kimiko "You won't know him"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that told her that he knew she was lying and that he sort of knew who she really went to see. She sighed as she walked out of the vault; so many questions filled her mind. Just who is Logan? Why does he want Ryan to be a dragon? Has Ryan and Kimiko's relationship really been a part of his plans? Why did Chase want to help her defeat Logan's plans? Was Logan behind the assassination attempts with Panda Bubba? She groaned as the headache that she always got when she had too many questions began to hurt her brain.

"Too many…" groaned Kimiko as she rubbed her head, "Time to go find out some answers from the only person who knows them…Logan"

She walked into her room and sat down on her bed; she got out her PDA and opened it up. She then picked up the Changing Chopsticks and was about to rebuild her Global Mind Reader system when Raimundo poked his head into the room.

"Hey Kimiko!" said Raimundo "No time to play with your toys! Dojo's detected another Wu!"

Kimiko frowned up at Raimundo.

"It's not a toy!" said Kimiko as she put the PDA and the Wu in her pocket, "It is highly advanced technology!"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow at her as she got to her feet.

"You seem a bit more cheery than earlier on" said Raimundo as they both walked to the temple grounds.

"Well…" said Kimiko as she smiled slightly, "Let's just say I've come up with a plan for saving my Ryan…"

* * *

**UXD:** Don't forget to R&R! 

**Colza:** What about me?

**UXD:** Good work, if you are good enough, you may even replace Ryan…

**Colza:** (Dances) Oh yeah! Uh huh! Shake it, girlfriend! Uh huh!

**UXD: **Ahem…

**Colza:** Oh yeah! What's going on with Chase? What do Chase and Logan have in common? What is the new Wu that has gone active? R&R!


	43. The Grapple Gripper

**UXD:** Hey! Thanks for R&R everyone!

**Colza: **(Reads reviews) Hmm…I like the idea for the "Legend of the Thunder Child" Trilogy film Firekid44…Kaida, there is a more simple method, just put Ryan to sleep, then you can go up to him and his tail without being eaten…Heh, Yamato said that UXD was DeafLizgon's boyfriend, funny, very funny (UXD blushes)…You find Logan cute? You don't even know what he looks like; he always wears that mask over his face…

**UXD:** Ahem! May I continue?

**Colza:** (Sighs) Go on then…

**UXD:** Okay…Let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**43: The Grapple Gripper**

_**Skies over Paris…**_

"What have we got?" said Clay as Omi opened the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"The Grapple Gripper" said Dojo "It's a grappling hook that has a large claw on it that can grab onto things, you can pull objects towards you or pull yourself towards the object that you have grappled onto"

"Okay" said Kimiko "Where is it?"

Dojo pointed to the left and in the distance was the Eiffel Tower.

"Is it me or did Dashi hid the Wu near famous landmarks?" said Raimundo.

"Most Wu get mixed up with modern society" said Dojo "People find them and move them, that why I can't always find the exact location"

"That's your excuse…" sighed Clay. Dojo swooped above the Paris streets and parks as he approached the large metal tower.

"Okay" said Kimiko as they got off Dojo, "There are three floors, Omi, take the top floor"

Omi jumped up and down excitedly, just like when he wanted to go to the top of the Statue of Liberty.

"I'll take the first floor" said Raimundo "Clay can search the ground floor because that's his element"

Clay rolled his eyes as Raimundo and Omi walked off to the elevators.

"That leaves the second floor for me" said Kimiko "Let's get that Grapple Grippers"

Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko disappeared up the elevator and Clay vanished behind one of the legs of the tower, leaving Dojo alone.

"Hmm…" thought Dojo "What should I do?"

A sweet smell suddenly filled his nose, making his mouth water.

"Mmm…" said Dojo as he began to drool slightly, "French Cheese…"

* * *

Kimiko walked out onto the second floor, the wind was blowing quite hard for being quite high up. She sighed as she looked out over the Paris city. The view was breath taking. 

"Ryan would have liked this…" sighed Kimiko as she rested her head on her arms as she lent against the railing, "Paris…The city of love…God, I miss him…"

She moved away from the edge and began to search the area. After a few minuets, Kimiko had searched the entire floor and began to move up into the metal framework of the tower. As she climbed up, something caught her eye; it was a blue bracelet with gold trimming. It had quite large cannon on it, behind it was a big reel of chains and on the front of the cannon was a large claw.

"The Grapple Gripper!" said Kimiko as she climbed up to it; she reached out her hand to grab it, when it suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What the!" gasped Kimiko as she looked around, the Grapple Gripper was nowhere to be seen. She climbed down from the framework and back onto the second floor. Suddenly Ryan appeared in front of her from thin air, she yelped as she fell over and scrambled backwards. Suddenly another Ryan appeared next to the first one, then another, then another and soon the whole floor was filled with Ryans.

"The Shadow Slicer" gasped Kimiko as she watched the group of Ryans walked towards her, "He faked the Grapple Gripper!"

They all snarled at her, making her whimper with fear as she was cornered by them. One of them stepped forward; Kimiko guessed that he was the real Ryan. He roared at her as he lunged forward, Kimiko screamed as she covered her eyes. Just when she thought it was over, she heard someone shout, "Grapple Gripper!"

* * *

Kimiko felt a large claw wrap around her waist, it tugged at her hard, pulling her up into the tower's framework. Ryan snorted as he missed Kimiko and looked up from below her. The long chain that was attached to the claw pulled Kimiko high above the Ryans. She then felt someone's arms go around her body, holding her out of harms way. She looked at the arms that held her, one was around her chest, stopping her from falling and the other had the Grapple Gripper on it, the reel on it was whirring around, pulling the claw back into the Grapple Gripper. 

"If you want your girlfriend" called the person who was holding Kimiko, "Come and get her!"

The Ryans roared as they began to climb up towards them, the person holding Kimiko raised his arm towards the metal framework and shouted, "Grapple Gripper!"

There was a bang as the claw was fired from the Grapple Gripper, and shot up though the tower where it latched onto a platform. The reel began to whir again as the Grapple Gripper pulled Kimiko and the person up the tower, away from the Ryans. Kimiko sighed with relief as she climbed up onto the platform.

"You okay?" said the person as he reeled the claw back onto the Grapple Gripper.

"Yes…Thank you" said Kimiko as she looked up at him, "You saved my…"

She gasped as she realised who it was, the person was wearing a dark green cloak and a dragon skull mask. Kimiko felt her blood boil as she got to her feet.

"You!" yelled Kimiko "You did this Logan! You bastard!"

She lunged at him, her fist blazing with fire.

"Whoa!" said Logan as he rolled out of the way, "Is this the thanks I get for saving you?"

"You took the Rio Reverso!" roared Kimiko "You are the one who is keeping Ryan a dragon!"

Logan looked at her for a moment and then began to laugh.

"So, you know my plans…" said Logan "Let me guess, Chase told you?"

"Turn over the Rio Reverso" growled Kimiko "And I will make sure not to break every bone in your body!"

Suddenly, two elevators opened up on opposite sides of the floor, Ryan came out of one and Raimundo, Clay and Omi came out of the other. Logan grinned as he looked over at Kimiko.

"You know too much about my plans Kimiko" said Logan "I can't let you tell the others! Colza!"

Colza flew up from nowhere, scooped Kimiko up and carried her away.

"Kimiko!" cried Raimundo "Logan! What are you up to?"

"Ryan is after Kimiko" said Logan, thinking up an excuse, "We need to subdue him; Colza will keep Kimiko away from him"

"How do we do that partner?" said Clay "Ryan is almost unstoppable!"

"Ryan may be a dragon" said Logan "But I'm a Dragon Tamer"

Ryan roared at them as he lunged at them, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Logan went into their battle stances.

"Let's get him!" yelled Logan as they charged at him.

* * *

"Colza!" yelled Kimiko as Colza swooped down towards the ground, "I need to warn the others about Logan!" 

"Sorry" said Colza "My master said that you can't do that"

"Let me down!" yelled Kimiko as she began to punch and kick Colza.

"Okay then…" said Colza as she did a barrel roll near the floor, dumping Kimiko on the ground. Colza then flew back up to where the others were fighting Ryan.

"Sorry Kimiko!" called Colza "But it's my job…Nothing personal"

"Damn it!" yelled Kimiko as she ran towards the elevator, "I must warn the others!"

As soon as the elevator got to the floor where everyone was, she saw Ryan on the ground, partially unconscious and tied up with the Tangle Web Comb.

"Good work Logan" said Clay as Logan climbed onto Colza.

"Guys!" cried Kimiko "Stop him!"

"Do not worry" said Omi "Ryan has been defeated"

"Not him!" cried Kimiko "Logan!"

They all turned around, Logan laughed evilly as he aimed the Grapple Gripper at Ryan.

"Grapple Gripper!" yelled Logan as the claw shot towards Ryan and grabbed onto the hairy rope that tied him up. He slowly began to winch Ryan up onto Colza's body.

"Logan?" said Raimundo "What are you doing?"

"Logan's the one who stole the Rio Reverso!" said Kimiko. Logan laughed as he reached into his cloak and pulled out the Rio Reverso and waved it at them.

"I bet you were the one who turned Ryan into a dragon and let him lose on the world!" yelled Raimundo, Logan laughed again as he tied the still unconscious Ryan to Colza.

"Well, on some level I did steal the Rio Reverso and set Ryan lose…" said Logan as Colza flew away, "But I didn't turn him into a dragon, Kimiko did!"

They all gasped as they looked at Kimiko, who lowered her head in shame.

"It's true…" mumbled Kimiko "I turned him into a dragon…"

"Adios amigos!" called Logan as Colza disappeared into the horizon.

"Kimiko…" said Raimundo as they all turned to her, "You did this to Ryan?"

Kimiko fell to her knees as tears began to fall from her eyes. They all stood around her as she cried, trying to comfort her. She began to sob harder as she told them about them having sex and what the old woman told her. But just as she got to the end, the elevator opened and Dojo came running out with a big bouquet of flowers.

"I saw Colza!" said Dojo excitedly, "Where is she?"

"Too late partner…" sighed Clay as he pointed to the horizon.

"Damn it!" yelled Dojo as he slammed the flowers on the ground, "I spent ages plucking up the courage…I was going to give her these flowers…"

* * *

**Colza:** Aww…Dojo's so adorable… 

**UXD:** You like him?

**Colza:** (Blushes) Well…Ahh…Maybe…

**UXD: **Yeah…Sure….Anyway, your helping the bad guy!

**Colza:** Well yeah…But I'm not evil! Honest!

**UXD:** We will find out soon…R&R everyone! Oh, and I have painstakingly updated my profile, it now has information on all my stories that are coming soon! See ya!


	44. Global Mind Reader System

**UXD:** Ugh…Rough day today…Time to chill out and write my story…

**Colza: **Thanks for R&R everyone!

**UXD:** Oh, I haven't read them yet, anything good?

**Colza:** Hmm… (Reads reviews) The standard review from Hanbags, Springy and Miniku…Kaida still has a grudge against Dragon Ryan and Ze-Smai has a grudge against Logan…Kosmic is challenging you for the position of alpha male…Firekid managed to send a review without Joe in it…FYI DeafLizgon, its rude to shove…Chole thinks you "like" DeafLizgon and Shel says I'm stubborn, which I'm not! (Frowns)

**UXD:** …Story time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**44: Global Mind Reader System**

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Dojo landed back at the temple where they were greeted by Master Fung. He gathered them in the mediation room as Kimiko and the others told him everything that had happened.

"You and Ryan had sex?" said Dojo as they all sat in the mediation room. Kimiko nodded her head and then lowered it in shame.

"I was wondering why he was happier than normal when he got back from your holiday…" said Dojo. Master Fung sighed as he nudged Dojo, telling him to be quiet.

"I warned you about this Kimiko" said Master Fung in quite a stern voice; Kimiko groaned as she felt her mind over flow with guilt, "I could have you turn in your sash for this"

Kimiko lowered her head more as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" cried Kimiko "Everything I've done…It's my entire fault…"

"Kimiko" said Master Fung "Remember, admitting you made a mistake is the first step to fixing it"

Kimiko snivelled as she looked up at him. He smiled back at her.

"You mean?" said Kimiko as she wiped her eyes, "You mean I can fix this?"

"Yes Kimiko" said Master Fung "You're the one who can help him"

Kimiko smiled as she looked at her friends, they were nodding in agreement.

"Thank you…" said Kimiko.

"How did you find out again?" said Clay as he scratched his head, "You said something about a woman?"

"Ryan told me to take a walk to clear my mind" said Kimiko "As I walked through the woods; I met an old woman who knew about Ryan"

"Did she walk up to you while singing a most unpleasant noise?" said Omi. Kimiko shook her head.

"Then it wasn't the Bird of Paradise…" said Raimundo. Kimiko rolled her eyes as she looked over at Master Fung, who was in deep thought.

"Hmm, have you ever seen this woman before?" said Master Fung.

"Err…No" said Kimiko "I've been here for years and it was the first time I've ever seen her"

"Hmm…" thought Master Fung "I fear that there is more to this than we know, what is your next plan of action?"

"We find Ryan and the Rio Reverso" said Raimundo "Luckily, Logan has both, so all we have to do is find him"

"It won't be easy" said Kimiko "Chase said he can't be followed or tracked"

They all gasped as they looked at her.

"Chase?" gasped Clay "Why did Chase tell you that?"

Kimiko gasped as covered her mouth; she sighed as she lowered her head in shame again and looked away.

"I'm sorry" sighed Kimiko "I was desperate, so I went to Chase for help, apparently Chase wanted to help because he has something against Logan as well"

"Hmm" thought Master Fung "Even if Chase is against Logan, it would be wise to take caution from now one; there is a great evil underway"

"What did Chase tell you to do?" said Raimundo. Kimiko reached into her robes and pulled out the Mind Reader Conch, Eye of Dashi, Changing Chopsticks and her PDA.

"Chase said to find Logan using my Global Mind Reader system" said Kimiko.

"Good idea, young dragon" said Master Fung as he got to his feet, "If you will excuse me, Dojo?"

"Okay Master Fung…" sighed Dojo "I'll get your bubble bath ready…"

"Who wants food?" said Clay as he got to his feet, Omi and Raimundo nodded with agreement as they followed Clay out of the room, leaving Kimiko alone in the room.

"Fine…" sighed Kimiko in an annoyed voice, "I'll do all the work then…"

* * *

Kimiko opened her PDA and began the rearrange the electrical workings of the PDA to house the Mind Reader Conch and the Eye of Dashi. 

"Changing Chopsticks" said Kimiko as she poked the Mind Reader Conch and Eye of Dashi, making them shrink in size. She picked them up and plugged them into the PDA.

"Eye of Dashi! Mind Reader Conch!" said Kimiko. She looked up as she watched a beam of light fly up from her PDA, through the roof of the meditation room and up into space. She looked back down as her PDA began the bleep.

"_Linking to Satellite...18...47...94...Linkup complete_"

Kimiko closed her eyes as she felt her mind fill with information on every person in the world. She opened them again and saw that she was now floating in cyberspace.

"Okay" said Kimiko "Time to look for Logan"

She flew through cyberspace, checking each and every mind module she could find, but after half an hour of floating to module to module, she was getting nowhere.

"Aww…" groaned Kimiko "Where is it? Is he out of range?"

She sighed as she lent back, letting her body float through the void of cyberspace. She was floating along quite happily when she banged her head on a module.

"Oww!" cried Kimiko as she rubbed her head, "What was that?"

She looked up at it, it was Chase's module. On closer inspection she saw that it was linked to two other modules.

"Why are these connected?" said Kimiko as she floated over to one of them, it had a picture of Ryan on it. She then floated over to the other one; it had a picture of Logan.

"There it is" said Kimiko, she raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Chase and Ryan's modules, "Why is Logan's module connected to Ryan and Chases?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she pointed her hand at the module, a long cable came out, plugged itself into the module and began downloading Logan's thoughts into her brain.

"_Soon, Ryan will be in my master's hands…_" echoed Logan's voice in her head, "_And I will be given the ultimate power! The world will cower in fear from my awesome strength!_"

Kimiko shuddered as his dark voice echoed through her head.

"_Even the Xiaolin Dragons can't stop me now! They can't even find me, because I'm hiding out at Altitude Limit!_"

"So that's where he's hiding…" said Kimiko, she grinned slightly as she watched the cable unplug itself from Logan's module, she sort of enjoyed snooping around in people's thought and finding out information about them. She closed her eyes as she felt herself leaving cyberspace. She opened her eyes and saw that she was back in the mediation room.

"Time to tell everyone what I have found…" said Kimiko as she ran off to find the others.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" gasped Dojo as Kimiko finished telling the others about what she found out over dinner, "Where is Logan hiding?"

"Altitude Limit" said Kimiko. Master Fung walked into the room with a scroll.

"Altitude Limit is the sacred city of Dragons" said Master Fung as he opened the scroll, "It was where the humans and dragons declared peace between them thousands of years ago"

"Where is it?" said Raimundo.

"It is a few thousand miles up in earth's atmosphere" said Dojo "It's a floating city"

They all looked at Dojo with surprised faces.

"Well, we now know where Logan is" said Raimundo "Let's get going to this flying city!"

"No way" said Dojo as he stuffed his face with his dinner, "That isn't going to happen, no way, not in this life time"

"Why not Dojo?" said Clay as he finished his plate.

"Altitude Limit is sacred land" said Dojo "Only dragons and Dragon Tamers can enter"

"Err…Dojo?" said Kimiko "Aren't you a dragon?"

Dojo frowned at Kimiko.

"Now that's settled…" said Raimundo "Let's go get Ryan!"

"Humans can't enter unless one of them is a Dragon Tamer" said Dojo "So we can't go"

Kimiko sighed as she lent back in her chair, once again she had come to another dead end. She thought hard about how she could get to Altitude Limit. Suddenly a thought entered her head, it was a long-shot, but it could work.

"The only way to get into Altitude Limit is for one of us was a Dragon Tamer, right?" said Kimiko as he looked over at Dojo. Dojo nodded his head; he couldn't speak because he had his mouth full. A small sigh escaped her mouth as she got up from her chair and walked off.

"Where you going?" said Clay as they all looked up at her. Kimiko sighed again as she looked back at them.

"I'm going to become a Dragon Tamer…" said Kimiko. They all gasped as she walked off towards the dormitory.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Altitude Limit…**_

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he came to, "Where am I?"

He looked around where he was, he was in the middle of an ancient coliseum, the walls were sort of crumbing away and the statues of dragons that were around him were damaged because of the constant winds that blew through the area.

"Good morning…My new pet" said a voice from behind one of the dragon statues. Ryan growled as he looked over at the statue, a person wearing a dark green cloak and a dragon skull mask walked out.

"Logan!" roared Ryan as he charged at him. Logan sighed as he put his hand out; Ryan hit his hand and flew back, as if Logan's hand was a brick wall.

"No dragon has ever beaten me" said Logan as he walked towards Ryan.

"What do you want?" growled Ryan as he got to his feet.

"I want you" said Logan. Ryan began to growl harder as he slowly walked towards Logan.

"You're a dragon" said Logan as he pulled something out from behind him, "You no longer know who Kimiko is, so your love no longer protects you against your Heylin mind control that Chase used to control you…"

"No one can control me!" roared Ryan "I'll kill all of you!"

"We will see…" said Logan, he checked his watch, 12:00, and raised the object in the air and in a loud voice he said "Shadow of Fear!"

* * *

**UXD: **It's the Shadow of Fear again! 

**Colza:** Does that mean Ryan is now under full control of Logan? That's not good…

**UXD: **And Kimiko's going to try and become a Dragon Tamer, what about that?

**Colza:** Yeah! You go, girlfriend!

**UXD:** Yeah…And why was Logan's Mind Node linked to Ryan and Chase's? Found out soon…R&R! I'm off to write my third story…


	45. The Dragon Wasteland

**UXD:** _Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! He's the next chapter!_

**Colza: **Wow…I didn't know you did Haikus…

**UXD:** _Yes, I know Colza. It has been an obsession. I just can't stop it._

**Colza:** _Shut the hell up Sam! Stop talking in Haiku, right now! Just do the story!_

**UXD:** Okay…Okay…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**45: The Dragon Wasteland**

_**Next day…**_

"So you want to be a Dragon Tamer, Kimiko?" said Master Fung. Kimiko nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" said Dojo "Being a Dragon Tamer isn't all peaches and cream, you know"

"It's the only way to get to Ryan" said Kimiko "I will become a Dragon Tamer and get in to Altitude Limit"

"Looks like it Wudai quest time" said Raimundo.

Very well" said Master Fung "We must prepare for your quest"

He started to walk off towards the Wu vault, but he signalled the others to follow him.

"So what Wu shall we take?" said Clay as they entered the vault.

"You will not be going" said Master Fung as he turned to him. Clay raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why isn't Clay going?" said Omi as they all looked at Master Fung.

"You and Raimundo will not go either" said Master Fung "This is Kimiko's quest, she will do it alone"

"What! Alone?" pouted Kimiko "I have to do this alone?"

"You will head to the Dragon territories" said Master Fung "There you will face many challenges, complete them to prove your worthiness to be a Tamer"

Kimiko sighed as she went down into the vault.

"You may take two Wu" said Master Fung from the top of the vault stairs, "Your elemental Wu and you Wudai weapon"

Kimiko picked out the Wing's of Huricun and the Two Ton Tunic and walked out of the vault.

"I'm ready" said Kimiko as she walked past them into the courtyard.

"I don't mean to sound negative…" said Dojo as he slivered past her, "But you have no chance to become a Tamer"

Kimiko groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Dojo, me becoming a Dragon Tamer is the only way for us to get Ryan" said Kimiko "Now I know it's a long shot and that you think its stupid, but it's the only plan we have"

"But…" said Dojo. Kimiko groaned as she grabbed him round the throat.

"Listen! Will you shut your face! Either you take me to the Dragon Territories" said Kimiko who was getting annoyed with Dojo's attempts to stop her from getting her boyfriend back, "Or I'll take you to a world of pain!"

"I'm only trying to save you from disappointment…" muttered Dojo under his breath as he super sized and Kimiko climbed on his back.

"Good luck Kimiko!" called Raimundo as he and the others waved to her. She smiled as she waved back.

"Do you think she has a chance?" said Clay as they all looked at Master Fung. Master Fung said nothing as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know" said Master Fung "I don't know the ways of a Dragon Tamer, we have no idea about what she will find there"

* * *

_**Later, at the Dragon Territories…**_

"Here we are" said Dojo as he landed, "Dragon Territories, the dragon homeland"

Kimiko looked around, the place was barren. Dead trees scattered the dusty landscape, the whole place was devoid of life, and there was nothing that even resembled life miles around, filling the area with an eerie silence.

"This place gives me the creeps…" said Kimiko as she looked at the ground; it looked like water hasn't touched the ground in a thousand years, the remains of dead plants and animals scattered the ground, half buried and forgotten in the dust.

"Well, I'll see you later" said Dojo as he took off into the air.

"What!" gasped Kimiko as she looked up at him, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Remember what Master Fung said" called Dojo "You have to do this yourself! Give me a call when you want to be picked up!"

Kimiko groaned as she looked down the path she had to go down, a thick mist covered the path that led off into the distance towards a forest full of dead trees.

"The things I do for love…" sighed Kimiko as she walked off down the path. He heart began to beat faster as she walked down the dark path, there was not a living soul around her, but she had the bone chilling feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

After walking for about an hour, Kimiko was getting nowhere. She was tired, lost and edgy. The wind blew through the woods, sending a chill right through her body. She groaned as the path she was following came to a crossroad, each path looked exactly the same. 

"Which way…" groaned Kimiko "There's no map, no guide…This is hopeless…"

She walked to the side of the path and sat on a rock. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and opened it up. She knew that all it takes was one phone call and she could be carried home, back to her friends. But if she did, she would never see Ryan human again.

"I want to go home…" groaned Kimiko as she rested her head in her hands, "But I want my Ryan back…"

She lent back and slid off the rock so she was lying on the floor, staring up into the dark cloudy sky. Her eyes slowly began to close as her body decided to call it a day, she decided she would take a small nap and hope that something wouldn't find her and eat her while she slept. But just as her eyes closed, she saw something in the corner of her eye, it was a sign. Her body suddenly started up again, and she got to her feet. She walked over to the sign and wiped the dust off it.

"_Dragon Territories up ahead_"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up ahead, the trees began to thin that way. She continued reading the sign.

"_The holy training grounds of the legendary Dragon Tamers_"

"Yes!" said Kimiko excitedly, "I've made it!"

She was about to continue when the last part of the sign caught her eye, her heart sank as she read it.

"_All those who are unworthy shall die a slow painful death! Have a nice day!_"

She gulped as she walked off towards the exit of the woods. Questions filled her head as she stepped out into the wide empty wasteland, What if she wasn't worthy to become a Dragon Tamer? She would end up as a pile of bones on the side of the road. Her body began to shake as she saw something in the distance, covered by a thick veil of fog.

"Boy…It's cold here…" shivered Kimiko as she walked towards the thing she could see, but she wasn't shivering with cold, she was shaking with fear.

* * *

As Kimiko got closer, she could see a small building appear from the fog. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt something move under the ground, something was following her, and it wasn't human. Her breathing became heavy as she approached the building; there was a large stone door. Words were written all over the door, Kimiko moved close to try and make sense of the ancient handwriting. 

"_For all mortal humans who have braved the dark woods and found the sacred grounds of Dragons, I, Kronego, the legendary Dragon Tamer Instructor, congratulate you on your courage_"

Kimiko sighed as she looked at the next part, she knew that she had passed the first challenge and had found where she had to go.

"_However, if you are not strong and pure of heart, you will die a slow painful death_"

She shuddered as looked around; she could have sworn that she felt something move under the ground again.

"_But before you start your last challenge, here is a piece of advice…_"

"Huh?" said Kimiko as she bent over to get a better view of the last line; she brushed it with her hands to remove the dust.

"_Look out behind you_"

"What?" said Kimiko as she read the line again, "Look out behind you? What does that mean?"

Her heart began to pound like a jackhammer as the air became heavy. There was a loud rumbling as the ground behind her began to shake, she gasped as she fell to the ground. Slowly but surely, large bones began to rise out of the ground. They floated through the air and began to assemble themselves into a large dinosaur skeleton monster. The ground below her rose out of the ground, raising her up into the air. She began to whimper as the ground began to fall away, she wasn't standing on a rock; she was standing on a skull, staring face to face with a pair of giant glowing eye sockets. The skull shook, making her fall to the ground. She looked up at the monster; the skull floated through the air and fixed itself to the neck of the monster and then looked down at Kimiko.

"Who art thou who hath defiled thy sacred land with thy presence?" growled the monster in a dry, booming voice, "State thy name!"

"K…K…Kimiko Tohomiko…" stuttered Kimiko as the monster approached her, his footsteps sent mini-earthquakes through the ground, "I wish to become a…Dragon Tamer…"

The giant bone dinosaur snorted as it looked down at her.

"Thy name is Bonetail!" growled Bonetail "Guardian of the Dragon Territories and the final test of the Dragon Tamers"

Kimiko slowly got to her feet; her heart was still beating at critical speeds.

"If thou wishes to become a Tamer" growled Bonetail, "Thou must fight! Prepare to meet thy fiery death!"

* * *

**Colza:** Oh no! Kimiko's in trouble! Bonetail is no pushover! Although he speaks like a Shakespeare type… 

**UXD: **_I'm sure she will win. She's one of the best fighters. She will kick his ass!_

**Colza:** Hey! Make a Haiku out of this! (Pulls out a frying pan…CLANG)

**UXD:** (On the floor) Oww…

**Colza: **And that's the end of that…R&R everyone! If he recovers he may be able to update over the weekend! If not, see you on Monday!


	46. The Ways of the Dragon Tamer

**UXD:** Hi everybody!

**Everybody:** Hi UXD!

**Colza: **Thanks for R&R

**UXD:** I'd just like to clear up something, Bonetail is the guardian of the Dragon Territories, beating him doesn't make you a tamer; it only lets you train as one.

**Colza:** Let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**46: The Ways of the Dragon Tamer**

Kimiko shrieked as she dived out of the way of Bonetail's charge, he shot past her and crashed into the large stone door, sending dust into the air. He growled as he looked over at her.

"What art thou waiting for?" growled Bonetail "Draw thy weapon and fight!"

"Oh yeah!" said Kimiko as she remembered she was armed with Shen Gong Wu, she was suddenly overcome with her battle spirit. She had to beat him to get Ryan back, and she wasn't going to hold back. She grabbed a hand full of Sparrow Arrows and held them above her head.

"Prepare to burn, dry bones!" yelled Kimiko "Cat's Eye Draco! Sparrow Arrow!"

She threw the sparrows at Bonetail; they burst into flame as they bounced off Bonetail's bones. He roared in pain as he stumbled backwards.

"Wudai Weapons…" growled Bonetail as he shook the flames off him, "I hath underestimated ye, but thou shall burn like the thousands of people before ye!"

He roared as he opened his mouth, a big ball of fire began to build in his mouth, he roared again as he blasted a wave of fire from his mouth at Kimiko.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she stopped the fire with her bare hands. The fire began to build up in her hands; she tossed the ball of flames into the air and caught it on her finger like a basket ball. Bonetail narrowed his eyes at her.

"So…" said Bonetail "Thou can control fire…Impressive"

"If you think that's good…" said Kimiko "Watch this!"

She slam-dunked the ball of fire onto the ground, cracks shot through the ground towards Bonetail; he looked down at the ground as it began to bulge under him. Before he could move the ground split open, and a column of fire erupted from the hole, covering Bonetail in flames. As the flames died down, Kimiko saw that Bonetail was still standing, but his bones were scorched black.

"Hmm…" said Bonetail "Thy skill over fire is good…My victory will be greater when I grind thee into the earth!"

He roared as he slammed the ground with his feet, the ground opened up and more bones hovered out of the ground. They flew over Bonetail and fastened themselves to his back. Ragged skin began to flow out of the bones, joining them together and formed a large pair of wings. He grinned at her as he began to flap his wings, hovering himself in the air.

"Now thou shall find out why I'm was called the "Winged Messenger of Doom!""

* * *

Bonetail swooped into the air and dived down at Kimiko. She rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding his bony claws as they cut trough the ground. Bonetail roared as he swerved through the air and flew down towards the ground, he opened his mouth and ran it near the ground, trying to scoop up Kimiko in his jaws. Bonetail was travelling too fast to hit with a Sparrow Arrow, so she ran in the opposite direction to try and out run him. But no matter how fast she ran, Bonetail's jaws were closing in on her. 

"What to do? What to do?" panicked Kimiko as she fumbled about in her bag, looking for something that could help her; she eventually pulled out the Wing's of Huricun.

"Wing's of Huricun" yelled Kimiko without thinking, she swung the staff in the air and the staff pulled her off the ground. There was a whoosh as Bonetail shot under her, her feet almost caught his head. Bonetail swerved around again as he looked at Kimiko hover in the air.

"Thou never cease to surprise me" said Bonetail "I look forward to feast on thy insides!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, all these threats seemed to be quite pathetic because Bonetail hasn't actually hit her yet and she has hit him multiple times.

"Go on then" said Kimiko as she swerved around and headed in the opposite direction, "Come and get me!"

Bonetail roared as he flew after her, Kimiko guided herself left and right to avoid blasts of fire that Bonetail was spewing at her. Kimiko looked behind her; Bonetail was closing in on her. He took a deep breath and fired a huge ball of fire at her, she dived onto the ground and rolled, the ball of fire just caught the top of her hair. Kimiko's eyes widened as she ran a hand through her hair, the top of her hair was slightly singed. She growled as she looked up at Bonetail, who was just turning around.

"You can threaten and scare me, you can try and stop me from being a Dragon Tamer and rescuing my boyfriend" growled Kimiko "But when you damage my hair, you've gone too far!"

She reactivated the Wing's of Huricun and flew up into the air.

"Wing's of Huricun!" yelled Kimiko as she swung it around, creating multiple tornados on the ground in front of her.

"Cat's Eye Draco!" yelled Kimiko "Sparrow Arrow!"

She threw the sparrows into the tornados, turning each of them into spinning pillars of fire. She swung the staff again, creating a larger tornado. It spun through the flaming tornados, sucking them up and turned itself into a giant spinning cyclone of fire. The tornado shot towards Bonetail, who shot through it. The wings on his back burnt up, dumping the giant scorched bone dragon on the floor and skidding through the dirt. He looked up from the floor at Kimiko, who shot down like a missile at him.

"Two Ton Tunic!" yelled Kimiko as she activated her armour. It hardened around her, turning her into a metal projectile, and with a bony crunch, she shot through Bonetail's skull sending bone fragments everywhere. The rest of Bonetail's body fell to the ground, his bones rolled everywhere.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" cheered Kimiko as she stepped around Bonetail's smouldering bones, "If mess with fire, you are so going to get burned!" 

She smiled as she walked off across the dusty landscape towards the building that had the big stone doors. As she approached the door, they began to creek as they slowly opened up in front of her. Kimiko looked into the darkness of the building; it seemed to go on forever. She was about to walk into the shadows, when a figure with a hooded cloak stepped out into the light.

"I have been watching you, child" said the figure "Your skills of the flame are very…skilful"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him as he walked towards her, the figure was only a few feet high and he seemed to sliver across the floor like a snake.

"Err…Yeah" said Kimiko as she looked down at him, "I'm Kimiko; I…Err…wish to become a Dragon Tamer"

The figure raised his hands to his hood; Kimiko saw he had skinny little arms like Dojo. She gasped as he removed his hood; a pair of small eyes looked back at her. For a moment she thought she was looking at Dojo, he had green scales all over his long thin body; the only thing that made him look different from Dojo was that he looked much older.

"Who are you?" said Kimiko.

"My name is Kronego" said Kronego "I'm the Dragon Tamer Trainer"

"Are you going to teach me how to be a Dragon Tamer?" said Kimiko. Kronego chucked as he slivered up to her.

"If that is what you want" said Kronego "I will teach you then"

There was a rumbling noise behind them, Kimiko gasped as she turned around, Bonetail's bones were reforming into its original form. He roared as he got to his feet and charged at them.

"Do not worry" said Kronego as he slivered past Kimiko, "I will handle him"

He held up his hand, Kimiko took a few steps back because a huge skeleton dragon against a three foot elderly dragon was not going to be a pretty sight. Bonetail shot headfirst into Kronego's hand; Kimiko closed her eyes as she heard a huge crash, followed by the sound of bones hitting the ground. She took a quick peek and gasped, Kronego was still standing in one piece as thousands of bone pieces lay scattered around him.

"Whoa…" gasped Kimiko "You did that with one hand?"

"You will learn how to do that…" said Kronego "Along with other Dragon Tamer moves"

He turned around and slivered off into the darkness of the building, just as he disappeared, he turned around and beckoned Kimiko to follow him.

* * *

Kimiko walked into the building, it was rather cramped and dark. She had to crouch down in order to get close to Kronego, who was sitting on a pillow around a fire. 

"So then, child" said Kronego "You wish to become a Dragon Tamer?"

"Yes Kronego" said Kimiko as she sat on a pillow next to him, "I need the skills of a Tamer to help save a friend"

"Very well" said Kronego "I haven't taught anyone for a few hundred years, and this will make you the first girl to become a Tamer"

Kimiko smiled as she looked down at the floor blushing slightly.

"But I must warn you" said Kronego "The training is very difficult, many have died trying to become a Tamer, but the way you kicked Bonetail's butt back then, in a few months you will make a fine Dragon Tamer!"

"Thank you" said Kimiko as she smiled at him, "I really appreciate you doing this for me and…A FEW MONTHS?"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. He chucked as he looked up at her.

"A few months is the amount of time it takes to become a Tamer" said Kronego "It doesn't happen overnight you know"

Kimiko groaned as she fell back onto the floor.

"A few months…" groaned Kimiko "I haven't got a few months…"

* * *

**UXD: **Colza? Do you have anything to say? 

**Colza:** Happy 400th review! This is a new record for UXD so far, and his current review number is…716!

**UXD:** 716! That's a lot! Okay then, R&R everybody! Hopefully I can update tomorrow…If not, see you on Monday!


	47. The Dragon Crest

**UXD:** Hey everyone!Thanks for R&R

**Colza:** Heh…Kaida's going to try to make Ryan a good little boy, fat chance…

**UXD:** Okay…Moving on, I've noticed in each of my reviewer's stories, there is a tiny bit of my work in them; does this story have such an impact on other people's stories?

**Colza:** How cares? Story time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**47: The Dragon Crest**

"Does it have to be a few months?" groaned Kimiko "It was kind of important that I become a Dragon Tamer quickly…"

"I'm sorry" said Kronego "But it is the only way"

"No…" groaned Kimiko as she rested her head in her hands, once again her plans for rescuing Ryan had gone up in smoke.

"Dojo was right…" groaned Kimiko "It's hopeless"

Kronego suddenly looked up at her.

"Dojo?" said Kronego as he stared at her, "Did you say Dojo?"

Kimiko nodded as she sulked into her hands.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho?" said Kronego as he slivered over to her, "Are you…A Xiaolin Dragon?"

Kimiko nodded again as she looked up at him.

"Do you know him?" said Kimiko. Kronego sighed as he sat down in his pillow.

"I do know him" sighed Kronego "My name is Kronego Kanojo Cho, Dojo is my son"

Kronego sighed again as he looked into the fire, the flames slowly licked at the wood that was fuelling it. He then looked up at Kimiko.

"Why do you want to be a Tamer?" said Kronego. Kimiko told him everything that has happened, about Ryan and his Toxicosis, and Logan the Dragon Tamer, and how she and her friends needed to get into Altitude Limit to rescue him.

* * *

"Hmm…" thought Kronego "Very strange…I'm the only person who trains Dragon Tamers, and I have never met this Logan" 

"Is Logan a fake then?" said Kimiko.

"I'm not sure" said Kronego "As you said, he looked young so it is possible that he is a fake, however he could have used the Low Mang Lone soup to remain young and he could be a person who I may of trained thousands of years ago"

"So what shall I do?" said Kimiko "I need to get in to Altitude Limit"

Kronego smiled as he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small bronze pendant, he flicked at Kimiko who caught it in her hands.

"What's this?" said Kimiko as she examined the pendant; it had a picture of a dragon on it.

"That is a Dragon Crest" said Kronego "It is the key to Altitude Limit and houses the power of a Dragon Tamer"

Kimiko gasped as she looked up at him.

"You mean…this makes me…a Tamer?" gasped Kimiko. Kronego chucked as he slivered to her side.

"It makes you a Tamer In-training" said Kronego "You can't stay here because you have a more important job to do; you need to rescue your love from the clutches of darkness before he destroys the world"

Kimiko smiled as she put the pendant around her neck, it seemed to glow with a faint light.

"But what about the sacredness of the dragon's holy city?" said Kimiko as she got to her feet.

"Sacredness, Smaceredness" said Kronego "It doesn't matter nowadays, just think of it as a guest pass, but I think you are worthy to be a Tamer"

* * *

Kimiko squinted as she stepped out into the light again, the sunlight managed to find its way through the think clouds. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, she cycled through her phonebook until she found Dojo's number. 

"_Hello? Dojo Kanojo Cho speaking_"

"Hey Dojo, it's me Kimiko" said Kimiko.

"_Ha! I knew it!_" said Dojo "_You need to be picked up! I knew you'd give up becoming a Tamer_"

"Dojo…" sighed Kimiko "I haven't given up! Can you just come and pick me up?"

"_Yeah, Yeah, sure you haven't…_" said Dojo, Kimiko frowned as she stopped herself from shouting at him, "_I'm on my way, meet me at where I dropped you off, Okay?_"

"Okay Dojo" sighed Kimiko "See you there"

She closed her phone up and put it back in her pocket, she then turned to Kronego.

"Err…You wouldn't happen to know how to get back through the forest would you?" said Kimiko.

"Nope" said Kronego as he walked out onto the dusty wasteland, "But I know someone who does, Bonetail!"

Kronego began banging on the floor with his fist; the ground began to rumble as the bony remains of Bonetail rose out of the ground again.

"Wot do you want now, buddy?" said Bonetail. Kimiko raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"Please could you escort Kimiko to the other side of the forest?" said Kronego.

"Err…Okay! I'll do dat!" said Bonetail as he bent over and lowered his bony claw to the ground, "All a board da Bonetail twain!"

Kimiko climbed up onto his claw and held onto his thumb as Bonetail walked off towards the forest.

"Good bye Kimiko!" called Kronego as he waved to her, "And good luck!"

* * *

Bonetail stomped through the forest, in the distance Kimiko could see the field where Dojo had dropped her off. 

"We're almost there!" said Bonetail as he looked at Kimiko, "Thanks for visiting!"

"Err…Bonetail?" said Kimiko "What's with the change in language? What happened to thou and thy?"

"Oh, dat…" said Bonetail "Master Kronego told me to do dat cuz it is more fun!"

"Okay…" said Kimiko.

"You fought well against me" said Bonetail "You gave me many boo boos!"

Kimiko chuckled to herself as he gently lowered her to the ground. He waved good bye as his body fell to pieces and sank into the ground.

"Kimiko!" called a voice from above her head; she looked up and saw Dojo flying towards her.

"So how far did you get?" said Dojo as Kimiko climbed onto his back and he took off into the air. Kimiko smiled as she showed him the Dragon Crest around her neck. Dojo gasped as he saw it.

"Whoa! But how? Where did you get it?" gasped Dojo.

"It's a long story…" sighed Kimiko as she lent back on Dojo.

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

"Do any of you have any idea when Dojo will be back with Kimiko?" said Raimundo as he; Omi and Clay were training on the obstacle course.

"Nope" said Clay "He only left an hour ago"

"I do hope Kimiko has found a way into Altitude Limit" said Omi "Otherwise we will be up a paddle with out a creek"

"Other way around Omi" said Raimundo. He took a running jump towards some bamboo polls, but a slight miscalculation made him miss the poll and fall to the ground. But he was saved at the last minuet, he sighed with relief as he looked up at the person who had caught him.

"Thanks dude!" said Raimundo "That was a good…"

He gasped as he realised who it was he was looking at; he was staring face to face with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

"Hello Raimundo" growled Ryan as he let Raimundo fall to the ground. He roared as Raimundo scurried backwards across the ground.

"Ryan! You may be Kimiko's male friend!" said Omi, Raimundo groaned as he slapped his forehead, "But we are not afraid to go all out on you!"

Ryan roared as he began walking towards them.

"Wudai Orion Fromation!" yelled Omi as they leapt into position, "Strange, Kimiko seems lighter than usual…"

"You idiots…" sighed Ryan "Kimiko isn't here! Without the four of you together, you're nothing!"

"That's never stop us before!" yelled Raimundo as he shot at Ryan, "Wudai Star Wind!"

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he blocked the blast of wind and blasted Raimundo with a ball of yellow energy, Raimundo managed to dodge the energy blast as it shot past him and hit the temple vault wall, making a large smouldering hole.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" yelled Clay as he threw his boomerang at Ryan, he snorted as the boomerangs bounced off Ryan's scales like they always did.

"Shimo Staff!" yelled Omi as he ran at Ryan with a long staff.

"Sword of the Inferno!" yelled Ryan as he waved the fiery whip at Omi, the whip coiled around his Shimo Staff and pulled it out of his hands. He threw the staff behind him and walked over towards the Wu vault.

"You won't get past us!" said Clay as he, Raimundo and Omi leapt in front of Ryan. Ryan grinned as he turned around; Logan was standing behind him holding the Shadow of Fear.

"Shadow of Fear!" said Logan as he grinned evilly. The purple haze came out of the Shadow of Fear, and a large jellyfish, a giant squirrel and Grandma Lilly came out of the haze.

"ARRRRRR!" cried the three of them together as they shot off in the opposite direction, chased by their worst fears. Logan laughed as he and Ryan watched the others shoot around the corner.

"Come on Ryan" said Logan as he walked into the Wu vault, "Let's pick up a few Wu…"

"Can I cause some mindless destruction while you do that?" said Ryan. Logan grinned and nodded as he disappeared into the vault.

* * *

**UXD: **And that's the end of another chapter, see you all tomorrow! 

**Colza:** R&R everybody!


	48. Logan’s Master Plan

**UXD:** Hey everyone!Thanks for R&R!

**Colza:** Announcement! If you liked DeafLizgon's Hybrid Child, you'd be pleased to know that she is making a comic on it! Check out her profile to find her Deviantart site where the comic is!

**UXD:** Oi! That's free advertising!

**Colza:** Well she asked me nicely; us girls got to stick together!

**UXD:** ¬¬

**Colza:** Let's just get on with the story, Gong Yi Tampi or what ever…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**48: Logan's Master Plan**

_**Just outside the Temple…**_

"I can't believe my dad just gave you the Dragon Crest" said Dojo as he flew over the China landscape, "He is usually very difficult to persuade"

Kimiko sighed as she looked over the hills, as soon as she got to the temple, she and the others will be on their way to Altitude Limit to get Ryan, defeat Logan and save the world for falling into thousand years of darkness.

"Hey! Look!" said Dojo as he pointed ahead, "There's smoke up ahead, someone must be having a bonfire"

Kimiko climbed up onto his head to get a better view, in the distance was a column of thick black smoke.

"Hold on" said Kimiko "That the temple!"

"Oh my god! Master Fung!" cried Dojo as he shot through the air at top speed towards the temple, "Someone must have used the time you were away to launch a sneak attack!"

* * *

Kimiko and Dojo landed in the temple grounds, some of the buildings were damaged and in ruins, some were burning. She gasped as she saw Raimundo, Clay and Omi on the ground, bruised and dazed. 

"Guys!" cried Kimiko as she ran to their side, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…Yeah" groaned Raimundo as he got to his feet, rubbing his head. Kimiko sighed with relief as she saw Omi and Clay got to their feet.

"What happened?" said Kimiko.

"Ryan and Logan" said Clay "Logan used the Shadow of Fear to distract us, he is probably using the Shadow of Fear to control Ryan too"

"But Chase had the Shadow of Fear" said Kimiko "Does that mean…"

"There you are!" called a voice from the Wu vault, Kimiko turned around and saw Logan walk out with a bag stuffed with Wu, "I was wondering where Mrs. Ryan was"

Kimiko glared angrily at him as she walked towards him.

"Don't mock me Logan" growled Kimiko "I won't let you get way with what you've done!"

Logan laughed as he put the bag over his shoulder and walked off towards the greenhouse.

"Hey!" yelled Kimiko as she ran after him, "I'm not done with you!"

"Well I am" said Logan "Why don't I hand this conversation over to my new pet…"

There was a roar as Ryan jumped down from above her and landed in front of her.

"Ryan, be a good dragon and execute her" said Logan as he entered the greenhouse, leaving Ryan growling at Kimiko. He swiped his claw at her, but she dodged it by back flipping.

"Must kill Kimiko" growled Ryan "Must do as master says!"

He charged at her, slashing his claws at her, but she managed to avoid his razor sharp claws as they narrowly missed her body.

"You may be my boyfriend and I don't want to hurt you" said Kimiko as she rolled to the side, avoiding his fist as it struck the ground like a mallet, "But when you mess with Kimiko, you're messing with fire!"

She activated her Cat's Eye Draco and pulled out a handful of Sparrow Arrows, they burst into flames as she aimed them at Ryan.

"Sparrow Arrow!" yelled Kimiko as she pelted Ryan with fireballs; he snorted as they bounced of his body like balls of rubber. Kimiko groaned as she remembered that fire doesn't affect him, she moved back as she tried to think up a plan B. She gasped when she realised she was cornered again by Ryan. He roared as he bared his teeth, bent over and leapt at her. Kimiko closed her eyes as she held he hands out. There was a loud crunch as Ryan hit Kimiko's hands and bounced off them like they were made of concrete.

* * *

"What the?" gasped Kimiko as she gripped her hand, it hurt slightly, but it looked like it did more damage to Ryan as he skidded across the ground. She looked down at her chest and saw that her Dragon Crest was glowing. 

"_Kimiko…_" said a voice from the pendent, "_Hear my words…_"

"Huh?" gasped Kimiko "Kronego? Is that you?"

"_Kimiko, the pendent gives you the power of Tamers_" said Kronego's voice "_Use it to beat Ryan…_"

"Err…Okay" said Kimiko as she looked at Ryan, he growled as he walked towards her.

"_Uh oh! Got to go! Bye!_" said Kronego as the pendent suddenly stopped glowing. Ryan roared as he lunged at Kimiko again, who raised her fist at him.

"This is going to hurt me as well as you!" yelled Kimiko as she punched him; Ryan flew backwards at light speed. He crashed through the walls of the temple and ended up in a pile on the floor.

"Whoa…" gasped Kimiko as she stood there stunned, trying to make sense of what she just did to her boyfriend, "That was…kind of cool"

Ryan growled as he got to his feet and looked at her, he was about to charge at her when Logan came out of the greenhouse, stuffing something into his bag.

"Ryan!" called Logan as he got on Colza, "Forget her! Let's go!"

Ryan jumped onto Colza and they flew off into the sky.

* * *

"Kimiko!" said Omi as the others came around the corner, "What was that move you did?" 

"I don't know" said Kimiko as she looked at her hands, "I think it was the power of a Dragon Tamer…"

"So you did it then?" said Raimundo. Kimiko grinned as she pulled out the pendent that Kronego gave her.

"This baby will get us into Altitude Limit" said Kimiko.

"Is everyone okay?" said Master Fung as he walked out of one of the still standing temple buildings. They all nodded as they all walked towards him.

"First things first" said Master Fung "Dojo, check the Wu vault, we need to know what Logan has taken, Omi, put out the fire"

"Wudai Neptune Water!" said Omi as he leapt into the air, dousing the fire.

"Now that's done" said Master Fung as Omi joined the others, "Everyone, grab a mop and brush…"

The four of them groaned as they disappeared into the temple to help the other monks clean up. They were about to start cleaning when they heard a high pitch scream from the Wu vault.

"Dojo!" gasped Clay "What in tar nation is going on?"

They all dashed to the vault where they found Dojo hiding under the pot in the middle of the room.

"It's the end of the world!" cried Dojo "We're all doomed!"

"What's wrong Dojo?" said Omi. Dojo whimpered as he slivered out from under the pot.

"Logan had stolen the Heart of Jong, The Sapphire Dragon, the Emperor Scorpion and the Moonstone Locust!" cried Dojo.

"Uh oh…" gasped Kimiko "That isn't good…"

"Hmm…" thought Raimundo "I can see how he is going to use some of the Wu, but why did he take the Moonstone Locust?"

"I don't know" said Dojo "Maybe he…"

Dojo felt his insides swell up as he though about the worst thing that could happen.

"Oh my god!" cried Dojo as he shot out of the vault, the others followed him as Dojo lead them to the greenhouse, it was a wreck. There was another high pitch scream as Dojo came running out, waving his arms.

"The Heylin Seeds been stolen!" cried Dojo "It's defiantly the end of the world!"

"This is very disturbing" said Master Fung as he checked the Wu vault himself, "The Mosaic Scale and Monarc Wings are missing too"

"What could Logan want with all this stuff?" said Clay.

"I don't know" said Master Fung "But it can't be anything good…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Altitude Limit…**_

Logan grinned as he emptied his bag of Wu on the floor. He looked up as Colza came flying in with huge load of snow in her arms.

"A ton of snow" said Colza "Fresh from the mountains!"

"Excellent…" said Logan as he put on the Emperor Scorpion, "Time to start my grand master plan!"

He picked up the Heart of Jong and threw it into the snow.

"I summon thee! The giant golem of the unforgiving winter! Raksha!"

The snow began to mould its way around the Heart of Jong, and grew into the frosty snowman giant.

"YODELLA YODELLA HEE HOO!" roared Raksha as he stomped on the ground with his giant feet. Logan then turned to the Sapphire Dragon.

"I summon thee! The great sapphire serpent! Sapphire Dragon!"

The Sapphire Dragon grew into its giant form, sapphire smoke puffed out of his large jaws. Logan then turned to the Mosaic Scale.

"I summon thee! The incarnation of mischief! Sibini!"

The Mosaic Scale opened up, and out crawled the earwig that was Sibini, he grabbed hold of the Monarc Wings and his body suddenly grew in size.

"Finally, I summon thee, the carnivorous plant! The Heylin Plant!" yelled Logan as he opened the chest and threw the Heylin Seed on the ground. Suddenly, vines shot out of the seed, binding themselves to every inch of wall and floor it could find.

"Bonjour!" said the Heylin Plant as he popped out of nowhere near Logan, "Ze Heylin Plant iz back!"

"Now for the final touch!" said Logan as he raised the Emperor Scorpion in the air, "Emperor Scorpion!"

The Heart of Jong in Raksha's chest began to glow, as well as the Sapphire Dragon and the Monarc Wings in Sibini's hands.

"I now have complete control over all you" said Logan as an evil grin spread across his face.

"You zilly fool!" laughed the Heylin Plant as he coiled his vines around Logan, lifting him off the ground, "You have no control over moi! Ha he ha he ho!"

"No…" said Logan "But I do have the Moonstone Locust, and if you don't put me down and do as I say, I will have it chew your ass to the ground!"

The Heylin Plant immediately put him down and moved away from him.

"I'm at your command…Master" growled the Heylin Plant as he glared at him. Logan's grin got bigger as he looked behind him; Ryan had just entered the room.

"Soon…" laughed Logan "The ultimate power will be ours, then…the world! Heh heh heh…Hah hah hah…MUHA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**UXD: **Whoa…Logan is Eeeeeeeevil! 

**Colza:** Yeah…R&R everybody!


	49. Tricky Triangle

**UXD:** Thanks for R&R everyone!

**Colza:** The worlds going to be conquered by an overgrown vegetable, a snowman, a earwig, a boy with scale problem and a dragon tamer mental patient, and all you can say is that?

**UXD:** Isn't the dragon tamer mental patient your master?

**Colza:** Touché…

**UXD:** Well I know one thing, Logan and Ryan's Fan girls have joined forces to annoy Ryan some more…

(Dragon Ryan runs past, followed by Fan girls, mutated into dragons)

**Colza:** Logan mutated them? I wonder if he did the same to Chole, seeing she is Ryan's biggest fan…Anyway, time for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**49: Tricky Triangle**

"Come on!" said Kimiko as she paced the Wu vault floor, "Let's get going to Altitude Limit"

"Not so fast young dragon" said Master Fung as he meditated, "You remember what happened last time when you went off on your own with out planning"

Kimiko sighed as she lent on the wall, she remembered the severe beating Ryan gave her when she stormed Chase's lair.

"Remember Kimiko" said Master Fung "A house build on no foundation…"

"Is sure to crumble" said Raimundo as he, Omi and Clay came out of the vault with Wu, "You have already used that proverb before"

Master Fung sighed as he went back to his meditating.

"So…" said Kimiko as she sat on the floor near Dojo, who was dozing near Master Fung, "Tell us about Altitude Limit"

"Huh? What?" yawned Dojo as he woke up, "Altitude Limit?"

"We need to know as much about this place as possible" said Clay as he sat next to Kimiko. Dojo yawned as he uncoiled himself from his sleeping position and slivered so he was in the centre of the four dragons.

"Okay, where to begin" thought Dojo "Altitude Limit is the ancient city where most the world's dragon population was born"

"Err…Dojo?" said Omi "When you say city, how big of a city do you mean?"

"Err…" thought Dojo "Give or take a kilometre…About the size of London"

The Dragon's looked at him with blank faces.

"So your saying there is a floating city the size of London floating around the planet" said Raimundo "And it has never been discovered by anyone?"

"That is because it is cleverly hidden" said Dojo. They all looked at him with clueless faces.

"It's hidden?" said Clay "That is like trying to hide a herd of cows in a tree"

"It isn't that hard to hide it" said Dojo "Not if you hide it in the Bermuda Triangle"

"The Bermuda Triangle?" said Kimiko "Isn't that place dangerous? We could get lost"

"Not if we have that" said Dojo as he pointed to Kimiko's Dragon Crest, "The whole Bermuda Triangle mystery of planes and boats disappearing into thin air is the defence mechanism of Altitude Limit"

"That's why no one has ever found it" said Master Fung "The city is protected by a wall of storms and hurricanes, the crest will help you get through to the city"

"So let's get going already" said Omi "Let's sort out what Wu we are taking!"

* * *

_**Ten minuets later…**_

After trying to decide which Wu to take, they couldn't make up their minds so they decided to take all of them. They stuffed them in a bag and used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink them down so it could fit in Dojo's ear.

"We all ready?" said Raimundo as he activated the Silver Manta Ray.

"I'm ready to go!" called Kimiko as she came running out of the temple after sorting out her clothes and hairstyle.

"I am ready too!" said Omi as he finished practicing the Monkey Strike with his Shimo Staff.

"I'm as ready as a cowboy at high noon" said Clay as he straightened his hat and climbed into the Silver Manta Ray.

"Oh! Oh!" said Dojo excitedly as he climbed into the pilot's seat, "I'll drive!"

He was about to start up the Silver Manta Ray when Raimundo picked him and put him in the passengers seat behind him.

"Oh no you don't" said Raimundo "Not after your flying in the Ying-Yang world…"

Dojo muttered to himself as Omi climbed into the cockpit.

"Kimiko!" called Clay "Let's get this rodeo started!"

"Okay!" called Kimiko as she walked towards the Silver Manta Ray. Suddenly a small green bird flew past her; Kimiko looked at it as it landed on the temple roof. For a moment she thought that bird was watching her with red eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, the bird was gone.

"Strange…" said Kimiko "I could have sworn that bird was watching me…"

"Hey Kimiko!" called Raimundo "Let's get going!"

"Oh! Okay!" called Kimiko as she took her mind off the bird and leapt into the Silver Manta Ray, "Next stop, the Bermuda Triangle!"

The Silver Manta Ray took off and flew towards the horizon, the four of them not knowing that the red eyed bird was still watching them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a basement/Evil Lair…**_

"_Hey Kimiko!_" called Raimundo's voice over a radio transceiver, "_Let's get going!_"

"_Oh! Okay!_" called Kimiko's voice over the same radio transceiver, "_Next stop, the Bermuda Triangle!_"

"He he he…" laughed Jack as the red eyed bird landed on his shoulder, "Spy Parrot 2000, you have to be one of my best creations yet!"

He looked at his computer screen; there was a recording of the Xiaolin Dragon's plans on the screen.

"So…The Dragons are going to some ancient city…" said Jack "Maybe it's some powerful weapon or a vast stash of treasure"

He grinned as he jumped into his custom made Jack Jet.

"What ever it is" said Jack as he powered up his jet, "Soon it will belong to Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!"

The Jet took off in a cloud of black smoke, leaving a trail through the air.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, near the Bermuda Isles…**_

The Silver Manta Ray flew over the sunny beaches of the Bermuda Isles, there was not a single cloud was in the sky. Waves from the crystal blue seas gently flowed up and down the golden beaches. They headed out to sea, towards the centre of the triangle, not knowing that they were being spied upon but none other than Chase Young.

"The Dragons are right on time" said Chase as he spied on them with the Eagle Scope, "I love it when a plan come together"

"Could you move to the left?" said Wuya "You're in my sunlight"

Chase frowned as he looked at Wuya; she was lying down on the sand sunbathing.

"This is exactly why you fail to beat the dragons" said Chase as he kicked a pile of sand at Wuya, "You always goof off!"

"Hey!" growled Wuya as she brushed to sand off her, "An evil witch has got to look her best"

"How long have you been in the evil business? 1500 years?" said Chase as he looked up into the sky, "And still you haven't made any plans to eliminate your foes? Pathetic…"

He grinned as he turned towards her.

"In order to be victorious, you must first get rid of anyone who will get in your way" said Chase "As you always plan for world domination; your plans are always foiled"

"You one to talk!" said Wuya as she got to her feet, "What are your plans on getting rid of Logan?"

Chase grinned as he looked out over the sea; a jet plane with a black trail of smoke coming from behind it flew over them, heading in the same direction of the Xiaolin dragons.

"I have made plans for Logan" said Chase "The dragons will take care of him, so I don't have to do a thing…"

* * *

"This place is so calm" said Kimiko as she looked out of the window, "There is nothing for miles around" 

"Keep your eyes peeled" said Dojo "Things will change dramatically soon"

"You got that right!" called a voice from behind them. A jet flew past them, nearly knocking them out of the sky; it was top of the line, fully loaded and evil. No doubt it belonged to Jack.

"Jack Spicer!" said Clay "He must have followed us!"

"That is so like him" sighed Kimiko. Jack laughed as two missiles shot at them, but Raimundo managed to fly around them.

"So he wants a catfight, huh?" said Omi "Well we'll just have to give him one!"

"I agree!" said Raimundo as he swerved the Silver Manta Ray around, "Oh, and Omi? It's a dogfight not a catfight"

Both aircraft shot at each other head on at max speed, the G-force pinned them to the back of their seats.

"Raimundo!" said Kimiko "What are you doing?"

"We're playing chicken!" said Raimundo "Let's see who's braver!"

He gripped the throttle and picked up speed. They were going faster and faster when Dojo suddenly lost it.

"Turn this around before we die!" cried Dojo as he grabbed the controls. He pulled them to the left, but the Silver Manta Ray wouldn't move.

"Uh oh!" gasped Raimundo "This won't move!"

"It's the Bermuda Triangle!" cried Dojo "We've lost control of the Silver Manta Ray!"

They looked at Jack, he was punching buttons and flicking switches, he had lost control too.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Jack as his jet shot at the Silver Manta Ray.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo as they shot directly at the jet. They crashed and scrap metal when everywhere; Kimiko screamed as she fell through the air, her screaming stopped as she hit the water below.

* * *

**UXD: **The Bermuda Triangle, the world's most baffling place… 

**Colza:** Do you know what else is baffling? A quadulatic triangle!

**UXD:** The hell is that?

**Colza: **I'm not telling!

**UXD:** Well whatever…R&R everyone!


	50. The Dragon Hurricane

**UXD:** Thanks for R&R everyone! (Crickets chirp) Huh? Only six reviewed?

**Colza:** No one asked about a quadulatic triangle…

**UXD:** That's because no one cares…

**Colza:** Your just sad cuz only six people reviewed and you got the worst case of writer's block that you have ever had!

**UXD:** Ha! I have managed to get out of it!

**Colza:** Anyway, time for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon _**

**50: The Dragon Hurricane**

Kimiko hit the water below her, she cried out in pain as a piece of metal hit her from above. As she was underwater, she ended up getting a mouthful of seawater. She swam with all her might to find the surface, hoping she was swimming upwards and not any other direction. She gasped for air as she got to the surface; she looked around and saw the water was filled with scrap metal. Clouds above her began to billow above her and the water began to get choppy. The waves washed over her, forcing more salty water down her throat and making her cough and splutter.

"Guys!" called Kimiko as she clambered up onto some scrap metal, "Where are you?"

She looked around again, the skies began to grow dark and rain began to fall. She shivered as a cold wind blew across the ocean, almost tipping her into the water.

"Oh no" groaned Kimiko as she saw the storm build up in the sky around her, "Guys! Where are you?"

"Help!" squealed a high pitch voice from behind her. She turned around to see Jack scramble onto the bit of metal that Kimiko was on; she lent over him and pulled him onto it.

"Thank you Kimiko" gasped Jack as he gasped for air, "Thank you for…"

There was a loud crack as Kimiko punched Jack in the face; he flew backwards into the water.

"You jerk!" yelled Kimiko as she watched Jack splash about in the water, "You almost got us killed!"

"Kimiko!" called a voice from above her; she looked up and saw Dojo flying above her with the others on his back. Dojo swooped down low and she jumped on his back with the others.

"You okay?" said Raimundo as Dojo flew off into the sky; Kimiko nodded her head as she shivered in the cold winds, water dripping from her sodden hair.

"We got everyone" said Omi "Let's get back into the Silver Manta Ray before we catch a cool"

"We can't" said Dojo "One: It's damaged and Two: The Bermuda Triangle stops us from using it, we have to go like this for now"

* * *

The winds began to get stronger and the rain fell in larger drops as Dojo headed deeper into the triangle. They gasped as they saw a swirling mass of clouds ahead of them. 

"Whoa!" gasped Raimundo "That's a hurricane!"

"Dojo!" called Kimiko over the howling winds, "Where are you going? You're flying too close to the hurricane!"

"Of course I am!" called Dojo "We're going into the hurricane!"

They all gasped again as Dojo swerved directly at the hurricane.

"What!" gasped Clay "That's like saying we are going to lie down in the middle of a bull stampede!"

"That is where Altitude Limit is" called Dojo, they all gulped as he headed towards the hurricane, "Hold on to you hats!"

"I don't have a hat" said Omi as Dojo dived into the hurricane, suddenly they were all swept off Dojo's back as they went head-on into winds travelling at speeds that would rival a high speed train. They were thrown up, down, left, right, in all directions.

"Dojo!" cried Kimiko as she spun uncontrollably through 360 degrees, "What do we do?"

"Use the Dragon Crest!" yelled Dojo as he shot past her, she turned around only to see him disappear into the thickness of the hurricane clouds. Kimiko fumbled around in her clothes and pulled out the Crest. She held it up above her head, the wind suddenly changed direction, blowing her deeper into the hurricane. She gasped as she saw she was flying at high speeds towards a floating platform in the distance. But before she could react, she hit the hard surface of the platform, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Kimiko groaned as she came to, the wind was still howling around her but it was not strong enough to push her around. She slowly got to her feet and saw that the others were also lying on the hard floor around her. 

"Guys!" said Kimiko as she shook them, "You okay?"

She sighed with relief as they all slowly got to their feet as well.

"Ugh…" groaned Dojo as he shrunk down, "I wish they'd work on how people get here, the landings very painful"

"Where are we?" said Raimundo as he looked around, the platform was floating in the middle of the hurricane. From all angles, there were swirling clouds. But one side of the platform had a huge stone door that looked exactly like the giant stone door that was at the Dragon Territories.

"I think this is it" said Kimiko as she walked up to the door; it had carvings of dragons all over it and the same ancient handwriting on it.

"_Welcome to Altitude Limit, no solicitors!_"

"Typical…" sighed Raimundo as he read the sign. Kimiko put her hand on the door, she tried to push it but it wouldn't budge.

"The door is locked because there are humans here" said Dojo "Either you guys go away or someone proves themselves to be a Dragon Tamer"

"Me!" said Kimiko "I am!"

She pulled out the Dragon Crest and held it up at the door, the door creaked as the sound of locks and gears began to move on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened, making the platform shake and a bright light shone from the other side that blocked their vision.

"Well" said Clay as they all covered their eyes and squinted at the doorway, "This is it, let's get this rodeo started…"

"Anything to get out of this wind" said Omi as he ran on ahead, the others followed him into the light, not knowing what they were walking into or that someone was spying on them.

"He he he" laughed someone from the shadows, "The fools have left the door open, time for Jack Spicer to make his move!"

Jack laughed as he headed towards the door, it creaked again as it began to close. Jack made a dash for the door, but ended up getting wedged between the doors.

"Ooof!" gasped Jack as he tried to squeeze himself through, "Stupid door!"

He was about to push his way through, when two people climbed over him and walked on into the light.

"Hey!" yelled Jack as one of them stepped on Jack's head, "Watch it!"

The two people said nothing as they walked on into the light, the intensity of the light made it impossible for Jack to see who they were. The door began to close, squeezing Jack harder until he popped out and rolled into the light after them.

* * *

The Dragon's eyes eventually became accustomed to the light as they walked towards it. They walked out onto a balcony which over looked a vast empty space. 

"Whoa!" gasped Raimundo as he walked to the edge and looked down, "Check out the view!"

"I don't understand" said Omi as he looked down as well, "It is all stormy in there and here it is all clear"

"We're in the eye of the hurricane" said Dojo as he slivered to the edge, "Twenty four hour sunshine and no rain"

Kimiko looked over the edge as well; the walls of the eye went all the way down to the crystal blue sea that shimmered in the sunlight that shone down from the clear blue skies above them.

"Look! There it is!" said Dojo as he pointed off into the centre of the eye, "My home city, Altitude Limit!"

They all looked up, half hidden behind small wisps of clouds, were a magnificent city floating on a pillow of clouds.

"Whoa…" gasped Kimiko "It's beautiful…"

"Yep" said Dojo "The greatest architects of the ancient world work for months to build this place"

They all stood there admiring the sheer beauty of the floating city, it looked like the palaces of ancient kings but the buildings were still in mint condition, they looked like they were the homes of millionaires.

"This place makes Chase's place look like a pig pen in a rainstorm" said Clay.

"You dragons sure know how to live" said Raimundo.

"Shall we take a closer look?" said Dojo as he super sized, they all nodded in agreement as they climbed on and Dojo flew off towards the city, not knowing two dark figures had just walked out from the doorway. They both waited until the others were far enough so the Dragons won't detect them and floated out towards the city. They were followed by Jack, who also didn't see the two dark figures floating to the city. He rubbed his hands with glee as he switched on his Heli-Bot and flew towards the city.

* * *

**UXD: **I updated this chapter a bit early today cuz I have stuff to do 

**Colza:** You got Apocalypse Clone to write don't you?

**UXD:** Yep! So R&R everyone!

**Colza: **A quadulatic triangle!

**UXD:** Whatever…R&R everyone!


	51. The City of Dragons

**UXD:** WOO HOO! YES! It's official! I never have to go to school again…EVER!

**Colza:** Yeah, Yeah…Thanks for R&R…By the way, where is everyone? A handful of regulars have vanished.

**UXD:** HELLO! (Echo: HELLO…Hello…hello…)

**Colza:** …

**UXD:** Well anyway, time to get on with the story…

**Colza:** What about my quadulatic triangle?

**UXD:** Later…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon _**

**51: The City of Dragons **

Dojo landed on the specially designed dragon landing platforms and they all climbed off.

"Come on guys" said Dojo as he slivered towards a small building on the platform, "Let's get to the elevator"

"Elevator?" said Raimundo as they all walked towards the elevator, "They have elevators here?"

"Just because this is an ancient city doesn't mean we don't have modern technology" said Dojo "We invented electricity way before humans did…We also invented the donut"

They all stepped into the elevator and it went down to the city level. They all gasped as they stepped out into the street, the buildings towered over them, surrounded by fountains and parks. The streets were lined with statues of famous dragons and people. Everything was spick and span.

"This place is like Hollywood" said Raimundo.

"Come on guys" said Kimiko as she walked on ahead, "We mustn't forget why we're here; we're here to save Ryan"

"Let's get going" said Dojo "Let's see how my old neighbourhood is"

They walked down the street; it was very difficult to look for someone when the architecture around them was extremely eye-catching. They turned right into a long street where what looked like shops lined the street.

"Where are we now?" said Kimiko as she looked around. Dojo shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to a map of the area.

"I don't know" said Dojo "I think we are in the shopping district"

Kimiko squealed as she ran forward.

"We're in the shopping district?" squealed Kimiko as she ran towards one of the shop windows, pressing her face against the window, "I love shopping!"

"Who forgot why we're here?" said Raimundo as he walked past her. Kimiko rolled her eyes as she looked into the shop, clothes of a thousand colours and fabrics from all over the world filled the shop. Kimiko felt her head begin to hurt as her mind began to fight over what was more important, her boyfriend or her fashion sense.

"Come on Kimiko" said Clay as he tried to pull her away from the window, "Let's go"

Kimiko groaned as she moved away from the window. She suddenly realised something, she looked back into the shop, and it was empty. She moved to the next shop, which was also empty. She looked around the street, there was not a single person about apart from them.

* * *

"Oh my god" gasped Kimiko as she walked into the centre of the street, "I never noticed this, this place is complete empty" 

They all looked around; it was so quiet they could hear surges of water miles below them.

"Strange…" said Dojo "This is usually the busiest place in the area, where is everyone?"

"It's is most uncomfortable" said Omi "This is like a town of ghosts…"

They walked down the street; the wind blew through the city, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"A hundred thousand dragons" said Dojo as he looked up at the buildings, "And not a single one to be seen"

They walked into the city square; there was a clock tower with a large TV on it. The sound of static buzzed from the TV as they walked towards it.

"They got TV" said Raimundo "I wonder if they got the sports channel?"

"Hey!" said Dojo as he pointed towards a building in the far corner of the square, "It's my house!"

They all looked to where he was pointing, in the corner was a building which looked like a smaller version of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Wow" said Omi as they all walked towards it, "Nice place"

"Thanks" said Dojo as he opened the front door, "We can use this place to plan what we're going to do next, make yourselves at home"

* * *

Kimiko looked around Dojo's house, she grinned as she counted the large number of photos that had Master Fung and Dojo together. There was also the odd photo of him and Kronego and Chucky. She stopped when she saw a photo of Colza; she looked down the hallway and saw that there were as many photos of Colza as Master Fung. She walked into what she thought was Dojo's room, once again there were lot of pictures of Colza. She looked on a nearby desk; there was a diary open on it. She knew she shouldn't invade Dojo's privacy, but Kimiko, being the curious type couldn't help taking a small peek. 

"_June 21st 500 _

_Dear Diary… _

_Good news! My best friend Dashi passed his Dragon Tamer trials! He worked part time on that for a few months now and now he is finally a Dragon Tamer, but guess who his dragon is? Me! My dad was so proud; he gave me the family yoyo! Chucky was jealous as hell. I'm going to miss this place when I leave, my dad, my best buddy Chucky, the Dragon Flame Take-away restaurant…But must of all, Colza, Chucky's little sister, such beauty…She so pretty she makes me want to cry. It hurts me every time she looks at me and smiles…I have to tell her, before I leave tomorrow to Dashi as his Xiaolin temple, I will tell her…_"

Kimiko sighed as she turned the page; Dojo seemed to really care for Colza. This brought back memories about what Ryan used to say to her, she missed how much Ryan cared for her.

"_June 22nd 500 _

_Dear Diary… _

_I can't believe it…Today there was a big farewell party being thrown at my place, everyone was there, including Dashi and his friends, Guan and Chase. But while everyone was having fun, I was by the front door, waiting for Colza. Minutes became hours, she still didn't turned up…Even as I'm writing this, my heart is breaking in two, the one girl I have ever been crazy about didn't even turn up to say goodbye…I've got to go now, Dashi's calling me…Colza…If you ever find this when I'm gone, I just like to say…E sica nio…_"

Kimiko gasped as she closed the diary, Ryan said the very same thing to her that night, days ago…

**_Flashback… _**

_"How about one more?" said Kimiko, who was still hugging him. _

_"Okay" said Ryan "E sica nio" _

_"What does that mean?" said Kimiko. Ryan said nothing as he kissed her and rested his forehead on hers so they were eye to eye. _

_"I love you" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as they kissed again, her hands moved onto his chest as she massaged them gently. She sighed in mid-kiss as felt Ryan's hands move onto her waist. She broke out of the kiss and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. _

**_End of Flashback… _**

She sat down on the desk and sighed as she thought about what she just read, both she and Dojo had someone who they loved and both of them had lost them. Kimiko suddenly had a surge of determination as she walked out of the room. Dojo never got his chance to tell Colza how mush he loved her. As a result, Dojo never got to be with her. Kimiko was not going to miss out on her chance; she wasn't going to lose the chance to ever be with Ryan again.

* * *

"Hey Kimiko!" called Omi "We're going to split up and search the city!" 

Kimiko said nothing; she just nodded in agreement as she watched Raimundo, Omi and Clay head out the door.

"You okay?" said Dojo as Kimiko sighed to herself. Kimiko looked at him, he seemed to be in a good mood to be back home, she didn't want to depress him but reminding him of his youth heartbreak.

"I'm fine…" said Kimiko "I just…miss Ryan…"

"Don't worry" said Dojo as he headed out the door, "People like you and Ryan are meant to be together, it just one of those things that have to be"

Now Kimiko began to feel bad, she had the chance to get her love back, but Dojo lost his chance to get his 1506 years ago. She sighed as she lent on the wall and ran her hands over the long green vines that were growing a meter a second. Her eyes widened as she looked at the wall, vines were growing all over the place, binding tightly around the building. The was a sudden crack as the vines began to rip up the buildings foundations, in a blink of an eye, Kimiko ran out of the building, just as Dojo's house came down behind her.

"Ah!" cried Dojo "My house!"

The vines tangled around the rubble, pulling it into the ground. They all looked down into the hole and heard an evil French laugh echo from it.

"The Heylin Plant is back!" gasped Omi "We're in bigger trouble than I thought…"

"You got that right!" laughed a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Logan grinning at them from the large TV up on the clock tower.

" Logan!" growled Kimiko as she walked towards the TV, "Too scared to meet us in person huh?"

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Logan "Such spunk for a young girl, a grand prize for any man…"

"You can shut you mouth" growled Kimiko "My heart belongs to Ryan and Ryan only!"

"Not for long…" said Logan "Soon your heart will be an appetiser for the man you love so much!"

* * *

**UXD: **Aww…Dojo's past is sad… 

**Colza:** What was it? I wasn't paying attention

**UXD:** Too late, the story's over now. Tell everyone about your stupid triangle so I can go do stuff…

**Colza: **Okay, a quadulatic triangle, Quad means four, so it is a…FOUR SIDED TRIANGLE!

**UXD:** You wasted two chapters talking about a four sided Triangle? No wonder you missed out on this chapter…R&R everyone!


	52. The Four Trials

**UXD:** Guess what I've got!

**Hanbags:** A girlfriend?

**UXD:** No

**Jiggy:** Two girlfriends?

**UXD:** …Shut up Jiggy…Soon we will be able to put some form of picture on our profiles (Select Extras on profile), and I thought, why not draw something like my Fanfic name, but then I saw DeafLizgon's comic (Which by the way…KICK'S ASS!) and then I decided…

**Colza:** That you'd waste time on drawing a promo for "The Legend of the Thunder Child", instead of writing "Apocalypse Cone"?

**UXD:** I think of it as a useful use of my time, now that I never have to go to school ever again, I have more time on my hands, so as well as writing my stories, I've now started drawing!

**Colza:** Timewaster…

**UXD:** I'm going to draw a picture for each of my stories

**Colza:** Bigger Timewaster…

**UXD:** Shut up! Anywho, on with the chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon **_

**52: The Four Trials**

"Do you really think you have any chance of beating me?" said Logan "I have more power than all of you combined! I was the one who forced everyone in this city to evacuate!"

There was a grunt as Ryan walked onto the screen and sniffed the camera.

"Ryan! Do you mind?" yelled Logan "You're ruining my coolness!"

Ryan snorted as he walked behind Logan and looked at the camera.

"As you can see" said Logan "I have complete control over Ryan"

Kimiko growled as she watched Logan stroke Ryan's head as if he was a cat.

"Where are you hiding, you yellow bellied snake!" yelled Clay. Logan laughed as he looked down from the large the TV.

"I'm up at the Dragon Coliseum" said Logan "Come and get me!"

"Keep taking Logan!" yelled Omi "We will make you devour your words!"

"Ha!" laughed Logan "Just try it! I can't wait to see you get through my four trials!"

The TV flickered before turning off; the area became quiet as a gust of wind blew through the square.

"What did he mean by the four trials?" Clay as they all looked at Dojo; he said nothing as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What about the Dragon Coliseum?" said Kimiko.

"The training grounds of dragons" said Dojo "Also the home of the world's greatest hot dogs!"

"Okay…" said Omi "Let's get going!

They all nodded in agreement as Dojo super sized, they climbed on and he took off into the sky. In the distance was a large building floating on a separate island to the main island. The building looked quite run down and old.

"Is that the Coliseum?" said Clay as Dojo flew towards the building.

"Yep" said Dojo "I must warn you, the layout of the place isn't easy, it's one big labyrinth"

"Where would Logan be?" said Omi.

"My guess" said Dojo "In the central arena, waiting for us"

"All right" said Kimiko "Let's go!"

* * *

Dojo landed outside the coliseum front gate, he shrank down to his normal size and curled up on Clay's hat as they walked in through the main entrance. The place was a bit of wreck due to years on not being used, posters of shows and events were peeling from the wall, the odd bit of rubble lay in the ground that had fell from the roof. 

"This place is a dump" said Raimundo " Logan could have at least picked a place with some class"

"Must be the cleaner's day off…" said Dojo. The proceeded through on of the doors into a room that had four large doors on the opposite wall, each one was crudely marked with the words, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth.

"What now?" said Kimiko as they approached the doors. There was a sudden buzzing noise, they all looked up and saw another TV screen above them with Logan's face looking down on them.

"What do you think?" said Logan "These are the four trials, one for each loser…I mean warrior"

Kimiko rolled her eyes as she approached the door marked Fire, the door opened up automatically as she got close to it.

"We don't have time for your games and fun!" said Omi "Where is Ryan?"

"Don't worry" said Logan "Ryan, along with the Rio Reverso, will be waiting for you at the end of your executions…I mean trials"

"Just you wait and see!" said Raimundo "Our training and Wu will make short work of your trials! Dojo?"

Dojo pulled out the Changing Chopsticks and pointed them to his ear; his head swelled up as a big bag of Wu popped out and landed next to him. He was about open it when an evil laugh echoed from behind them. Then from nowhere, Jack flew past and grabbed the bag from Dojo's hands.

"Ah, Jack Spicer" sighed Logan "Your timing is impeccable"

"That's right baby!" taunted Jack as he landed on the floor, "Jack Spicer is in da house!"

Logan sighed as he pushed a button on his chair, a trapdoor opened up under Jack and Dojo; they both fell down into the darkness along with the bag of Wu.

"Dojo!" cried Omi as he looked down the hole, Logan laughed as he watched them all crowd around the hole.

"If you want to see your precious Wu and pet gecko again" said Logan "Hurry up and do the trials! Bye!"

The screen flickered as it switched off. The dragons looked at each other as they slowly walked towards their doors.

"Well…" sighed Clay "Here goes nothing"

They all stepped into the darkness of the corridor, their heart rate rose as they went deeper into the labyrinth.

* * *

_**Water Trial… **_

Omi squinted in the darkness as he walked down the passageway; he was having a hard time walking because he would trip up on a vine every few seconds.

"This is most ridiculous!" growled Omi as he fell over for the tenth time, "Can someone please turn on the light!"

"Oui, mon petite cheezeball!" said a dark voice, the lights came on and Omi gasped. Before he could react, his body was wrapped up in the vines of the Heylin plant. The Heylin plant laughed as he tightened his vines around Omi, slowly crushing him with tremendous force.

_**Earth Trial… **_

Clay shivered as he walked down his corridor, as he went deeper, the temperature got lower. He looked at his feet when he stepped in something soft, it was snow.

"Snow?" said Clay as he picked some up, "Is this the refrigerator?"

He rolled the handful of snow into a snowball and threw it across the room. As it hit the floor, Clay felt the snow under him move up, and before he could dive out of the way, a hand grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"Whoa Nelly!" cried Clay as Raksha's huge form rose from the snow, he laughed as he blew an icy blast of air at Clay. Clay's body immediately froze solid, except his head, leaving him completely immobilized.

_**Wind Trial… **_

Raimundo cautiously walked down the corridor, keeping an eye out for anything to move from the shadows. As he turned a corner, he stopped in his tracks. The whole area ahead of him was a deep, sparkling blue.

"Oh crap…" said Raimundo as he saw something that was camouflaged in the blue passageway move out towards him. He dived out of the way, narrowly missing a blast of sapphire breath.

"Ha! You missed!" laughed Raimundo as the Sapphire Dragon slivered out in front of him; it raised an eyebrow as Raimundo got to his feet. He looked down and gasped, the blast of fire managed to catch his right foot and his whole foot and his leg up to his knee was solid sapphire.

"Ah, crap!" gasped Raimundo as he looked up, the Sapphire Dragon blasted another ball of blue fire at him and because of his sapphire leg, and Raimundo couldn't get out of the way in time. He screamed as he felt the rest of his body freeze, leaving his head free.

_**Fire Trial… **_

Kimiko shuddered as she heard the cries of Raimundo, Clay and Omi echo down the passageway. She knew they were in danger, and so was she. She was so busy worrying about her friends that she didn't notice that a huge earwig was crawling along the roof above her. He jumped down on top of her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed as he swung a claw at her, whacking her into a wall. She cried out in pain as she gripped her arm where Sibini had slashed her. But before she could get to her feet, Sibini had lifted her up by the neck and pinned her to the wall, slowly choking her.

* * *

"Excellent work!" said Logan as he watched action replays of the dragon's defeat over and over again, "You're all just as ruthless as Ryan" 

He grinned as he watched Omi being crushed by vines, Clay shivering in his ice cube, Raimundo trying to break out of his sapphire prison and Kimiko kicking her feet in midair, trying to breathe.

"Now then Ryan" said Logan as he turned to Ryan, "Let's see the end of the Xiaolin dragons! Sibini, Raksha, Sapphire Dragon, Heylin plant…Kill them"

Ryan walked towards the monitors as he watched the Heylin plant begin to crush Omi with more vines, Raksha raised his foots to stomp on Clay, the Sapphire Dragon opened his mouth to finish Raimundo off, and Sibini raised a claw to Kimiko's stomach, preparing to gut her like a fish. But just as Sibini raised the claw in the air, Ryan felt a strange feeling in the back of his mind, he tried to ignore it, but it seemed to take over.

"No…" he murmured "Kimiko…"

"Ryan?" said Logan "You okay?"

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan "Don't worry! I'll save you!"

"Ryan!" yelled Logan as Ryan ran towards the door, "Get back here at once!"

"No!" roared Ryan as he tried to force the door open, "I must save her! I love her!"

Logan's eyes widened as he said that, and he immediately pulled out the Shadow of Fear and aimed it at him. A purple haze shot out of it and hit Ryan, Ryan roared as he rolled over onto the floor unconscious.

"Hmm…" thought Logan as he walked up to him, "His immune system has begun to fight the Dragon Toxicosis…Guardian Angel and my master will need to know about this…"

He looked back at the monitors.

"Change of plan everyone!" said Logan "Bring the dragons alive to the main arena!"

He narrowed his eyes as he stood over Ryan's body.

"We will soon see how much you really love her…"

* * *

**UXD: **Oooooh…(I almost said Duh Duh DUH!) That's another chapter done… 

**Colza:** Who's Guardian Angel?

**UXD:** Err…Nobody…

**Colza: **You're hiding something? Who's Guardian Angel?

**UXD:** R&R everyone! Bye! (Runs off)


	53. Logan’s True Intentions

**UXD:** ENGLAND! WE WON 1 – 0 AGANST ECUADOR LAST NIGHT!

**Colza:** Yeah…Thank you for R&R

**UXD:** Sorry about that…On with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**53: Logan's True Intentions**

"Ugh…" groaned Kimiko as she came round. She rubbed her head as she got to her feet and looked around; all around her was pitch blackness. Suddenly, a spotlight shone down on her, nearly blinding her. More spotlights came on, revealing Raimundo, Clay and Omi lying on the floor, slowly waking up.

"Oww…" groaned Omi as he got to his feet, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the arena" boomed a voice from the darkness. Suddenly, large floodlights came on, bathing the whole area in light. The arena was huge, thousands and thousands of seats were in the stands above them, and the arena itself was larger than a football field. A huge dome was above them, it was so high it looked like it could fit an airship in it.

"Whoa!" gasped Raimundo "This place is huge!"

"The Dragon Coliseum" boomed the voice again, "The largest arena created by dragon kind"

There was a rumbling noise as a platform rose out of the stand; Logan was sitting in his chair, looking down at them. He wasn't wearing his dark green cloak, but a black and red uniform. He was still wearing his dragon skull mask which covered his face.

"Logan!" yelled Omi as the four of them went into their battle stances, "Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

Logan grinned as he looked down at them.

"Really?" said Logan "Like you handled the four trials?"

He clicked his fingers and a door opened up in the arena, Sibini, Raksha, The Sapphire Dragon and the Heylin plant came out.

"Uh oh…" said Kimiko "We're in trouble…"

"No, we're not!" said Omi "Divided we fall, together we stand! If we work together we can win"

"Ah, Omi…" sighed Logan "Always the optimistic one, however I don't think its fair that my best warrior should miss out on the fun"

Sibini, Raksha, The Sapphire Dragon and the Heylin plant moved away from the door, something began to move behind them in the shadows. It growled as it moved out into the light, his brown scales seemed to shimmer in the floodlights.

"Ryan" said Logan as he raised the Shadow of Fear in the air, "Show your new friends how to defeat four Xiaolin Dragons! Shadow of Fear!"

* * *

Ryan roared as he crouched and pounced at them, teeth bared and claws spread out. The dragons leapt out of the way as he shot at them and skidded past them. 

"Wudai Star Wind!" yelled Raimundo as he summoned a tornado.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she fired balls of fire into the tornado, turning it into a spinning column of fire. The tornado spun into Ryan, but he managed to endure the attack.

"Wind!" yelled Ryan as he held up his hand, blowing Kimiko and Raimundo back. "Wudai Crater Earth!" yelled Clay as he leapt in front of Ryan, dirt and rocks from the arena floor flew up and attached themselves to Clay's fists. He lunged forwards, but Ryan managed to dodge the attack by leaning back. Clay went for another strike; he slammed the ground, sending a shockwave through the floor. Ryan managed to jump over the wave and land right in front of Clay where he gave him an uppercut punch. Clay shot through the air and landed on top of Raimundo and Kimiko, who were still on the ground. Omi took his chance and charged at Ryan.

"Monkey Strike!" yelled Omi as he dived at him. Ryan tried to dodge him, but Omi managed to grab hold of the Tongue of Sai Ping that was still around Ryan's neck. The cord snapped and Omi rolled clear of Ryan, who lost the power to speak English.

"Rudf nio Omi! E ofrakalzeduzar nio lqessl!" roared Ryan as he charged at Omi.

"Repulse the Monkey!" yelled Omi as Ryan dived at him.

"Tiofzak Qufxukii Qetq!" roared Ryan as he spun kicked Omi into Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay. Ryan grinned as he watched the Heylin plant's vines coil around them, tying them up.

* * *

"Excellent work Logan" called a voice from behind a pillar, "You have made your master very proud!" 

The dragons looked up and saw Chase and Wuya walk out from behind a pillar.

"Thank you master" said Logan as he bowed to him, "I do my best"

"What? You were working for Chase all along?" gasped Kimiko. Logan and Chase grinned at each other.

"Yes you fool" said Logan as Ryan climbed up to where Chase was standing, "You fell right into our trap for returning Ryan back to his father's side"

Kimiko's head drooped as he laughed at her.

"Now then Logan" said Chase "Turn over control of Ryan and the others to me, and you will get your reward"

Logan grinned as he looked up at Chase. He clicked his fingers and Ryan roared as he lunged at Chase, pummelling him with a barrage of fists. He swung his tail at him, sending him flying into a stone pillar. Ryan gave a victory roar as Logan laughed at Chase as he lay battered on the floor.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" laughed Logan "Why should I give you the power to take over the world, when I can use it myself?"

Chase growled as he got up from pile of rubble.

"You insolent worm!" yelled Chase "How dare defy me!"

Ryan roared again as he gave Chase another painful beating.

"You can't tell me what to do!" laughed Logan as he looked at Chase's bruised body, "Your son's dragon form is far more powerful than you will ever be! You have no chance against me! I did all the work, so I deserve it! Anyway, Guardian Angel's mind control creped me out!"

Vines coiled around Chase and Wuya, binding them together tightly. Logan grinned as he turned towards the dragons.

"Even Logan betrayed Chase" said Clay "There is definitely no honour among thieves…"

"Now then, Where were we?" said Logan as a dark grin spread across his face, "Oh yeah! Xiaolin execution time…"

* * *

There was a sudden crashing noise as an opening appeared on the walls of the arena and out fell Dojo and Jack. 

"Oof!" gasped Dojo as Jack landed on top of him.

"Ah, Dojo Kanojo Cho and Jack Spicer…" said Logan as Dojo crawled out from under Jack, "So nice of you to join us"

The Dragon's looked over at Dojo and saw that their bag of Wu was gone.

"Dojo!" called Omi "Where's our Wu?"

"Don't worry!" called Dojo "They're back in my head, safe and sound!"

"Ah ha!" said the Heylin plant as it coiled vines around Jack, lifting him from the ground, "Long time no zee, Jacque Spizer!"

"Ahhhh!" screamed Jack "Gigi! What are you doing here?"

"Heh, Gigi…Okay Gigi, take care of Spicer" said Logan "I have someone special to take care of Dojo…"

He reached into his clothes and pulled out a Dragon Crest, exactly like the one around Kimiko's neck and held it in the air. Colza suddenly came flying out of one of the doorways and hovered in front of Logan.

"Colza!" gasped Dojo.

"Dojo…" said Colza "I'm so sorry…"

"How could you Colza?" said Dojo "We were best of friends, how could you do this?"

He looked up at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" cried Colza "But it's my job to do as he says, I'm his dragon after all"

"But…" said Dojo "What about us? What about me…"

Colza lowered her head in shame as she wiped the tears away. Logan grinned as his Dragon Crest began to glow red.

"I'm sorry Dojo…" said Colza as he eyes began to glow the same colour as the Dragon Crest and her face went from sad to angry, "But I must do what my master commands!"

* * *

She roared as she dived down at Dojo, he screamed as he shot off in the opposite direction. Dojo weaved in and out of the broken pillars and rubble that littered the arena, but Colza being at full size managed to crash through them as she slowly gained on him. 

"What to do? What to do?" panicked Dojo as he fumbled with the Changing Chopsticks and pointed them at his ears, "Changing Chopsticks!"

He felt something swell up in his ears, making his head swell up again.

"Please be something good!" prayed Dojo as he reached into his ear and pulled out the Star Hanabi, "Yes! Star Hanabi!"

A ball of fire blasted out of the star and hit a bundle of Gigi's vines. Gigi cried out in pain as the fire spread up his vines, the vines around Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Kimiko loosened, letting them free.

"Dojo!" called Kimiko as Dojo shot past them; they ducked as Colza swooped over them, "What's wrong with Colza?"

"Logan's Dragon Crest has the same affect on Colza that the Shadow of Fear has on Ryan!" called Dojo as he dived for cover behind a rock. Logan laughed as he watched Colza completely destroy Dojo's hiding place.

"Shall we let Sibini, Raksha, Sapphire Dragon and Gigi toy with the Dragons before we kill them?" said Logan as he turned to Ryan. Ryan grinned as he nodded at him.

"Okay then" said Logan as he raised the Emperor Scorpion in the air, "Emperor Scorpion! Destroy the Xiaolin Dragons once and for all!"

* * *

**UXD: **Thanks for reading folks! 

**Colza:** See! I'm under mind control! I'm not evil!

**UXD:** Yeah…R&R everyone! That's all folks! Oh, I keep forgetting to ask this, but this story is available if you want to put it on any C2 thingies! Okay bye now!


	54. 1500 Year Old Feelings

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! As you know, I have been planning some pictures for these stories, as a result I haven't been writing any stories. I may be planning to cut down on the number of times I update, just to give me more time to draw pictures and write my stories, but do not worry, the quality of the work will never change! Keep an eye on my profile too, I may be joining DeviantArt soon and my profile will have info on my current pictures that I'm making…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**54: 1500 Year Old Feelings**

Sibini, Raksha and the Sapphire Dragon charged at the Dragons, Gigi threw Jack to the ground and thrust his hands underground, sending a wave of vines through the ground towards the Dragons.

"Okay guys" said Kimiko "This is our last chance; we know what we're up against, so let's go all out!"

They all nodded in agreement as they leapt into position.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" yelled the four of them together as their bodies became super charged with their elements. They all charged at their enemies, Omi leapt above Gigi, who swung his vines at him like a whip. Omi bounced off the vines like a pinball as he tried to get to Gigi's head. Raimundo flew around the Sapphire Dragon as it blew a stream of blue fire at him. Raimundo swung his hands around like a propeller, creating a blast of wind that blew the blue fire off course. Clay slammed his foot on the ground, sending boulders flying out of the ground and into Raksha, he roared as he stumbled over backwards. He then stood back up and fired balls of ice at Clay, knocking him back. Kimiko charged at Sibini and dived under his legs as he tried to slash her again with his claws, she blasted his back with a big ball of fire, knocking him into the air.

"Hmm, they're putting up quite a good fight" said Logan. He chucked as he saw Dojo slither passed him with Colza right behind him.

"They're all going to lose though without their precious Wu…" said Logan as he lifted up his Dragon Crest, "Colza! Get the Changing Chopsticks!"

* * *

Colza roared as she grabbed Dojo by the tail and lifted him into the air, she snatched the Chopsticks from his hand and then threw him to the ground. Gigi managed to grab hold of Omi and threw him on top of Dojo. Raimundo landed behind the Sapphire Dragon, but he had his eyes on his mouth, not his tail. It whacked Raimundo hard around the chest, sending him flying into Omi and Dojo. Raksha managed to grab Clay in his hands. He blew his icy breath on the ground, making a long runway that went into Dojo, Omi and Raimundo and he rolled Clay like a bowling ball down the icy runway into the pile of Wudai warriors. Kimiko tried to slide under Sibini again, but he pinned her down with his tail as she slid under him. He picked her up in his claws and swung her around, sending her flying into the others. 

"Oww…" groaned Kimiko "We can't beat them like this; we need our Wu, Dojo!"

"Sorry guys…" groaned Dojo from under them, "Colza's got the Chopsticks"

Colza flew back up to Logan and shrunk down, Logan grinned as he watched the Dragons fall off each other and lay battered and bruised on the ground.

"It's over" said Logan "With the monks defeated; there is nothing to stop me from ruling the world!"

He laughed evilly as Colza looked at Dojo and sighed sadly.

"Colza, you are no longer needed" said Logan "You may go"

"Okay…" sighed Colza sadly, "You know where to find me if you need me…"

"You don't understand" said Logan "I don't need you, you're dismissed"

Colza's body froze as she stared up at him.

"Wha…What did you say?" stuttered Colza.

"You're dismissed!" said Logan. Colza's bottom lip began to quiver as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You're dismissing me?" sobbed Colza "But…Why?"

"Why should I have a weak, pathetic, snivelling little Dragon like you" sneered Logan "When I could have Ryan Young, the ultimate life-form!"

There was a loud wail as Colza burst into tears. The Xiaolin Dragons looked up at her from the arena floor.

"What's going on?" said Omi.

"She's been dismissed" said Dojo "She is no longer Logan's dragon"

"But isn't that good news?" said Clay. Dojo shook his head.

"Being a Dragon Tamer's dragon is a big honour" said Dojo "Being dismissed of that honour is the worst thing you can do to a dragon, even if the Tamer is evil"

"Please!" cried Colza "I can change! Give me another chance!"

"Never!" growled Logan as he picked Colza up by the neck, "Every night, crying over that mistake you made 1500 years ago, you are weak minded and spineless!"

Logan threw her hard, and she fell from the platform that Logan was on.

"Colza!" cried Dojo as he dashed forward, catching her in his arms, "Are you okay?"

Colza said nothing; she was still in a state of shock. There was a roar as the Sapphire Dragon looked down at them and opened his mouth. Dojo shot off in the opposite direction, barely dodging the blast of blue fire as he dived under a pile of rubble where he and Colza were safe.

* * *

"Colza? Are you okay?" said Dojo as he gently lowered her to the ground, she burst into more tears as she sat and thrust her arms around him. 

"Dojo" cried Colza "I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay" said Dojo "You safe now"

"Logan's right…" cried Colza "I am weak minded and spineless, all because of that stupid mistake…"

Dojo sighed as he held her, trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" said Dojo "Tell me about it"

"It happened June 22nd, about 1500 years ago…" cried Colza.

"The day I left…" gasped Dojo "What happened? I was wondering why you didn't show up?"

"When you became Dashi's dragon, I was so happy for you" said Colza "I wanted to see on your last day to congratulate you, but I also wanted to tell you something else"

"So why didn't you come?" said Dojo.

"Because I was afraid" said Colza "Afraid you would reject me…"

"Reject me?" gasped Dojo "You mean…"

"Yes…" said Colza as she looked at him, "I kind of…sort of…loved you"

Dojo's jaw dropped as she looked up at him.

"After you left, I couldn't focus on anything" said Colza "For 1500 years I lived with a broken heart. I became cold, then I met Logan, he said he needed a dragon, so I joined him hoping I would find you"

She stopped to wipe her tears away.

"But when I did, I became afraid of rejection again" said Colza "So I kept my true feeling hidden…Plus Logan's Dragon Crest kept me under his mind control"

"But Colza…" said Dojo "I was heartbroken when you didn't turn up to see me"

"Really?" said Colza.

"I felt the same way about you" said Dojo. She smiled as tears filled her eyes again. They both hugged each other, Dojo never felt happier, after about 1500 years of keeping it hidden from everyone, he finally told her.

* * *

There was a sudden crashing noise nearby, making them both jump. 

"Uh oh!" gasped Dojo "I forgot, they need the Wu!"

He looked out from under the rubble; the Xiaolin Dragons were trying their best but were taking a nasty beating out there.

"Colza, stay here" said Dojo "You'll be safe here"

"No, I want to help!" said Colza as she held out the Changing Chopsticks, "I want to redeem myself for being with Logan"

They both came out from their hiding place, Sibini, Raksha, the Sapphire Dragon and Gigi had the Dragons cornered.

"Any last words?" said Logan as he held the Emperor Scorpion up.

"Yeah! I have something to say!" yelled Colza as she poked Dojo's ear with Changing Chopsticks, "Changing Chopsticks!"

Dojo's head swelled up as the bag grew in size, the bag was held in his head under so much pressure that when it popped out it flew across the arena towards the Dragons.

"Ryan!" yelled Logan "Get the Wu!"

Ryan roared as he leapt down from Logan's platform and dashed towards the bag as it shot through the air. He slashed his claw at it, but he didn't grab it, he only managed to rip the bag with his claws. As the bag hit the ground, Wu fell out of the hole and rolled across the floor.

"Scramble!" yelled Raimundo as he; Omi, Kimiko and Clay dived towards the Wu on the ground. After picking up one of the Wu, Kimiko looked up and saw the bag still have a vast majority of the Wu in it, but at the same time Ryan saw it. She dived towards it and grabbed the bag, but Ryan had grabbed it at the same time. The bag began to glow with a golden light, Ryan growled as he looked at Kimiko.

"Ryan!" said Kimiko "I challenge you to an eight way Xiaolin Showdown! Me, Raimundo, Clay and Omi against you, Gigi, Raksha and Sibini!"

"Ryan accepts!" said Logan "Gigi's Moonstone Locust, Raksha's Heart of Jong, Sibini's Monarc Wings and Ryan's Sapphire Dragon for…"

Kimiko looked behind her to see what Wu she and the others had picked up.

"My Silk Spitter, Omi's Lotus Twister, Raimundo's Third Arm Sash and Clay's Emblem of the Hedgehog!" said Kimiko.

"The game is Xiaolin Dodge ball!" said Logan "First team to lose all its players loses!"

"We accept!" said Omi as he and the others stood behind Kimiko. Ryan grinned as Sibini, Raksha, and Gigi stood behind him and the Sapphire Dragon turned back into its smaller form and landed in Ryan's hands.

"When we win" said Kimiko "I'm taking home the biggest prize of all…You"

Ryan snorted as he bared his razor sharp teeth at her.

"**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

**UXD: **Oh Yeah! Showdown time! And what a showdown! R&R everyone! See you whenever! 


	55. Dodge Ball Showdown: Round I

Hi everybody! (Hi Dr. Nick!). Here we go with the biggest showdown so far! I'd just like to say that I know nothing about dodge ball and I only discovered how you really play six months AFTER writing the chapter, but I couldn't be assed to change it so…here we go…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**55: Dodge Ball Showdown: Round I**

There was a sudden flash as the ground began to crumble away from under them; metal tiles rose up from the ground, forming the dodge ball court. Suddenly, the stands were filled with snowmen, living plants and giant earwigs that were there to root for Raksha, Gigi and Sibini.

"Hello Dodge ball fans!" said Dojo over a loudspeaker, "Here we go with the greatest battle between good and evil yet! I'm your commentator Dojo…"

"And I'm your other commentator, Logan" said Logan over the same loudspeaker as Dojo, "Have we got a Dodge ball battle for you! Let me start by introducing the home team, you know them, you love them, you can't live without them…Team Heylin!"

The crowd went wild as Ryan, Sibini, Raksha, and Gigi walked out onto the court, dressed in the same black and red uniform that Logan was wearing.

"The acrobatic Sibini! The heavyweight Raksha! The strategic Gigi!" said Logan "And last but not least, the mastermind Ryan!"

The crowd when wild again as Team Logan paraded around the court.

"And now for the visitors!" said Dojo "Straight from the Xiaolin Temple, the one, the only…Team Xiaolin!"

There was some muffled murmuring from the crowd as Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko walked onto the court, wearing their Xiaolin Battle armour.

"The muscular Clay! The skilful Omi! The stylish Raimundo!" said Dojo "And the last member of the team, the highly flammable Kimiko!"

"Yeah! Go Team Xiaolin!" cheered Colza from the stand; she was sitting next to Chase, Jack and Wuya who were dragged along for the ride.

"Okay! Now that both teams are on the court" said Logan "Let's get this party started!"

The players took their positions, Raimundo was opposite Gigi, Omi was opposite Raksha, Clay was opposite Sibini and Kimiko was opposite Ryan.

"Okay, salad breath!" said Raimundo as he looked at Gigi, "I beat you once, I can do it again!"

"Don't be zo zure, mon Xiaolin munchie!" growled Gigi "Today, revenge zhall be mine!"

"Raksha fail at ice hockey" growled Raksha as he glared at Omi, "Raksha no fail at dodge ball!"

"We will see who will be failing!" said Omi.

"You took over my body and gave me an ass whooping" said Clay as he looked at Sibini, "Now you will learn why you shouldn't mess with Texas!"

Sibini laughed as he waved his claws at him. Kimiko and Ryan were staring eye to eye, neither of them was moving.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "You will return to me, I will never make the mistake of losing you again"

Ryan said nothing as he looked at her, and for a moment Kimiko thought that Ryan actually acknowledged the fact that they will be together again, but he could have just been ignoring her.

"At the sound of the bell…" said Dojo.

"Start pummelling each other!" said Logan. The bell rang, and they all sprung into action.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

* * *

Suddenly, balls started raining from the sky, bouncing all over the place. Ryan reacted straight away by leaping high in the air and spiking a ball directly at Clay. The ball struck Clay hard in the stomach, making him fall down to the ground. Ryan laughed as he watched the winded Clay get back to his feet. Raimundo retaliated by grabbing one of the balls and blasting it at Ryan with his wind chi. It hit Ryan hard, making him lose his balance slightly but he didn't fall over, signalling that the game had started. Immediately everyone grabbed a ball and began pelting each other, there where at least twenty balls in the air at one time, each one travelling at a hundred miles an hour. Raimundo, seeing Kimiko was trying to hit Ryan, switched targets and went for Gigi. 

"Prepare to bite the dust, Frenchie!" yelled Raimundo as he evaded a ball from Gigi, "Third Arm Sash!"

Raimundo raised three balls into the air and aimed them at the giant overgrown plant.

"You zilly fool!" laughed Gigi "You may have three handz, but moi haz un infinite handz!"

Suddenly all of Gigi's vines began flying about, picking up ball after ball and holding them in his many hands. Raimundo went first, he flung the balls at Gigi with all his might, Gigi managed to dodge two of the balls and the third one got caught in his vines, he then grinned as he raised the thirty balls that he was holding in the air.

"Try and dodge this!" laughed Gigi as he flung all the balls in the air, Raimundo dived out the way as the balls rained down on him like meteors. Clay raised a large armful of balls above his head and lobbed them at Sibini, but he just yawned as he held up his claws. The balls hit his claws and punctured, making them fly all over the court and land in floppy piles on the floor. He then swung a ball into the air and whacked the ball hard with his tail; the ball hit Clay, knocking him to the ground again. Omi back flipped across the court, evading every single ball that Raksha threw at him.

"Ha!" laughed Omi "You are all out off balls!"

Raksha looked around him, all his balls were around Omi and not a single one had hit him. He grinned as he breathed in heavily and spat out a large pile of snowballs. He yodelled as he flung them at Omi, they rained on Omi like an avalanche, sweeping him away. Clay came to the rescue; he shoved his hand into the pile of snow and pulled him out.

"This is not good…" coughed Omi as he spat out snow, "They are most powerful"

"Maybe if we work together" said Clay "We will have a better chance!"

They nodded in agreement as Omi activated his Wu.

"Lotus Twister!" yelled Omi as he dug his hands into the ground.

"Third Arm Sash!" yelled Raimundo as he grabbed Omi and pulled him across the court, as his arms were stuck in the ground; he was stretched out like a slingshot.

"Emblem of the Hedgehog!" yelled Clay, his body spun into a ball and he shot into Omi. At that moment, Raimundo released Omi and he catapulted the spinning Clay into Raksha. He spun though the giant snowman's snowy body, nearly hitting the Heart of Jong, he then hit Sibini and they both went flying into Gigi. As Clay was spinning at a mile a minute, Gigi's vines got wrapped around him and Sibini, but Clay managed to roll right out of there, unharmed. The three Dragons grinned as they saw Raksha with a big hole in his chest, and Sibini and Gigi tangled together.

"Give me an X!" cheered Colza from the sidelines with a pair of pompoms, "Give me an I, Give me an A, Give me an O, Give me an L, Give me an I, Give me an N, what do you got? XIAOLIN!"

* * *

They were about to attack with a wave of dodge balls, when an explosion of fire and lighting rippled through the court, tearing up the ground. The six of them looked towards where Ryan and Kimiko were fighting on their own; they were pelting each other with dodge balls, but were infusing them with their elements. So Ryan was dodging balls of fire, which burst into a rain of embers as they hit the ground near him, and Kimiko was dodging balls of lighting, which burst into a rain of sparks as they bounced off the walls and floors near her. The occasional ball of fire from Kimiko would hit a ball of lighting from Ryan; their power would combine and create an explosion very similar to Thunder Flare. 

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she flung more fire balls at Ryan.

"Vorue Lohakficu Zgofrak!" roared Ryan as he flung more thunder balls at her.

"Whoa…" gasped Dojo "Look at Kimiko go! She's really going for it!"

"You could say that she's on fire!" said Logan. Dojo rolled his eyes as he saw that the others had stopped fighting to watch Ryan and Kimiko fight with more fury than the others put together.

"But look at them go" said Logan "You'd think they hate each others guts, you wouldn't think they were love birds"

Kimiko looked at Ryan, sweat dripping from her head.

"Ryan…" panted Kimiko "You put up a good fight, but you will come back to me…That is the only way"

Ryan laughed as he growled back at her. She suddenly raised her hands above her head and created a huge ball of fire, Ryan did the same with his element. They both roared as they held their fists up at each other and charged, their elements spewing from their fists as they charged at each other kamikaze style. If they hit each other, the explosion would take out the whole court. They were seconds away from hitting each other, when they heard a bell ring. They both slid to a halt.

"We're now at halftime" said Dojo "So far, no one has lost a team member"

"Not for long though!" said Logan as he watched the Dragons and his team walk off the court, "Soon my team will win, and then…the world will be mine!"

"Yeah…" sighed Dojo "Round two will be back after the break!"

* * *

There we go! Another chapter done! Now I'm off to try and sort out my DevArt thingy, I was waiting till I finished my first piece so while you wait…R&R! Bye! 


	56. Dodge Ball Showdown: Round II

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm on DevirantART now! Check me profile to see it, please do!

Okay! On with story now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**56: Dodge Ball Showdown: Round II**

"Come on guys!" said Dojo as he and Colza slivered towards the Dragons as they collapsed onto a bench, "You need to beat them!"

"What do you think we're trying to do?" groaned Raimundo.

"This is more hopeless than keeping an ice cube in the desert prairie" groaned Clay.

"We are strong" said Omi "But without our Wu, we can't win"

"Without the Moonstone Locust we can't beat Gigi" said Omi "And with the Heart of Jong and Monarc Wings, Sibini and Raksha are too powerful"

"It isn't that hopeless" said Colza "The Wu you need to beat them are in the field of play"

"But we can't get them off them" said Kimiko "They're too powerful"

"You need to keep trying" said Chase as he climbed down from the stands, "Even though I look forward to seeing you crushed, if you shall fall, I will soon fall too"

"Chase is right" said Jack in a worried tone, "I don't want to end up as plant fertiliser!"

"But what can we do?" said Kimiko "If only we had Ryan back, we may stand chance"

Chase thought for a moment as he looked over at Ryan.

"I may be able to do something about that…" said Chase. He jumped back up into the stands and disappeared into the crowd.

"What do you think he's doing?" said Kimiko. Before anyone could answer, a bell rang, signalling that the second round had begun. They all moved back on to the court where the other team was waiting for them. Kimiko looked up into the stands, Wuya, Jack and Colza had gone back to their seats and Dojo had gone to join Logan as the commentator, but Chase was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Here we go with round 2" said Logan "So far no one has been knocked out, but soon Team Logan will win!" 

"Don't be too sure" said Dojo "The Xiaolin Dragons still have a few tricks up their sleeves!"

"Well whatever…" sighed Logan "At the sound of the bell, start pummelling each other!"

The bell rang again, and they all dived into action.

"Silk Spitter!" yelled Kimiko as she fired the sticky web at a ball, she swung it around like a wrecking ball and swung it at Ryan. The ball hit him with a lot of force, sending him flying into Raksha's body. Ryan roared as Raksha pulled him out of his body and threw him like a giant dodge ball at Kimiko. She managed to get out the way, but Raimundo was behind her. Ryan hit Raimundo with great force and squashed him against the wall.

"Raimundo!" cried Kimiko as she ran to his side, "Are you okay?"

"Oww…" groaned Raimundo as he slid down the wall and into a heap on the floor.

"Raimundo is unable to play" said Logan "Raimundo is out of here"

The crowd cheered as Kimiko and Clay carried Raimundo off the court and continued the game. Sibini grabbed a ball and threw it at Kimiko, but she caught it, infused it with her element and punched it towards Raksha. The ball of fire hit the snowman's icy body and melted right through his body. Right in the centre of his body, stuck in a pillar of ice was the glowing Heart of Jong.

"I got it!" said Clay as he snatched the Silk Spitter from Kimiko, "Silk Spitter!"

A bolt of sticky silk shot out of the Silk Spitter and turned into a lasso. Clay threw the silk lasso over Raksha and around the Heart of Jong. Raksha laughed as his body re-solidified, trapping Clay's lasso in his body.

"Uh oh!" gasped Clay as Raksha grabbed the lasso and pulled on it hard. Clay went flying into Raksha, who raised a huge ice ball at him and threw it into him. The ball hit Clay, sending him straight to the ground and skidding across the court.

"Clay!" cried Omi as he ran to his side, avoiding a barrage of balls from Gigi, "Are you okay?"

"No…" groaned Clay "I feel like a squirrel who wandered onto route 66…"

"Ahh!" cried Omi as he shot into the air, "A squirrel! Where?"

"Clay is unable to play" said Logan "Clay is out of here"

Omi and Kimiko moved Clay to where Raimundo was and went back to the game.

* * *

"This is not good Kimiko!" said Omi as he dodged another wave off balls from Gigi, "It's two to four!" 

"I know!" cried Kimiko as she back flipped to avoid another spike attack from Ryan. She looked up into the stands, Chase still hadn't returned.

"_Where the hell is he?_" thought Kimiko as Raksha rolled a huge ice ball at her, she barrel rolled side wards and blasted the ice with fire, bits of ice and water went everywhere. She shook her head as she realised something.

"_What am I doing? Thinking that Chase will help_" thought Kimiko "_He would never help us…unless he is up to something…_"

She shrieked as a ball landed in front of her and dug into the concrete, Ryan then lunged at her waving a ball of lighting at her. She then blasted her with a ball of fire, both ball met and caused another explosion that shook the court.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Chase summoned a green flame to his hands, the eerie green light lit up the underground corridors of the arena. He had been wandering around ever since halftime and he still couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Big mistake Logan…" growled Chase as he walked through the passageways, "No one betrays Chase Young without suffering the consequences…"

He came to a large black door; he could sense what he was looking for was behind the door. He sighed as he placed the green fire against the door and slowly the flame began to burn its way through the door. He reached in through the hole and unlocked to door from the other side and opened the door. The room he walked into was a very dimly lit room; it was empty apart from a chest in the corner. He tried to open it, but the lock wouldn't open.

"Hmm…" thought Chase as he looked at the lock, "Very clever Logan, A magic D.N.A. lock, only Logan's D.N.A. can open it…"

He pulled out a knife and ran it across his finger; a single drop of blood fell onto the lock.

"_Analysing D.N.A…_" said the lock "_Matching D.N.A with Logan's D.N.A_..._Logan's D.N.A. match…Unlocking chest_"

"Very clever Logan" said Chase as he opened the chest, "But not clever enough…"

He looked in the chest and found the object that he was looking for.

"Game over Logan" said Chase as he picked up the object, "Soon your greatest weapon will turn against you!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back in the showdown…_**

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" yelled Omi as he blasted Gigi and Sibini with shards of razor sharp ice.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she sent a wave of fire at Ryan and Raksha. Raksha roared in pain as the fire began to melt him.

"Vefr!" roared Ryan as he blasted a gust of wind that blew most of the fire away from Raksha, but he still melted down into a liquid state. The large puddle moved towards Omi, who was about to launch another attack on Sibini.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" yelled Omi as he absorbed Raksha's water around his body.

"Omi!" cried Kimiko "No!"

Raksha immediately froze around Omi, allowing Gigi and Sibini to pelt him with dodge balls. Omi cried out in pain as Sibini hit him with a ball with such force it shattered the ice.

"Omi!" cried Kimiko.

"Omi is unable to play" said Logan as he looked at Omi lay motionless on the floor, "Omi is out of here"

Kimiko groaned as Colza came on to drag him off, she sighed as she looked up at her.

"It's all up to you now" said Colza "You can do it, we have faith in you…and so does Ryan…"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as she turned to face the others, they all looked at her as they slowly walked towards her, holding as many dodge balls as they could hold.

"Uh oh…" whimpered Kimiko as they cornered her in the court corner and prepared to pummel her with dodge balls until she was black and blue. She closed her eyes as she took one last chance at victory.

"Silk Spitter!" yelled Kimiko as she aimed the Silk Spitter at them; Gigi immediately grabbed the Silk Spitter from her hand and threw it behind them, it clattered on the floor, far from Kimiko's reach.

"Oh no, it's all over…" groaned Kimiko as she covered her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

"Go Team Logan!" cheered Logan "Finish her!"

The four of them raised their balls above Kimiko, when suddenly a there was a bright flash as someone appeared between Ryan and Kimiko. Kimiko took a quick peak and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Chase?" gasped Kimiko "What are you doing?"

Chase grinned as he looked down at her.

"I'm not doing this for you or Ryan" said Logan as he turned towards Ryan, "I'm doing this to teach Logan why you should never double-cross Chase Young!"

He pulled an object from behind his back and aimed it at Ryan.

"Prepare to watch your plans fail, Logan!" yelled Chase "Rio Reverso!"

* * *

Bet you never saw that coming! R&R everyone! And check out my deviantART thing! Bye! 


	57. DoubleCrossing Skillz

I did it! I posted my title page thing for "The Legend of the Thunder Child" Check it out after reading another great chapter from me! (I'm in a well good, hyper mode!) Oh! And thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**57: Double-Crossing Skillz**

A beam of energy shot out of the Rio Reverso and hit Ryan. He roared in pain as he felt his body change from dragon to human. His head began to shrink back into its normal shape, there was the sound of bones cracking as his skeleton shrunk from dragon bones to human bones. The scales on his body began to smoothen out to form fleshy skin and the spines on his back began to shrink back into his body, except the spines on his head which split into individual hairs and became light fluffy hair. Everyone looked on with surprise and shock as they saw the light around Ryan die down, revealing Ryan back in his human form.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan as he stumbled about on his feet, "That felt weird…My memories a bit foggy too…"

"Ryan…" gasped Kimiko as she looked at him without blinking, "You…You're…back to normal"

Ryan looked down at his body, both his hands where normal, not a scale or razor sharp claw was on them. He looked up at Kimiko; a smile slowly grew across her face as she started walking towards him. Ryan smiled as well as he slowly walked towards her. They both began to speed up as they got closer; both of them had their arms out ready to scoop up each other in their arms. Kimiko couldn't wait any longer, she squealed happily as she broke out into a sprint. She was about to jump into his arms when someone yelled at them.

"WHAT IS THIS?" yelled Logan, Ryan and Kimiko skidded to a halt as they looked up at him, "THIS IS GOT TO BE CHEATING!"

Chase chucked as he walked back to his seat next to Wuya.

"Don't be so sure" said Chase "Check the rules"

Colza popped up between Dojo and Logan in the commentator box with her own copy of the Xiaolin Showdown rule book, she flicked through the book until she found what she was looking for.

"Hmm…No…No…Nope…Ah! Here it is! _Page 435: Alternative forms using the Rio Reverso_" said Colza "_If a contestant participates in a showdown and at the same time, is not in his or hers original form, they are allowed to use the powers of the Rio Reverso during the showdown to revert to their original form_"

"This book covers everything" said Dojo as he looked in her copy of the book, "Too bad Logan, looks like what Chase did was legal"

"That's right Logan!" called Ryan "I no longer think like a dragon, therefore the love between me and Kimiko has been restored and the Shadow of Fear no longer effects me!"

* * *

Logan growled as he slammed his fist on a nearby wall. But suddenly, a grin grew across his face, a nasty evil grin as he realised something. 

"I may no longer control you" said Logan as he looked down at him, "But I still have control over Gigi, Raksha and Sibini!"

The three of them glared menacingly at Ryan and Kimiko.

"Not only that…" said Logan as he snatched the rule book from Colza, ""_Page 46, Rules of Team showdowns, Contestants may only switch sides before and after showdowns, never during_" That means you're still on my side and I say you can't help your precious girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah…" said Ryan "I forgot"

"Ryan" said Kimiko "You're just going to turn against me?"

Ryan sighed as he walked beside Raksha, ignoring her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry" sighed Ryan as he looked at her, "But I'm still apart of Logan's team, I can return to you after the showdown"

"But without you I will lose and Logan will get the Wu!" said Kimiko "We'll be doomed!"

Ryan lowered his head; Kimiko lowered hers as she felt all her hopes of victory drain from her body. She felt like she was going to cry, when she noticed that Ryan had a crafty grin on his face. Ryan winked at her, and in that moment she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Continue with the showdown!" said Logan "Finish her off!"

* * *

"Okay Kimiko!" called Ryan "We may be lovers, but show me what you got!" 

Kimiko smiled as she built up a large ball of fire in her hands and threw it at Ryan. He skilfully rolled side wards evading the ball, Ryan continued to jump about and Kimiko continued to hit him with flaming balls.

"Come on Kimiko!" called Ryan "You can do better!"

"What is Ryan doing?" said Clay "Has he lost it?"

Raimundo sighed as he sat down on the bench.

"Nope" said Raimundo as the same crafty grin appeared on his face, "I think Ryan is working for us now…"

"Come on Kimiko!" taunted Ryan "You throw like a girl! Hit me with a big one!"

Kimiko took a deep breath as she built up a huge flame above her head.

"How's this?" called Kimiko.

"Perfect!" called Ryan as he jumped in front of Raksha, "Now hit me!"

Kimiko fired the ball at Ryan, but in the last minute he jumped out of the way and the ball of fire hit Raksha, turning him into a slushy mess with the glowing Heart of Jong sticking out.

"Silk Spitter!" yelled Kimiko as she fired silk at the Heart and pulled it out, defeating Raksha.

"What!" yelled Logan "No!"

"Raksha is unable to play" said Dojo, "Raksha is out of here"

Ryan raised a ball and used his wind chi to blast it at Kimiko, she grinned as he pulled out the Lotus Twister.

"Lotus Twister!" yelled Kimiko as the ball hit her, she held onto the ground with her hands so her body was stretched back by the ball. The ball was fired so fast from Kimiko's stretched arms that Sibini didn't see it in time. It hit him right in the face so hard that the Monarc Wings that he kept in his fur fell out, as a result he shrunk down, and then Ryan "accidentally" stepped on him.

"Sibini is unable to play" said Dojo, "Sibini is out of here"

"This is not fair!" roared Logan "Ryan's helping her win!"

"He isn't doing it directly" said Colza "Therefore he isn't breaking any rules"

Kimiko smiled as she looked over at Ryan.

"Thank you" she mouthed at him. Ryan smiled back at her.

"What?" said Ryan "I haven't done anything, I'm trying to beat you remember?"

"Oh yeah" giggled Kimiko "I forgot…"

Suddenly vines wrapped around Ryan and Kimiko, lifting them off the ground.

"Ha ha!" laughed Gigi, "Mon petite munchiez have put up a good fight! But zoon it will be over!"

He began to squeeze harder, making Ryan and Kimiko cry out in pain.

"Ryan can no longer help you!" laughed Gigi "He iz trapped like you!"

"Hey! French Salad!" called Ryan "You dropped this! Kimiko! Catch!"

He managed to get his hand free; he pulled an object out of his clothes and threw it to Kimiko. She smiled as she caught it and aimed it at Gigi.

"Moonstone Locust!" yelled Kimiko, a wave of stone locusts flew out of the Moonstone Locust and swarmed over Gigi, he screamed in pain as the locusts ate him right down to the seed.

"Gigi is unable to play" said Dojo, "Gigi is out of here"

"This isn't over yet, Young!" yelled Logan "I can still kick your ass, just like I can kick your father's!"

"Well then Kimiko" sighed Ryan "There is one more person you have to beat"

"Yep" sighed Kimiko as she stepped up to him, she raised her hand to his face and flicked his nose, Ryan then groaned in pain as he fell over backwards.

"Oh no!" groaned Ryan in a sarcastic voice, "I have splintered my pancreas! I'm dead! Ugh…"

Kimiko giggled as he reached into his clothes, pulled out a white flag and waved it in the air.

"Ryan has just performed a Xiaolin Dive" cheered Dojo "Ryan is out of here! Team Xiaolin wins!"

There was a bright flash as the arena turned back to its normal form, and Kimiko felt the weight of all the Wu in her arms.

* * *

"Way to go, girl!" cheered Raimundo as he and the others ran to her side. Kimiko smiled as she put the bag of Wu on the ground. 

"It was nothing" sighed Kimiko "Ryan helped"

"Back in your boxes you go!" said Colza as she picked up the Heylin Seed in its box and picked up the flat Sibini and put him back in the Mosaic Scale, "Good work Kimiko, I knew you could do it"

She smiled as she looked over at Ryan; he was just getting up from the floor.

"It's time for me to get my prize now" said Kimiko as she ran towards him. She squealed happily as she leapt into his arms, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan as he regained his balance, "Good to see you too, Kimiko"

"Ryan, back there I thought all was lost" said Kimiko as she hugged him tight.

"No Kimiko" said Ryan as she looked up at him, "We will never lose, because I love you, nothing can change that"

"Ryan" said Kimiko as tears of happiness fell from her eyes, "I'm just glad you're back by my side"

"Me too Kimiko" said Ryan as they hugged each other again, "Me too…"

Kimiko sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "I'm sorry for causing all this to happen, you know, with the Toxicosis and stuff…"

Ryan smiled as he ran a hand over her face.

"No worries" whispered Ryan as their heads began to move close to each other, "It was all worth it, and now it's all over…"

Before their lips touched, a dark voice called to them.

"Don't be too sure Ryan…" growled Logan from his platform, Ryan and Kimiko both looked up at him, "This isn't over yet!"

* * *

**Fangirls:** YAY! RYAN'S BACK! 

**Chole:** (Tackles Ryan to the ground) RY-RY!

**Ryan:** (Buried under Fangirls) Help!

UXD: Well…Ryan's back…R&R everyone, and check out my new picture!


	58. Revenge of the Tamer

58 chapters everyone! That was the end of my last story, but not the end of this one! Thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**58: Revenge of the Tamer**

"I may be down!" growled Logan "But I'm not out!"

"Well we think you are!" said Ryan as they all looked up at him, "Your team has fallen and we out number you five to one!"

"I'm going to make you pay what you did to Ryan!" growled Kimiko "I may of started it, but you went too far!"

Logan began laughing, which made Kimiko angrier.

"What is up with you? Do you all share a brain cell between you?" laughed Logan "Don't tell me you still believe that fairy tale about the Toxicosis?"

"What?" gasped Kimiko "What do you mean "Fairy tale"?"

Logan laughed as he reached into his clothes and pulled out the Crystal of Demonica. Ryan gasped as Logan waved it in the air.

"The Crystal of Demonica?" gasped Ryan.

"Well done Ryan" said Logan "I give you an A for recognizing it"

"Did you…" gasped Kimiko "Use that to curse Ryan?"

Logan grinned as he put the Crystal back in his pocket.

"All that has happened to you…" said Logan "The assassination plots, you two having sex and Ryan becoming the most destructive force in the world…Has all been a part of Chase Young's plan to conquer the world!"

They all gasped as Logan jumped down from his platform to the arena, scattering dust.

"The Crystal had the same affect on you that the Low Mang Lone soup has on your father, but without the forever young part" said Logan "But because you're no ordinary human, the mutating effects were slow, and by putting you in constant danger, we were able to speed up the mutation"

"But what about me and Kimiko?" said Ryan "What did she have to do with this?"

"She had a negative effect on the mutation, every moment you spent with her slowed the mutation down…"

"So Chase made up the lie about Kimiko tainting my blood to try and damage our relationship" said Ryan.

"Plus what happened with the pregnancy played in our favour by putting more stress on your relationship…" said Logan.

"Kimiko's pregnant?" gasped Raimundo and Clay together.

"No" said Logan "Because Ryan was a different species i.e. Dragon, at the time, so they were not able to conceive a child, you could say the Crystal was a form of protection…"

"What does pregnant mean?" asked Omi.

"Now is not the time to learn about the bird and bees" said Dojo.

"Bees?" said Omi "Does it have something to do with how they can fly with such tiny wings?"

"Can we stick with the current subject?" said Logan "Now I've forgotten where we were…"

"After learning that you could control me" said Ryan "You decided to betray my dad so you could rule the world yourself"

"But now we're going to kick your ass!" growled Kimiko "We have had enough of you and Chase using us as pawns!"

Logan laughed as he jumped back up to his platform.

"We will see who will be kicking who's ass!" said Logan "I still have the Crystal of Demonica and the Shadow of Fear!"

* * *

He held up both Wu in the air. 

"I will crush you by summoning your worst fears and mutating them beyond your worst nightmares using the Crystal!" said Logan.

"Oh no…" whimpered Omi "Not the squirrel again…"

"Soon you will learn why you should never cross a Dragon Tamer!" yelled Logan. But before he could activate the Shadow of Fear, a green streak shot out of nowhere and hit Logan hard, sending him flying.

"Whoa!" gasped Raimundo "Was that Dojo?"

"Looked like it partner!" gasped Clay "But Dojo's right here!"

"Was that who I think it was?" gasped Kimiko as she took a step closer. There was a clattering noise as the Shadow of Fear landed with a thud on the ground. Logan got up immediately and dashed towards it.

"He mustn't get the Shadow of Fear!" said Ryan as they all ran towards it. They all ran as fast as they could, but Logan was too fast for them. He dived at the Wu and grabbed it, only to have the green streak fly out of nowhere again and grab the Wu as well. Logan growled as he looked up, the other person who grabbed the Wu was a long green dragon who had his body covered by a large brown cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Logan as the Shadow of Fear began to glow.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" said the dragon.

"Kronego!" gasped Kimiko.

"Dad!" gasped Dojo.

"Oh great…" groaned Logan "Another loser…Very well, I wager the Dragon Hide Boots"

"Kronego!" called Kimiko as she threw him the Sword of the Inferno, "Catch!"

"Thanks Kimiko, I wager the Sword of the Inferno!" said Kronego "The game is Pillar Hopping! First to fall loses!"

"I accept!" said Logan.

"**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

The arena floor suddenly opened up and pillars rose out of the ground. When the dust cleared, the Dragons saw Kronego on a pillar facing Logan, who was on another.

"You going down old man!" said Logan.

"We will see who will be going down…" said Kronego.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

Logan leapt into air and dived into Kronego, who yawned as he moved out of the way. Logan tried to attack again, but Kronego effortlessly dodged it, his thin body weaving in and out of Logan's arms and legs. He spun his thin body around and whacked Logan in the face hard, sending him flying.

"You wear the mask of Dragon Tamers" said Kronego "But you are no Dragon Tamer, you're an impostor!"

Logan growled as he climbed back onto a pillar.

"Well you're a smelly, old, ugly buzzard who is about to have his ass kicked!" yelled Logan.

"Hey! I'm not old!" yelled Kronego "Flying Crane Hokaido Masher move!"

The Dragons gasped as they watched Kronego kick Logan's ass with an array of highly acrobatic moves. He struck him hard, sending him falling down to the ground. There was a flash as the pillars sank into the ground and the arena turned to normal.

"Nice one, Kronego!" said Kimiko as they ran up to him as he held the Shadow of Fear, Sword of the Inferno and the Dragon Hide Boots. He groaned as he dropped the Wu and fell to the floor.

"You okay dad?" said Dojo as he slivered up to him and helped him up.

"Yeah…" groaned Kronego "I'm not as young as I used to be…"

* * *

"Now it's over" said Chase from the stands, "Once again, we have come to no conclusion" 

"What are you talking about?" said Ryan as they looked at him, "We won, we beat you and Logan!"

Chase grinned as he walked away with Wuya.

"Chase" called Kimiko "Err…Thank you…for helping Ryan…"

Chase grunted as he looked back at her.

"I didn't do it as an act of kindness" said Chase as he and Wuya walked off, "I did it for my own purposes, and to get my own back on that back stabbing Logan…"

"Why is everyone on the Heylin side such bad losers?" said Ryan as he shook his head. He sighed as he looked at Kimiko and noticed she was smiling at him

"Err…You okay Kimiko?" said Ryan. Kimiko said nothing as she put her arms around him.

"Do you know how long I've waited to be in your arms again?" said Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he put his arms around her. Once again, their heads slowly moved towards each other, Kimiko sighed as she felt Ryan's breath massage her cheeks gently like a feather.

"Ryan…You may be human now…" whispered Kimiko "But you will always be my big, strong dragon…"

Ryan smiled as their lips touched, her arms went around his head so she could pull herself as close to him as possible. Ryan opened one eye and saw that the others were watching them.

"Come on…" sighed Kronego "Let's give these lovebirds some private time for a bit"

He slivered towards the exit, followed by Raimundo, Clay and Omi, then Dojo and Colza, who walked out hand and hand together.

* * *

"Ryan" said Kimiko as they broke out of the kiss, "E sica nio" 

Ryan smiled as she ran a hand down her back.

"Someone's been practising…" said Ryan "E sica nio zii Kimiko"

They kissed again, more love and passion this time as Kimiko felt Ryan's hands move down onto her waist and his tongue into her mouth, the smooth movement of his hands tantalized her. Kimiko suddenly gasped as she felt something move through her body. Ryan then felt something sharp jab his stomach, followed by a sudden gush of warm fluid over his shirt. He looked down at her; she had a shocked look on her face that looked like she was in great pain. He then looked down and gasped, the pointy object that was jabbing him was the tip of a sword, and the warm fluid was blood…Kimiko's blood. A dry gargling noise came out off her throat as she slid down his body to the ground. Blood was now spilling from the two wounds in her body where the sword had gone through her back, puncturing many vital organs and coming out the other side of her body. Ryan gasped as his eyes followed the sword from Kimiko's back towards the hand that was holding it.

"Revenge is so very sweet…" said Logan in a dry, hollow voice, "Good bye, Dragon of Fire…"

Kimiko choked as she slid down Ryan's body, smearing Ryan with blood. She fell to the floor with a thud.

"KIMIKO!" cried Ryan as he fell to his knees, his knees splashed into the pool of blood that was growing around Kimiko's blood stained body.

* * *

**Kimiko Fans**: AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO! 

**Ryan**: (Cleaning out ears) OW! R&R please…(Kimiko fans pull out pitchforks and touches and chase UXD)


	59. Final Showdown

Thanks for R&R…6? Where is everyone? Hello?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**59: Final Showdown**

"Your pathetic Ryan…" said Logan "Crying over that whore, and I thought you were strong…"

Ryan felt his heart race as he looked up at Logan, he growled as he got to his feet.

"You bastard!" roared Ryan "Don't ever call her a whore in front of me!"

Logan laughed as Ryan crouched back down to Kimiko. He ran a hand across her wrist; she still had a pulse, but only just.

"_Thank god…_" thought Ryan "_She's still alive…but for how long?_"

"Pathetic little insect" said Logan "The so called ultimate warrior, crying over a worthless little slut who doesn't even love you"

Ryan felt his rage build up beyond safety levels, he growled louder as he got back to his feet.

"How dare you!" growled Ryan "Kimiko is not a slut!"

Logan laughed again as Ryan cracked his knuckles, his laugh echoed in his ears, which triggered his full rage

"I'm going to kill you" roared Ryan as he stepped around Kimiko's body, "If she dies, I'm going to kill you in the most painful way possible, then I will kill myself so I can continue to kick your ass in the afterlife!"

Logan laughed again, making Ryan even angrier.

"Very well" said Logan as he gave him the "Bring it on" gesture with his hand, "Bring it on!"

Ryan roared again as he lunged at him, sparks buzzing from his fists. He punched him hard in the chest, but Logan didn't even flinch as Ryan's fist felt like it just punched cast iron. Logan grinned as he uppercut punched him into the air, Ryan landed with a thud next to Kimiko. He groaned as he looked over at her, her breathing was now even weaker.

"Good bye Ryan" said Logan as he began floating in the air, "Enjoy Kimiko's funeral!"

Ryan growled again as he watched Logan fly off through a hole in the dome, towards the hurricane that blew around Altitude Limit. He looked behind him when he heard the others come running in.

"Ryan!" called Omi "What's going on? What's with…"

They all gasped when they saw the blood stained body of Kimiko lying next to Ryan.

"Kimiko!" cried Raimundo "What happened?"

"Look after her!" said Ryan as he jumped to his feet, "I'm going after Logan, that bastard's not going to get away with this!"

Ryan ran at top speed and jumped into the air, he summoned his chi to thrust himself through the air towards where Logan went.

"Kimiko" said Omi "Are you okay?"

Kimiko spluttered quietly as she gasped for air, her eyes were still closed.

"Somebody support her head!" said Kronego as he reached into the bag of Wu and pulled out the Heart Devine, "I'll do my best to keep her alive, Heart Devine!"

Kimiko cried out in pain as Kronego pushed the heart into the wound in her chest.

"Come on Kimiko…" said Raimundo "Hold on, don't die on us…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ryan flew through the air at super sonic speeds as he chased Logan towards the wall of the eye of the hurricane. He just saw Logan disappear into the swirling clouds as he approached the wall. Ryan had to hurry, every second he wasted, he was losing Kimiko. He gritted his teeth as he shot into the hurricane; he battled the high speed winds as he tried to find where Logan had disappeared to.

"Damn!" growled Ryan as the winds pushed him about, "Where the hell is he?"

Suddenly Logan shot out of nowhere and punched him hard, sending Ryan flying through the hurricane.

"If that last beating wasn't enough" laughed Logan as he watched Ryan roll about in the winds, "You came back for more!"

Ryan roared as he tried to fly into Logan, but he couldn't get to him because of the strong winds. Logan, who was not effected by the hurricane winds, laughed as him as he pulled out his Dragon Crest, suddenly a large bubble of air appeared around them, sheltering them both from the high speed winds.

"This bubble of air will be where we fight" said Logan "It is also where you will be joining your slut of a girlfriend in the afterlife!"

"Wind!" roared Ryan as he swung his hands creating a gust of wind that blasted Logan. Logan retaliated by blasting him with a gust of wind as well. Ryan swooped under the wind and dived at Logan, hitting him with a barrage of punches. Logan managed to block every single attack, and countered by punching Ryan hard, sending him flying again.

"Hmm…" thought Logan as he watched Ryan's body float in the air, "You still have some of your dragon strengths…Let's make this more interesting…"

He reached into his cloak and pulled out the Crystal of Demonica.

"Let's see how you do against my darkest form!" said Logan as he held the Crystal in the air, "Crystal of Demonica!"

* * *

_**Back in the Arena…**_

"Come on Kimiko!" said Raimundo "Keep breathing!"

Kimiko said nothing as she lay in his arms, her eyes were still closed.

"Kronego?" said Colza as she and Dojo looked over Kronego's shoulder as he treated Kimiko's wounds, "Is she going to be okay?"

Kronego sighed heavily as he adjusted the Heart Devine that had sunk quite far into Kimiko's wound.

"I don't know…" sighed Kronego "It's touch-and-go…"

"Kimiko will pull through, she is strong" said Omi "She is very strong for a girl"

"R…R…Ryan…" murmured Kimiko as her eyelids flickered.

"Kimiko!" said Raimundo "Hold on, we're doing everything we can"

"Ryan…" murmured Kimiko as she tried to open her eyes, she moved her hand weakly to Raimundo's face, "Is that…you, Ryan?"

Raimundo sighed as he took her hand into his hand held it tight.

"No" said Raimundo "It's me, Raimundo"

"Ryan..." murmured Kimiko as she coughed weakly, "Tell him...I love him…"

"Kimiko, you can tell him yourself" said Clay as he bent down beside her, "You're going to get through this"

Kimiko groaned as her eyes began to close.

"No Kimiko!" said Raimundo "Stay with us, keep squeezing my hand!"

"Tell Ryan…" murmured Kimiko "I…love…him…"

There was a sudden rumbling noise as the whole area began to shake; parts of the ceiling fell from above them.

"What's going on?" gasped Dojo as a bit of rubble barely missed him. Kronego gasped as he felt something drain from the surroundings.

"Colza! Take over!" said Kronego, Colza moved towards Kimiko and tried to stop the bleeding.

"What's going on, dad?" said Dojo as he and Kronego moved away from the others.

"We need to get out of here" said Kronego "The power of the arena's crystal has been drained"

"You mean the crystal that keeps this place floating in the air?" gasped Dojo.

"Yes" said Kronego "Logan must have used the Crystal of Demonica to mutate himself into a more powerful form, but he needs a strong power source to keep himself stable"

"So he's using arena's crystal to power him" said Dojo "Can we get Kimiko out of here?"

"We can't move her without making her condition worse, we have two choices" said Kronego "We can either stay here and be killed as the whole place crumbles and falls to the earth"

"No way!" said Dojo "I will go with the other choice"

Kronego sighed sadly as he looked down at the floor.

"The other choice…" sighed Kronego "Is we abandon Kimiko here, we will live, but she is guaranteed to die"

"No!" yelled Raimundo who overheard what they were talking about, "We will never leave her!"

"I'm sorry Raimundo" said Kronego "But either way, the chances of Kimiko surviving is next to zero"

"Then we will stay with her until the end" said Omi "Even if it costs our lives too"

Kronego sighed again as he looked down, he was suddenly filled with a rush of determination.

"Colza! Take five!" said Kronego "I'm going to keep Kimiko alive for as long as possible"

"What about the whole place collapsing?" said Clay.

"It's all up to Ryan now" said Kronego "He has to defeat Logan; our lives depend on it…I have faith in the young dragon…"

* * *

_**Back in the hurricane…**_

Ryan roared as he shot at Logan, only to have him grab Ryan with a huge red claw that was bigger than him wrap around his whole body. Logan roared as he began to crush him in his giant hand. Ryan screamed in pain as he felt every bone in his body squeeze together.

"You're a dead man Ryan!" roared Logan "I'm far too powerful for you now! I will crush you!"

He clenched his fist harder, Ryan screamed in more pain as he felt more pressure around him. He managed to move his hand out of Logan's gigantic fist and blasted his hand with a yellow ball of electricity. Logan roared in pain as he let Ryan go, he roared again as three other giant fists shot out of the thick clouds at Ryan. Ryan managed to move out of the way of two of them, but the third one hit him hard. He cried out in pain as he flew through the air, blood dripping from his bruised body. He groaned as he looked up at Logan, the clouds around him began to thin out, revealing the gigantic, mutated form of Logan. Ryan gasped as he looked at the terrifying monster that he saw before him.

"I'm going to crush you Ryan!" roared Logan "But I will do it slowly, I want to see your life fade away from your eyes!"

* * *

Ryan's fighting Logan's darkest form…Not good…R&R PLEASE! 


	60. The Unholy Dragon

Thanks for R&R! 60 chapters…This makes my stories one of the longest stories in the Xiaolin Showdown section (Along with "The Legend of the Thunder Child") On with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**60: The Unholy Dragon**

"Behold!" roared Logan "My true form!"

Ryan groaned as he raised his head and looked up at the unholy dragon; it hurt him to even move his eyes. A huge red and black dragon was floating in front of him; its head was the size of a car with a mouth filled with thousands of razor sharp teeth. It had a body the size of a double-decker bus, with four large muscular arms with gigantic, razor sharp claws on them. He had no legs, just a long tail with sharp spikes all over it.

"That's…your true form?" groaned Ryan as he tried to straighten his body, "You have a face…only a mother could love…"

Logan roared as he punched him with his bulldozer like fists, more blood splattered from his body as he spun through the air. Logan shot at Ryan and grabbed him in his giant claw.

"You think you're so smart!" roared Logan as he began to crush him again, "Let's see how clever you are after this!"

He tossed Ryan into the air; he took his chance as he flew through the air and blasted Logan with more balls of yellow lightning. Sadly, they bounced off his red scaly body. Logan grinned as he caught Ryan by his arm so he was hanging from his claw like a doll.

"Give up Ryan!" roared Logan "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Ryan screamed at the top of his voice as Logan crushed his arm, he felt the bone splinter and shred through his flesh. He groaned as Logan let him go, Ryan fell as he clutched his arm. He managed to re-summon his chi to stop himself from falling, but blood was raining from where the splintered bone had cut through his arm, the pain was unbearable. The pain was made worse when Logan grabbed him by the legs.

"I wonder what you taste like?" roared Logan as he squeezed his legs; there was a sickening crunch as both of his legs ended up like his arm. Ryan cried out as his body went over the pain barrier. Ryan groaned as he lay suspended in midair by the last of his chi.

"I…can't…give…up…" groaned Ryan "I…must…defeat…you…"

Logan laughed as he watched blood ooze from Ryan's arm and both his legs.

"Even with three out of four limbs broken" said Logan "You're still have the strength to fight…"

He raised his claw and flicked Ryan through the air like a fly.

"Or maybe not…" sighed Logan.

* * *

_**Back in the Arena…**_

A dry croaking noise came out of Kimiko's throat as her head fell to the side. Raimundo felt her hand loosen its grip around his.

"Kimiko!" gasped Raimundo "Keep holding my hand! Don't die!"

"This is not good" said Kronego "Her vital signs have dropped suddenly!"

"What!" gasped Clay "What happened?"

"I don't know…" said Kronego "Something seems to be draining her chi"

"Ryan…" said Omi "He and Kimiko share a Chi bond, does that have anything to do with this?"

Kronego gasped as his mouth fell open.

"No…" gasped Kronego "It's over…"

"What is it?" said Colza.

"Kimiko had been helped kept alive by Ryan's chi through the Chi bond" said Kronego "But there is now no more chi flowing to Kimiko…"

"So what does that mean?" said Dojo. Kronego sighed sadly again as he looked up where Ryan had disappeared after Logan.

"It means that Ryan is dying too…" said Kronego. They all gasped as Kronego went back to tending Kimiko's wounds.

"R…Ryan…" groaned Kimiko as she gasped weakly for air, "Where…are you…Is he…okay?"

Raimundo bit his lip as he looked down at her.

"I'm sure he's fine…" sighed Raimundo as he looked up at the others, "Get some rest, you need to save your energy"

Kimiko whimpered as her eyes closed, a single tear fell from her eye.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko as her breathing got weaker, "_Please still be alive…I can feel your pain…_"

* * *

**_Back in the hurricane…_**

Logan sat there, floating in the bubble of air as he watched Ryan's mangled body float there, blood dripping from his body.

"You're pathetic" said Logan "Chase was right, you're a reject"

Ryan said nothing as he floated there motionless.

"Created to conquer the world, you failed…" said Logan "Made more powerful as a dragon, you failed again…"

Ryan groaned as he looked up at him.

"You aren't even respected by your so called friends" said Logan "Omi is jealous of your skill, Raimundo hates you because of Kimiko, and she only had bodily lust over you, she doesn't really love you!"

"No…" groaned Ryan "You're…wrong…Lair…"

"Really?" said Logan "Why don't we listen to their thoughts?"

He gasped weakly as voices began to fill his head.

"_Ryan has evil blood in him!_" said Omi's voice "_He's not to be trusted!_"

"_That yellow bellied snake!_" said Clay's voice "_He would kill us all for his own ends!_"

"_Damn that bastard!_" said Raimundo's voice "_That asshole stole my girl from me!_"

"_Ryan is a failure!_" said Chase's voice "_He's a failure and a disgrace to his family!_"

Each voice ravaged Ryan's mind, he knew the voices were fake, but his brain wouldn't let him think that way. Logan saved the worst for last.

"_Ryan is a loser!_" said Kimiko's voice "_Once I've had enough of him, I will dump him like the reject he is!_"

"No!" cried Ryan as he felt his body become weak as his blood lose got worse. Tears began falling from his eyes as more voices cut through his heart.

"_Who would ever love a reject like him?_" said Kimiko's voice "_Ryan is not worthy of anyone's loves! He is worthless and pathetic…Ryan…I love you…_"

Ryan opened his eyes and looked up, Kimiko's voice continued to echo in his head as Logan floated towards him, his claws held out to crush him.

"K…Kimiko…" groaned Ryan.

"_Ryan…_" said Kimiko's voice "_You're the sun that shines on my life; you make me happier than anyone has ever made me…_"

"I…love…you…too…" groaned Ryan, realising that was the real Kimiko. He smiled as he felt Logan's claws around him. They began to close on him, slowly crushing him to death.

"_You can win Ryan…_" said Kimiko's voice "_I'm sending my chi…Along with my heart…and my love…_"

* * *

Ryan gasped as he felt his body straighten out, he cried out in pain as he felt his bones straighten out and fuse together again. His blood soaked body began to absorb his blood back into his body. His flesh began to grow rapidly over his wounds, repairing his body and he suddenly felt his body refill with fluid as his blood level went up. A smile grew across his body as he looked at his hands, they were spotless.

"My Heylin Recover Ability…" gasped Ryan "Kimiko gave me the chi to reactivate it…"

He grinned as he felt Logan's hands begin to squeeze him; he raised his arms and began to push against him with his full strength.

"Huh?" gasped Logan as he realised that he was having trouble crushing Ryan, "What's going on in there?"

He looked between his hands, only to see Ryan roar as he shoved his claws away, fly towards Logan's face at top speed and punched him with the full force of his strength. It didn't send Logan flying, but it did hurt him.

"Oww!" cried Logan "What the hell?"

He gasped as he saw Ryan floating in front of him with his fists glowing yellow with energy.

"What is this?" gasped Logan "How could do this? I broke you arm and legs!"

"You can break my limbs…" said Ryan "You can break my skull, but you will never break what keeps me going…My heart!"

Logan growled as he slashed his claws at him, Ryan swooped to the side to avoid his four claws.

"Your heart can't be broken!" roared Logan "But I can rip it out of your body!"

He lunged at him, but Ryan flew over his head and blasted him in the back of the head with balls of yellow lightning.

"We will see who rips who's heart out!" said Ryan as he charged up another collection of electronic balls of energy to throw at him.

* * *

The battle's getting intense…R&R everyone! How long will Kimiko last? How long will Ryan last? Find out soon… 


	61. Last Breath

Thanks for the few who did R&R, where is everyone and why aren't they reviewing? I hope everyone starts reviewing soon cuz were almost at the end of my story! On with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**61: Last Breath**

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he let loose a wave of energy balls fly through the air. Each one exploded with the force of dynamite as they hit Logan's red scales. Ryan focused his eyes over Logan's body, searching for a weak spot. His eyes widened as he saw one of the places where he hit him, a small crack in his scales.

"Jackpot!" said Ryan "Time to finish this!"

He shot through the sky at top speed and sped towards Logan, he roared as he swiped his four giant claws at him. Ryan spun through the air as he avoided his claws, he landed on Logan's forth arm and slid up his arm. He leapt over his head, his eyes temporary locked with Logan's red glowing eyes. As he landed on his other shoulder, Logan made another attack. His claws swiped at him, small fragments of red scales flew into the air as his claws cut into his shoulder. Ryan leapt down his shoulder and slid down his back and off his tail like a ramp, sending him flying back into the air.

"You annoying insect!" roared Logan "You're just a speck of dust to me now!"

He roared as blasted a huge ball of black fire from his mouth. The fire spun around Ryan in a spiral, trapping him in a cage of fire.

"Try and dodge this!" roared Logan "Heylin Time Warp!"

There was a sudden flash as Logan dived at Ryan and slashed at him. Logan moved at light speed, so he was able to hit Ryan a hundred times in less than a second. Ryan cried in pain as he felt a thousand claws slash at him, sending him flying through the wall of fire. He groaned in pain as he felt blood fill up in his mouth, making him feel sick.

"Even if you were still infused with your Heylin powers" said Logan "You still would never beat me!"

Ryan took a deep breath as he felt his body reabsorb his blood back into his body, each time he healed himself it sapped a huge amount of his chi. He couldn't last long, he had to defeat Logan as soon as possible, but he had no idea how to do it. His only chance was that crack in his scales that he saw on his chest.

"Last chance…" said Ryan "Victory or death…I pick…Victory! Wind!"

Ryan shot at Logan at high speeds; he gritted his teeth as he saw Logan's giant claws slash at him again. He spun into them, whacking them away from him. Logan roared as he spun his body around, swinging his spiky tail like a club at him. Again, Ryan avoided it by loop the looping over it. There was now nothing between him and the crack in Logan's chest, he summoned his full power and charged at the weak spot, kamikaze style.

"Deer Walking Backwards!" roared Ryan as he spun his legs into Logan's chest, Logan cried out in pain as Ryan began to dig into his chest, fragments of scales began to fly off Logan's body.

"Very clever!" roared Logan as he grabbed Ryan and threw him away from him, "But the Crystal of Demonica gives me the Heylin Recover Ability too!"

Ryan gasped as he saw flesh and bone move across the hole he just made in his chest, repairing it. Logan roared again as he blasted Ryan with a black fireball, it wrapped around Ryan, the fire licking at his body.

"Soon you will be dead…" said Logan as Ryan screamed in pain, "And I will be the new overlord of the world!"

* * *

_**Back in the Arena…**_

Kimiko breathing began to get weaker as she felt pain ripple through her body.

"Come on Kimiko…" said Raimundo "Hold on…"

"Here pulse has dropped below healthy levels…" sighed Kronego "There is nothing I can do now…I'm sorry…"

"Rai…mun…do…" whispered Kimiko "Tell…Ryan…to move…on…after…I'm gone"

"No Kimiko" said Raimundo as tears began to form in his eyes, "You're going to be okay…Just hold on…"

Kimiko whimpered as she felt her body lose its feeling in her legs. More tears escaped her eyes as she could feel what Ryan was feeling.

"Ry…an…" whispered Kimiko "I…love…you…You're…going…to do…it…I'm going…to help…you"

A weak sigh escaped her mouth as she felt her life drift away.

"Kimiko!" cried Clay as he held her other hand, "Stay with us!"

"What is she doing?" gasped Kronego "She's sending all her chi to Ryan"

They all gasped as they looked at her lifeless face.

"She sacrificing her life for Ryan…" gasped Dojo. Before Kimiko's eyes completely closed, she whispered,

"Wu…dai…O…ver…dri...ve…"

* * *

**_Back in the hurricane…_**

Ryan screamed in pain as the black fire scorched his body. He looked up at Logan, who was grinning evilly at him.

"It's over Ryan…" said Logan "You were never designed to be as powerful as me; therefore you will never win…"

Ryan tried to break out of the fire ball, but the pain was too much for him to handle, he couldn't focus. Logan then looked towards the arena and his grin got bigger and more evil.

"One last thing before I kill you…" said Logan as he began to laugh evilly, "Your girlfriend has just died…"

"What?" yelled Ryan. Ryan's heart sank as he looked at Logan's nodding face.

"No…" cried Ryan as he felt his tears roll done his face and boil in the intense heat, "No!"

He cried as he felt the fire around him lose its heat, he raised his hands to his face, ignoring the fact that the fire was no longer hurting him.

"I'm sorry Kimiko…" cried Ryan "I've failed you…I am a failure…"

"_Ryan…_" said a voice in his head, "_Don't give up…_"

Ryan opened his eyes and looked up, he saw the flames dance around him, but none of them were hurting him.

"Kimiko?" gasped Ryan "Is that you? Are you still alive?"

"_I will always be alive in your heart as long as you are…_" said Kimiko's voice "_I am sending you my entire chi, but don't use your power or mine…_"

"What?" said Ryan "Then what power should I use?"

He looked at his hand as he felt someone hold it, he could see nothing, but he could feel the soft, tender hands of his loved one.

"_Use our power…_" said Kimiko "_We will beat him together…_"

Ryan suddenly felt his body charge up with huge amounts of chi energy, he gasped as he felt stronger, as if he was super charged.

"The only time I felt like this…" gasped Ryan "Was when…"

He grinned as he knew what he had to do, he closed his eyes as he focused his chi, and in a loud voice he yelled,

"WUDAI OVERDRIVE!"

* * *

There was a sudden flash of light as his body glowed with a yellow light; his body went black with a yellow outline as he felt balls of electricity form on his hands, turning them into long pointy claws of pure energy. There was another bright flash as a bubble of yellow energy formed around Ryan, pushing back the black flames away from him. 

"WHAT?" gasped Logan "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Ryan grinned at Logan's shocked face.

"Chase designed you so you were not compatible with the Wudai Overdrive!" yelled Logan "How is this possible?"

"You may be stronger than me…" said Ryan "But I have things you will never have!"

Logan roared as he lunged at him, the four fists held out in front of him like a row of high-speed bulldozers. There was a loud crunch as they hit Ryan's bubble, Ryan didn't even move as Logan cried out in pain, the force of the blow didn't even scratch Ryan's force field. Ryan gripped on of Logan's claws and spun him around as if he was as light as a feather. As there was nothing to throw him against, he ended up throwing Logan through the wall of the air bubble that protected them from the winds of the hurricane. Ryan grinned as he watched Logan try to manoeuvre back into the air bubble.

"Wudai or not!" yelled Logan "I can still crush you! You will be joining your dead girlfriend by the end of this day!"

"We will see…" said Ryan.

* * *

Ryan's finally gone Wudai, but will he beat Logan? And is Kimiko still alive? Find out soon when I next update! Come on everyone! R&R! 


	62. Till Death do us part

Thanks for R&R if you did, there seems to be a number of people not reviewing, has it been banned or what? Anyway, I've been looking at your reviews and I think that Logan is the most hated character in this story…Let's just get on with the story…Oh! And check out my DeviantART site on my profile, I have more updates!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**62: Till Death do us part**

Logan and Ryan roared as they shot at each other at top speed, there was a rumbling noise as both of them broke the sound barrier at the exact moment of hitting each other. The force of the blow, plus the extra energy from breaking the sound barrier sent both Logan and Ryan flying in opposite directions. Ryan rolled around in the air as he regained his balance and flew at Logan again.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he waved his energy claws at Logan; a wave of yellow energy "missiles" flew out and weaved through the air towards him. They hit Logan, covering him with explosions of yellow energy. Logan retaliated by blasting multiple balls of black fire at him, Ryan sighed as they watched the fire bounce of his shield.

"This isn't working" said Ryan.

"I know" said Logan "Two powerful entities locked in combat, never beating each other…"

"That's why I have to look for your weak spot!" said Ryan as he shot at Logan.

"Just try it!" roared Logan as he shot at Ryan, "I think you'll find I have the upper hand!"

Ryan barrel rolled through Logan's barrage of fists and upper cut punched him right in the chin, Logan roared as he spun backwards. He spun his body around so his tail clubbed Ryan hard, his tail didn't hit Ryan, but it whacked his shield hard so Ryan went flying back.

"Whoa…" groaned Ryan as he managed to stop in midair, "That was a cheap attack…"

That last attack made Ryan felt quite weak; his body began to fall towards the ground, but something caught him. He looked down at his waist because he felt a pair of arms around him, trying to lift him back up, he looked down and saw there was nothing, but he could feel something.

"_Come on Ryan…_" called Kimiko's voice in his head again, "_Keep going…_"

Ryan smiled as he felt her hands move up his body and her arms move around his neck.

"_You can do it…_" said Kimiko's voice "_You are the only one who can win…_"

Ryan felt a pair of lips against his; he kissed back as he felt Kimiko's body against his, even though there was nothing there. She broke out of the kiss, and Ryan felt her body move away from his.

"_Now go get him, my big strong dragon…_" said Kimiko's voice.

"Roar…" growled Ryan, he heard Kimiko giggle as he turned toward Logan, who was flying towards him at top speed.

"Repulse the Monkey!" yelled Ryan as he grabbed Logan's arm and flung him over his shoulder. Logan sailed through the air over him and curved through the air.

"Okay Kimiko" said Ryan "Let's destroy Logan for everything he has done to us!"

* * *

Logan roared as he shot at Ryan again, but he skilfully avoided him and countered with a barrage of punches and kicks that sent him flying. Ryan took a deep breath as he heard Kimiko whisper softly in his ear. 

"_Go on Ryan…_" she whispered "_Do it…_"

"Time to finish this!" said Ryan as he felt all of his and Kimiko's chi build up in him, "FIRE AND LIGHTNING!"

There was a sudden burst of fire and electricity that flowed over Ryan's body. He felt the pain of both fire and electricity all over his body, but he fought it back as he yelled, "THUNDER FLARE!"

Ryan felt his body become too powerful to handle. He suddenly shot towards Logan as a spinning ball of fire and electricity. Logan blasted Ryan with balls of fire, but they were just absorbed into Ryan, making him more powerful. The light made by Ryan was so bright, Logan cowered away from him. As Ryan shot at Logan, he felt someone's hand wrap around his. He looked down and saw the faint ghostly figure of Kimiko smiling back at him.

"_Together…_" said Kimiko as she moved her ghostly body up against him.

"Together…" said Ryan as he smiled back at her. They both hit Logan right in the chest, where they slowly cut through Logan's body. As soon as Ryan and Kimiko got about half way through Logan, they both exploded with the full force of their chi. Logan roared as his smouldering body fell through the sky with a huge hole in his chest.

"NOOOOO!" roared Logan as he disappeared through the clouds below him, "I CAN'T DIE! I AM IMORTAL! I AM THE REAL ULTIMATE WARRIOR! I AM THE REAL RULER OF THIS WORLD…"

"You're no ultimate warrior!" called Ryan "But too bad it's all over…for you!"

* * *

Ryan smiled as he looked at Kimiko's ghostly figure. 

"Kimiko" said Ryan "Thank you"

Kimiko smiled as she held his hand in hers.

"_I knew you could do it…_" said Kimiko "_You truly are the ultimate warrior…_"

"I'm just glad that you're still alive" said Ryan as he put his arms around her, hugging her tight, even though Kimiko wasn't really there, he could still feel her warm body against his. Kimiko sighed unhappily as her ghostly figure floated through his arms and moved away from him.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "You are still alive…right?"

Kimiko turned her head away; Ryan saw a tear roll down her face as she disappeared into nothing.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he felt his heart sink. He looked around, he was all alone.

"Kimiko!" called Ryan. He began to panic, still charged with his chi he spun around and shot off back towards the arena.

* * *

_**Back in the Arena…**_

"Look!" called Omi as he pointed towards one of the doorways, "Its Ryan!"

Ryan came flying in and flew towards them at top speed.

"Where's Kimiko?" said Ryan as he hovered above the ground.

"Whoa…" gasped Clay "Ryan, you managed to perform your Wudai Overdrive!"

Ryan discharged all his energy and lowered himself back to the ground.

"Where is Kimiko?" said Ryan.

"Ryan!" said Kronego, "You're back! This means you've defeated Logan!"

Ryan growled as he stomped on the ground.

"Where the hell is Kimiko?" yelled Ryan. They all looked at each other with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry…" sighed Kronego "I did my best, but there was nothing I could do…"

Ryan gasped as they moved to the side, revealing Raimundo holding the lifeless body of Kimiko.

"No…" whimpered Ryan "Kimiko…No!"

"Raimundo…" whispered Kronego as he rested a hand on Raimundo's shoulder, "Let Ryan hear her last words…"

Raimundo sniffed as he gently moved Kimiko into Ryan's arms, Raimundo turned his head away as tears began falling from his eyes.

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he moved her hair from her face and gripped her hand, "I'm here, I did it…I beat him…"

Kimiko breathing was even weaker as she looked up at him.

"Ryan…" gasped Kimiko weakly, "Never…forget…me...after…I'm…gone…"

"No Kimiko!" cried Ryan as tears began falling from his eyes, "Beating Logan means nothing if I lose you…I can't go on without you…"

"I'm…sorry…Ryan…" gasped Kimiko as he eyes closed, "I…lo…v…e…y…o…"

Ryan lowered his head to kiss her, he whimpered as he felt nothing back from her. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as her head fell to the side.

"Kimiko? Don't go…Please…" said Ryan as he shook her body, tears began falling from the eyes of the other people around him, "Kimiko...Don't leave me…alone…"

"I'm sorry Ryan" said Kronego as he rested his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "She was a great loss for us all…"

Ryan bit his lip as he felt his whole world come crashing down around him.

"NO!" screamed Ryan at the top of his voice as he clutched her dead body to his chest. Raimundo turned his head away again as more tears fell from his eyes, Colza burst into tears as she buried her face into Dojo's arms, who lowered his head as the same amount of tears rained from his eyes. Omi and Kronego lowered their heads as tears fell in their eyes and Clay took off his hat and rested it on his chest.

"She was the only person that ever meant anything to me…" cried Ryan as tears fell from his eyes faster than everyone else as he cradled Kimiko's body in his arms, "And now she's gone…Gone forever…Never to feel her warm arms around me…Never to feel her lips against mine…Kimiko…I'm sorry…I really did fail you…"

* * *

Ryan was too late…R&R… 


	63. Doing the Impossible

**UXD:** Thanks for R&R…Here we go with another chapter… (Sigh)…Can't believe she's dead…

**Colza:** Can't we use the Spork of Regeneration?

**UXD:** (¬¬) Uhh…No…How about we just get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**63: Doing the Impossible**

The whole arena began to rumble as the rest of the arena began to crumble around them. Huge pieces of rubble crashed to the floor, nearly hitting them.

"This place isn't going to last!" called Kronego "We have to get out of here!"

Colza and Dojo super sized and Omi, Clay and Raimundo got on them. Kronego looked over at Ryan, who was still cradling Kimiko in his arms.

"Ryan! We must go now!" called Kronego. Ryan said nothing as he stared at Kimiko's face. There was a loud crunching noise as the ground around them crumbled away from them, creating a tiny platform that Ryan, Kimiko and Kronego were stranded on.

"Get the others out of here!" yelled Kronego as he leapt onto the last remaining part of the platform.

"What about Ryan?" called Omi as Colza and Dojo flew off, through the collapsing ruins of the coliseum.

"I will take care of him!" called Kronego as he slivered over to Ryan, he shook his shoulder vigorously.

"Kimiko…" cried Ryan as his tears splashed on her skin, "Why…"

"Ryan" said Kronego "If we don't go, we will be crushed!"

"Kimiko…" cried Ryan, ignoring Kronego, "I've lost you…I…can't go on…"

Kronego sighed as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, I truly am sorry for your loss…" said Kronego "She was a strong and kind hearted girl…"

Ryan whimpered as he rested his head against her, he gently rested her face against his chest as he kissed her on the forehead.

"But her last wishes were you not to forget her" said Kronego, Ryan sniffed as he looked up at him with teary eyes, "Also to move on…If you die, you will be forsaking that promise"

Ryan said nothing as he looked up, large pieces of rubble where hitting the platform, making it crumble away.

"Ryan?" said Kronego "Are you going to disrespect your girlfriend last wish?"

Ryan sighed as he put his hands under Kimiko and raised her up bridal style.

"Kronego…" said Ryan "Get us out of here!"

Kronego nodded with agreement as he super sized, Ryan climbed on. Kronego flew off the platform just as it crumbled away beneath their feet. He swerved left and right as he tried to avoid the falling rubble.

* * *

"Almost there!" called Kronego as he saw a small beam of light ahead of him, "We're home and dry!" 

He looked behind him; Ryan was still staring with tear filled eyes at Kimiko's body. He sighed as he continued on his flight path, in a few hours his only living passenger went from the world's most powerful creature to a lonely young man who had lost his only love.

"Ryan…" sighed Kronego "I know it seems hard now…But you need to let go, Kimiko wanted you to move on…"

"I…I…can't…" cried Ryan as he rubbed his face against hers, "I have nothing else…No family…No future…And now I have no…no…"

Ryan burst into more tears as he clenched her body to his.

"What's the fucking point?" cried Ryan "I see nothing in my life…I may as well be dead!"

Kronego didn't say anything as he looked back; he couldn't look him straight in the eye without tears filling his eyes. There was a sudden crunch as the roof fell from above them; the rubble hit Kronego hard, sending him falling through the air. Ryan gasped as Kimiko's body was knocked out of his arms and fell into the darkness below them.

"KIMIKO!" cried Ryan "NO!"

Ryan swung his legs over Kronego's body and plummeted into the darkness.

"This kids going to get me killed…" sighed Kronego as he swooped downward into the darkness after him. The wind stung Ryan's eyes as he skydived towards Kimiko, he gritted his teeth as he swerved left and right to avoid falling rubble. He managed to catch up with her body as it flopped about in the wind like a rag doll, his arms went around her body and he hugged her tight.

"Kimiko…" whispered Ryan as he kissed her on the cheek, "We'll die together…"

He suddenly felt the wind slow down as something under him was pushing up against him; he looked down and saw it was Kronego. There was no way from them to get out of the room they were now stuck in, so Logan landed on the ground and Ryan climbed off and laid Kimiko on the ground.

"Kronego…" said Ryan "Just go…Leave me with her…"

Kronego said nothing as he stared off beyond him.

"Kronego?" said Ryan "You can go one without me… Kronego?"

He looked up and gasped at what Kronego was staring at. A large smouldering red corpse of a humongous monster, half buried in rubble. Ryan gasped again as he stood up and walked towards it.

"Logan?" gasped Ryan.

* * *

It was Logan's corpse, or what was left of it. The large corpse was slowly burning, slowly revealing the black scorched skeleton. The only difference was that where his heart was supposed to be, there was a large, glowing, bluely green orb of energy. 

"What is that?" said Ryan as he and Kronego approached the body.

"That's the coliseum crystal energy source!" said Kronego "We can use it to restore power to the coliseum and stop it from collapsing!"

Kronego slivered up to the corpse and picked up the orb, it cracked with energy as he examined it carefully.

"Hmm…" said Kronego "When Kronego had absorbed the energy, he converted it into life-force, this is pure life-force!"

Ryan gasped as he snatched the orb from Kronego.

"Do you know what this means?" gasped Ryan "I could use this to revive Kimiko!"

Kronego sighed as Ryan ran over to Kimiko's side.

"Ryan, we need to use that to stop this place from falling down!" said Kronego "You will get us killed!"

"I'd rather spend one more moment with Kimiko and die" said Ryan as he placed the orb on Kimiko's chest, "Than live a life without her!"

"Ryan! That's unstable!" said Kronego "That on its own can get us killed!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Ryan, making Kronego jump, "You don't just get it, do you?"

Kronego said nothing as he stared at him.

"I can't go on without Kimiko…" said Ryan "She is everything that I am, she is a part of me…No, she is all of me…"

"Ryan" sighed Kronego "Life-force can heal wounds and cure illness…But no magic can bring back the dead"

Ryan said nothing as he tried to block out Kronego of his head, he pushed down hard on the orb. The orb glowed with a bright light as it melted around Kimiko's body, binding her tight like a mummy. Eventually the light melted away, Ryan bent over her body as she still lay motionless.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "Please come back to me…Please?"

Kimiko's body still remained motionless; he checked her pulse…nothing. Ryan slowly felt cold, harsh reality catch up with him. Tears built up in his eyes again as the truth was clear to him, Kimiko was never coming back.

"No Kimiko…" cried Ryan "I've lost you forever…"

"No magic can bring back the dead Ryan…" said Kronego "You have to accept that if you're to move on…"

Ryan sniffed as his head lowered, Kronego was right.

"I know…" cried Ryan "I just wanted to spend on last moment with her…"

There was a crush of rubble as the roof began to slowly sink downward.

"Come on Kronego…" sighed Ryan as he got to his feet, "Let's go…"

Kronego super sized and Ryan walked towards him.

"What about Kimiko?" said Kronego. Ryan sighed again as he looked down at her body. He tried to pull himself away, tried to walk off to try and start a new life, but he just couldn't leave her, dead or alive.

"I can't…do it…" sighed Ryan "Please…give me one last moment with her…"

Kronego watched him as Ryan rested her body back on the ground, at the same time, keeping an eye on the roof.

"Good bye Kimiko…" said Ryan "I'll never forget the time we spent together…The first time we met…It was love at first sight…Our first kiss…The time we made sweet love…"

Ryan tried to stop himself from crying again, but that only made it worse.

"Good bye Kimiko" cried Ryan "I'll never forget you, you were my one and only…If I could, I would have given you the world…Good bye…my sweet princess…"

He cried as he lowered his head over her body, kissing her forehead.

"I took you for granted…" cried Ryan "I just wish I could hear your voice one last time and I wish you could hear me…so I can tell you how much I really loved you…A lot…"

"Oh my god…" gasped Kronego as his jaw fell open, "Ryan! Look!"

"Not now Kronego…" said Ryan.

"Ryan…" said a weak voice.

"Not now!" said Ryan "Can't you see I'm…"

He stopped and opened his eyes as he felt someone's hand stroke his face. He gasped as he felt a soothing warmth from the hand, a very familiar warmth that only one person can give to him.

"Ryan?" said the weak voice, "Why are you crying? Don't cry…"

* * *

CYA next week! R&R! (Runs off quickly) 


	64. A New Life, a New Chance

**UXD:** Whoa…What a weekend…Two chapters written for my story and I started doing a comic on the Thunder Child, plus my dog busted my right hand up, making things harder…

**Colza:** Come on! We need to find out what happened with Kimiko!

**UXD:** Okay…On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**64: A New Life, a New Chance**

Ryan tried to speak as he looked down at Kimiko, her eyes flickered as they opened and looked up at him. Ryan felt his throat become dry as her arms moved up towards his head and began stroking his face softly with her hands.

"Please stop crying…" said Kimiko as she ran a hand over his cheek, wiping his tears away, "I don't want you to be sad…"

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan as he thrust his arms around her, hugging her tight, "You're alive! Thank god! Thank god!"

"This is by a wide margin" gasped Kronego "The most unlikely thing that has ever happened!"

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she looked around the room; she gasped as a piece of rubble landed near them, "What's happening? Where's Logan?"

Ryan smiled as he looked down at her.

"Shh…" said Ryan as he rested a finger on her lips, "Its okay, everything's all right now…"

Kimiko smiled as her arms went around his shoulders.

"Did you beat Logan?" said Kimiko, Ryan smiled and nodded as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Then everything is all right" said Kimiko as she sat up, she groaned in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Careful" said Ryan as he raised her shirt up to check her wounds, "You still got nasty wounds on your…"

He gasped as he looked at the stomach, there was bloodstained skin and clothes, but no wound, not even a scratch.

"Ryan!" said Kimiko as she blushed and pulled her shirt down, "Do you mind?"

Ryan thought for a moment, how the hell did Kimiko recover from the wound? The life-force energy would of healed her of course, but how could she of been brought back from the dead? Unless…She must have not really been dead, just…in a coma of some sort…

"Err…Ryan?" said Kimiko "You can…remove your hand from under my shirt…"

"Oh!" said Ryan as he blushed and removed his hand, "Sorry…"

They both sat there. Ryan sighed as he looked at her, her sapphire eyes caught his.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she took his hands in hers, "I thought I'd never get to be with you again…"

"Me too" said Ryan. His hands moved up her arms, Kimiko smiled as she felt the smooth movement skim her flesh as he gripped her shoulders lovingly. She closed her eyes as Ryan gently moved her into his lap; she opened her eyes again as she felt Ryan's breath on her lips.

"_Oh Ryan…_" thought Kimiko as she moved her arms around his neck, "_There is nothing that can spoil this moment…_"

"Sorry to disturbed this "Heart-warming and Romantic" moment" said Kronego, making both of them look towards him, "But we're going to die soon!"

* * *

Kimiko groaned as Ryan moved her off his lap. 

"Kronego" said Ryan "There's a word called privacy, have you heard of it?"

Kronego was about to speak, but he noticed something above them.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten…" said Kronego "Maybe a physical demonstration will help…"

A huge lump of rubble landed in front of them. Kimiko shrieked as she hugged Ryan.

"Can we go now?" yelled Kronego. Ryan grabbed Kimiko and pulled her onto Kronego who had super sized. He took off at top speed and shot through the small passageways that were slowly caving in.

"Thanks to you two" said Kronego "There is no way out!"

"Kronego, why have you become so cranky?" said Ryan as he and Kimiko held onto him.

"I'm not cranky!" yelled Kronego "It just I don't want to die!"

"Stop arguing you two!" yelled Kimiko as she pointed ahead, "Look!"

Directly ahead of him was a faint beam of light, Kronego shot at it at top speed. They were almost there, when rubble fell from above them, blocking the exit.

"Uh oh…" gasped Ryan.

"Ryan saved us from Logan…" said Kimiko as she climbed over Kronego's head, "Now it's my turn to save us! Wudai Mars Fire!"

She waved her hands and threw a wave of fire balls; they hit the rubble and exploded, destroying it.

"Way to go, girl!" cheered Ryan as he hugged her. Kimiko smiled as she lent back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ryan, me too" sighed Kimiko "Now let's get out of here!"

Kronego nodded with agreement as he swooped out of the hole, just as the whole place came crashing down.

* * *

Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and Colza all stood on the edge of one of the floating platforms that was next to the Coliseum. They all gasped as they saw the giant structure crumble way into a huge pile of rubble. 

"Do you think they made it out in time?" said Clay.

"I don't know" said Raimundo "I can't see a thing, there's too much dust"

Omi sighed as he lowered his head.

"My friends, it seems we have lost more than just Kimiko…" sighed Omi. They all lowered their heads, sighing deeply.

"Dude…Losing three people in one day…" said Raimundo "This has to be the worst day ever…Hold on? Look!"

They all looked up; flying through the dust cloud was a long green dragon with two figures on his back.

"Look! Look!" cried Dojo "Its Ryan and dad!"

Kronego swooped down onto the platform, Ryan and Kimiko jumped off as Kronego shrunk down.

"Oh my god…" gasped Raimundo "Kimiko? Is that you?"

She smiled as she ran to them, hugging them tightly.

"I don't believe this" gasped Omi "I thought you were dead?"

"So did I" said Kimiko as she turned towards Ryan, "But some people, it's impossible to separate them…"

Ryan smiled as he held his arms out, Kimiko smiled too as she broke out into a sprint towards him. She was about to have him scoop her up his arms, when a high pitch scream made them all jump. They all turned around to see a screaming Jack flying towards them.

"Jack?" said Ryan "How did he manage to get out?"

"I want to go home!" cried Jack as he landed and ran past them, "Too much danger! I want my mommy!"

They all raised their eyebrows as they watched him run off towards the exit. Ryan and Kimiko both looked at each other.

"Well that's ruined the moment…" sighed Kimiko.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "Shall we make like Jack and go home?"

They all nodded in agreement as they turned towards the direction that Jack ran off and walked off. They all jumped as they heard a loud roar from behind them, a large red and half burnt body was dragging itself towards them.

"Logan!" gasped Ryan as they all turned towards him. He roared as he raised his hand and blasted them with a huge fireball. It hit the floor hard, it crumbled away below them, sending them plummeting toward the ocean below them.

"Ryan…" gasped Logan as he collapsed on the floor, "I shall return from the grave…And you and your precious girlfriend shall die…Gark!"

He gargled as he rolled over, dead.

* * *

"Dojo!" cried all of them together, Dojo, Colza and Kronego all super sized as they flew around the falling dragons. 

"I got Omi!" called Kronego as Omi landed on his back.

"I got Raimundo!" called Dojo as Raimundo grabbed onto his hand; he swung himself onto his back.

"Whoa!" gasped Colza as she caught Clay, "I got a big one!"

"What about Kimiko and Ryan?" called Omi. They all looked down; Ryan and Kimiko were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god!" gasped Raimundo "Where did they go?"

"Do you think they got sucked into the wall of the hurricane?" said Kronego.

"Come on, partners!" called Clay "We got to find them!"

Dojo, Colza and Kronego all shot off towards the sea level so they could go under the hurricane and out to freedom.

* * *

_**An hour later…**_

The Silver Manta Ray flew over the crystal blue seas as they continued to search for Ryan and Kimiko.

"Any luck?" said Raimundo. Everyone shook their heads as they scanned the sea and islands for any trace of them.

"You don't think they are…" said Colza.

"No…" sighed Kronego "People like Ryan won't die, and Kimiko should be safe with him"

"Come on guys!" said Raimundo as he swerved the Silver Manta Ray around, "We got to keep going!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, On the Bermuda Isles…**_

"Hey!" yelled Kimiko as she waved her arms about, "We're down here!"

She sighed as she saw the Silver Manta Ray fly off into the distance. She was about to summon a ball of fire to get their attention, when something grabbed her clothes and pulled her down onto the golden sands of the beach.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Ryan as he caught Kimiko in his arms. Kimiko sighed as she tried to stand up again, but Ryan held her down.

"We need to tell them that we're safe" said Kimiko "They're probably worried sick about us"

Ryan sighed as he ran a hand through her raven black hair.

"We'll get their attention later…" said Ryan as he ran his other hand over her hips, "But in the meantime…"

Kimiko smiled as she felt his hands move up her body.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she felt Ryan's hands move up her shirt, gently stroking her sides, "What did I say about my shirt?"

"Don't lie" said Ryan "You know you like it"

Kimiko smile got bigger as she put her arms around him, it did feel good and she loved every moment of it. Her arms moved up towards Ryan's head, and slowly she pulled him down to her lips.

"Together again at last…" sighed Kimiko, she closed her eyes as their heads got closer.

"Let's hope this will last longer this time" said Ryan.

"Don't you worry…" said Kimiko "It will"

Their lips touched, Kimiko felt her whole body become as light as a feather as Ryan rolled over, pulling her over him. She sighed as she felt Ryan's hands move down her body to her waist, his hands gently massaged her hips making her shudder with pleasure. They broke out of the kiss and gazed into each others eyes, Ryan smiled as he moved down to her neck, she moaned as he kissed her soft skin. Her hands roamed over his body, starting by moving through his hair, down his neck and on to his chest where she traced it gently with her fingers. She smiled as she rested her forehead on his. In that moment, with the clear blue sky above them and the cool surf licking at their legs and feet, their lives were complete.

* * *

**UXD:** Aww…Everything came out okay…R&R! 


	65. All’s Well That Ends Well

**UXD:** I was reading over the first few chapters of my first story, how Ryan and Kimiko hooked up…Ahh, the memories…

**Colza:** Yeah, Yeah, very nice…

**UXD:** Your just jealous cuz you're not in the first story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**65: All's Well That Ends Well**

_**Back at the temple…**_

Ryan, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay all stood in line in the temple courtyard, Master Fung stood in front of them, facing them. To his left were Dojo, Colza and Kronego. There was a moment of silence as Master Fung inspected the Dragons, he eventually spoke.

"Young Dragons, thanks to your brave and heroic actions, the world has once again been saved from a horrible fate" said Master Fung.

"It wasn't just us" said Clay "If it weren't for Ryan helping us to win the showdown and beat Logan, we would have been Texas toast"

"Indeed" said Master Fung as he walked towards him, he turned to him as he stood in front of him.

"Ryan, for your brave actions against Logan and managing to perform the Wudai Overdrive" said Master Fung "I present you with this…"

He held out his hands, in them was a bundle of turquoise cloth.

"Is that what I think it is" gasped Ryan as he picked up the cloth.

"Yes Ryan" said Master Fung "From this moment on, you're now officially a Wudai Warrior"

"Woo hoo!" cheered Ryan. There was a flash as the sash appeared around his waist, replacing his blue apprentice sash.

The Xiaolin Dragons cheered, Clay patted Ryan on the back, almost knocking him over again, Ryan and Raimundo both high-fived and Kimiko hugged him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Congratulations Ryan" said Omi "Against all odds you came out top cat"

"Top dog, Omi" said Raimundo. Omi thought for a moment.

"No, Ryan isn't top dog, I am top dog!" said Omi, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ahem!" coughed Master Fung; everyone moved away from Ryan and got back in line.

* * *

"Now that you all are Wudai Warriors" said Master Fung "It is time to prepare for the next stage…" 

"A new level?" said Omi as his face lit up, "I can't wait!"

"I will be training you to use new abilities and skills" said Master Fung "So you can become Singala Warriors"

The Dragons looked at each other with excited faces. Master Fung smiled as he walked towards Kimiko.

"Kimiko" said Master Fung "When the sun rises, it provides warmth and light to the world, this grants you the title of Singala Summer"

Kimiko giggled excitedly as Master Fung turned to Clay.

"Clay" said Master Fung "With the coming of winter, life returns to the earth, this grants you the title of Singala Autumn"

"Thank you kindly" said Clay as he tipped his hat. Master Fung then turned to Ryan and Raimundo.

"Ryan and Raimundo" said Master Fung "The wind spreads the seeds of new life, this grants you two the title of Singala Spring"

Raimundo and Ryan both high-fived again as Master Fung turned to Omi.

"Omi" said Master Fung "Without the water of life, life would never survive, this grants you the title of Singala Winter"

"Thank you Master Fung" said Omi as he bowed to him. Master Fung smiled as he bowed back.

"After much training and ward work" said Master Fung "You will elevate to the next level, if that is all, you're free for the rest of the day"

"Hold on there!" called Kronego "I have something for Kimiko!"

They all turned around as Kronego slivered up to Kimiko. He reached into his robes and pulled out a sapphire coloured Dragon Crest and gave it to her.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" gasped Kimiko as she held it in her hand, "What is this?"

"This is an official Dragon Crest" said Kronego "I have decided to make you a fully-fledged Dragon Tamer"

Kimiko smiled as she put it around her neck, it shimmered in the light of the evening sun.

"Well done Kimiko" said Ryan as he hugged her, "This is so cool, my girlfriend, the first female Dragon Tamer!"

"If you would like to" said Kronego "You can come with me to learn how to be a Dragon Tamer?"

Kimiko thought for a moment, she was about to answer when she felt the soft touch of Ryan's hand in hers.

"Thanks Kronego" said Kimiko as she turned to Ryan, "But as a Dragon Tamer, I have to look after…my dragon"

She smiled as she put her arms around him, Ryan smiled back as he lent forward, kissing her.

"I'd know you would stay here" said Kronego "Well, I'm out of here!"

"Bye dad!" called Dojo as his dad super sized and flew off.

"See you around, Dojo!" called Kronego "You too Colza! Say hello to Chucky for me!"

* * *

Kimiko sighed happily as she broke out of the kiss and rested her head on his chest. Ryan looked over at the others; they were discussing what to do now. He then looked down at Kimiko. 

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him, she realised what he was talking about by the seductive look on his face. She smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"So now what?" said Raimundo.

"How about a game of Texas Hold'em?" said Clay. Omi and Raimundo nodded in agreement.

"Ryan? Kimiko?" said Omi as he looked towards them, "Do you want to play too?"

They all looked at where they were standing, they were gone.

"Ryan?" called Raimundo "Kimiko?"

They heard the sound of a vortex open up, they looked around the corner and saw Ryan holding Kimiko, bridal style with the Golden Tiger Claws. She smiled as her arms went around his neck and kissed him, Ryan kissed back as he carried her through the portal, which then disappeared into nothing. Raimundo sighed as he shook his head.

"Those two love birds…" sighed Raimundo "Dojo? You want to play?"

They turned around, just to see Dojo and Colza disappeared hand in hand around the corner.

"Oh well…" sighed Clay "I'll get the cards…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Château Tohomiko…_**

Ryan stepped out of the portal with Kimiko in his arms. Luckily, both Kimiko's parents were out so they had the whole house to themselves. Ryan carried her up to her room where he laid her gently on her bed as if she was made of fragile glass. It wasn't long before most of their clothes were off and they were both under the covers. Kimiko sighed happily as she felt Ryan kiss her neck.

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko, she tried to talk normally, but Ryan's hands were stroking her hips, making it hard for her to speak without moaning, "I love you, but I don't want to risk being pregnant again, so no sex, okay?"

Ryan smiled as he looked at her and ran a hand through her hair, curling it with his finger.

"That's okay" said Ryan "When we're both ready to do it again, we will take precautions…"

Kimiko smiled as they kissed passionately, her hands went over his chest as she let his tongue play with hers.

"Anyway…" said Ryan as he smiled seductively at her, "There are other ways we can have fun…without sex…"

Kimiko began to breathe faster as Ryan slid down her body and kissed her neck again, she sighed happily again as she felt his lips against his skin.

"Do you like that?" said Ryan as he smiled up at her.

"Oh yeah…" sighed Kimiko as she nodded and lay back on her bed. She felt his breath skim her neck as moved further down to her chest.

"How about here?" said Ryan as he kissed her body again. Kimiko moaned softly as she ran a hand through his hair. Ryan moved down to her stomach, but instead of kissing it, he ran a finger across her porcelain white skin.

"Ryan! Don't!" squealed Kimiko as she jerked her body, "That tickles!"

Ryan then gave her a sly but seductive grin.

"If I can't touch you there…" said Ryan as he moved further down her body, "What about here?"

Kimiko's eyes widened as she saw his hand reach out to touch her.

"Don't you dare" said Kimiko. Ryan's grin became more mischievous as he looked up at her. His hand was getting closer to her. She tried to stop him by closing her legs, but Ryan was too strong for her and held them apart.

"Ryan" pouted Kimiko "Please…Don't…"

Ryan smiled as he looked up at her innocent face. He rose back up to her head and gently wrapped his arms around her. She lent forward to kiss him, when she suddenly licked the tip of his nose.

"Hey!" said Ryan "What was that for?"

Kimiko giggled as she kissed him, she squealed as she felt Ryan's hands begin to tickle her again.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kimiko as she rolled away from his arms, "Two can play at that game…"

"Go ahead" said Ryan "Let's see what you can do…"

She giggled again as she pulled him under the covers, and they stayed under there for the rest of the evening, with only the sounds of their joyous giggles, ticklish squeals and pleasurable moans coming out from under the covers.

* * *

**_Later that evening…_**

Kimiko and Ryan were asleep, side by side; they were playing with each other all evening until they eventually passed out with exhaustion. Ryan sighed as he woke up. Master Fung would be wondering where they were, so he quickly climbed out of bed and began poking Kimiko, trying to wake her up.

"Psst! Kimiko" whispered Ryan "Time for us to go back to the temple"

Kimiko sighed as she rolled over but didn't wake up. Ryan smiled as he looked at her; she looked so precious when she was asleep. Ryan sighed as he grabbed his clothes and quickly got into them; he then grabbed a dressing gown and wrapped Kimiko in it. He then raised the Golden Tiger Claw and slashed the air, creating a portal directly to her room back at the temple. He picked up Kimiko bridal style and carried her into her room where he gently laid her into her bed and covered her with her blanket. She mumbled in her sleep as Ryan walked out of her room, he looked back at her as he stood in the doorway.

"Forget Master Fung's rules…" sighed Ryan as he got into the bed with Kimiko, "I'm spending the night by your side"

Kimiko's eyes opened slightly as Ryan put his arms around her.

"I love you…" murmured Kimiko as she fell asleep again. Ryan smiled as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you too …" whispered Ryan as he began to fall asleep beside her, "Goodnight Kimiko, Sweet dreams…"

* * *

**UXD:** Ryan is now a Wudai Warrior! 

**Ryan:** Yay me!

**UXD:** Next stop, Singala Warrior! Do you think you can do it?

**Ryan:** (Cracks knuckles) No problemo!

**UXD:** And what about the last line? (Sweet dreams…)

**Colza:** What about it?

**UXD:** Remember what happened after Ryan said that near the end of the last story?

(Everyone looks blankly at UXD)

**UXD:** (¬¬) Chapter 55 of my last story, the end bit, what happened next…R&R everyone!


	66. Future Perfect: Part III

Here is part three of my Future Perfect thing, if you want to see part one and two, read chapters 56 and 57 of "The Legend of the Thunder Child", if you haven't read that story yet, shame on you! Unlike last time, this has been spread over three chapters, not two. Anyway, last time, Ryan proposed to Kimiko and she said she was pregnant, this is two months later…Enjoy! (Note: I'd just like to clear up something, the Xiaolin Dragons are not yet Singala Warriors, they're still Wudai, but they will be training to get there)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**66: Future Perfect: Part III**

**_4 Years later (Year 2010)…_**

Ryan sighed as he sat in the temple courtyard, meditating in the late evening air. Fireflies were buzzing about the torches and crickets were chirping in the bushes near him. He pricked up his ears as he heard someone move out into the cool evening air and walk towards him. He smiled as he saw his fiancé walk up to him, her hand moved softly across his neck and rested on his arm, stroking it gently.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?" said Kimiko as she sat down beside him.

"Fine" said Ryan as he turned to her, "You?"

Kimiko smiled as she nodded at him, Ryan closed his eyes as he went back to his meditating.

"Hey" said Kimiko excitedly as she flicked some of his hair from his face, "Can you believe within twenty four hours, we're going to be husband and wife?"

Ryan smiled as he looked at her, her beauty shone at him like the stars above him; the last two months of their engagement flew past at light speed. It seemed only yesterday that he proposed to her and she told him she was pregnant with their child.

"Can you believe in seven months we're going to be mother and father?" said Ryan as he rested his hand on her stomach where their child was. Kimiko smiled as she rested her hand on his hand.

"Ready for tomorrow?" said Ryan, Kimiko nodded as she kissed him and got to her feet.

"Okay" said Ryan "See you at the altar then"

Kimiko smiled as she said goodnight and disappeared into the dormitory, Ryan sighed again as he went back to his meditating. After two months of waiting, it was finally here, they decided to have a traditional Xiaolin wedding. He smiled as he thought about it, today, Miss Kimiko Tohomiko, Tomorrow, Mrs Kimiko Young.

* * *

**_Next Morning…_**

"Wakey Wakey!" called Hannah as she and Kelko walked into Kimiko's room, pulling back the curtain, "Time to get ready, Mrs Kimiko Young!"

Kimiko groaned as she pulled her covers over her head.

"5 more minutes…" mumbled Kimiko "It's too early, the wedding can wait until after my beauty sleep…"

"Come on!" called Kelko as she pulled the covers off Kimiko, "I thought we start with your hair, then make-up, so much to do, so little time!"

Hannah and Kelko pulled the half asleep Kimiko out of bed and dragged her to where Lizz had everything for her set up in the Bride's room.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Has Ryan given us our wedding roles yet?" said Raimundo as he, Clay and Master Omi walked through the temple grounds towards where Ryan was preparing himself for the wedding in the Groom's room.

"Yes" said Master Omi "I am to be the ringing bear"

"It's the ring bearer, Omi" said Raimundo "Has he said anything about his Best Man?"

"Err…" thought Clay "No, he hasn't…Let's go ask him"

"Well, we all know who he's going to pick…" said Raimundo as he adjusted his tux, "My and Ryan are best friends, we're closer than…"

"A herd of sheep in a tool shed?" said Clay. Raimundo rolled his eyes as he knocked on the Groom's door.

"Come in!" called Ryan. Raimundo opened the door and they all gasped as they saw Ryan in his customised Wedding robes. They were of Heylin design, but not at all evil, more wedding related.

"Whoa!" gasped Raimundo "Check out the threads!"

"Thanks guys" said Ryan as he looked at himself in the mirror, "I heard you outside and I bet you're wondering who is going to be my Best Man"

"Cutting it kind of close, leaving this decision to just before the wedding?" said Raimundo.

"Not really" said Ryan "I thought about this for a long time and…"

"_Here it comes…_" thought Raimundo.

"My Best Man is…" said Ryan.

"_Say my name Ryan!_" thought Raimundo "_Say Raimundo Pedsora!_"

"Clay" said Ryan "I want you to be my Best Man"

"Really?" gasped Clay "You picked me?"

"WHAT?" gasped Raimundo. Clay hugged Ryan, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"This means so much to me" said Clay as he let Ryan fall to the ground, "I better get myself ready!"

Clay ran from the room, followed by Master Omi, leaving Raimundo staring at Ryan as he got back to his feet.

"Ryan" said Raimundo "Why not me? I though we were best buddies?"

"We are" said Ryan as he walked up to him, "It's just me and Kimiko have an even bigger job for you, even bigger than being Best Man"

"Oh come on Ryan" pouted Raimundo "What can be bigger than Best Man?"

"You will find out later…" said Ryan.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kelko, Hannah, Lizz and Mrs Tohomiko were all in the Bride's room, waiting for Kimiko to get into her wedding dress.

"So…" said Mrs Tohomiko, who was trying to make idle conversation to help pass the time, "Anyone else has someone special in their life?"

"No" said Kelko as she admired her Bride's Maid dress in the mirror, "Look at me, I'm so good looking in a wedding dress…"

"Oh…" said Mrs Tohomiko "How about you Hannah?"

"Meh…" said Hannah as she stared out of the window, playing with her hair and bored of Mrs Tohomiko's idle conversations, "I have someone, he's nice…"

"What about you Lizz?" said Mrs Tohomiko as she turned to her. She sighed as she looked towards the doorway; Raimundo had just walked into the room.

"I got plans…" sighed Lizz to herself.

"Hey girls" said Raimundo "How's the bride?"

"Hold on!" called Kimiko from behind the changing screen, "Kelko! Checklist time!"

"Oh!" said Kelko as she pulled herself away from the mirror, "Okay…Something old?"

"My Turunga sash" called Kimiko "Check!"

"Something new?" said Kelko.

"The dress" called Kimiko "Colza got it for me from that clothes shop in Altitude Limit, Check!"

"Something borrowed?" said Kelko.

"Raimundo?" called Kimiko.

"Got it" said Raimundo as he threw the Tangle Web Comb over the changing screen.

"Oww!" cried Kimiko as it hit her head, "Check!"

"And finally something blue?" said Kelko.

"My sapphire blue Dragon Crest pendant" called Kimiko "Okay, I'm ready!"

Everyone went quiet as she stepped out from behind the changing screen. Everyone gasped as they saw the person standing there in front of them.

"Kimiko…" gasped Raimundo "Look at you…You look so beautiful"

Kimiko smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She could see her mother crying tears of happiness and Hannah and Lizz getting all excited behind her.

"Come on Kimiko!" squealed Kelko excitedly, "We need to get your make-up and hair done! You don't want to look a mess for your new hubby!"

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

Grand Master Fung stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Standing beside him was Master Omi who was holding a small box containing the rings. To Grand Master Fung's left was Clay, the Best Man and to his right was Kelko, the Bride's Maid. In front of them were rows and rows of relatives and friends, Hannah, Lizz, Dojo, Colza, Chucky, Jermaine and Raimundo were among them. There was a low buzzing noise as everyone was chatting to each other, but once the music started, a silence fell over the crowd. Everyone turned their heads as Ryan walked out down the aisle, accompanied by Grand Master Monk Guan.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Guan" said Ryan "You're the closest person to a relative that I have, you and Chase were once very close"

"No problem Ryan" said Guan as he shook his hand, "Congratulations"

He then turned around and sat down on his chair next to Dojo. Ryan smiled as he saw Colza and Hannah wave at him; he then turned towards Grand Master Fung and stepped up to the altar.

"Ready Ryan?" whispered Clay.

"Hell yeah" whispered Ryan. They all looked up as the music's volume went up, signalling the entrance of the bride. Everyone turned their head again as they saw Kimiko walk out with her parents either side of her. Ryan couldn't believe his eyes; she was wearing a long, flowing, white dress which seemed to glow with a white light as she walked through the beams of sunlight that shone though the gaps of the trees, especially around her waist where she had her silver Turunga sash. Ryan smiled as he looked up her slender figure, you would have never guessed she was two months pregnant. Hanging from her neck was her sapphire blue Dragon Crest. Her hair was held up by the Tangle Web Comb, except for a long ponytail that hung behind her, it swayed with every step she took. Finally Ryan's eyes reached her face, he felt his heart double its pulse as he realised how beautiful she looked. Her sapphire eyes were more beautiful than here Dragon Crest and her lips looked a sweet cherry red, as if you could taste the sweetness of fruit if you put your lips to them.

"Thanks mum" sighed Kimiko as she kissed her parents on their cheeks, "Thanks dad"

Mrs Tohomiko said nothing as she pulled out a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"My darling daughter…" sighed Toshiro "You have made me so proud…"

They both sat down as Kimiko turned towards Ryan. He smiled at her as he stepped down from the altar towards her.

"I don't believe it Kimiko…" said Ryan as he raised her hand to his face and kissed it, "How do you do it? How do you keep making yourself more and more beautiful?"

Kimiko blushed as she put her arm under his, they then both turned towards the altar and walked arm in arm towards it.

"_Oh my god…_" thought Kimiko as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the urge to scream with joy, "_It's finally happening…I'm getting married…_"

* * *

Today's the day they get hitched! What is the more important job than being Best Man? Find out soon…R&R! 


	67. Future Perfect: Part IV

Here is part four, the actual wedding ceremony! But before you start, the work "Manami" is Japanese for "Love Beauty" Enjoy! Heh…No one knows anything about the more important job for Raimundo…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**67: Future Perfect: Part IV**

"We're gathered here today on this joyous occasion" said Grand Master Fung "To celebrate the special love that Ryan Young and Kimiko Tohomiko share between each other"

Ryan and Kimiko smiled at each other as Grand Master Fung continued with his speech.

"And what better way to prove their love for each other" said Grand Master Fung, "By binding them in holy matrimony, Ryan, Repeat after me"

Ryan nodded as he looked over at Kimiko.

"I, Ryan Danger Young, take thee, Kimiko Manami Tohomiko, to be my lawfully wedded wife" said Grand Master Fung. Ryan rolled his eyes as he saw Kimiko bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. A few months ago, Ryan was deciding on a middle name because Chase never gave him one. After talking about how Ryan had risked himself in the face of danger many times, he joked by saying that danger was his middle name, since then everyone had always said his middle name was Danger, but it always made Kimiko laugh when ever she heard it.

"I, Ryan Danger Young" repeated Ryan "Take thee, Kimiko Manami Tohomiko, to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part" said Grand Master Fung.

"To have and to hold from this day forward" repeated Ryan, meaning every word of it, "For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part"

Kimiko sniffed as Master Fung turned to her.

"Repeat after me Kimiko" said Master Fung, Kimiko dabbed her eyes as she nodded, "I, Kimiko Manami Tohomiko, take thee, Ryan Danger Young, to be my lawfully wedded husband"

Kimiko bit her lip again as she heard the word Danger again, but she managed to pull herself together again.

"I, Kimiko Manami Tohomiko" said Kimiko "Take thee, Ryan…Danger Young, to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To have and to hold from this day forward" said Grand Master Fung "For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part"

"To have and to hold from this day forward" repeated Kimiko, her voice became shaky as she felt her eyes became watery slightly, "For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part"

"Now exchange your personal vows" said Grand Master Fung as he took a step back.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he took her hands in hers, "I was created for the sole purpose of getting rid of you, but as time went by, I learnt that life without you is nothing but misery"

Kimiko began breathing heavily as he stared into her sapphire eyes; she noticed that her relatives in the crowd, including her mother, were crying.

"After being disowned by my father" said Ryan "I turned to the only things that ever gave me a real reason to live, the temple, my friends, but most importantly…the woman who I want to spent the rest of my life with...My fiery, sapphire eyed princess…When bad things happen, whatever they are, just say the word…And I'll be there for you… I'll be by your side forever…I love you, nothing can ever change that…"

Kimiko looked down as tears fell from her eyes; Ryan had never expressed himself so beautifully like this before and what he just said had gone right to her heart. He smiled at her as he ran a hand over her face and saw that her make-up had began to run because of her tears.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko as she looked up at him, smiling with tearful eyes, "From the first moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it, but then those nights we shared together on the temple rooftop showed me that I loved you, and that love got deeper as I got to know you…"

Ryan smile got bigger as Kimiko fought back the tears.

"Ever since then…You have made me happier than I thought I could ever be in my life…" cried Kimiko "And if you let me…I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way I feel about you…"

Grand Master Fung signalled to Master Omi, who stepped forward with the rings. Ryan and Kimiko each took the each others rings and faced each other.

"Ryan and Kimiko" said Grand Master Fung "Do you take each other?"

"I do" said Ryan as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I do" said Kimiko as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Then by the power invested in me as Xiaolin Grand Master of this temple" said Grand Master Fung "I pronounce you husband and wife…"

There was a small pause, Ryan and Kimiko's hearts were both beating in the back of their necks as they waited for him to say those five magic words.

"You may kiss the bride"

* * *

Kimiko felt everyone and everything around her go quite as she felt Ryan's arms around her body. She smiled as Ryan tipped her slightly, and lowered his head to hers so she didn't have to do anything. He kissed her, but this kiss felt complete different to any kiss he had ever given to her before, it was filled with all the love they had ever shared in their entire life, she swore that her heart temporarily stopped. She closed her eyes as she let the love and passion take over her body. She smiled up at him as they heard clapping all around them, and the odd cheer, probably from Dojo or Raimundo. People began getting out of their seats and went up to the altar to shake hands, hug and pat the backs of the new husband and wife. 

"Mum…Dad…" said Kimiko as she hugged her parents, "I did it…"

"Kimiko…My little baby…" cried Mrs Tohomiko "She's now a grown woman…"

"Congratulations Kimiko" said Toshiro as he hugged her tightly, "You can not believe how proud I am of you…If I was any happier, I'd probably pass out"

Kimiko smiled again as she hugged them both. She looked over at Ryan, who was shaking hands and getting congratulations from Grand Master Fung and Master Omi as they walked past him. He looked over at Kimiko and her parents, her smile got bigger as she broke out of the hug and looked back at him. Her smile sort of disappeared as she saw Ryan look down at the floor with a glum look on his face.

"Ryan" said Toshiro as he, Mrs Tohomiko and Kimiko walked up to him, "Please take good care of my daughter…"

Ryan smiled slightly as he shook his hand; Mrs Tohomiko then stepped up to him and hugged him.

"My daughters finally married…" said Mrs Tohomiko "Just think, in a years time there maybe be a little Ryan or Kimiko…"

Ryan and Kimiko rolled their eyes as Toshiro and his wife went off to get a glass of champagne to celebrate, they didn't know that Ryan or Kimiko Jr. was coming sooner than they were expecting. Kimiko sighed as she looked back at Ryan, whose face became gloomy again.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she took his hand in his, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan quietly. Kimiko sighed as she stood next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" said Kimiko. Ryan said nothing as he looked longingly at Kimiko's parents.

"You miss having your own family, don't you?" said Kimiko. Ryan closed his eyes as he nodded.

"I can't even have my own family here…" said Ryan as he sighed sadly, "In my family, I'm all alone…"

She smiled as she put her hands around him.

"No Ryan, you're not alone anymore" said Kimiko "You've got your own family now, you got me and in seven months time, our little baby to care for"

Ryan smiled as he put his hands around her.

"Thanks Kimiko" said Ryan as their heads slowly began to move together again, "I won't make the mistake my dad made; I will make a family that works…"

"I know you will…" said Kimiko. She smiled as she felt his breath against her skin, their lips were about to touch when Hannah, Lizz and Kelko came running excitedly towards them.

"Yay! Your married now!" said Hannah as the three of them hugged Ryan and Kimiko in a group hug, "What now? Are you going to cut the cake?"

"Hmm…" thought Kimiko "What do you want to do?"

Ryan smiled as he put his arms around her waist.

"I think we should share our first dance as a couple" said Ryan.

"Okay" said Kimiko "Let's dance"

"Please, after you…" said Ryan as he bowed and held out his hand, "Mrs Young"

* * *

Kimiko smiled as she took Ryan's hand and led him onto the dance floor. She heard her three friends sigh "Aww" in unison as Ryan put one hand on her waist and the other in her hand and began swaying her body in time with the music that came on. As Ryan twirled her around the dance floor, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes upon them. But the couple didn't give a care in the world that they were being watched by everyone, because they were married now, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them. But the best part was they were spending the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**UXD:** It's official, they're man and wife now…R&R! And no smart-ass comments on being related to Ryan, Yamato! 

**Yamato:** (¬¬) Feh…


	68. Future Perfect: Part V

Here is part five, the reception part! This is the penultimate chapter everyone so enjoy it! Wow…Can't believe my second story is nearly complete…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**68: Future Perfect: Part V**

Kimiko sighed as she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder as he swayed her gently to the sound of the music. As they slowly spun around, Kimiko smiled as she saw was going on around her. Her parents were also on the dance floor, the Masters were at the side, watching the whole thing and talking, probably about the newly weds. Clay, Hannah, Kelko, Jamaine and everyone else were standing near the big wedding cake talking, Clay was probably waiting for Ryan and Kimiko to come and cut the cake. Dojo was also near the cake, eyeing it up. Colza wasn't there, she was probably checking on her egg. Shortly after Ryan proposed to Kimiko, Colza laid an egg. After recovering from the shock, Dojo proposed to her. She smiled as she put her head back on Ryan's shoulder, sighing happily, everyone seemed so happy. Ryan looked up from Kimiko and began chucking to himself.

"What's so funny?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him.

"Look at Raimundo" chuckled Ryan. Kimiko turned her head, on the other side of the dance floor was Raimundo. He was leaning against the wall, talking to Lizz. They both raised their eyebrows as they saw Lizz blush and look away from Raimundo.

"Raimundo's flirting with her…" sighed Kimiko.

"What makes you say that?" said Ryan.

"That's the only thing that would ever embarrass her…" said Kimiko. They both looked up as the song came to an end; they smiled as they walked hand and hand towards the cake.

* * *

After cutting and eating the cake, it was time to catch the bouquet. Raimundo grinned as he pulled Ryan to the side so they could get a good view of it. Hannah, Kelko and Lizz faced Kimiko as she prepared to toss the bouquet. 

"This is going to be so cool!" said Raimundo "You know how competitive women get over catching the bouquet…"

"What did you do?" said Ryan as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"Wait and see…" said Raimundo as they looked at the three grown women. Kimiko swung the bouquet into the air, that's when it happened.

"Lotus Twister!" yelled Kelko as her arms shot up into the air to grab the bouquet before they came down.

"Jet Bootsu!" yelled Hannah as she flew up into the air to grab them.

"Glove of Jesuku!" yelled Lizz as she held up the glove, the magnet came out and pulled the bouquet into her hands. She squealed with delight as she hugged it to her chest.

"You gave them Wu…" sighed Ryan. Raimundo chuckled and nodded as he watched Lizz hug Kimiko with a large grin on her face.

* * *

Everyone sat at the big table to have lunch; Ryan and Kimiko were next to each other with their friends and family around them. Kimiko looked up and down the table, and noticed that Raimundo and Lizz weren't there. 

"Hey" said Kimiko as she looked at Ryan, "Where's Rai and Lizz?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders as he looked around, he then saw Raimundo and Lizz walk around the corner together, they both split up as they went to opposite sides of the table.

"Where have you been?" said Ryan as Raimundo walked past him to sit down next to him.

"Err…" said Raimundo "Nowhere…"

Ryan looked over at Lizz, who looked up at Raimundo and gave him a quick smile as she went back to her food.

"What have you and Lizz been up to?" said Ryan as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think we've been up to something?" said Raimundo. Ryan rolled his eyes as he turned to Kimiko; she smiled at him as he took his hand in hers.

"Ahem…" coughed Toshiro "I have something to say"

Everyone went quite as they turned to him.

"I'd just like to say that…Today was the day I was looking for, ever since Kimiko was born" said Toshiro "And it fills me with great pride to finally see her with a man who will care and love for her, maybe more than I ever did…So I'd like to raise my glass to my precious daughter…Mrs. Young"

Kimiko sniffed as she raised her glass with everyone else. She sighed as she lent towards Ryan's ear and whispered in it.

"Really?" said Ryan "Now?"

"It's time they all knew" said Kimiko. Ryan nodded as both of them stood up.

"Everyone…" said Kimiko "We have an announcement to make…"

Everyone when quiet again as they all looked at them.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate our special day…" said Kimiko "But it doesn't stop here…"

"Soon…" said Ryan "We will be celebrating again, much like we're celebrating now"

They both turned towards Raimundo.

"Raimundo" said Kimiko "This is why me and Kimiko didn't chose you to be my Best Man, we have a much bigger job for you"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow as Kimiko rested her head on Ryan's shoulder; Ryan then gently rested his head on Kimiko and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Raimundo" said Ryan "We'd be honoured…if you'd be the godfather of our first child"

* * *

Everyone gasped as they looked at them; Raimundo almost fell of his chair as he got up. Hannah, Kelko and Lizz, who Kimiko was expecting to burst out into joyous squeals, just looked at them with their mouths open. 

"Kimiko's…pregnant?" gasped Raimundo. Kimiko nodded as she rested her hand on Ryan's as he stroked her stomach.

"Two months pregnant" said Kimiko.

"Oh my god Kimiko…" said Raimundo "I'd be honoured to be your child's godfather, congratulations"

Everyone applauded as Raimundo hugged Kimiko; he then turned to Ryan and shook his hand.

"My daughter's pregnant!" said Toshiro as he jumped up from his seat and hugged her, "I'm going to be a granddad!"

Kimiko smiled as she looked over at Ryan, he smiled as he held his arms out. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, hugging and kissing him.

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

It was hard for Ryan and Kimiko to get some alone time together, because everywhere they went they were bombarded with questions about the baby. It was now late in the evening, and the last of the guests were leaving. Kelko, Hannah, Lizz, Raimundo, Clay, Ryan and Kimiko all decided to stay that night at the temple. Ryan and Kimiko spent a few hours on the temple rooftops, watching the stars like they did all those years ago. They were mainly up there because it was the only place where the others couldn't find them. But as the evening got late, Ryan rolled his new wife onto his lap and carried her to her room, where he tucked her into her bed. She opened her eyes as she felt him get into the bed with her, putting his warm arms around her.

"Goodnight Ryan" said Kimiko as she smiled at him and ran a hand through his brown hair. Ryan smiled back as he hugged her tight and kissed her.

"Goodnight Kimiko" said Ryan, he then moved down her body and ran a hand across her stomach.

"You too little one, goodnight" said Ryan as he rested his ear on her stomach, but not hearing anything, "Do you think he will like me?"

"Nah" said Kimiko "I think SHE will be more like me"

"What makes you think it's a girl?" said Ryan. Kimiko said nothing as she put her arms around him and kissed him.

"I just do" said Kimiko "It's defiantly a girl"

"Really" said Ryan "Well whoever he is…"

"Or she" said Kimiko.

"Or she is" sighed Ryan "I bet he…or she…will be like her mother, smart and beautiful…"

Kimiko smiled as she kissed him again, and then nested down in her bed to sleep, Ryan's arms still wrapped protectively around her as they both drifted off to sleep. Before Kimiko dozed off completely she mumbled,

"Our first night as man and wife…"

* * *

_**Next day…**_

"Good morning!" called Master Omi as he stuck his head into Kimiko's room. Ryan groaned as he looked at the clock.

"Omi…" yawned Ryan as Kimiko began to stir in his arms, "It's seven in the morning…"

"Of course it is" said Master Omi "And the name's Master Omi now"

Ryan groaned again as Kimiko woke up, she looked up at him and smiled daintily at her new husband.

"Good morning, Mr Ryan Young" said Kimiko as she kissed him.

"Good morning, Mrs Kimiko Young" said Ryan. Kimiko stared at him for a bit as she thought about what he just said. A smile grew across her face as she got up and walked towards her curtain.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "You okay?"

Kimiko said nothing as she felt her whole body lose control, she ran out of her room at top speed, squealing at the top of her voice.

"I'm married! I'm married!" squealed Kimiko as she burst into everyone's rooms, waking them up. Ryan sighed as he lent against the wall, watching his wife run around in her pyjamas.

"Hannah!" called Kimiko as she burst into Ryan's room, which was free because Ryan slept with Kimiko, "I'm married!"

She burst into Omi's old room where Kelko was sleeping; Omi got a new room when he became a Master. Kimiko yelled the same thing, waking her up. She then did a lap around the temple, alerting everyone about her new marital status. Finally, she stopped at Raimundo's room.

"Raimundo!" called Kimiko.

"WHOA!" cried Raimundo as he jumped, "What the hell?"

"I'm married!" squealed Kimiko as she ran off, leaving Raimundo with his heart in his throat. Raimundo sighed as he looked down in his bed; someone began moving below the covers. Suddenly Lizz popped her head from under his covers.

"Do you think she knew I was here?" said Lizz. Raimundo smiled as he shook his head and took her hands in his. Lizz smiled back as she put her arms around his head and kissed him. She sighed happily as she snuggled into his arms.

"Oh Rai" sighed Lizz, "These two months we've been going out have been the best ever…"

"Has it really been two months?" said Raimundo as he ran a hand through her hair, "Seems like yesterday we hooked up after Ryan and Kimiko got engaged…"

* * *

"Ryan!" called Kimiko as she dived into his arms. 

"I know" sighed Ryan "We're married"

Kimiko squealed happily as she hugged him, Ryan kissed her on the forehead as she rubbed her head on his chest. They both looked up as they saw the sun rise over the China landscape.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "Did your shooting star wish come true yet?"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at him.

"No" said Kimiko "But it will come true…I guarantee it"

* * *

So Kimiko's wish wasn't to get married to Ryan (Nice guess though Miniku!), but what was it then? That bit with Raimundo and Lizz, that's going to be a sub-plot for my Future Perfect story. Anyway, the first two Future Perfects was proposal and pregnancy, the next three was the wedding…What about the next one? Find out…when I feel like it…R&R! 


	69. It’s never The End

Last chapter everyone! I must say it has been a whirlwind of a ride this story, but it sadly must come to a close…But not before a final chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon**_

**69: It's never The End**

_**Back in the present (Year 2006)…**_

Kimiko yawned as she woke up; her body was still buzzing with last night's pleasurable activities. She rolled over and stretched, she realised she was back in her room in the temple.

"Aww…" sighed Kimiko as she realised that Ryan must have carried her back to her room, "That was sweet of him"

She put on her clothes, sorted out her hair and walked out of her room, where she bumped into Master Fung.

"Oh! Good morning Master Fung" said Kimiko "Have you seen Ryan?"

"Yes, he is in the Scroll room studying Wu" said Master Fung, "What were you two doing last night? He seemed quite tired"

Kimiko smiled to herself as she thought about last night, just thinking about what they did to each other that night made her feel very frisky. She walked into the Scroll room, where she found Ryan fast asleep. He had his face down on the table with the Crystal Glasses on his head, snoring heavily.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she shook him, "You okay?"

"Huh? Wha?" said Ryan as he woke up suddenly. Kimiko giggled as Ryan looked up at her.

"Oh…Hi Kimiko…" yawned Ryan.

"Someone didn't get any sleep last night?" said Kimiko.

"It wasn't my fault" said Ryan "It was you and your amazing tongue techniques that kept me awake…Especially when you used your mouth…you know what I mean…"

Kimiko giggled again as she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She was about to kiss him, when the Crystal Glasses fell down over his eyes.

"Oh…" said Ryan "I must have fallen asleep while I was wearing them, I didn't get a chance to use them…"

Kimiko sighed as she removed them and lent on his chest.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Strange dream I had…"

He was about to tell her about it, when Master Fung walked in.

"Ahem" he said as they both looked up at him, "Time to start training"

They both sighed as they got up, as they followed him to the training grounds, Kimiko felt Ryan's hand move into hers, wrapping his fingers around hers. She sighed happily as she and Ryan walked out into the sunshine, she hoped that everyday would be like this. But she thought as long as she stayed with him, everyday would seem to be bright and sunny for her, no matter what the weather was.

"Okay Kimiko" said Ryan "You use the Jet Bootsu, and I will try and grab you out of the sky with the Gripper Grabber!"

She nodded as she put on the boots and shot off into the air. She swooped around the temple buildings, looking behind her to see Ryan swinging from building to building like Tarzan using the Gripper Grabber. She squealed as she felt the large hand around her leg, pulling her back to Ryan. She landed in his arms with a smile on her face, only knowing one thing and one thing only…

Life was perfect…

**THE END

* * *

**

_**Meanwhile, in Chase's Lair…**_

"Once again…" groaned Wuya "Your plans have failed!"

Chase sighed angry as he gripped the armrests of his chair; Wuya complain was starting to piss him off.

"Wuya…" groaned Chase, "For the last time, I haven't failed!"

"Oh don't give me that!" said Wuya "Let's look at the facts! Ryan is still living with that slut! We lost most of our Wu, including the Shadow of Fear! And the Dragons are still alive!"

Chase looked at her as she ranted on and on.

"Finished?" said Chase, Wuya sighed as she sat down.

"Well at least Logan is now dead…" growled Wuya.

"Am I?" said a voice as a man with a dark green cloak and a dragon skull mask walked in.

"Logan!" yelled Wuya "The traitor is still alive!"

Chase waved his hand, stopping Wuya from attacking.

"Do not worry" said Chase "Logan has been working for us the whole time"

"What?" yelled Wuya. Once again, Wuya's lack of knowledge about the plan had confused her.

"I only pretended to betray Chase" said Logan "To confuse Ryan and the Xiaolin monks, but would never think about truly betraying…my master"

Chase grinned as he walked towards Logan.

"Everything that Logan did was all planed by me" said Chase.

"But Ryan kicked his ass!" yelled Wuya "He even became a Wudai Warrior and…"

"And everything is going according to plan" said Chase "Now all we have to do…is wait"

Wuya growled as she began pulling at her hair.

"For fuck's sake!" yelled Wuya "Will you tell me your plan?"

"Very well…" sighed Chase "Up to now, Ryan has finished with his training and passed all tests with flying colours, it is now time to trigger what I call…The end of the world"

"Finally…" sighed Wuya "So how does Ryan help us?"

"Why doesn't Logan show us?" said Chase. Logan grinned as he reached behind his mask and removed it, Wuya gasped as she realised who was looking back at her, who was under that mask all this time.

"No way!" gasped Wuya "It can't be? But you were…Who are you?"

"You see Wuya…" chuckled Chase as he sat on his chair, "Why clone myself to create the ultimate warrior…When I can do more?"

Wuya's jaw dropped as Logan walked out of the room.

"I can't believe it…" gasped Wuya "I need to lie down…"

Wuya walked out of the room, leaving Chase alone with his thoughts.

"Hmm…" thought Chase "Ryan has surpassed all expectations…However, he has shown some abilities I never expected"

He sighed as he got up from his seat.

"How did he manage to temporary give Kimiko the Heylin Recover ability?" said Chase as he paced the floor, "That is the only way Kimiko could have survived a sword through the back…She must have absorbed the ability from him during intercourse…Hmm…Guardian Angle?"

A glowing eye opened up and looked at him, hidden in the shadows from Wuya and Logan.

"Yes master…" hissed a dark voice.

"Keep an eye on Ryan" said Chase. He grinned as he lent back in his chair.

"Soon…" said Chase "The world will be mine…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in a secret mountain top lair…_**

Logan looked around him, thunder clouds were gathering above him. He carefully walked through the darkness. If Chase caught him here, he would kill him and grind him into hamburgers.

"Come closer my boy…" said a voice from the darkness. Logan grinned as he looked up; a grey bird with red tips on its wings swooped down and landed on Logan's outstretched arm.

"Ying-Ying's such a magnificent bird…" said Logan as he tickled Ying-Ying's beak, the bird squawked happily as it flew back into the air.

"How goes our old friend, Chase?" said a voice from the darkness, Logan turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at him.

"Chase is such an idiot" said Logan "He didn't realise that when he thought I was pretending to betray him, I really was trying to betray him"

Laughter echoed around the lair.

"That idiot is such a fool" said the voice "Even his own warriors have betrayed him"

"That is because you can offer me more…my true master…" said Logan.

"I am very proud of you, my boy" said the voice as the eyes began to move towards him, "You information that you provided about Chase's Project "Apocalypse Clone" was most valuable, soon you and I will have the power we so deserve"

"Thank you master" said Logan as he bowed to him, "I must go now; Chase will get suspicious if I'm not back soon"

Logan summoned his chi as he took off into the air and flew off into the distance. As he left, a small bean rolled out of the darkness and looked up into the storm filled sky.

"I will have my revenge, Chase Young…" cursed the bean "You will pay for 1500 years of being locked in the Ying-Yang world…"

He sighed as he looked down the mountain side of his lair.

"But it is not you I fear…" said the bean "It's your son who I fear, Ryan Young, the boy of legend…"

He sighed again as he closed his eyes.

"_When the 4 Dragons of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind begin to fight a great evil, a 5th warrior will join them, this warrior will change the future of the 4 dragons and the rest of the world. The warrior will have great control over the air element and can conjure up great storms. The warrior will destroy or save the world, based on the choice of the warrior's soul partner, who is one of the 4 dragons. The boy will be blessed with powers of the gods, but his weakness is that his powers can be weakened by his brothers and sisters of the Army of Darkness, born of the same blood…That is the Legend of the Thunder Child"_

A grin spread across his face as he looked back into the sky.

"Chase and Ryan are too powerful for me to beat…" said the bean "But after I take control of Project "Apocalypse Clone", there will be plenty of people who can beat Ryan and Chase…"

He began to laugh as thunder crashed around him.

"Soon the world will be mine!" laughed the bean "The world will tremble under the rule of…HANNIBAL ROY BEAN!"

**THE END…?

* * *

**

Ladies and Gentlemen, once again it is time to say farewell to another story, and I bet your dying of suspense because of this last chapter, I love creating loads of suspense, keeps you hooked on the story! The final part of the LotTC Trilogy, questions about Ryan's true self will be answered in what I think is the most exciting, most gripping story EVER…"**_The Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**"

"**_The Legend of the Thunder Child II: The Blood of the Dragon_**" _was written by…_

Sammie C. Hume AKA **Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon**

_Staring…_

Hanbags as **Hannah**

DeafLizgon as **Lizz**

**_Special thanks for additional ideas, praise, positive criticism and encouragement through reviews from…_**

Hanbags, DeafLizgon, miniku, animeang317, VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL, Kosmic, SpringFairy13, Shel-Shel, Ze-smai, Wolf of the Snow, Jenrya282, Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K, Firekid44, Xiaolin A Go Go Baby, Saphire Night, Bashdo, Elementer, Trinity Sun, The Renagade…And everyone else who has read the story! I love you all!

Good bye! See you next story! And don't forget to R&R! If you want to see my story as soon as it comes out, put me on your Author alert! Bye!


End file.
